Life Outside The Bubble
by xXKiwiCullenXx
Summary: The sequel to "It Happened One Weekend". The weekend is over & it's back to the real world for Edward & Bella. Can their love survive or will they be torn apart by the forces around them, that don't want them together? Lemons, lang, drama, humor, AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here it is! The first chapter of the sequel to It Happened One Weekend and It Happened One Weekend, EPOV. If you haven't read either of those stories, I strongly suggest that you do before reading this one. For those of you anxiously awaiting the sequel...I hope I've done you justice and look forward to hearing from you! I've tried a new format with alternating between Bella and Edwards POV. Please let me know if you like the alternating POV or if you'd rather I write each chapter from one single POV.**

**Without further ado...I give you Life Outside The Bubble.**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight.**

Monday morning:

**BPOV**

It's morning already? I roll over and slap the snooze button on my alarm clock and roll over attempting to go back to sleep. I had nothing to look forward to today. Just another summer da....HOLY SHIT!

Realization comes crashing down on my head. Today is the first day of school and I'm with Edward. I get to see him just over an hour! I whip the covers off and frantically start grabbing up everything I need for my shower.

I open my door and haul ass for the bathroom. Just as I reach the door, it flies open and Rosalie fills the frame. As predicted, she doesn't look happy. She only goes to school for two things, attention and Emmett. Since Emmett won't be there this year, that only leaves her with attention to fuel her ego. This means an extra half hour in front of the mirror every morning. I guess that would be enough to piss anyone off.

"If you want a ride to school, you'd better be ready to leave in an hour and I wouldn't suggest taking a long shower..there isn't much hot water left." she growls.

I roll my eyes at her. "I don't need a ride to school. I already have one, but thanks anyway.". I attempt to get around her and into the bathroom, when her arm flies out and blocks my path.

"And just who are you riding to school with? I talked to Emmett last night and he said Alice wasn't getting her car back for school.".

I shove her arm out of my way, "None of your fucking business" I spat before slamming the door in her face.

I got exactly five minutes of luke warm water before it started running cold. I make a mental note to start taking my showers at night...my nipples can't handle this cold water bullshit.

Twenty minutes later and I am dressed and ready to go. I opted for my favorite pair of bleached out worn jeans and black v neck long sleeved fitted tee with a white camisole underneath. I topped the look off with my favorite zip front black Volcom hoodie and black and white converse. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and applied a little mascara and lip gloss...simple. Just the way Edward likes it.

I bounce down the stairs and head toward the kitchen. Just as I am about to pour myself some cereal I get a text from Edward.

**On my way. Need to go in early and get schedule. Be there in 10. ILY~ E**

I can't help the stupid smile that spreads across my face. I get to see my Edward in ten minutes. I quickly shoot him back a text.

**Ready and waiting. I miss u. ILY~B**

I go to shove my phone back in my pocket, when it goes off again.

**Tease! ~E**

I let out a little giggle and go to grab my bag. I actually find myself skipping down the hallway to my room. Only Edward could have this effect on me. I could already that today was going to be a great day!

**EPOV**

I'd hardly slept at all last night. I pretty much just laid in bed and thought over my options. Giving up Bella wasn't an option...period. So the only option I had left was to go against my parents wishes and blow off Jessica.

The fallout from such an act wouldn't be pretty. I know my dad will threaten to cut me off financially and probably take away my car. But that isn't really a big deal. I can always get a job and I don't really need a car. Jasper has his own ride and would gladly take me anywhere I needed to go. The only thing they could do that would hurt me, is take away my time with Bella. Something I can almost promise would happen too.

It doesn't matter though. They can't force Jessica on me and would make damn sure to hold my ground and show them that. I love Bella, I can't turn my back on her now.

I look over at the clock and realize that I get to see Bella in a little more then an hour. I've been up, showered and ready to go since 5:00 a.m. Now I am just fighting the urge to drive over to her house and see her.

Looking for a distraction, I head down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. I was sitting at the island eating a bowl of Coco Puffs, when my mom came in.

"Good morning, Edward. I didn't expect to see you up and around this early. Are you nervous about school?".

I just rolled my eyes at her. I wasn't in the mood to rehash all this. She'd find out soon enough that I wasn't going to bow to them and date Jessica.

"Don't be nervous. You'll have Jessica to show you the ropes. You'll be friends with half the school before lunch time. If you'd like I could call Mrs. Stanley and tell her you'll pick Jessica up for school. It would give you a little extra time to get to know one another.".

I pick up my bowl and spoon and deposit them loudly in the sink. "Don't bother. I have to be there early and I need a chance to talk with Bella.".

"It's really unfortunate that you have to let Bella down, Edward" she sighs. "But it's better that it happen now instead of later on. Hopefully she can settle with just being friends.".

"Friends?" I snort. "Trust me when I tell you she's not the one that will be settling with being friends.".

"Edward..." she started, but I cut her off.

"I can't do this with you now. I have to go." I left her there in the kitchen and went back to my room to get my bag, phone and car keys. Jasper sticks his head in my room and lets me know that he's driving himself and Alice to school and that he'll meet me there. I am actually rather relieved, I needed the few minutes until I got to Bella's house to clear my head.

I got in my car and quickly typed out a text letting Bella know that I was on my way.

**On my way. Need to go in early and get schedule. Be there in 10. ILY~ E**

Before I was even able to get the car started, my phone chirped with an incoming message.

**Ready and waiting. I miss u. ILY~B**

I couldn't help the smile that crept on to my face. This is why I knew I was making the right decision, Bella loved me and missed me. I owed it to her to fight for us. Of course my dick also read the text and had to have his say, '_She's ready and waiting...schhhawingggg!'. _

I hit reply and decide to keep it short, sweet and light.

**Tease! ~E**

It seems like in no time at all and I am pulling up in front of her house. I beep the horn once and then get out and lean against the passenger side to wait for her. Never having gone to public school before, I wonder if I'm dressed too casually. I threw on some black jeans, my Doc's and a fitted dark gray long sleeved tee. My hair is the untameable mess it always is. Somethings can't be helped.

All my fears about the way I'm dressed disappear when I see Bella come out the door, bounce down the steps and practically run into my arms. She looks beautiful and I feel complete having her in my arms again. Last night was the longest eight hours of my life.

"Jesus Bella, I missed the shit out of you.".

She squeezes me tighter and threads her fingers in my hair, "Mmm, I missed you too.".

She pulls back from me and kisses me softly, but passionately. God, I love her lips...so soft and warm. I can feel the kiss beginning to deepen, so I regretfully pull back from her.

"Sorry love, but if we don't leave now, we may never get there." I chuckle as I reach back and open the car door for her. She gives me the most beautiful smile and gently kisses me once more on the lips and then ducks into the car.

**BPOV**

Watching Edward walk back around the front of the car, I am instantly wet. The way his body fills out his clothes is sinful. His tee is perfectly fitted to his torso and the way he has the sleeves pushed up to just below his elbows, shows off his strong forearms. I suddenly have a sinking feeling that I am going to be girls off of him with a stick.

This realization makes all my insecurities float to the surface. What if he decides he likes the attention and doesn't want me anymore? I know he says he loves me, but he hasn't met anyone else here. What if he realizes that he can do better?

By the time Edward makes it back in the car, I am in the middle of a full fledged panic attack. My eyes are filling with tears, my breath is coming in short gasps and I'm sweating profusely.

Edward takes in my appearance and instantly freaks out. He grabs my face in his hands forcing me to look at him. "Bella, love. What's wrong? Fuck Bella, your lips are turning blue...I need you breath, baby.".

I let out a big gust of breath and the sobs are unleashed. I reach over the console and grab onto Edward tightly and try to talk my way through it.

"I'm s...s...s...orry. I'm jus...jus...just freaking o...out" I pathetically stutter.

Edward is frantically rubbing my back trying to comfort me. "Shhh, it's OK. Just breathe love." he chants over and over again.

After about five minutes my breathing slows and the sobs have stopped. My lips are pinking up again and I can finally talk without sounding like a stuttering fool.

"I'm sorry about that." I whisper into Edwards ear while he's still holding me. The car hasn't moved an inch from the curb in front of my house and I can see Rosalie peeking out the curtains trying to see who came to pick me up. Thank god for the Volvo's blacked out windows.

"It's fine, Bella" he coos. "But if you don't mind my asking...what brought that on? One minute you were fine and then in the 30 seconds it took me to get back in the car you had completely lost it.".

I pull back from him and sit with my back against the door. "I don't know" I shrug.

Edward leans over the steering wheel and shoves his hands in his hair out of frustration. "Bella, I really can't handle these games right now. Something was bothering you, you know what it is and you don't want to tell me. But if you value my sanity at all, you'll just bypass all the bullshit of me having to pull it out of you and spill it already.".

I'm taken aback for a second by his harshness, but when he sits back in the seat and turns his head to me, I am able to take a closer look at him. He looks exhausted, like he didn't sleep a wink all night. Our separation must have been harder on him then I thought.

"I'm sorry" I relent. "I just started thinking about how good you look today and then I thought about how I was going to have to beat girls off you with a stick. Then I thought that maybe you'd want the attention, since you don't know anyone besides Alice and I. Then that snowballed into you realizing that you can do better then me...and I just can't lose you, Edward.".

The hard lines of his face soften after my confession and he brings one hand up to cup my cheek. "Oh Bella, when are you going to realize that there is nothing better than you?".

I smile and can feel happy tears stinging my eyes. It's all there in his gorgeous green orbs...he loves me. I launch myself at him and lock my lips with his. He chuckles at me, not having expected the ambush.

"Um Bella" he mumbles against my lips. "I'm glad you're happy, love. But we really need to get to school so I can meet my counselor and get my schedule.".

I pull back and sit down in my seat, fastening the seat belt. "Yeah, lets go. I need to talk to Mrs. Cope anyway about the advanced placement test.".

Edward reached over and grabs my hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing my knuckles, "Thank you again for agreeing to take the test. You can't imagine how happy that makes me.".

With that, he puts the car in gear and we are speeding off toward Forks High...let the games begin. Bella's back, bitches and she brought Adonis with her!

**EPOV**

After Bella's break down a few minutes ago, I realize how fragile her feelings really are. She's self conscious and doesn't see herself very clearly at all. Which is going to make telling her about Jessica that much harder. But I can't keep this from her, I'm going to have to be gentle and reassure her that she owns me...heart and soul.

I reach over and turn down the stereo. "Bella, we need to talk before we get to school.".

Bella shifts in her seat so she is looking directly at me, "About what, Edward?".

I look over into her wide brown eyes and I see love and curiosity in them. I realize I am on shakey ground right now and that if I don't play my cards right, she could very well bolt from the car and never want to see me again.

I inhale deeply and settle on just telling her the truth. "Well, my parents came home last night and talked to me. They told me about their trip to Seattle and some of the people they met there. It turns out that they met Mayor Stanley and his family.".

"Jessica Stanley's dad?" she interrupts.

I can already tell by her tone that she doesn't like where this is going. I slow the car down some, suddenly in no hurry to get to the school.

I turn and look her in the eyes, "Yes and Jessica was with them.".

Bella inhales a gasp and I see her swallow thickly against her emotions. "It's not what you think Bella. My parents set it up so Jessica would meet me in the parking lot this morning and then show me around and introduce me to the people.".

"And that's it?" I can already here the repressed anger in her voice.

"No" I sigh in defeat. "While they were in Seattle my mom went shopping with Jessica and her mom to pick out a dress for the back to school dance, that my mom said I would take her too.".

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" Bella screams.

I quickly pull the car over and park in the Thriftway parking lot a couple of blocks away from the school. I throw the car in park and hit the child proof locks so Bella can't bolt from the car.

"Hear me out, Bella! My mom told her I would take her! I wasn't even there and had agreed to nothing. They just came home and told me all this last night.".

Bella's eyes are glued straight ahead looking at nothing and her voice is eerily calm. "Unlock the fucking door and let me out, Edward. I can't deal with this right now.".

I slam my fist into the steering wheel making her jump. "No, you are not running away from this, Bella. Not until you hear me out! If you heard what I said, I said my **parents** made those arrangements, not me!".

I see a tear trickle down her cheek, "Did you tell them about me?" she says softly. "Did you tell them that we were together?".

"Yes." I can't keep my voice from breaking.

She nods her head acknowledging my response and looks down at her hands. I can tell by her body language that I don't have to tell her what my parents thought of that. "You need to let me out of the car now, Edward. I'll walk from here.".

I reach out and touch her cheek. "Please don't leave me, Bella. I wasn't going to meet up with Jessica and I am definitely not going to take her to that dance. I promised you I'd fight for us. Please give me the chance.".

Bella turned and looked at me. We sat just staring at each other for a few minutes, before she leaned over and wrapped her arms around my neck. I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief and then I felt it. Her hand slid down my back and then I heard the click of the doors unlocking. She released her hold on me and quickly stepped out of the car.

"I'll see you at school, Edward." and then she turned and walked away.

**BPOV**

Getting out of that car was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I didn't want to go, but I just needed space so I could clear my head and think.

I know this isn't Edwards fault. He warned me what his parents were like. He even told me that they probably wouldn't approve of our relationship. I guess I just didn't take what he said seriously. It never even occurred to me that his parents wouldn't want him to be happy with a girl of his choosing.

Sure he had told me about the whole Tanya situation, but he wasn't seeing anyone at the time and he had no other prospects, so I guess I underestimated the harm of his parents pushing him at someone he didn't want.

But now I'm part of the equation and it hurts like hell. They've never even met me and they have already convinced themselves I am not good enough for him. Granted he didn't come right out and tell me what their reaction to the news of our relationship was, but he didn't have too. His guarded posture said it all.

As I walked I kept thinking. I thought over our weekend together and everything that was said between us. He tried to make me see what the reality of his life really was. He prepared me for this. Yet when the chips were down, what did I do? I got out of the fucking car. Suddenly my thoughts shifted to my mom. She couldn't deal with being a wife and a mother. Instead of learning to cope and deal, she bailed on us.

Suddenly I was stopped dead in my tracks. I bailed on Edward. I couldn't cope with what his parents had done and I selfishly ran from him...just like she ran from me.

My feet started moving in an all out run before I could finish processing my thoughts. All I knew is that I had to get to Edward. None of this was his fault. He said he was willing to fight for us and I still got out of the car.

I sprinted the last two blocks to the school and didn't trip once. I don't know how desperation made me more lithe and graceful, but it did. I turned the corner into the parking lot and saw Edward leaning against the drivers side of the Volvo with his head in his hands. He looked so...broken.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. The three bitches were making a bee line right for Edward...FUCK THAT!

I sprinted across the parking lot and caught up with the Bitch Brigade when they were just a few feet from Edward. I called out his name and watched as his head snapped up in my direction. I ran full speed towards him and the biggest most breath taking smile erupted across his face when he saw me.

Not bothering to detour around them, I ran straight in Jessica's back and tossed her to the side, so she fell into Rosalie. Seconds later I was home...safe in Edwards arms.

"I love you" I chanted. "I'm so fucking sorry. I love you so much.".

His returning hug was bone crushing, "I love you too, baby. Don't you ever run from me again.".

Then he picked me up and planted a heated and deep kiss on my lips, murmuring his love for me the whole time.

Eventually he set me down and put his arm around my shoulders, "Come on, love. Lets go see about my schedule and your test.".

We started for the offices when we were stopped by Jessica, Lauren and Rosalie. "Edward? But your mom said..." Jessica started, when she was cut off by Edward.

"Jessica, my mom made commitments she had no right to make. I'm with Bella. I'm in love with Bella and that's not going to change anytime soon.".

Rosalie half laughed, "You're in love with Bella? This is a joke, right? No one likes, let alone **loves**, Bella.".

Edwards grip on my shoulder tightened with irritation. "Bella might not have a legion of people following her, Rosalie. But the friends she does have, are true friends. I think she's happier with that. Especially when she has you as an example of how having tons of people who just put up with you, can make you a bitter and resentful bitch.".

"This isn't over, Edward Cullen. Your mom gave me her phone number." Jessica fumed. "She told me to call her personally if you gave me any trouble. Don't think for a second that I won't do it, Edward. You have no idea who you're messing with.".

"Go ahead and call my mom, Jessica. I could really give a flying fuck. Do me a favor and tell her I said hi and that there isn't a trust fund big enough to make me want to date you.".

With that Edward grabbed my hand and pushed past the three slack jawed bitches and strolled off towards the school. It was a small victory for us, but I know there are bigger battles to come.

**Well? How'd you like it? I know it's not what some of you were expecting, but I had to OD on the angst a bit so I would continue to have a story to tell. Lots of twists and turns planned. I'm excited to see what people thought...both good and bad.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Kari**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed Chapter One! So far a lot of positive feed back...you guys are the best! I am giving you a longer chapter this time. It has a lot of filler I'm afraid. I needed to establish some relationships and introduce a few new characters. I had hoped to squeeze some lemonade in this chapter, but it just didn't feel right. Edwards dick was also a bit on the quiet side this time...i think Edward was just too distracted for him to make an appearance! Next time, though...I promise! =)**

***DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT.**

**EPOV**

Watching Bella walk away from my car, ripped my fucking heart out. Having to put my car in gear and leave that parking lot without her, was the worst kind of torture. I don't even know how I ended up in the school parking lot. I don't think I looked at the road once, my eyes were glued to the rear view mirror, watching the reason for my existence walk away with my heart and soul.

Some how I ended up outside my car, leaning against the drivers side door with my head in my hands desperately trying to find a way to fix this. Why couldn't Bella have come into my life later on, when I wasn't living under my parents thumb. When their opinions wouldn't mean anything and I wouldn't need them anymore?

As I sat there, lost in my own personal hell, I didn't notice a trio of stuck up bitches headed in my direction. It wasn't until I heard an angels voice calling my name that I registered what was happening around me. I looked up desperately trying to locate the voice, when my eyes connected with the most beautiful chocolate orbs...Bella.

She was running full tilt towards me, shoving her way through the three girls walking in my direction. She actually threw the middle girl, who resembled a broke down Barbie, into one of the girls friends.

Bella plowed into me and hugged me fiercely apologizing profusely and confessing her love for me. My mind was so stunned, that the only I could think was...'she came back! Bella fucking came back!'

I hugged her with everything I had. "I love you too, baby. Don't you ever run from me again.". I silently swore to fucking god right then and there, that if she ever tries to run from me again, I will burn every damn pair of running shoes she owns and replace them 5 inch high stiletto's! She may be klutzy as fuck on a good day, but when under stress, she's as graceful as a goddamn Gazelle!

We stood there in our own little world, taking each other in. We were surrounded by our bubble again and there was nothing else in that moment, but Bella and me. I picked her up so her little feet dangled a good foot off the ground and kissed her with everything that I am. Living without this woman isn't a possibility and I tried to communicate that to her with our kiss.

Like all good things though, this had to come to an end. As much as I wanted to throw her back in my car and drive off into the sunset with her, we still had school, schedules and tests to deal with.

"Come on, love. Lets go see about my schedule and your test.". Just as we started walking towards the office building, our little bubble of bliss was violently burst when we came face to face with who I can only assume was Jessica. The same girl Bella nearly trampled to get to me.

"Edward?." The bottle blond whose bad spray tan made her look like an Oompah Loompah, started, "But your mom said..."

I didn't give her a chance to finish her thought before I cut her off. "Jessica, my mom made commitments she had no right to make. I'm with Bella. I'm in love with Bella and that's not going to change anytime soon.".

I was trying to be diplomatic about this situation. Perhaps she didn't like the idea of being forced on someone she didn't know, anymore than I did....I was wrong.

Jessica's entire body was vibrating with anger. But before she had a chance to start yelling, Malibu Barbie standing next to her spoke up.

"You're in love with Bella?" the bitch laughed. "This is a joke, right? No one likes, let alone **loves**, Bella.".

It took me no time at all to figure out who this was...it was Rosalie. My grip on Bella instinctively tightened in a protective manner. If this hadn't been Emmett's girlfriend and Bella's sister standing in front of me, I would have annihilated her. This bitch has no idea who she's dealing with and is fixing to get violently shoved off her fucking high horse!

"Bella might not have a legion of people following her, Rosalie. But the friends she does have, are true friends. I think she's happier with that. Especially when she has you as an example of how having tons of people who just put up with you, can make you a bitter and resentful bitch." I spat, my voice seething with anger and hate.

I managed to shut Rosalie the fuck down, but that just opened the flood gates for Jessica, who decided to start throwing around threats.

"This isn't over, Edward Cullen. Your mom gave me her phone number." she fumed. "She told me to call her personally if you gave me any trouble. Don't think for a second that I won't do it, Edward. You have no idea who you're messing with.".

Is she kidding? I know exactly who and what she was. Everything she was about was poised, ready to make an appearance as soon as she bent over. Even a Hooter's waitress would be embarrassed to be seen in the denim micro mini this tramp passed off as a skirt!

"Go ahead and call my mom, Jessica. I could really give a flying fuck. Do me a favor and tell her I said hi and that there isn't a trust fund big enough to make me want to date you.". I threw in a dramatic eye roll just to let her know that I didn't find her intimidating, I found her pathetic.

I grabbed Bella's hand and shoved her and I past the evil hags. I happened a glance around us and it seemed like everyone was frozen in place, watching Bella and I retreat. I expected that I would garner some attention being new in such a small town and school, but this was ridiculous.

**BPOV**

As I looked around us, everyone was frozen and wearing identical masks of shock on their faces. Jessica, Lauren and Rosalie were the Queens of Forks High. Nobody messed with them, lest you wanted to become a social outcast. Yet here was Edward, the new kid in town, giving them a mental bitch slap in front of the entire student body. I've never been so proud!

Alice and Jasper came running up to us out of nowhere. Alice was nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Edward that was fucking amazing! I can't believe you told those bitches off like that! But why was Jessica threatening to call your mom?".

Edwards jaw tightened to the point that he could have pulverized rock with his teeth. "Fucking drop it, Alice.".

We continued to walk aimlessly, Edward, was to annoyed to pay attention to where we were going.

"Fucking hell". He growled. "Where is the fucking office at anyway? Shouldn't a High School just be one big fucking building? This place has five separate fucking buildings. How the fuck are you supposed to find anything?".

I suppressed the urge to laugh. Sure there was nothing remotely humorous about our situation, but realizing that Edward liked to drop the F-Bomb when he was angry, struck me as funny. A small snort escaped my throat despite my best efforts and it was enough to catch his attention.

He jerked me to a stop and turned on me. "What the fuck, Bella? This situation is entirely fucked up and you're fucking laughing? I'm glad I fucking amuse you! Fuck!".

I burst in hysterics and did the pee pee dance while Edward, Alice and Jasper looked at me like I had lost my damn mind. "I'm sorry, Edward". I choked out. "But honestly, you said 'fuck' five times in two sentences! Seriously, when you're angry do you realize that everything that comes out of your mouth is either fuck, fucked or fucking?".

Another silent second ticked by before Edward, Alice and Jasper suddenly doubled over in laughter. Granted, Edward ODing on the word 'fuck' wasn't that funny, but it broke the tension and that's all that matters.

Edward stood up and hooked his arm over my shoulder bringing me into him. "I fucking love you, Isabella fucking Swan." he whispered into the hair on the top of my head. "Now seriously, where the fuck is the office?".

**EPOV**

Leave it to Bella to break all the tension I had been feeling, by simply pointing out my over usage of the word 'fuck'. Honestly, before she said that, I never realized I did it. Mrs. Whitlock would be force feeding me bars of Irish Spring Soap if she could hear me right now.

Eventually we found our way to the office. Jasper and I got our schedules and Bella talked to Mrs. Cope, the Guidance Counselor about her Advanced Placement test. Turns out that Mrs. Cope was very supportive of Bella's decision and even encouraged her to take the exam today. So that's what she chose to do. She would spend the first four hours of the school day taking the exam, which means that I wouldn't see her again until lunch time. I gave her kiss goodbye, which garnered a frown from Mr. Johnson, the principal, and then I wished her luck.

Once outside the office Jasper, Alice and I compared schedules. It turns out I had Math, Gym and Computer Lab with Alice, and Spanish with Jasper...I was stoked. Alice and I said goodbye to Jasper and went off in search of our Math class. On the way Alice struck up conversation.

"So, did you de-virginize my best friend this weekend?" she stated matter of factly. I had forgotten how blunt Alice could be.

"You know Alice, that's really none of your damn business." I retorted dryly. "What Bella and I do or don't do is no concern of yours.".

Alice came to a screeching halt in the middle of the hallway and crossed her arms over her chest. "See that's where you're wrong Edward. Best friends tell each other everything and we are there for each other through thick and thin. So when you fuck this up, I am the one she is going to come crying too. I am just asking so I can mentally prepare myself for the fall out.".

I instantly saw red. Balling my fists up, I get right in her face. "And what makes you so sure I am going to fuck anything up? Bella is the most precious thing in my world, Alice. You have no idea the sacrifices I am willing to make for her. I love her and I wouldn't take her virginity just for the sake of having her alone and to myself all weekend. I might be an asshole, but I'm not a fucking asshole.".

I turn and storm off the hallway, not having a fucking clue where I am again. This really is the sorriest excuse for a High School I've ever seen. It's more like a hamster maze then a fucking school...ridiculous.

I get halfway down the hall when Alice catches up with me. "Edward, I'm sorry. But from what I saw in the parking lot, there's a lot going on that could jeopardize your relationship. Bella could get seriously hurt, Edward. You have to know that.".

I stop walking and lean against the wall pinching the bridge of my nose, while sighing in defeat. "I know, Alice. My parents made arrangements for me to basically date Jessica Stanley this weekend, OK? They know about Bella and they wanted me to break things off with her. But I can't do it. I can't let her go and I don't think I should have too. Bella is aware of everything, I told her the whole story this morning. We even talked over the weekend, I told her about Tanya...basically all of it. She knows what she's getting into Alice.". _Or at least I hope she does. _

Alice shook her head in understanding. "Honestly Edward, this whole situation scares me. I know how your parents are and I know what they are capable of. I just hope you and Bella understand that too. This isn't going to just go away. Especially not with Jessica Stanley involved. I know you don't know her very well, but she is one vindictive bitch. I bet she's already talked your mom.".

Alice had no sooner voiced her prediction and my phone went off in my pocket. I pull it out and see that I have an incoming text message.

**Come directly home after school. Your father and I will be waiting. I'm sure Miss Swan can find her own way home. ~ Mom**

I close my phone and beat the back of my head into the wall. I slip my phone back in my pocket and push off from the wall. "Come on, Alice. We're going to be late.".

"Was that your mom?" she questions.

"Yup".

Alice lets out a dramatic sigh. "Let the games begin.".

I can't help but snort. There's the fucking understatement of the century.

**BPOV**

I wasn't expecting to have to take the Advanced Placement test today, but Mrs. Cope seemed to think that I could pass it just fine without studying first. Somehow, I let her talk me into it.

Now here I am in an unused classroom taking the hardest exam of my life to date and I have Rosalie in here also taking her test, staring daggers at me. Her body language alone tells me that this mornings little parking lot fiasco is far from forgotten. It wouldn't even surprise me if she hadn't called my dad already.

Almost as soon as the thought of Rosalie calling my dad went through my head, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the new text message.

**You have some explaining to do. Who is Edward Cullen and why would you allow him to bad mouth your sister in front of the entire school? Consider yourself in trouble. ~Dad**

I turned and glared at Rosalie, who was sitting at her desk with a smug smile on her face...fucking bitch. I was taking everything I had not to walk over and rip that cheap ass Bumpit right out of her head!

By lunch time I had finally completed my exam, despite the distraction of plotting ways to off my sister. Mrs. Cope said she would grade my exam and to meet her back in her office after lunch. For now it was out of my hands, all I can do now is pray.

I made it down to the cafeteria and found Edward, Jasper and Alice together at one table. As soon as I walked in, I watched Edwards head fly up and his eyes make contact with mine. It was like he knew the second I walked in the room.

I smiled to him and motioned that I was going to go get something to eat. I grabbed a slice of pizza, an apple and a bottle of lemonade. As I was waiting my turn to pay, Angela Weber approached me. Angela was a really genuinely nice girl who spent most of her time taking photographs for the Yearbook and the school newspaper. We had grown close working together at the Library. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her in awhile though. She had taken the summer off and wasn't scheduled to return to the library until Wednesday.

"Hi Bella! I hope you had a good summer."

"Oh, hey Ang. Yeah, it was pretty decent. I mostly worked this summer. How about you?"

"I basically watched my brothers this summer. It was kind of cooling being able to spend time with them.".

Angela parents had an unexpected pregnancy 5 years ago that resulted in twin boys. Angela's brothers were really cute..but a handful. "That's cool. Won't they be starting school this year?".

"Young fives, yeah." Angela replied, biting her lower lip. "So Bella, you're going out with Edward Cullen?'.

I rolled my eyes trying to fight off the urge to get defensive. "Yes I am. Have you gotten a chance to meet him yet?".

"No. I am supposed to get a picture of him and Jasper Hale for the newspaper, but after that scene in the parking lot, I'm kind of afraid to ask. I don't want to be a bother.".

Ah, this is why she asked. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that anyone would be intimidated by Edward Cullen. "Let me pay for my lunch, Ang. Then I'll take you over and introduce you. He's a really great guy. Don't let what happened with Jessica, skew your opinion of him.".

Angela breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Bella. You don't know how much I appreciate this. And don't worry, everyone is impressed that Edward stood up to Jessica, Lauren and Rosalie. It had to have been hard on Jess though. She told everyone this morning that her Edward were going out.".

I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep cleansing breath. The thought of Jessica and Edward together still tore at my heart. I know Angela didn't mean any harm, but I think I would rather die then see the day that that bitch ever has her claws into Edward.

I finally make my way over to table with Angela in tow. I attempt to sit down in the chair next to Edwards, but he's having none of that. He snatches me around the waist and pulls me down into his lap.

I give him a smile and a chaste kiss on the lips and then motion towards Angela. "Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen, this is Angela Weber. She's a photographer for the school newspaper and needs to snap your pictures for an editorial they are doing on Forks High Schools newest additions.".

"Are you serious?" Edward groans into my neck, making me giggle.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid so, Edward." Angela replies. "Eric Yorkie, our Editor, seems to think that the Chicago transplants are front page news. We don't have to do it now though. Enjoy your lunch and if possible can I catch up with you after school?".

"Sure". Edward and Jasper agree. "We'll meet your in the parking lot.".

Angela grins ear to ear. "Great! Thanks guys. See you later and nice meeting you.".

When Angela is gone, Edward pulls out his phone. "Bella, would it be alright if you ride home with Jasper after school?". He flips open his phone and pulls up a text message from his mom and shows it to me.

My eyes instantly drop to my lap and I am no longer interested in my lunch. "What does this mean?" .

Edward pulls my chin up so he is looking into my eyes. "It means that I have to go home and tell my parents that they can do whatever they want to me, but I'm not giving you up.".

I nod my head in understanding. There is no questioning the resolve in his eyes. I tuck my head under chin and pull out my phone, showing him the text that I received from my dad earlier as well.

Edward instinctively holds me a little bit tighter and shifts his gaze across the cafeteria to the table my sister and Jessica are currently sitting at. Of course both their eyes are locked on Edward and I and they are whispering back and fourth to one another.

"I really wish I could be there with you, so you don't have to face your dad alone." Edward whispers in my ear. "I feel horrible that he is holding you responsible for something I said. Me and big fucking mouth.".

I rest my forehead against his and play with the hair at the back of his neck. "You just told her the truth, baby. She doesn't have any real friends. All she has is a bunch of followers who are too afraid to stand up to her. If Emmett dumped her tomorrow, she'd have nobody to turn to and she knows that. She's just jealous and takes it out on me. Trust me, she was looking for an excuse to get me in trouble. If it hadn't been over what you said this morning, then it would have been over something else.".

"Fucking Rosalie" Edward blurts. "No offense love, but she can take a long fucking walk off a short pier wearing a pair of cement boots for all I care.".

"No shit" Jasper, Alice and I reply at the same time. The four of look at each other and bust out laughing. You know what they say, "Great minds think alike".

**EPOV**

It felt great to have Bella back in my arms during lunch. The four hours I spent without her was torture. Worse yet, I couldn't even tell you what happened in any of my classes. My mind was with my girl, wondering how her exam was going.

I ended up leaving lunch a few minutes early, so I could walk with Bella down to Mrs. Copes office to get her test results.

"I'm really nervous." Bella admitted as we walked hand in hand down the hallway. "Rosalie was in the room with me and I was so angry with her that I was distracted. I honestly don't think I did very well.".

I jerked us to a stop and folded my arms around her, giving her a reassuring hug. "You're the smartest person I know, Bella. Even with Rosalie as a distraction, I know you passed this test. I can feel it.".

"Stroking my ego will get you everywhere, Cullen." Bella laughed as she pulled away and grabbed my hand once again. "Now lets go see Mrs. Cope and get this over with.".

Five minutes later and we are sitting the counselors office and Bella is nervously chewing on her thumb nail and frantically bouncing one leg. I reach over and take the hand at her mouth, lace her fingers with mine and then bring them to rest on her hyper active leg.

"Relax love or do I have to come over there and make you forget your name?" I tease, wagging my eye brows for effect.

Bella smiles and starts to respond, but is interrupted when Mrs. Cope comes in carrying her file. "Ah Bella, I see you brought your support system with you. Well, I have some great news, you passed with flying colors! Looks like you'll be starting this term as Junior.".

A huge smile splits Bella's face in half and she's glowing with excitement. I give her hand a little squeeze to get her attention and then smile and mouth "I told you so" at her.

"OK, well I've taken the liberty of switching your class schedule around to reflect the grade change and don't worry, I made sure that you wouldn't have any classes with Rosalie. I know there is some tension with you two and I wouldn't want that to put a strain on your school work.".

"No classes with Rosalie?" Bella asked confused.

Mrs. Cope shook her head at her mistake. "I'm sorry, Bella. I probably shouldn't have said anything, but you and Rosalie are both in the same grade at least until next semester when she can the examination again.".

Bella looked at me and then back at Mrs. Cope genuinely surprised. "You mean she didn't pass?".

"I'm afraid not, Bella."

Bella shook her head in disbelief and stared into her lap for moment, before addressing Mrs. Cope again. "I feel just awful, Mrs. Cope. We had a disagreement in the parking lot before school with Rosalie and Jessica Stanley. I know that I was still angry when I went to take the test and had a lot of trouble concentrating with Rosalie in the same room. I'm pretty sure she had to have been having the same problem. Isn't there a way she can try and take the test again before next semester?".

I was astonished. I knew Bella was a good person and generous to a fault, I mean she forgave Alice for the hand dryer incident, no questions asked. But here she is begging for a second chance for her bitch sister, who basically stood in her face this morning and called her unlovable. I am in complete awe of this woman.

It was obvious that Mrs. Cope was thinking the same thing I was. "Oh Bella, you are to sweet for your own good. What happened this morning and the things that were said have gotten back to me and I can tell you that Rosalie doesn't deserve to have you as sister. But, I understand that you don't want to give her any room to blame you for the outcome of her test results. So with that in mind, I will give Rosalie another chance to take the test next week. If she's smart, she'll use the extra study time to her advantage.".

Bella offered a small smile. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Cope.".

With that Bella was handed her new class schedule and we were on our way. Once we cleared the offices, I picked her up and twirled us in circles. "I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you, love!".

She giggled adorably and then begged me to put her down so we compare schedules. It turns out that we have Math, Biology, Gym, Spanish and English together. Which means that I would only have to suffer through one hour a day without my Bella. I wonder if it would be too much to send Mrs. Cope some flowers. Oh how I love that woman!

The rest of the day flew by rather quickly. It was boring, but having Bella in every class but one, made it bearable. We passed notes to each other during English, held hands underneath our lab table during Biology, laughed our asses off when Jasper greeted us in Spanish by yelling "Hola Bendaho's" and then we laughed even harder when he realized he'd been caught and muttered "Mierda" to himself. Mrs. Goff was quick to threaten him with a weeks worth of after school detentions, but then praised him for using a Spanish greeting. **(A/N: Bendaho is spanish slang for "asshole" and Mierda means "shit").**

Gym, however, was quickly shaping up to be my least favorite class, in spite of Bella's presence in it. Unfortunately, Jessica Stanley was also in that class. Coach Clapp decided that we could play volleyball today, so I spent the entire fifty minutes of class, deflecting all spikes that Jessica aimed at Bella's head. _Yes, Jessica is a real winner, my parents sure can pick em! Stupid fucking bitch!_

Before long I found myself walking hand in hand with Bella to the parking lot. True to her word, we found Angela standing next to my Volvo camera in hand. She took a few candid shots of Jasper and I together, separately and then as a group with Alice and Bella. Luckily it didn't take but a few minutes. I had more important things to do then pose for cheesy yearbook pictures. _Yeah, like bend Bella over the hood of your car._Arg, apparently my cock saw the dismissal bell as a rally cry...'Gentleman, you may start your engines'!_ Fucking traitor_!

Once the pictures were done, I turned on Bella and pulled her into a searing kiss. Before long, we were pressed up against my car, being less then discreet while our tongues fought one another for dominance. All too soon though, Bella broke the kiss.

"I really need to get going. I'm holding Alice and Jasper up. Plus I don't want to get you in anymore trouble with your parents." she panted.

Gah! I had almost completely forgotten about having to go straight home after school. Great! Cock blocked by own goddamn parents...fuck my life!

I placed a few more chaste kisses on her lips, told her I loved her and then reluctantly released her. I stood there and watched as Jasper's Mustang rolled out of the parking lot and disappeared down the street. I turned to climb into my car and began my death march right into the hands of the enemy.

**Sorry to leave you all hanging like this, but the confrontation needs it's own chapter! I am working on it now and hope to get out to you by this weekend. Please review and let me what you all think so far though. It really does inspire me. I especially your suggestions and guesses as to where the plot is going to go. I use a lot of them to guide me! So thank you so much for speaking up!**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I said I was going to try to squeeze a lemon into this chapter...but it just didn't happen. I have deviated from my original story line and ended up having to redo my entire outline. I think the story will play out much better this way. I am thinking that next chapter will see Edward and Bella getting some alone time! =)**

**I would also like the thank Love Is A Gift for her help with the storyline. She gave me a lot of wonderful idea's that will only serve to make this story that much better! **

**So here it is! The big confrontation with Esme and Carlisle! I added Esme's POV here...I felt like we needed to get inside Edwards parents heads a little. I hope you enjoy it!**

***DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!**

**BPOV**

I could see Edward standing outside the Volvo watching us leave in Jasper's Mustang. Right before we turned the corner out of the parking lot, I saw Edwards confidence wain, as his shoulders slumped. I had a suspicion that he was putting up a brave front for my benefit. He knew as well as I did that just going in and telling his parents he wouldn't give me up, was not going to be the end of this. They would push and use every weapon in their arsenal to come between us. He could stand to lose everything from his trust fund, to his car, to his very freedom. Was I ready to let him sacrifice so much?

"Bella?" Alice asked, drawing me out of my musings. "I can't explain it, but I have a feeling that if you went with Edward to confront his parents, things might go a little better. You know, show that you are a united front. Two are easier to break then one.".

"I don't know, Alice. That could only make things worse for him." I countered.

"Actually, Alice is right, Bella." Jasper interrupted. "I know the Cullen's. I live with them and grew up around them. Make them meet you. Make them see how right you and Edward are together. They can only judge you now because they don't know you. I'm telling you, this would be a good thing. Esme comes off as a hard ass, but underneath it, she wants what makes Edward happy...I've felt it. She's loves him so much and it hurts her to see him unhappy. If you have any chance of gaining an Alli, it's going to be Esme.".

Can I do this? Can I go to Edwards house and confront his parents about our relationship? Can I make them like me? I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Jasper, pull the car over.".

**EPOV**

After watching Jasper drive off with my heart. I take a few deep breaths and get into my car, dreading the drive home. I knew my parents would be irate and irrational. They probably wouldn't even give me a chance to tell them all the wonderful things about Bella. They don't care about her. Right now she is just a faceless name...an obstacle. Something that is be tossed aside. If only they could meet her and see all the beautiful things I see. But they would never voluntarily meet her. Put a face to the name, a personality to the person and they'd have nothing left to fight me on. They knew by meeting her, that they would run the risk of liking her...god forbid.

I don't get but a block from the school when I noticed Jaspers Mustang pulled over on the shoulder of the road and Bella standing outside of it. I quickly pull in behind him and jump from the car.

"Bella? What's wrong, love?".

She just smiles at me and opens my passenger side door. "Nothing. I'm going with you. I'm going to meet your parents.".

My heart rate increases ten fold. I felt like she was asking me to lead her into the hornets nest. "Oh god, Bella are sure you want to do this? My dad is going to be a huge dick. It's not going to be pretty, love. He's going to try and tear you down.".

Bella reaches her hand out to me over the top of the car. I take it and kiss her knuckles gently. "I know what I'm asking for Edward and you're worth it...we're worth it. The worst they can do is not like me and force us apart...I've accepted that. Besides, Alice has a premonition that this could work in our favor and Jasper feels that your moms wish to see you happy will swing things our way too. Especially when she's sees that I do make you happy. So we have to at least try.".

"I guess you're right, love. It would benefit no one to bet against Alice. And Jasper is a sensitive shit...he cries during long distance telephone commercials.". I tease.

"So we're going then?" she laughs. Sarcastically adding mock enthusiasm.

"Looks like it." I sigh. "Worst case scenario, I leave you in the driveway with the car running.".

With that I put the car in gear and drive us to our fate.

**BPOV**

Ten minutes later and we are pulling up in front of Edwards house. He doesn't even bother pulling his car into the open garage. He just sits with his hands at the ten and two position on his steering wheel and stares out the window.

I unfasten my seat belt and lean over the console to cradle his face in my hands and attempt to turn his head in my direction. "Edward" I whisper. "Edward please, look at me!" I beg. Reluctantly his head turns my direction and then falls back against the head rest.

"I love you, Bella." He starts. " I need you to promise me that no matter what is said in there, that you are in this me one hundred percent. They are going to say mean, awful, horrible things about me and to me. You can't let them in. You can't let them weaken your resolve. And most of all, you can't let them convince you that we aren't right for each other. I need you to have faith that you're worth whatever it is that I have to give up to keep you in my life.".

I feel a tear streak down my face at his words. I really hadn't thought of the sacrifices Edward was prepared to make. And knowing that he would willing make them for me, because he thinks I'm worth it...well that just humbles me.

"I promise you, Edward. I will never let them convince me that we aren't right for each other. Because I know that you'd live Igloo on chunk of sea ice if I asked you to and that's all I need to know. That is what makes me believe that all of **our** sacrifices make it worth it.".

Edward leans over the console and places a series of gentle kisses on my lips. "I honestly don't deserve you Bella Swan.".

We sit there for another minute with our foreheads pressed together, mentally trying to give the other as many reassurances as possible. Edward sighs, pulls his head back from mine and shuts the car off at the same time. Grabbing the door handle Edward simply says, "OK, lets do this.".

**EPOV**

I get out of my car and walk around the passengers side to help Bella out. I can see my mother staring down at us from the picture window near the front door. Her posture, her arms crossed across her mid section, suggests that she's defensive and angry. She looks livid when she sees Bella step out of the car. I meet her gaze for only a fleeting second and it's just long enough to see her roll her eyes before she turns and walks off deeper into the house. Suddenly bringing Bella along doesn't seem like such a good idea.

I know I went against their wishes by bringing Bella along, but I couldn't not do this. Alice was right when I talked to her earlier at school. Bella doesn't know my parents first hand, so she has no idea who she's truly dealing with. Maybe if she really did know, she'd make a different decision and not want to spend her life with me. As much as the thought of that killed me, I had to be fair to her. She **needs** to see this.

I return from my musings and shake my head to clear it in the cool air and then guide Bella to the front door with my hand on the small of her back. I take a deep breath and then turn the door knob. As the door opens I can see both of my parents to the right of the foyer in the living room.

My mother still has the defensive posture thing going on. She just stands there and glares at me with angry eyes. My father however, well he looks like he's getting ready to go ten rounds with Rocky Balboa. He's leaning forward on the balls of his feet, with his chest puffed up and his hands clenched into fist. There's even the slightest bit of sweat on his upper brow. It's obvious what he's looking for...blood. Or more specifically...my blood.

"Mom, Dad. I would like you to meet Bella Swan." I started. Might as well throw some manners out there and see if it earns me brownie points.

My mothers gaze shifts from me to Bella. Her eyes rake over her appraisingly. "Bella" she very near hisses with a nod of acknowledgement.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. You have a very lovely home.". Bella tries.

A brief look of thanks crosses my mothers eyes. I could tell that she was flattered by Bella's words, but as quickly as the look came...it went. "Thank you, Miss Swan.". Was all she said before turning on her heel, heading for the stairs.

"Come on Edward and Carlisle. I think this situation would be best handled in the office where we'll have some privacy.".

"No mom." I counter. "I didn't bring Bella here to sit and wait on a verdict. Whatever you have to say, can be said right here and right now. But just so you know, it won't change anything. My heart belongs Bella, as does my soul. I have nothing left to offer Miss Stanley, so therefore I won't.".

I feel Bella's hand come up from behind me and inter twine with my own. At some point during my speech, I subconsciously placed myself between my dad and Bella. I also kept her lined up with the front door in case I need her to make a hasty retreat. _When the hell did I get so tactical and covert? _

**BPOV**

The minute we walked in the door and were met with his parents less then happy presence, I could tell that things were not going to go well for us. His mother acknowledged me, but just as quickly dismissed me when she made a bee line for the stairs in an attempt to take their discussion to a more private setting. It was pretty clear that she had no intention of making me apart of their discussion. What was she so afraid of? They were discussing me, it only seems right that I should be there.

Edwards thoughts were in line with mine, apparently. Although all his attention was focused on the tall man who was beat red with his hands tightly clenched into fists. Edward must've sensed a threat from him, because he stepped in front of me like he was shielding me with his body. He then went on to tell them that anything they had to say, could be said in front of me and that it really wouldn't make difference anyway...he'd made his choice.

I would be lying if I said that the conviction in his voice and the confident way he held his body, didn't turn me on. _Yup, still a horny teenage girl._ Without even thinking about it, I stepped up and grabbed Edwards hand in my own, wanting to show him support and send a message to his parents that I love their son.

I heard his mom gasp from the stairway as she took in mine and Edwards connection. Then her eyes quickly darted over to Edwards dad, who had his own eyes locked onto mine and Edwards joined hands. He was almost vibrating with unexpressed anger.

"Esme" his father started. "Why don't you show Miss Swan around the property while I have a talk with my son.".

So this is going to be how everything is going to play out. He plans to divide and conquer...clearly the battle lines have been drawn. Edward turns half way around towards me, still keeping his body between me and his father. He threads his fingers into my hair and turns my face up towards his.

"Bella, go ahead and accompany my mom outside. I'll only be a few minutes." He calmly tells me, noting the reluctance in my face. "Everything will be fine, I promise.".

Not trusting my voice, I simply nod my head in agreement, as my eyes fill with moisture. Looking back at Edwards parents who were now both taking in mine and Edwards exchange, I suddenly feel very small and breakable. Carlisle Cullen is an amazingly intimidating man.

Edwards mother then stepped forward and opened the front door for me. Edward leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and cheek. "It'll be fine, I promise." he reassures me before he lets me go and watches me disappear out the door with his mom on my heels.

I'm not sure where I am even going, but I walk down the porch stairs and across the side yard to the large expanse of the backyard. I can feel Mrs. Cullen's presence, but she says nothing. Suddenly I'm annoyed with the whole situation. They are acting as if Edward brought the viral plague into their home. Right then and there I decide to engage Edwards mother. If she's so hell bent on judging me, then the least she can do is get to know me.

I suddenly stop and turn on the woman behind me, taking her by surprise. "So you have me out here. Are you just going to babysit me or are you actually going to talk to me?" I press.

She looks startled, like a deer in headlights. It's almost amusing. I can tell that Mrs. Cullen definitely didn't expect me to initiate conversation and I'm glad. I finally feel like I have the upper hand here. I stand there and watch her rearrange her features into an unreadable mask. She's trying to take back some of her ground...game on bitch!

"Well, Miss Swan. What would you like me to say? That I think you're being childish and selfish for putting my son in this position?".

Oh no she didn't! Anger surges through me. If I had earrings in, I would be handing them off to my girl right now! Is this bitch serious?

"First off, the name is Bella. Second, how dare you call me selfish and accuse me of putting Edward in any situation! It seems to me that he chose me and wants to be with me. You are the one being selfish by making him choose! He doesn't want Jessica! He wants me. He loves me.". I spit at her.

"Love you? How can my son love you? He only just met you!".

This woman needs a reality check. "Edward and I haven't known each other long, but we trust each other. He told me all about Chicago and the reasons why you left.".

I had to suppress a giggle when her mouth dropped open. "That's right, I know all about Tanya. I know about how you forced her on him, then same way you tried to force Jessica on him. He told me everything. Edward and I have no secrets. What I want to know is, how can you claim to love your son, but then force him to go against his own heart? Isn't every parent supposed to want happiness for their child? ".

I watch as all the steel drops from her gaze. It appears that I've hit a cord and see vulnerability wash across her perfect features. "I do love my son and I want him to be happy." she murmurs.

"Then why the dog and pony show?" I all but yell. "Why are **you **putting him through this. You can try to blame me all you want, but you are doing this to him! And whether you want to admit it or not, you also caused what happened in Chicago! You caused all of that drama with Tanya, yet he's the one that gets to carry the repercussions of it around with him for the rest of his life! But please, Mrs. Cullen..tell **me **how selfish **I** am again!".

My blood is boiling. She says one thing and does another. It must be years worth of denial that she's battling with now. She has to see the truth of my words.

"You're not what I expected Bella Swan." she says with watery eyes. "I under estimated you. I thought you would back off at the first show of force. When I saw you in his car, I knew then that we were in for fight.".

I shook my head in frustration. "It doesn't have to be that way, you know. Nobody has to fight or lose anything. I don't understand why you have to make everything so difficult.".

"Bella" she sighed looking back at the house. "Lets go for a walk.".

**Esme POV**

My son had found himself a real firecracker in Bella Swan. I wanted so much to hate her, but I find myself being intrigued with her. Her bravery is admirable. She walked into a hornets nest and then put me in my place. I can see now why Edward wants her to keep her around.

I look back at the house and then suggest that Bella and I take a walk. The last thing I need right now is Carlisle realizing that I am deviating from the plan. We had half expected that Bella would come home with Edward. I could tell by his attitude this morning that none of this was going to end well. When he all but threw his bowl in the sink when I suggested he give Jessica a ride to school, I knew he had no plans to give Bella up. So instead of admitting defeat, we concocted this plan to deal with them separately. Carlisle would handle Edward and I would handle Bella. What neither of us had anticipated was that Bella wasn't someone to be handled.

I guided her towards a path behind the house that leads to the river bank. She already knew a lot more about us and our past then I had realized. In truth, it startled me how much Edward had entrusted her with. Getting him to open up about Tanya was virtually impossible, but here was this girl, who had managed to coax it from him in only a weekend. I would be remiss if I said I wasn't impressed.

"Bella, I want you to call me Esme." Since this girl had completely disarmed me, I might as well let her all the way in. I might not be able to intimidate her out of the picture, but maybe I can plead to her human side. But before I can do that, I need to get her to see me as human.

"I honestly don't know that much about you. But I'm not blind and I can see that my son is very smitten with you. Before this weekend, he wouldn't have stood up to his father the way he did in there. I can also tell that you think us unfair for judging you and I can understand that. You don't come from our world, so you don't know that sacrifices we make for our families name...".

I am interrupted by a very obnoxious snort from Bella. "For your families name? You deny yourself happiness to call yourselves a Cullen? How noble of you.".

"It isn't that simple, Bella. We've seen wealth squandered over rash decisions and carelessness. It's about preserving what our families have sacrificed to provide for future generations.".

"So you think I'm a gold digger?" Bella fumed. "That all I want from Edward is money? Let me tell you something, I could give a flying fuck about any of it! Jessica Stanley is the money hungry, gold digging bitch! She's the one you should be afraid of. I've seen first hand what money does to people and I want no part of it!".

"Bella I know this upsets you. But living in Forks has sheltered you from the harsh realities of the world. I know you say you've seen what money does to people and being that your father is Chief of Police I can see where you'd think he makes decent money. But the wealth I am talking about is thousands of times greater then what your father makes in a year. For such a small town, your father does look to be well to do, but outside of Forks...not so much.". I try to reason with her. Bella Swan is much more stubborn then I gave her credit for and her ignorant approximations of wealth is rather endearing, but I have to make her see reason.

"I wasn't referring to my fathers money, Esme." she retorts, sounding almost offended. "I know my fathers financial circumstances. I was referring to my mothers family. Granted, I can only remember meeting my Grandmother one time when she came to visit six months before my mother left us. But I know that they were wealthy and didn't approve of my parents marriage. I also know that my Grandmother was the one who convinced my mother to leave by bribing her with money. I may have only been going on five at the time, but I can remember over hearing that conversation. Money destroys more lives then it saves and I want nothing to do with it. All I want is Edward.".

I can't help but acknowledge the truth in Bella's words. I believe that she doesn't care about my sons wealth. I even believe that she does love him. But I am caught off guard by the admission she made about her mother. Her mothers family is wealthy?

"Bella, I hope you don't mind my asking. But do you keep in contact with your mother?".

I make note of the sadness that my question brought out of her, but it's only fleeting. As quickly as the chink in her armor is exposed, it's replaced by a strong conviction. "Hell no. Renee Dwyer Swan ceased to exist to me the day she walked out our front door.".

Renee Dwy...oh god! Carlisle!!!

**BPOV**

As soon as I made the admission about my mother, Esme's whole demeanor changed. I noted a glint of recognition in her face, before it was replaced with panic.

"Come Bella, we should get back up to the house and check on the boys." Suddenly she was in a big hurry to get back to the house. What did I say that would provoke this kind of a reaction?

Minutes later I am being escorted in the back door of the house. In the living room I can see Edward and Carlisle going toe to toe and seething at each other.

"If you think I am going to let you destroy this family's good name and piss away our money in the name of a teenage crush, you're delusional, boy!". Carlisle yelled.

"Teenage crush? This goes deeper then hormones, dad. I love her and she loves me. She's never asked me for anything! She doesn't want your money and if you'd come off you snobbery and talk to her, you'd know that." Edward countered.

Carlisle took a threatening step towards his son, to close the distance between them. In seconds Esme was across the room and wedging herself between the two.

"Both of you will stop this now." she yelled. "I will not have a physical confrontation in this house!".

Carlisle looked down at his wife and then up at his son, before stepping back and disappearing up the stairs. "Edward" Esme said as she watched her husbands retreat. "Take Bella home. I need to calm your father down. I'll call you when the coast is clear.".

Without a word, Edward crosses the room to me and escorts me to the front door. As we pass by Esme she reaches her hand out and grabs my arm. "It was nice to meet you, Bella. Hopefully we'll get a chance to know one another better.".

Then she looks up at her son and continues. "I will do all I can where your father is concerned. Don't worry about Jessica. I think I've been made to understand the kind of person she is.".

Esme's words weren't exactly an apology, but they did hold a degree of acceptance. It seems Esme is starting to see what we mean to one another. I offer Edward a small smile. With that he leans down and gives his mother a small kiss on the cheek and whispers a quiet but meaningful "Thank you" in her ear. I tugs my heart strings when her eyes glaze over with moisture. This was a huge concession for Esme and I am glad that Edward is willing to acknowledge that.

Once Edward and I are back in the car and speeding back towards Forks, I turn on him. "So are you going to tell me what all you and your Dad talked about?

Edward dramatically rolled his eyes. "You walked in on it, Bella. There wasn't much talking. He basically told me how it was going to be and I respectfully declined." I didn't miss the note of sarcasm in his statement. Respectfully? My ass!

"What about you?" he asks. "Are you going to tell me what you said to my mother to make her do a complete 180?".

"I don't know really. I just know that by the time she and I got outside and around the house, I had made up my mind that I was over this bullshit. They were playing the intimidation card, so I might have turned it around on her.".

"Might have!" Edward laughed. "I have never seen my mom bow to anyone! Yet you had her on your side in less then a half hour! Whatever was said between the two of you, it made her respect you.".

"I don't know if I'd call it respect." I qualified. "She got weird after I brought up my mother. Once she was mentioned, Esme couldn't get back to the house fast enough.".

Edwards face turned totally confused. "Your mother? And since when do you call my mom, Esme?".

"Since she told me too" I laughed.

"Unbelievable" Edward mused while shaking his head. "You truly are a miracle, Bella Swan.".

**Esme's POV**

Once the kids had gone, I made my way up to Carlisle's study. As I expected, he had completely submerged himself in a sea of paperwork. His favorite thing to do when he's upset.

"Carlisle, we need to talk.".

He sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger...a nervous trait that both he and Edward share. "Not now, Esme. I am done dealing with this right now. I am going to make some phone calls and find out about tuitioned schools for Edward to attend. Maybe putting some distance between them will help Edward see things our way.".

"I don't think that will be necessary, Dear. I had a chance to talk to Bella outside and learn some things about her. I think you should sit down and talk with her as well.".

"I don't want to know anything about her!" he thunders as his fist comes down hard on his mahogany desk. "She's the Police Chiefs daughter and a small town, local girl...that's all I need to know!".

"She's more than that!" I argue.

"Fine" he spits. "She's also a gold digging tramp and the daughter of a whore who abandoned her family. Don't think I haven't heard the rumors about the Swan family, Esme.".

"Oh, I've heard the rumors as well, Carlisle. I went shopping with Gloria Stanley, the town gossip remember? But there's one thing that the rumor mill forgot to mention.".

Carlisle rolls his eyes, another trait he shares with our son. "I really don't have time for these games Esme, I have phone calls to make and favors to call in. Either get on with it or get out.".

"She's Renee Dwyer's daughter.".

***Ducks behind lap top* Sorry about the cliffy there at the end guys! Bear with me though! I am going to try to get another chapter out this week. Originally this was going to be one long chapter, but I felt it worked better as a two parter! Please let me know what you think! You guys inspire me!**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I really upset a lot of people with that last cliffy and for that I am truly sorry. I anticipated your reaction and that's why I worked all through the night and most of today to bring you another chapter and make amends. A big thank you to LOVE IS A GIFT for talking me through this one! There is a lot going on here, but I wanted to lighten things up some for our love birds...if only for a moment. **

***DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!**

**Esme's POV**

In hind sight, it was a good thing that I forced Carlisle to have that EKG last year. I sat on the opposite side of the room from him and literally watched his heart stop and then restart when I mentioned Renee Dwyers name. It's like I resurrected Carlisles own personal hell and threw it right in his face.

"How?" was all he was able to articulate through his shock.

This is laughable! Really? He hadn't made the connections yet? "Well, it looks like Charlie Swan is the commoner that she left you for. Seems like your little "Re-Re", who wanted love over money, ended up choosing money after all. But not before she married Charlie, birthed two daughters with him and then abandoned them.".

"I..I...I can't believe it." Carlisle stuttered.

"Well believe it." I bite. "According to Bella, Renee left the family right before her 5th Birthday after Charlotte came and paid her a visit. I'm guessing that discussion had something to do with Charlotte's illness given the time frame. I'm guessing her visit was to convince Renee to come back, seeing as how Charlotte's death would leave her the sole heir of Dwyer millions.".

"Does Bella know?" he asks, still dealing with the shock of Renee Dwyers renewed presence in his life.

"She knows about the money, but she doesn't know that her mother was engaged to you at one point. I didn't figure it would be in any ones best interest to take that trip down memory lane, yet. Although I think it should be mentioned to Edward sooner rather than later.".

"No...NO!" the shock having worn off and being replaced with 25 years of repressed anger. Carlisle is now out of his chair and pacing back and fourth across the room."How could this have happened? How could Edward have fallen in with the spawn of Renee Dwyer? It's like some sick cosmic joke that universe is playing on me!".

"Really Carlisle" I snort. "Do you really think this is all about you? You've been so resentful of Renee standing you up at the alter, that's it's clouded your judgement. What happened between the two of you was a cautionary tale. You can't force two people to love one another.".

"DAMMIT, I DID LOVE HER!" he screams at me.

"Yes, you did and I accept that." I say quietly. " But she didn't love you back now did she? Where you went willingly, she was forced. But what happened between the two of you is in the past. What matters now is your son and his relationship with her daughter. Whether Bella chooses to accept it or not, she's an heir to the Dwyer dynasty and she loves Edward. If worrying about preserving the Cullen fortune is all that you're worried about, you couldn't have found a better match then Bella.".

"Think it over." I add as I leave the room. If I know anything about Carlisle Cullen, it's that you give him space to process his thoughts, lest you want him to roll through your house like a cyclone, leaving a path of destruction in his wake. As it is, I can hear one of the emptied crystal Scotch bottles being hurled across the room.

I retreat to my own office and flip on the computer. Once it's pulled up, I open a new tab to the Google homepage. I think it's about time I looked up an old friend.

**Carlisle's POV**

This can't fucking be happening. Of all the places in the world I could've gone, I end up in some small hick town that apparently holds all the ghosts of my past.

Renee fucking Dwyer, there's a name I thought I'd never hear again. The bitch tore my fucking heart out, basically left me at the alter and then ran off with some two bit commoner. Now, I have deal with the cunts daughter who my son is in love with and her ex-husband who as the towns Chief of Police, has taken an oath to protect me. It's like some sick fucking joke, "All those who want there happily ever after take one step forward. Wait a minute...not so fast Carlisle Cullen.".

Luckily I have Esme, who's smart enough to know when to retreat. I was so close to snapping with the news of Bella's parentage. I wanted nothing more then to reduce the house to a smoldering pile of rubble.

Renee motherfucking Dwyer...I need a drink!

**BPOV**

Edward and I pull up to my house and I am shocked that my dads cruiser isn't in the driveway. It's already after 5 p.m.

"Looks like alls quiet on the home front." Edward muses.

"Rosalie had to work in Port Angeles, so she won't be home until close to 10 p.m. But that doesn't explain where my dad is.".

"Should I come in or should I go?" he asks, but I can hear the longing his voice...he wants to stay.

I would have to be a complete moron to send him away with nobody home. _Again, my horny inner teenager rears her ugly head._ "Yes you can come in. If my dad shows up we'll have him to deal with anyway and we said we'd do it together.".

"Damn straight we did." Edwards says as he tenderly kisses my knuckles.

We make our way into the house and I notice a note stuck to the refrigerator door.

_Bella,_

_I had to drive an inmate into Seattle tonight. I won't be home until late. Give Rosie my love._

_Dad_

I just love playing messenger. "Figures the fucker can text my phone and stress me out when I'm trouble, but when he's not going to be home and needs me tell his Rosie he loves her, he can leave a fucking note!" I fume.

Edward plucks the note from my hands, wads it up, stuffs it in the garbage disposal, turns on the water and then flips the switch. The sound of the bullshit letter being grinded to a pulp is like music to my ears. After a few minutes he flips the switch to off and then gathers me in his arms.

"So love, it looks like we have the place to ourselves for a few hours. What mischief can we find that will keep me entertained all evening?" he says, wagging his perfectly sculpted eyebrows at me.

"Well" I start, dropping my voice so it oozed sex, while twisting my fingers into the back of his hair. "I was thinking we could make..." I pull myself closer to his ear and whisper sexily while nibbling his ear lobe, "cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?" he repeats practically panting with need.

God he's adorable! "Yes silly. I want to make cupcakes as a thank you to Mrs. Cope. But if you're patient and a **really** good boy...I'll let you lick the beaters!".

"Oh hell no!" then he scoops me up and runs me up the stairs to room, practically tossing me on the bed as he locks my door. Locks my door? There's nobody here! Who's he expecting...the Boogieman?

"Edward, I need to be in the kitchen to make cupcakes." I laugh.

"Fuck your cupcakes!" he yells as he takes a running leap and lands with a bounce on my bed. "I'll come get you early tomorrow and we'll stop at Thriftway and buy some fucking cupcakes for the old hag!".

"Thriftway doesn't open until 9 a.m." I point out.

Edward rolls over so he's hovering over top of me with his lips just centimeters from mine. "Then I guess the bitch is out of luck". His lips meet mine and he immediately deepens it. His tongue rubs my bottom lip and I open myself to him. We go minutes before breaking away for air.

"God I needed that." he pants. "After everything that's happened today, I just need to feel you in my arms.".

"Mmm...and I need to feel you too" I moan as I lift his shirt up and over his head. He has the most amazing chest I've ever seen. It's strong and muscular, but not bulky. There's only a dusting of barely visible hair...he's just perfection and yummy.

I feel his hands drift down to and under the hem of my shirt. "I think you have too many clothes on, love." Then he pulls my shirt over my head and looks down. "Are you kidding me, Bella?" he asks in disbelief. "You have a boyfriend now. Dressing in layers is a no no!". Then he reaches down and yanks my camisole over my head. "Jesus fuck, Bella! A shirt, a camisole and a sports bra? What are you? A fucking Nun?". Reaching down once again, he yanks the sports bra over my head.

I would be embarrassed if it wasn't so fucking funny. I guess I really didn't consider the "Boyfriend Factor" when selecting my wardrobe this morning.

"I'm sorry, baby." I coo. "I didn't mean to make more work for you.".

"You should be sorry, love. I broke a fucking sweat just trying to set the girls free and I want you to burn that fucking sports bra. Only the best for my girls...satin, leather or lace from now on!". Then he dips down and pulls a nipple into his mouth. He gently sucks and nibbles, sending lightening bolts shooting straight to my core. He takes his time and then gives the same attention to the other side. I arch my back and my hips grind my kitty onto his rock hard cock, causing him to moan into my chest.

"Mother of God, Bella." he grunts, as he reaches down and opens the button and zipper on my pants. He sits back on his heel and pulls my jeans and panties off in one fell swoop. I then watch as he stands at the end of the bed and removes his own pants and boxers. As he climbs back onto the bed, I reach and bring him in for a passionate kiss as I lower both of us back on the bed. He settles between my legs and I can feel the tip of his cock pressing against my entrance.

In the heat of the moment and without thought, my hands wander down to his ass and gives him a squeeze. His hips automatically bucks forward and the tip of his erection slips in. All of our movements come to a screeching halt and we stare at each other like a giant elephant elephant walked in the room.

Edward swallows hard and then whispers. "Bella, I think...yeah. I'm um, inside of you right now.".

Afraid to breathe, I squeak out. "Yeah, you are. But Edward, I, um, I'm not on anything. You know birth control and you're not wearing a condom.".

Realization dawns on him and lifts his hips and pulls back, mumbling something about being a fucking idiot into my shoulder.

He lifts his head up and looks into my eyes. "Wow, that was a close one, huh? I didn't hurt you did I?".

I shake my head. "No, no. You didn't hurt me at all. I don't think you slipped in very far.". Could this conversation get anymore awkward? Suddenly Edwards phone goes off and it's his mother...so yes, yes it could get more awkward.

Edward rolls off of me and answers his phone. "What mom?". I can hear her talking to him on the end of the line. She tells him that his dad hasn't cooled down yet and that he needs to stay away a little longer.

"That's fine, mom. I'm just hanging out with Bella at her house. I think it will be OK if I stay a little bit longer. " looking over at me for confirmation. I just start adamantly nodding my head like an idiot, earning me a smile from Edward.

I hear Esme ask if we are doing our studies, to which Edward replies, "No. No homework tonight. We were just laying here butt naked in her bed recovering from a panic attack after I accidentally slid in without a condom on.". Did all the air just get sucked out of the room? I feel like my eyeballs are going to explode out of my head and fly across the room. AND HE'S LAUGHING!!!

He is literally silently laughing and rolling around the bed, butt naked while on the phone with his mom! There's a few awkward seconds of silence on Esme's end of the phone, then I hear her call him a smart ass and hang up on him. Once I hear the dial tone as confirmation. I rip the pillow from the back of my head and start beating him with it!

"What the fuck was that?" I seethe. "How could you tell your mom what we were doing!".

"Relax, love." he laughs while trying to dodge the pillow I am currently beating him to a bloody pulp with. "I've learned that if you tell your parents the truth, they won't believe it. Do you honestly think she wants the visual of me losing my virginity in her head?".

"Laugh it up now, Cullen! The only thing you're going to be losing tonight is your balls! Bad boys don't get candy." I tease.

Throwing down the pillow, I get up from the bed and start gathering my clothes. I feel Edwards hand reach out and halt my movements. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Bella?".

"Getting dressed, duh! I think after that near miss, play times over.".

He snatches me from around the waist and throws me back down on the bed. "Some hostess you are" he purrs in my ear. "You would honestly let me leave without offering me something to eat?".

**EPOV**

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't fucking relieved as shit to see that no one was home a Casa de Swan. After the confrontation with my dad, I didn't know if I had it in me to go a few rounds with Chief Swan. Nothing about going at it with him would end well for me. I'd either end up arrested, constantly harassed by Forks finest or my balls would be bronzed and proudly displayed on his mantle. To say that me and my balls are happy he's not here, is a fucking understatement!

Of course the relief and happiness are short lived. Bella found the Chiefs note on the fridge and of course he sends his Rosie his love and leaves nothing for Bella. My heart breaks for her. I know I can't take the pain away, but I can take the reminder that is the note away. I crinkle that shit up and feed it to the garbage disposal.

It's obvious that my girl needs a distraction. It's been a long as fuck day and I need her in my arms. I start with the seducttion and turn on the charm, only to be told that she wants to make fucking cupcakes for Mrs. Cope as a thank you. Cupcakes over my cock? I don't think so. I pick her up and run her up the stairs to room. I basically throw her on the bed and scurry over to lock the door. Sure no one is home, but as visions of bronzed balls dance in my head...I figure better safe then sorry.

One thing leads to another and before long we are both naked and the tip of my cock has accidentally slid inside her. I froze as soon as I registered that my dick was wet. She felt so good and I had to literally fight the urge to thrust. We laid there still as stone, staring at each other. My mind is all over the place. Do I retreat or do I go for it? Am I ready for this? Is she ready for this? Push in? Pull out? A million fucking questions over loading my brain in just a few seconds.

Luckily the decision was taken out of my hands when Bella pointed out that she wasn't on the pill and that I wasn't wearing a condom. It's amazing how fast the lack of birth control will clear the lust fog from your head. I backed out quickly and we lay there in an awkward silence taking in what almost happened. Luckily both of our virginity's remained intact, but it was a close call. In my head I was chastising myself for letting things get that out of control. Taking Bella in her tiny room on her uncomfortable as fuck bed, was not how I saw our first time playing out. My Bella deserved better than that. Our first time would be meaningful and special. Not the product of some hormone driven make-out session, gone haywire.

Luckily the tension was broken when my phone started ringing. I was almost relieved to have the distraction, until I figured out it was my mom. I decided to use the opportunity to lighten the mood. So when mom asked what we were doing...I told her the truth. Bella's face was priceless, her eyes bugged out of her head like some fucking cartoon character. She didn't need to panic though, I learned along time ago that if you tell your parents what you're really doing, they tend to dismiss it as you being a Smart Ass and as predicted, that's exactly what my mom did.

I could tell Bella was pissed at me for pulling that little stunt. She even got her cute naked ass out of bed and went looking for her clothes. But I was having none of that. I pulled her back in my lap and scolded her for being a rude a hostess and not offering me something to eat. Of course that lead to more making out and before I knew it, my Bella was sitting on my face with my cock in her mouth. Not only was Sixty Nine hot, but it was almost a religious experience. If I had died right then, I would have died a happy man!

As I lay with Bella in my arms, I decided it was a good time to talk birth control and our virginity. Tonight's events just highlighted for me the need to be more responsible. I never want to be in that position again.

"Bella, love. I think it's time we've had a talk." I said.

"Mmm, OK. About what?" she mumbled. Still coming down for her post orgasm high.

"Tonight we had a really close call. Neither one of us were prepared for what almost happened. I know I need to be more responsible and start carrying condoms with me, but I was thinking maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing for you to explore your own birth control options.".

"You mean like I should get on the pill?". She asked, picking her head up to look at me.

"It couldn't hurt." I reason. "I mean a condom could fail and it would be nice to know that we had some back up. I don't know about you, but I'm definitely not ready for a baby. I want them someday with you, but definitely not within the next 5 or 6 years.".

"Oh no! I am not ready for babies either, Edward!" she cringed. "And I think you have a point. I can make an appointment and find out what my options are tomorrow.".

Relieved that she was being open minded about my concerns and that we were on the same page about future babies, I decided to get her thoughts on our first time. "So, when do you think would be a good time for us to take our physical relationship to the next level?".

Bella rolled over on her stomach and started fiddling with a loose thread from the sheet was wrapped in. "I really don't know. I guess I just figured that when the time was right, we'd know and it would happen.".

"So what you're saying is that you want it to be spontaneous and not something that is planned out?" I ask.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Edward, I don't want to think about what we're doing when we do it. I don't want candles or moonlight serenades. I just want it to be you and me and have it be something that just feels right. I want to be lost in the moment, not scared shitless knowing what's coming.".

"Wow" I chuckle. "You really are low maintence. I was thinking we'd sneak off to Seattle, get a suite and there would rose petals and romance involved.".

"What are you...80?" she laughed. This isn't 1901, Edward. Nowadays you're allowed to just give into your feelings. I almost think it's more romantic that way.".

"OK, so romance out and spontaneous in." I muse. "I can do spontaneous.".

I look over and see Bella staring at me in disbelief. Apparently she doesn't buy it either. OK, so I might have to work on the spontaneous part.

**Jasper's POV**

I dropped Alice off at her house and then called Edward to get a status report. He tells me everything went about as well as can be expected. Apparently, Bella had worked her magic on Esme and had her wrapped around her little finger. I knew Bella would be able to get through to Esme. I can feel the love she has for her son radiate out of her, she just has trouble expressing it. But that probably has more to do with Carlisle then her. Carlisle is tough as nails and believes children are better seen and not heard. He's always been hard on Edward, like he's punishing him for something that wasn't even his fault. I don't know, the guy has a lot of issues and some serious pent up anger.

I turn in the driveway and park my Mustang. Edward told me he was just leaving Bella's and would catch up with me here. It looks like I beat him back. The house is quiet and it looks nothing was made for dinner. I decide to order a pizza and go upstairs to clear it with Esme. I get right outside her office door and notice the light on and door cracked open. I can hear Esme on the phone. Not wanting to bother her, I turn to leave, but something I over hear stops we dead in my tracks.

"Yes, that's right. I'm looking for a Renee Dwyer Swan." Esme says to whomever she's talking too.

"No. Dr. Cullen is not to know that I'm looking for her yet." she goes on. "She might be remarried, but I know that she was married to a Charlie Swan of Forks Washington until at least 1996 and had two daughters with him, Rosalie and Isabella.".

What the fuck? I tip toe back down the hallway and then haul ass for my room. I take out my phone and scroll through the contacts. She answers on the second ring.

"Yeah Alice, I was just wondering... do you know why Esme would be looking for Bella's mom?".

**OK, so I didn't leave you hanging quite so bad this time! But I really do need to catch up on my sleep, so I wouldn't expect another update until this weekend. Cranking this baby out so fast, wore Momma out! Leave me some love and let me know what you think!**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! Three updates in one week! You guys are spoiled! A big thanks to all who've reviewed...you guys ROCK! I love reading what all of you have to say! Another big thanks to LOVE IS A GIFT for proof reading for me and giving me feedback! =)**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight!**

**Jasper's POV**

"Yeah Alice, I was just wondering... do you know why Esme would be looking for Bella's mom?". I was generally curious about this new development. From what I knew of Bella's past with her mom, nothing good could come from this.

"WHAT!" Alice shrieked into the phone. I think my ear drums are bleeding.

"Um, yeah. I kind of overheard her on the phone. It sounded like she was asking someone to find her. She was giving them all kinds of information about Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. She even brought up Bella and her sister. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, Jazz." Alice sighed. "But I don't like it, not one little bit.".

Well at least we are the same page there. I thought for sure Alice would have more answers for me, since she knows both families so well. "Well, do you think that we should call and give Edward and Bella a heads up?". I ask.

"NO!" she shrieked again. There goes my other fucking ear. I am going to be hearing phantom church bells for weeks! "You are not allowed to breathe a word of this to either one of them until we know what's going on. You know how dramatic Edward can be. We need to sit on this one until we have more information. We need a plan. I need to think.".

"A plan?" I gulp. "OK, well can you at least avoid any plan that includes me being in charge of body disposal? I don't want to spend the next 25-50 years getting gang raped in the shower by a skin head named, Bubba and his band of Merry Men.".

"Oh please, Jazz." Alice scoffed. "I'm not capable of bodily harm.".

"HA!" I laugh. "This from the girl who burned and maimed Bella's ass not more then 72 hours ago with hot wax and a hand dryer?".

**Alice's POV**

Why does everyone have to bring up the waxing incident? Can't they just let it go already? "Look I have to go, Jazz. I'll talk to you tomorrow...kiss, kiss.". I hang up the phone before he has a chance to respond.

Now what could Esme be up to? Edward said that everything went better than expected between Bella and his mom. Which probably means that Bella opened up to her a little bit. Could Esme be planning to use Renee against Bella to drive her and Edward apart? It makes sense. If Esme brought Renee back in the picture, Bella would flip! She'd be so angry that I could see her taking it out on Edward. It is **his **mom that brought her back, after all. Yeah, if you wanted to get rid of Bella, throwing Renee in her face would be the fastest way to do it!

Now how to handle this. Do I wait and see if Esme succeeds? No, it would be too late by then. The damage would have already been done. Do I confront Esme and try to stop her before she finds her? I could. But would she listen to me and see reason? Probably not. If her mission is to get rid Bella, nothing that I would say would make a difference. It would only convince her that what she was doing was the right thing. Obviously if she is willing to hurt Bella this badly, she doesn't give a shit about her feelings.

No, I need something to use as leverage. Threaten to expose something about the Cullen's, if she goes through with this. But what? The Tanya situation was public knowledge, so that's out. I do remember over hearing mom and dad talking about Carlisle once. They said something about him being engaged to someone else at one point and that she ran off and left him for another man. Or at least that was the public story anyway. Mom had said that she heard that Carlisle had gotten the girl pregnant and that the Cullen's had her sent away to avoid a scandal and then forced him to marry Esme. I don't know if the story is true or not, but that won't matter. I could tell Esme that if she goes through with finding Renee, then I'll feed this story to Gloria Stanley and god help her after that.

Yup, it's going to have to come down to blackmail. I could give a shit about Esme Cullen! What matters to me is my two best friends and I'll be damned if I'll sit back and let her destroy them both. Looks like I am going to be paying Cullen Manor a little visit in the morning.

**Esme's POV**

I didn't sleep a wink last night. I spent the majority of the night on the phone and Internet trying to track Renee down. It's turning out to be a lot harder then I anticipated. Renee has enough money at her disposal to make herself disappear and it seems that's just what she did. I've called in a few favors, now all I can do is sit back and wait.

I poked my head into Carlisles office. He didn't come to bed last night, so I assumed he passed out in there. My suspicions prove to be correct. There he is sprawled out on the giant leather sofa, with the Scotch decanter still firmly in his clutches. I should be hurt that he is having this reaction to the news of Bella being Renee's daughter. But I knew what I got myself into when I married the man, so I can hardly be upset. He gave his heart to Renee Dwyer and then never really got it back. What I ended up with was a shell of the man that he was when he was with her.

She got the loving and care free Carlisle. I got the bitter, angry and resentful version. I suppose it was naïve of me to think that I could enough to fill the void that she left in his life. And it was shear stupidity to think that Edward could do it either. If anything, after Edwards birth he was more resentful. In his eyes, Renee should have been the one to bear his child. I can only imagine what this new revelation is going to mean for Carlisle's and Edward's relationship. Edward being in love with Renee's daughter, Carlisle is going to be so envious. Especially if Bella and Edward's relationship survives and goes the distance. I don't think it's within Carlisle's power to be happy for his son.

I am brought out of my musings by the sound of Edward galloping down the stairs. "Morning mom." he says with a big smile on his face. God, I missed that.

"Morning son. Can I get you some breakfast?".

"Nah, I'm going to go ahead and head out I think." he said. " I kept Bella from making cupcakes for Mrs. Cope last night and I felt bad. So after I left her house I drove into Port Angeles and now I have a trunk full of cupcakes to surprise her with.".

My son is such a better man then his father. "Aw, that's sweet son. I'm sure she'll love that you did that for her.".

"Maybe." he cringed. "Bella hates surprises and money spent on her. I'm just hoping she sees it for what it is and goes with it. But knowing her, she'll try to castrate me and tell me to return them.".

"Hm, I don't think stores have a refund policy on baked goods. You might want to remind her of that, it should make things go smoother." I offer.

"Good thinking, mom. Thank you." he says leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek. He turns for the door and then pauses before stepping out it. "I love you, mom.".

"I love you too, son." I respond while choking back a sob.

He throws me a beautiful smile and then walks out the door. "Oh wait! " I yell after him. "Have you seen Jasper this morning? He didn't come down for breakfast and his car is gone. He wasn't out all night was he?".

"Yeah, he came home last night. He told me he had to leave early this morning." Edward hollered back. "He was picking Alice up. I guess she's still grounded from her car.".

I nod my acknowledgement, blow him one final kiss and then close the front door. My Edward is back. Just four days ago he moped around the house barely talking to anyone. Now he's social and talking to me without the awkwardness. He even told me he loved me. I have my son back and no one is going to take him from me. I will never see that look of total emptiness in his eyes ever again.

**Alice's POV**

"Jasper, I am going to need to borrow your car around lunch time." I said as I got in Jasper's hot as fuck Mustang.

"I take it that you've decided on a course of action, then?" he asked.

I sighed knowing that what I was planning would be easier said then done. "Yes. I am going to confront Esme. If she's planning what I think she is, which is using Renee to push Bella out of Edwards life, then the bitch has another thing coming."

Jasper seemed to take a minute to ponder my theory. "I don't know, Ali. I think there's more to the story then what you think there is. There are some strange vibes bouncing around that house. When I got home last night, Carlisle was in his office passed out drunk...but not before he trashed the place. I've seen Carlisle after he's fought with Edward and I am telling you, there is something more to it. He would never go off the deep end like that over Edward. He didn't even get like this with the whole Tanya thing. Plus, I got nothing but anxiety rolling off of Esme. If she was really planning something that heinous, she'd be confident, not anxious.".

Leave it to Jasper to punch huge holes in my theory. "Well it doesn't matter, Jazz. One way or another, she is telling me everything or I'll threaten to start a rumor about them to Gloria Stanley.".

"Damn baby" Jasper laughed. "You are ruthless. I think it's turning me on! I mean, talk about going for the jugular".

"Yeah, well don't get your hopes up. I have a premonition that I'm already too late and that Renee's coming back. I just can't decide if it's a good thing or not.".

"Look, I'm not trying to piss anyone off here, but you can't protect Bella from everything." Jasper started. "I think she's stronger then you give her credit for and maybe patching things up with her mom would be a good thing.".

Is he serious? He doesn't know shit about Bella's past and now he wants to sit here and tell me to back off? "You know Jazz, I am going to forgive you for your blatant stupidity, since you are ignorant to the entire situation. Renee coming back would be the opposite of helpful. Especially if she came back because of Bella. Do you have any idea how bad things could get if Charlie and Rosalie found out? They already make her life miserable, but with Renee back in the picture, they would probably burn Bella at the stake!".

"If that's true, then maybe the solution is giving Bella and Edward a heads up so they can work through this together. Maybe Bella could head off Renee and solve the problem without Charlie and Rosalie being the wiser. I'm sorry, babe. I just don't agree with going behind Bella's back.".

"That's fine, that's your opinion and you're entitled to it." I snap. "But so help me god Jasper Whitlock, if I find out that you let the cat out of the bag. I know what I'm doing and if I'm wrong, then I'll take whatever I have coming. But you and I both know that if I'm right, Bella and Edwards relationship would never survive it.".

**Jasper's POV**

I don't agree with Alice's plans at all. I think that Bella and Edward should be the ones to confront Esme. I get that Alice loves Bella and is protective of her, but this whole situation seems like a recipe for disaster.

Alice and I spent most of the morning avoiding Bella and Edward. We got to classes we had with them later then normal, so they wouldn't have a chance to talk to us. Then when class was over, Alice would bolt for the door, dragging me behind her. It was clear that they smelled blood in the water and I was quickly finding myself resentful of the fact that Alice was leaving me alone with them at lunch to answer for our elusive behavior.

Right after 4th hour, Alice snatched my car keys and bolted for the parking lot. I took my time getting to the lunch room. I actually went into one of the bathroom stalls and feigned having to take a shit when Edward came looking for me. I actually had to check my pants to make sure there wasn't a vagina hiding in there. Since when did I hide from my best friend in bathrooms?

Deciding to give up, I made my way to the Cafeteria with 15 minutes left of lunch. I grabbed a lemonade and made my over to Bella and Edwards table.

"You OK, man?" Edward asked. "You've been acting funny all day. And where's Alice?".

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just having some stomach issues and Alice had a doctor appointment. She wants to see about getting on some birth control." repeating mine and Alice's previously agreed upon lie to explain her absence.

"I wish she would have said something." Bella said, clearly upset about Alice not having shared the news of her appointment with her. "I wanted to see about that myself. We could have gone together.".

"I thought you guys weren't bumping uglies yet?" I asked. Completely confused as to why she felt she needed birth control if nothing was happening.

Edward rolled his eyes at me and then hit me in the forehead with one of his french fries. "We're not having sex yet, Asshat. But it never hurts to be prepared. Generally you seek out the birth control BEFORE sex becomes an issue, not after the fact. You and Alice must be sexually dyslexic or something.".

Bella sat across the table from me eyeing me up. I don't think she bought my story at all. It was like I was transparent and she could see right through me. Alice is an idiot for thinking she could keep this from her. My guess is that the interrogation will start as soon as school lets out. Bella is just biding her time.

**Alice's POV**

As soon as 4th hour let out, I was sprinting for the parking lot. The last thing I needed was to be spotted by Edward and Bella. I made it to Jasper's car in record time and was out of the parking lot before anyone could spot me.

Pulling up to the Cullen's, I felt my anger boil over. It would take everything I had not to rip Esme a new asshole. I charged up to the door and impatiently rang the door bell several times before she finally answered.

The look of surprise etched on her face was almost comical. "Alice? What are you doing here...and in Jasper's car? Is something wrong?".

God this woman has a nerve. Acting so concerned, when she's running around plotting behind every ones back. "Esme, we need to talk." I said, bullying my through the door uninvited and shoulder checking her in the process. Bitch is going to know that I came to play.

"OK, Alice. I assume from your attitude that this isn't strictly a friendly visit. Do you mind telling me what is so important that you had to skip school to come see me today?".

Since I don't have a lot of time here, I decide to cut right to the chase. "I heard a vicious rumor that you 're looking for Renee Swan. I just came by to ask you what the hell you think you are doing?".

A look of shock was clear on Esme's face. She obviously didn't expect to be having this conversation. Her eyes kept darting nervously from me to the stairway. "Alice, I think it would be prudent for us to continue this conversation on the 3rd floor. Edwards bedroom perhaps?".

I held out my arm in a grand gesture, "Lead the way, Esme.".

Once we were upstairs and the door was shut, Esme walked over to the window wall of Edwards room with her arms around her chest. I waited impatiently for her to assemble her thoughts or formulate an excuse.

"It's not what you think." she finally said. "I'm not looking for Renee to hurt Bella. I'm just trying to help my son keep the girl that he loves.".

"I hardly see how bringing back the mother she hates and that abandoned her, is going to accomplish that." I fumed. "If Bella gets wind of this and finds out you're involved, she's going to blame Edward and he'll lose her. You don't know the scars that Renee left on Bella.".

Esme turned from the window with a hardened expression on her face. "You don't need to tell me what kind of scars Renee Dwyer Swan is capable of inflicting on people. Once upon a time, she and I were best friends and she was engaged to marry Carlisle. Life was good back then. She had Carlisle and he was head over heels in love her and I had Felix Gathright, the love of my life. Of course all that changed when Renee went away to college and met a commoner and fell in love. She basically left Carlisle at the alter and ran back to her middle class lover. Once Carlisle became available, my family all but forced me to give up Felix and marry Carlisle instead, because the Cullen name carried more money and prestige. Trust me when I tell you young Alice, no two people were more shocked then Carlisle and I were, when we heard who Bella's mother was.".

I was stunned! I never in a million years would have guessed that Renee was the woman who jilted Carlisle at the alter. This was bad. This was really, really bad. "I guess I don't understand why you'd want to bring Renee back, Esme. Her presence would only cause more pain and tension for everyone. Can you imagine what Carlisles reaction would be to something like that?".

"Oh I know exactly what his reaction would be." she laughed humorlessly. "He drank himself into a stupor last night after he got the news. As far as I know, he's still passed out in his office as we speak.".

"Then why?" I asked. "Why do this to him, yourself and Bella?".

"Because Renee is a Dwyer and as the only child of Peter and Charlotte Dwyer, she is heir to an unimaginable fortune. Carlisle insists that Edward keep with tradition and marry money. As Renee's daughter, Bella is heir to that fortune as well. If I can find Renee and reunite them, then Edward and Bella can keep their relationship and have a future together without any interference from Carlisle. But without Renee, he can and will drive them apart. As it is, he's planning to call in favors and have Edward sent away to private school on the East Coast.".

"No...no, no, no! He...he ..can't do that!" I stuttered. "Bella and Edward love each other. They're soul mates! If you separate them now, they'd never survive it!".

Esme walked over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders."That's why I have to find Renee, Alice. It was destined that the Cullen and Dwyer families merged. It just wasn't meant to happen by Carlisle and Renee marrying, it was meant to happen through their children. Without Renee and the support of the Dwyer name, Bella and Edward don't stand a chance. Carlisle will throw millions of dollars away to keep them apart if we don't find her.".

I hadn't anticipated this when I concocted my plan to confront Esme. I was so ready to cast her as the bitch and accuse her of trying to take down my friend. I almost felt guilty about everything now. But I can see her point. If Carlisle succeeds in sending Edward away, this would not end well. I could lose both my friends forever. I didn't see anyway around it, Esme was right. We had to find Renee.

I fought back tears and prayed to God that I was making the right decision. My eyes met Esme's and in barely a whisper I murmured, "Just tell me what I need to do.".

**Bella's POV**

As Edward and I walked across campus hand in hand heading for the parking lot, I kept thinking about how weird Alice and Jasper had been acting all day. Those two were definitely up to something, I could smell it.

"Is it just me or were Alice and Jasper acting strange today?" I asked, Edward. I already knew the answer, but I wanted his input on it. He knew Jasper better then I did.

"Yes" he sighed. "Jasper definitely wasn't himself and if I didn't know better, I would definitely say they were up to something.".

OK, that confused me. "What do you mean 'if you didn't know better'?".

Edward looked down at me from the corner of his eye and frowned. "Well, I think that it's more likely that Alice is up to something and that Jasper has been made an unwilling accomplice. It's not in Jasper's nature to plot and I could tell he was clearly uncomfortable with whatever it is that's going on.".

"I got that impression too." I confess. "When he finally came to lunch, it was like he was fighting with himself over telling us something. I definitely think it's Alice. She's pretty notorious for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. But what could she be up too?".

"I don't know, love. But if you want, I could probably get it out of Jasper. Just say the word and I'll wrestle him to the floor and dangle a spit string over his face until he caves. He hates spit." he smiled.

"Gross Edward!" I cringed. I felt Jasper's pain, I didn't like spit either. My second grade teacher was a close talker and a gleeker. Having to go up to her desk and talk to her, made me feel like I was standing in a sprinkler. I still shudder when I think about it.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, love." he chuckled. "What's the worst she could do? Be planning a surprise a birthday party for you?".

My eyes instantly narrowed. "She wouldn't dare!" I seethed. "She knows I hate surprises almost as much as I hate my mom. Whatever she's plotting, better not have a damn thing to do with me!". As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I got a sinking feeling that whatever Alice was up to, would change my life forever.

**And the plot thickens! OK, so we didn't get a lot of E & B this chapter, but don't worry, they'll be back in force next chapter. I just had to explore A & J a little more. I don't know about you, but Jaspers mind is a fun place to be! Anywho, leave some love. You guys inspire me!**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK, as promised you get more E & B in this one, but I couldn't resist giving you a little bit more A & J too...they are so much fun for me to write! OK, got a few PM's from people asking about my characters little hang-ups and I thought it only fair to share the answers with the class. I love to put some of myself into everyone I write. It helps me be able to relate to them in a given situation. That being said, yes, B & J's dislike of spit...that's all me. It grosses me out! Edwards dislike of the word 'pussy' used as an adjective to describe the female genitalia...again, all me. It just sounds disgusting and sloppy. Alice's need to constantly pull back and think by herself...that is SO me. I can't have people around me when I think. I have yet to really put myself into Esme, but it'll happen eventually. Also, the shaving incident...yeah, that pretty much happened. I embellished it a little...but I fear the hot wax now! Jasper's forehead hickey after the dildo incident...that happened to my brother, but it wasn't from a dildo and it wasn't on his forehead. It was on his chin, when he stuck a cup to it! So there you have it! I've copped to being completely neurotic! LOL**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight.**

**Alice's POV**

I left the Cullen's house after having made an agreement with Esme to wait it out and see what her friend, Aro had come up with on Renee. I wasn't to say anything to Edward and Bella about this and Esme said she'd do her best to run interference with Carlisle until we could get more information. Although I can't say I can agree with Esme's definition of interference. She left at the same time I did, headed for the liquor store to stock up on Scotch.

As I drove back to the school, I realized there was no way I could go back and face Edward and Bella, they'd see right through me. I needed time to think things through and process all the new information I was given today.

I had an hour until school let out, so I took a right into the drive thru car wash. I stuck some cash in the machine, pushed a few buttons and drove right in. As the water started spraying the car, I watched it run in rivers down the wind shield as I got lost in my thoughts. Renee and Carlisle had been in engaged? Why did I suddenly feel trapped in a Soap Opera?

This whole situation was entirely fucked up. Some how it was my job to make Bella OK with Renee coming back in the picture. How the fuck was I supposed to do that? I'd never met Renee personally and the only things I knew of her, were told to me by people she had scorned and had reason to hate her. Sure she abandoned family, but she also ran from a life of wealth and privilege to marry Charlie and have Rosalie and Bella. I can't help but feel like I'm missing something huge. Something would have had to have happened to make Renee leave. Everyone, including my parents, said that Renee was like June Cleaver...the perfect housewife and mother. Then one day she up and split, surprising everyone. It just doesn't add up.

I didn't realize that the carwash had long been over with, until a car behind me started honking obnoxiously. I flipped the guy off and then looked at the clock. Crap, school was out 10 minutes ago. I just pissed away an hour in a car wash lost in thought. Nice.

I made it up to the school in time to see Jasper running towards the car. "We gotta go, baby!" he yelled at me. "Edward and Bella are on their way out and I think Bella is onto us! We gotta get out of here before the interrogation begins!".

"Jesus Jasper! Get the fuck in the car!" I screeched. He didn't even stop to take over driving or run around the car to get in the other side. No, he opted to do the Luke Duke slide across the hood of the car to the passengers side. As soon as his butt hit the hood, it dawned on me...I had hit the 'Hot Wax' button at the car wash! I watched in horror as he picked up speed as he slid and then in slow motion watched him get launched off the other side, hitting the ground with a loud a thud right on his ass!

"Oh Jesus!" I cried, as I tried to pry the passenger door open for him. "Are you OK, Jasper?".

"My ass" he groaned from the pavement. "I think I broke my ass.".

Just then I caught sight of Edward and Bella walking hand in hand across the commons. They hadn't caught sight of us yet, but I still panicked. "Christ, Jasper you have to get in the car now! They're coming!".

Jasper crawled on his hands and knees over to the door and I helped pull him in the car and get the door closed. Once he was in, I threw the Mustang in drive and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Fuck" Jasper moaned. "Who the hell greased the hood of my car?".

"It's not grease." I blurted.

"What do you mean it's not grease?" his eyes boring holes into the side of my head.

I rolled my eyes at him, annoyed that he was making me explain. "I took it through the car wash and got it cleaned and hot waxed. I didn't even think about it until you were in mid air and half way across the hood.".

"You hot waxed my fucking car?" he boomed. "This isn't the kind of car you take through the drive thru, Alice! This is the kind of machine you wash with purified water and a diaper!".

Completely annoyed with his attitude, I decided to turn it around on him. "Well thanks for telling me that _now. _I thought I was being nice and washing your car for you! Can't you just thank me and get over it?".

"Yeah, well" he sighed. "I'll be sure to thank you when the x-rays come back and they tell me my ass isn't broken!".

**EPOV**

I knew just as well as Bella that something suspicious was going on. I knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good and was being spear headed by Alice. I managed to distract Bella with thoughts of a surprise birthday party. Hopefully that would keep her occupied until I could figure out what the fuck was going on.

We were in the car and on our way to Bella's house. She had to work at the library today and had to stop at home to grab her name tag and change into her nicer clothes. Bella was going on and on about all the ways she would make Alice suffer if she was planning a party. I gotta admit it, I made a mental note to never piss this girl off, she could get mid evil on your ass if she wanted too!

I pulled up in front of the house and went inside to wait for Bella to do her thing. We had no sooner come through the door when we heard a deep voice call out "Bells" from the kitchen. Bella came to a dead stop and then turned and paled. "Shit! My dads home!" she yelped. "Run!".

"Run?" I whispered back to her. "Where the hell are we running to? Let's just go see what he wants and take it from there.".

She grabbed my hand and steeled herself before turning for the kitchen. We walked in and were met with her father seated at the kitchen table cleaning his collection of fire arms. I'll admit it, my balls turned traitor and made a bee line for my asshole! They knew they were no match for a sawed off shot gun!

"Hi Dad" Bella started. "This is Edward and we were stopping by so I could get changed for work. Edwards going to go ahead and give me a ride to library since my truck still isn't running.".

Charlie looked up from his preoccupation with reassembling his fire arm and gave me the once over. "Edward, yeah the Cullen kid. I heard you have quite a mouth on you, son. I heard you picked on my poor, Rosie and embarrassed her in front of the whole school.".

You've got to be kidding me? My temper flared and I didn't have time to think about the fact that I was going to pick a fight with a man that was legally allowed to dispatch people with extreme prejudice and that he was currently armed.

"Excuse me sir, but I think you only got part of the story. I would never engage in a verbal confrontation with anyone without cause. In fact, Rosalie was being really inconsiderate of Bella's feelings at the time and was attempting to humiliate Bella in front of the whole school. I'm sorry sir, but I am a firm believer in what's good for the goose, is good for the gander. I only stated facts to Rosalie and I'm sorry that she took offence to it. But I will not apologize for standing up for Bella. Rosalie shouldn't dish it out if she can't take it when it's returned to her.".

I watched as Charlie's eyes tightened in anger. I even watched a freakishly large vein in his forehead pulse and protrude from his head. By now I had registered that my balls were huddled together in my lower intestines, threatening to never drop again if I didn't shut my fucking mouth.

" Look" Charlie growled at me. "I know that my Rosie can come off as harsh, but she is more emotional then Bella here and wears her heart on her sleeve. Of course she took it to heart that you said she had no real friends. Hell, I would have even been hurt by it. You will apologize to Rosie and Bella, well you're grounded for a month for whatever roll you played in all this.".

With that he turned to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "You can go now, son. Bella can find her way own to and from work. She has plenty of pairs of comfortable shoes that will get her where ever she needs to go.".

I was just about to tear into this asshole, when Bella beat me to it. "No offence, Dad" she started. "But fuck you and your goddamn grounding! You want to know what my roll in all this is? Edward told Rosalie he loved me, that was the extent of my involvement! And you want to know what she said **IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE STUDENT BODY OF FORKS HIGH SCHOOL**!" she screamed in anger. "She said that **no one **loves me, let alone likes me! And that's when Edward defended me!".

"You will watch your tone young lady!" Charlie fumed. "And you have to see her point Bella. You've always been a loner, at least until you stole Alice from Rosie. So she has every right to feel bitter.".

"Why do you always defend her?" Bella cried. "You've always taken her side over mine. You've always showered her with gifts, clothes, jewelry, even cars! You bought her a brand new car and then bought me a broken down piece of junk that has cost me in a fortune in repair bills. Why dad? I do everything you ask of me and more. Yet Rosie does nothing but bitch, whine and complain and you give her everything!".

"Stop exaggerating" Charlie sneered. "You've always been the one to pick up and take care of everything in the house, it's your nature. And Rosie, well she's beautiful and will always have someone there to take of her. You I've had to push harder, because you don't have that advantage. You're going to have to know how to take of yourself.".

What did this mother fucker just say? I watched in horror as Bella withdrew into herself at his words. Like hell was I going to let this asshole run her down.

I stepped between Bella and Charlie, pushing Bella defensive behind me, angling her towards the stairway. Without turning around or breaking eye contact with her pitiful excuse for a father, I told her to go up stairs and pack an overnight bag and grab her shit for work. She started to protest, but then gave it up and retreated up the stairs. I waited until I heard her bedroom door close.

"How dare you speak to her that way?" I seethed. "That is your daughter! She's beautiful, bright and intelligent and you don't deserve her".

Charlie puffed up his chest, "I'm sorry if the truth hurts, boy. But Bella needs to face facts, Rosie has all the advantages here. She's even dating Emmett McCarty, she doesn't need the harsh lessons of the real world the same way Bella does.".

"You are a world class asshole, you know that?" I laughed humorlessly. "I love Bella and my family makes the McCarty's look like a charity case. Bella will have all the same advantages as Rosalie, more so even, because she has a good heart and is a nice person. Do you think she actually wanted to play maid and servant to you all these years? It's not in her nature to wait hand and foot on her sister and father without so much a thank you! She only does it because she actually feels guilty for her mom leaving. For some fucked up reason, she thinks it's all her fault and that she could have prevented it. She didn't step into her roll because she wanted to, she did it because she thought she had to! Are you that fucking blind that you don't see it? You've known that amazing girl up there her whole life, I've known her for 5 days and I've seen it already!".

"How dare you come in here and tear down my family!" Charlie bellowed. His face was bright red and clenching his hands into fists.

I turned from him when I saw Bella coming down the stairs. I reached out and took her hand, turning back to Charlie. "I hate to break it to you, Chief Swan, but your family was torn to shreds before I made an appearance in Bella's life, so don't even waste your time blaming me. You've treated Rosalie with preference, giving her everything and Bella nothing. You even made Bella your messenger, telling her to give Rosalie your love and leaving no love for Bella. I'm sorry sir, but as I said before, I love Bella and I won't stand idly by and watch you hurt her anymore. Bella will be staying with me and my family until you can see fit to pull your head out of your ass. There is a name for what you are doing to Bella, it's called Emotional Abuse and I won't stand for it. I realize that you are the Chief of Police and that Bella is a minor, but if you give us, or Bella for that matter, any grief for leaving this house today, I will see to it that an investigation is launched by Washington State Child Protective Services.".

With that, I turned my back on a visibly stunned Charlie Swan and led Bella out the front door and to my car. Fuck Charlie, fuck Rosalie, fuck Forks, fuck Jessica Stanley and fuck my dad. Being able to stand up to an armed man in defence of my Bella, made me feel 10 feet and bullet proof.

**BPOV**

I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I have a cocktail of emotions surging through me right now. I'm hurt, scared, confused, frustrated, angry and turned on! Who the fuck was that in there? I've never seen Edward so deadly calm when he's angry like that. Normally he'd be 3 shades of red, punching something and carpet bombing your ear drums with F-Bombs. But this Edward, he was strong, confident and sexy as fuck!

I turned my head and just stared at him, like I was seeing him for the first time. He must have sensed that I was ogling him, because he turned his head to me and said, "What?".

That's all it took. In one swift move I vaulted over the console of the Volvo and landed straddling his lap, capturing his stunned lips with mine.

"Um, Bella?" he mumbled into my mouth. "I'm kind of driving here.".

"Fuck it!" I panted. "Pull the fucking car over, Edward. I want you, right now.".

I felt the car slightly swerve at my words and then something hard stabbed me in the ass at the same time. I squealed not realizing at first that, of course, it was his cock. The next thing I knew he had brought the car to a screeching halt on the shoulder of the road.

He closed his eyes and I could tell he was concentrating on his breathing. "Bella, don't you ever fucking say that to me while I am driving again!" he said as he shifted me over into my own seat.

"You don't want me?" I asked while frantically trying to wipe away the traitor tears that were pouring from my eyes.

Edward sighed and rolled eyes before turning to me and threading one hand into my hair, coming to rest behind my neck, while stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Of course I want you, silly girl." he smiled. "But I won't take you for the first time in my car, driving through the center of town, while you're upset with your father. We talked about this last night, love. We agreed our first time should happen naturally and it's not natural to want to make love to me in reaction to something hurtful your dad said.".

I just nodded my head and sobbed. "You're right, Edward. I'm sorry. I just need you on so many levels...physically being one of them. You're like Novicaine, you take all the pain away and I just wanted to show you how grateful and thankful I am to have you in my life.".

"I know, love" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. "But you don't have to throw yourself at me to show me all of those things. I already know what's in your heart. You show me everyday when you smile, laugh and tell me you love me. And I am so honored that you love me enough to want to share yourself with me intimately, but when it happens, I want it to be about you and me. Not about Charlie and how I defended you against him, OK.".

I nodded my head like a topless Hawaiian dash bored doily and leaned in to hug the shit of him. I so did not deserve to have this man in my life and I will spend eternity thanking whatever religious Deity it was, that brought Edward Cullen to me.

**EPOV**

After our 'near miss' in the car, I finally got Bella calmed down enough to drop her off at work. At first she wasn't going go, but I had to make a run into Port Angeles and Bella couldn't be with me. Mr. Jenks had called me from the jewelry store and left a voice mail while we were having our disagreement with Charlie. Turns out the dog tags I had bought Bella for her birthday had finally come in. I was totally stoked to see her face when I gave them to her. Now I just hope I can wait that long.

I was about half way there when I realized I needed to call my mom and let her know that Bella would be joining us overnight. I took out my phone and dialed my moms number, she picked up on the first ring...odd.

"Hey mom. How was your day?" I asked. Buttering her up a little.

"It was long and I am still dealing with your father, but what else is new?" she nervously chuckled.

"I'm sorry to drop this in your lap, mom, I know you have your hands full right now. But when I went to take Bella home to change for work, Chief Swan was there. He got really out of line with Bella and he and I had some words.".

"Oh dear, Edward. I hope this isn't your way of trying to tell me that you need to be bailed out of jail."

"No mom." I laughed. "It's just that, well, I kind of told him that he was emotionally abusing Bella...which he is. And I also told him that she would be coming to stay with us for the next day or two. I also threatened to report him to Child Protective Services if he protested."

I got nervous for a minute when there was total and complete silence on the other end of the line. I couldn't even hear my mom so much as breathing down the line. I actually pulled the phone from my ear and checked my signal strength.

"This is horrible timing." she finally spoke. "With your dad being so openly hostile about Bella. But you're right, Bella can't stay there. It's probably for the best that we keep your father in the dark about this, so why don't you and Bella hold up in the guest cottage for tonight.".

"Really mom? Thank you so much. I know this situation is kind of messed up. I appreciate your understanding and support.".

"Just don't make me regret this, Edward." she sighed. "Please be responsible and use good judgement. I am not giving you and Bella permission to turn the guest cottage into a love shack!".

"We won't." I chuckled. "Scouts honor!".

"Very good then." she laughed. "I'll go ahead and take some fresh linens and towels down there for the two of you.".

"Thank you." I said from the bottom of my heart.

"No problem, son. I'm happy to help." she said. "Oh, and Edward.".

"Yes"

"I'm proud of you son. You've grown into quite an amazing man, in spite of your father and I. And I hope that in time, you'll forgive me for everything I've put you through and that I allowed your father to put you through. I love you, my son.".

"I love you too, mom. And I forgave you the minute you gave Bella a chance."

**Esme's POV**

I can't even begin to explain what it felt like when Edward said he had forgiven me for everything I put him through. I just stood there quietly sobbing into the phone. I heard Edward tell me he loved me one more time, before disconnecting the call.

I flipped my phone closed and said a silent thank you to god. But I was broken out of my musings, by a loud groan coming from behind me. Looks like Carlisle was finally going to decide to join the land of the living. Not wanting to risk another show down with Bella and Edward on the property, I took matters into my own hands. As Carlisle fought to sit up on his leather sofa that has been his home for the last 24 hours, I reached into the brown paper bag I was holding and grabbed a bottle of Scotch. After unscrewing the top, I handed the bottle off to Carlisle and encouraged him to drink.

**Esme is a woman with a plan! OK, kids keep the reviews coming! I got a lot interesting idea's from some of you last time. Keep an eye out and see if you recognize some of your suggestions! I may not have time to answer you back every time, but please know that I do read them and they inspire me! =)**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ugh, this chapter has been a nightmare for me. I was given a lot of cool suggestions in the last round of reviews that got me thinking and also at the same time got me off track! After many revisions and trying to rework things, I have finally given up and decided to proceed as scheduled! So what we get is a some what lighter chapter, before we get into some real fireworks. **

**Also, I got PM'd last go round. Some people were confused about Esme...whether or not she was a good person or bad person. Just to clarify, Esme is a good person, who got a little to caught up in the snobbery of her world. But now, she see's the damage that she's done and the error of her ways and she just wants to see her son happy. But don't turn your back on her. I think she's got some things up her sleeves regarding Carlisle! (Muahaha)**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I finally arrive at the jewlery story and am met by the balding and ass kissing Mr. Jenks himself. "Hello there, Mr. Cullen. I see you got my message.".

"Yes I did, Jenks and thank you for the rush order.".

"No problem, Mr. Cullen. We like to see that our customers are kept happy.".

Yeah right! I think it's more along the lines of you want to keep in good standing with us, so we can continue to line your pockets. I don't have time for his brown nosing pleasantries. "I'll be happy when I see my necklaces, Jenks. I have other plans, so can we speed this up a bit.".

"O..of course, Mr. Cullen." he stutters as he fumbles around below the counter and comes back up with two blue boxes. I grab one of the boxes and peer inside. Nestled in the silky bed of the box is a platinum necklace with two dog tags dangling on the end. I lift it out of the box and bring it up closer to my face for inspection. I can't help the smile the takes over my face. The inscription is perfect and I know that Bella will love it.

I return the necklace to the box and inspect the other necklace. I'm more then happy with it as well...Saturday can't get here fast enough. "Thank you, Jenks. They are just what I expected.".

"I'm so happy that you approve, Mr. Cullen." as Jenks wipes the sweat from his brow with a kleenex. _Classy._ "Is there anything else I can show you today? Perhaps some earrings to accompany the necklance?".

"No, I think I'm done here for now, Jenks. But perhaps we'll see each other again around Christmas." I then grab up my purchases and make my way out of the store, vaguely aware of Mr. Jenks parting words of bullshit following after me.

I walked off down the street, towards my car, when something caught my attention. After being attacked by Bella in the car earlier, I seriously needed to start thinking about being prepared. Eventually my will power will crumble and I'll be unable to deny her advances any further. It is this thinking that has lured me across the street and into the local drug store.

I find the aisle that I am looking for and am completely fucking floored by the selection. Ribbed, sheep skin, glow in the dark, colored, circle coin, lubricated, non-lubricated, spermicide...are you kidding me?

I quickly dismiss the glow in the dark condoms. Last thing I need is to freak Bella out and make her think I am about to sodomize her with a Light Sabre. Although I could see where something like that would be handy in the dark. It wouldn't bode well, if on our first time out, I suddenly become directionally challenged and stick her in the back door.

I next discard the colored condoms. I mean it's a cock, not an Easter Egg! Sheep skins are also out. I don't need members of PETA busting in on me, asking why I have a sheeps intestine stretched over my dick! Gold Circle Coins are also added to the 'Not' list. Thanks to Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman, I think of only Prostitutes using them.

I find a box of Ribbed Condoms with sperimicide and lubrication that looks promising. As I read the box, I notice that they actually come in sizes. _What the fuck?_ How the hell I am supposed to know what size I am? Do I just take the box up to the clerk, "Excuse me, Mame. I'd like to try these on?". Granted, I've never had sex before, but I know for a fact that my junk is bigger then average. I noticed Bella swallow hard the first time she saw my girth. That being said, will I look like an arrogant jack ass if I get extra large? But then what do I do if extra large is designed for total freaks of nature and it's too big for even me? Do I knot it off and hope for the best?

I stand there for at least 20 minutes weighing my options, when a voice comes from behind me, "I suggest buying a box of medium and large size and then go from there. Extra large is big enough to make a Sperm Whale blush.".

I turn to find a young woman in a blue vest with a name tag that said "Wendy", standing behind me. She is clearly an employee here and looked to be in her late teens or early 20's.

"Um, thanks for the input." I blush.

"First time, huh?" she asks.

"Erm...I guess you could say that." I answer. I can't believe that I am actually standing here in the condom aisle, having this discussion with a total stranger.

Wendy reaches behind me and grabs a box of Lifestyle unlubricated condoms with spermicide and hands them to me. "These are the ones that my boyfriend and I used to use all the time. They work great, are reliable and they aren't lubricated. The lubricated ones make you feel like someone is stuffing an oversized slimy earth worm in your crotch.".

"Wow. Thanks for the suggestion and the graphic visual, Wendy." I may never get it up again after hearing that.

"No problem. I think the lubed ones are mainly for gay guys and anal anyway. I think you are probably a large, but get the medium just incase. You don't want it too big and have it slip off inside her. Going fishing for a lost condom is a huge turn off and if you can't get it out right away, it could take a couple days for it to work it's way out on it's own.".

Does this chick have a filter? And exactly how does one assertain this kind of knowledge? I shake my head to clear my thoughts and thank her for her help. I then make a hasty retreat to the check out line, where I am faced with a blonde girl, about my age, who is obnoxiously chomping on a wad of gum.

She inspects the boxes as she scans them. "Large, huh? Are you just trying to impress your girl or are really packing?".

"Excuse me?" I ask, in total shock of her question. Since when did her job require commentary?

She waves the box of large condoms in my face. "I said are you really packing or are you just trying to impress someone?".

Is this bitch kidding me? "Well, if you really must know, Samantha," I say as I read her name tag. "They aren't for me. My girlfriend is babysitting later and I thought these would make interesting balloon animals."

With that, I heave some money at her, tell her to keep the change and all but run from the store, nearly getting run over in the process. I can't get back in my car fast enough. Seems like the seediest residents of Port Angeles are all employed by Walgreens.

_Note to self...by condoms online!_

**BPOV**

I can't believe I fucking agreed to come to work today. What the hell was I thinking? I can't concentrate on anything and everytime the bell over the library door rings, announcing another customer, I expect to see Charlie charging through the door like an angry bull.

"Earth to Bella." suddenly there is hand waving in front of my face.

"Oh crap! Sorry Angela. My mind is all over the place today." I explain sadly.

"Did you and Edward have a fight or something?".

I can't help but smile at the concern in her voice. Angela is to sweet for her own good. "No. Well yes, there was a fight today and yes, Edward was involved. But it was him and I against my dad.".

"Oh." Angela cringed. My dads temper is kind of legendary in Forks, so I'm sure she can imagine how things went down.

"Yeah. My dad isn't too thrilled with mine and Edwards relationship or the fact that Edward told Rosalie off in front of the whole school. Can you believe he was going to ground me for a month and make me apologize to her?".

"Shut up!" Angela yelled. "How the hell could he do such a thing! Rose was totally out of line and started the whole thing to begin with.".

I've never seen Angela so irate! She's now pacing behind the counter, while library patrons actually shush her! "He's got some fucking nerve, Bella!" she continued to rant.

Oh. My. God. Did Angela Webber just curse? "Um, calm down Ang. I'll be fine, Edwards mom is letting me stay in the guest cottage until I figure something else out.".

This got her attention. "Wait, Edwards mother is now letting you stay in the guest cottage on their property? I thought she didn't like you?".

"Change of heart." I shrugged, not really understanding Esme's motives myself.

"So what are you going to do? Eventually Charlie will drag you home, Bella. You are still a minor.".

I flip the book closed that I have been reading since I got here and show Angela. "Nope. It says here that I can get legally emancipated. I am going to copy off the paperwork and fill it out tonight.".

"Um, Bella. I don't mean to be a Debbie Downer, but how can you afford to get emanicipated? You have no where permanent to live, you go to school, you work two days a week at the library and you have no car?".

Shit, she would have to remind me of all the hurdles I have to clear to put my plan into action. "I know, Ang. I was going to see if I could pick up a few more shifts here during week and then maybe get a second job on the weekends. Edward can pretty take me anywhere I need to go, until I get my truck fixed and I have enough in savings to put first and last months rent down on an apartment here in town and still have enough left over to cushion me for a few months.".

"But Bella, isn't your savings supposed to go towards college? I remember you saying that you didn't think Charlie would pay for your education.".

Since when was Angela Webber burdened with job of becoming my conscience? "Look Ang, I appreciate your concern. But if I bust ass the next two years, I can probably get a full ride scholarship to a college. I **will** still go to college, don't worry.".

"Ok Bella." Angela sighed. "But I really think you should discuss this with Edward first.".

Just then the bell above the door rang and Edward came strolling through it. "You should discuss what with Edward, Bella?".

I'd been so busy zoning out and reading, that I'd totally lost track of time. The library was closing in a few minutes and I had gotten next to nothing done and there was literally a mountain of book returns needing to be checked in and reshelved.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, Edward. I totally lost track of time. You can go on home if you want, I'm going to be awhile yet. I have to get these books shelved.".

"Sorry Bella." Angela cringed. "I'd stay and help you with that, but my dad is already here.".

"No problem, Ang. It's not your fault I didn't do my job." I sighed.

I ushered Angela and the rest of library patrons out the door and locked it up. When I turned back around, I find Edward sitting on the edge of the counter, swinging his legs like a little child.

"Edward, I said you could go home. I'll handle this and then give you a call when I'm done.".

"Oh no. You're not getting rid of me that easily." he pouted. "Besides, do you know how big of a waste of gas that would be? I'm already here...I'll wait.".

"Suit yourself." I mumbled, turning my attention to the stacks of books in front of me. "It's going to be awhile. I have to check them in and reshelve them.".

**EPOV**

Watching Bella go about the business of doing her job was a total turn on. Something about the way she delicately handled the books and scanned their bar codes into the system, just made me want to jump her. _Down boy...shit! Time to change the subject._

"So Bella," I croaked. "What did you need to discuss with me?"

"Hm?" she questioned without even looking in my direction.

"When I walked in you and Angela were talking and she suggested you discuss something with me. What was it?" I pressed.

"Oh nothing." she said. Casually rolling her eyes. "I just decided that I am going to file for legal emancipation, that's all.".

"WHAT?". I was so shocked, that I knocked over a stack of books and fell backwards off the counter, landing flat on my ass.

"Oh my god!" Bella screeched, running over to me. "Edward, are you alright?".

I lay on the floor slowly counting backwards from 100 trying to calm myself. What the hell was this girl thinking? I didn't care for Charlie Swan myself, but he is her dad and I thought with a little distance they'd have a chance to think things through and work things out. Maybe with a little reflection, Charlie would come around the same way my mom had.

"I'm fine Bella." my teeth mashed together as I spit the words out. "But are you completely insane? You can't afford to get emancipated. Where will you go? How will you live?".

"I have money in the bank, Edward. Don't worry about me becoming a leech." Bella fumed at me. "I can get my own place, more hours here and a second job if I have to.".

Great, now I've pissed her off. I heave a big sigh and bow to Bella's more dramatic side. "Love, I think you're over reacting. Give your dad a day or two to think things through. He'll realize how stupid he was being and come after you. You guys will talk and work all this out. Just give him a chance.".

I pull her in for hug and actually have her reconsidering things when my phone rings. I see it's my mom and flip my phone open. "Hi mom. Bella had to work over and I'm just helping her out. We'll finish up here and be home within the hour.".

"OK, but Edward I was actually calling to warn you. Charlie Swan was just here and he dropped off all of Bella's belongings.".

"He wha..what?" I stammered, completely stunned.

"He and one of his deputies were here and dropped off several boxes and suit cases. He also told me to tell Bella that she is no longer welcome in his house.".

Oh fuck! Well it looks like we know where Bella gets her tendency to over react from. "Fucking swell. Thanks mom.".

I flip my phone closed and run my fingers through my hair. This is bad...this is really, really bad.

"What's the matter Edward?" Bella asks, picking up on my obvious distress.

"Nothing much, love. Lets just get this work done and we'll discuss it on the way to the house." Once Bella hears the latest development, she'll probably break down and be useless. Right now getting fired for not doing her job would be the opposite of helpful.

"OK, well I have everything pretty much checked in, now we just have to shelve it." she said, leaning up for a kiss. "You take fiction and I'll take non-fiction?".

"No, I'll take non-fiction." I say quickly. The last thing I need is for her to stumble onto Lorena Bobbitts autobiography or something. I am pretty sure that once she learns about what my big mouth made her dad do, she's going to want to keep my twig and berries as a paper weight.

**BPOV**

Edward and I finally got all of the books reshelved in record time. Although I am surprised Edward was able to get anything done, distracted as he was after his moms phone call. I don't know what she said to him, but whatever it was, couldn't be good.

I lock up the library and we walk hand in hand back to the Volvo. He opens the door for me and get in. Instantly my feet become tangled in a plastic shopping bag on the floor. I pick it up and glance inside...my jaw is in my lap.

"Um, Edward." I start, once he is in the car. "What the hell are these?" I ask, holding up two economy sized boxes of condoms.

He looks at me and nervously clears his throat. "They're condoms.".

Oh really, Einstein? "Yeah, Edward. As I am able to read, I kind of figured as much. Why do you have them?".

"Er, well.." he stammered. "We kind of talked about birth control the other day and then you kind of attacked me earlier, so I thought I had better be prepared.".

"So what does this mean?" I ask.

"Look Bella" he sighs. "This doesn't mean that we are going to have sex tonight or even tomorrow. But we did agree to let things progress naturally and I just wanted to be prepared for that moment. We agreed that a barrier method and the pill would be good birth control options for us, so as the man in this relationship, it falls on me to supply the condoms. If we are "in the moment" and it feels right, I don't want to ruin it by not being prepared is all.".

I can't help but smile. There is nothing more adorable then a flustered Edward. "I love you, Edward and thank you for thinking ahead.".

"You're welcome" he smiles.

"I'm not slacking on my end either." I qualify. " I did call the doctors office today and I found out that through them, I would need parental consent to start the pill. But after talking with one of the nurses, I found out that if I go through the local Health Department, I can do it without consent and it's cheaper. So I made an appointment with them for the first of next week. Although, after doing some research I am leaning more toward the shot, then the pill".

"Do whatever you feel most comfortable with and think will work best for you, love." he said, kissing the back of my hand that was laced with his. "I trust your judgement.".

"So do tell, Edward." I goad. "What did you feel we needed a total of 72 condoms for? Are you planning on having a lot sex or something?".

Edwards cheeks became flaming red for some reason and "No" was all he said. Whatever he is omitting has to be good.

"If you're not planning on having a lot of sex, then what do you need 72 condoms for?".

"Can you just drop it Bella, please?" he asked urgently.

"Drop it? It's just a question, Edward. You must have had a reason for buying not one, but two, economy packs of condoms." I pressed, trying desperately not to laugh at him.

"FINE!" he shouted. "I didn't know what size I was, OK! It's not like they have fitting rooms for them or something, Bella! I didn't want to get too big of one in case it slips off and get lost in your kitty. But if I got too small, then my dick would look like it was shrink wrapped and then the fucking rubber would break, totally defeating the purpose. So I got two different sizes just to be safe! FUCK!".

Jesus, is he panting? I didn't expect him to go all nuclear about it. "Well that was all you had to say." I say shyly.

**EPOV**

"That's all I had to say?". Is she fucking kidding me!

**BPOV**

I watch Edward out the corner of my eye and I can see him giving me the stink eye. I know he's embarrassed and pissed off that I forced him to admit why he bought so damn many condoms. I do kind of feel bad, I mean it can't be easy to go into a store and buy something like that. It's not like nobody knows what they are for and what you'll be doing with them.

"I'm sorry, baby." I sniffle. "I didn't mean to be a bitch. I was just curious, that's all.".

"Yeah well, curiosity killed the fucking cat for a reason, Bella." he snipped as he started the car and pointed us towards his house.

"Am I forgiven?".

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Of course you're forgiven." he said. "But next time we need to purchase condoms...that's your job!".

"Whatever, Edward.".

A few minutes pass in silence, before Edward speaks again. "Look, love. Before we get to the house, we need to talk." he started. "When my mom called earlier, she said that your dad had stopped by and dropped your stuff off.".

What? Why the hell would he do that and how did he know what to pack? "He knew I packed a bag. Why would he do that?" I asked, completely confused.

"No Bella." Edward sighed. "He dropped off **all **your stuff and told my mom to tell you that you weren't welcome in his house anymore.".

I just sat back in my seat completely fucking stunned. I know that I was talking about emancipation earlier, but that was me leaving him. This is him leaving me, just like my mother had. He kicked me out, he actually kicked me out. I'm officially fucking orphaned...I have nobody.

I must've verbalized my internal musings at some point, because the next thing I knew, Edward had brought the Volvo to a screeching a halt and was now cradling my face in his hands."No Bella, you are **not** alone. You have me. You have Alice and Jasper. Angela even. I won't let anything happen to you, love.".

I collapsed against his chest and sobbed. _He doesn't want me, my dad really doesn't want me_. I can hear the panicked sobs ripping from my chest, but they sound like they belong to someone else. Edward is in my face yelling something at me, but I can't hear a word he's saying. I see him throw the car in gear and step on the gas, before darkness takes over.

**OK, may have left ya a hanging a little bit, but the next chapter should be ready by the end of the week! It was another necessary evil! Be kind and leave me some love or questions! You guys inspire me!**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the delay guys! I ended up writing several drafts of this chapter, as I was unsure how I wanted to proceed. I finally decided that we needed to deal with Bella's reaction first. I've also had a lot of questions about Esme and whether she is a good or bad person...I hope this clears it up for you. She and Bella get a little bonding time. Of course we have to get a little more Jasper in here too! He is basically the male version of me and he deflects a lot of his feelings with humor. I so love writing him! If I had my way, he'd be in every damn chapter! **

**Since I made you wait, I'll give you a little teaser. Next chapter, we should be hearing from the two people we love to hate! **

***DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT.**

**EPOV**

"Shit! Shit, shit shit!" is all I can say, as I beat the shit out of my steering wheel! I knew I should have waited to tell Bella about Charlie's latest asshole move! Watch the fucker or one of his deputies try pulling me over, now that I am racing at speeds over 90 mph back to my house, with his unconscious daughter in my front seat. I expected a reaction from Bella, but I didn't expect her to hyperventilate and pass out on me!

Jesus, her lips are still blue. I reach over and check for a pulse...thank god she has one. Her breathing is still shallow though. Whose fucking brilliant idea was it for us to live so far out of town anyway? My dad is home, I know he's not Bella's biggest fan right now, but as a doctor he has to help her.

Finally I see the lights of the house emerge from the darkened forest surrounding it. I skid my car to a stop right in front of the porch stairs. I throw the drivers side door open and vault across the hood to the passengers side. I open the door and Bella basically falls out into my waiting arms.

Please God, let her be OK! And if she's not, please have mercy on me and let me go with her!

**ESME'S POV**

I'm descending the stairs from the second floor, after force feeding Carlisle another round of Scotch, when I hear a car speeding down the dirt road to our house and come to a loud stop right outside. Before I can get to the front door, it flies open and Edward runs in with an unconscious Bella in his arms.

"Put her on the couch!" I direct him.

"God mom, we need dad to help her. Her lips are still blue!" Edward panics.

I push Edward aside and start to give Bella a once over, Her pulse is a bit fast, her breathing is shallow, she's pale, her lips are bluish and her body is covered in a sheen of sweat. "Jesus Edward! What the hell happened to her?".

"I told her about Charlie and she hyperventilated and passed out. I got here as quickly as I could. I didn't know what else to do!" he cried.

Just then Jasper wandered into the room. "What the fuck?" he yelled.

"Jasper, go up to Carlisles study and get me his medical bag...NOW!" I tell him.

"Medical bag? Why don't you have just go get dad? That's why I brought her here!" Edward argued.

"Your father is indisposed at the moment. I think she'll be OK. It looks like she had a panic attack. Your dad should have some smelling salts that will wake her up.".

Jasper returns with Carlisles bag and I fish around until I find what I need. I break open the package and run it underneath Bella's nose a few times. On the third pass, she finally comes to.

"BELLA!" Edward cries, and all but shoves me out of the way. He lifts her head up to his chest and cradles her in his arms. "You scared the shit out of me, love! I thought I lost you!".

"Where am I?" Bella asks, disoriented.

"You're at our house, dear." I tell her. "It seems you had a panic attack in the car. Edward brought you back here.".

Realization registers on Bella's face and she fights against Edward to sit up. "YOU!" she screams at him. "You couldn't just let me deal with my dad on my own! No, you had to step in and save the day! Now he wants nothing to do with me and I have no parents! Why? Why couldn't you just let me deal with Charlie on my own?".

"Bella, I..." he starts explain. But Bella cuts him off and launches herself off the couch at him, beating on his chest.

"NO! You did this! You made him hate me!" she screams.

"Bella, you really need to calm down." I tell her, trying to pull her back off of Edward. "You're going to give yourself another panic attack and then we'll have to take you to the hospital. Cooperate please!".

"NO!" she yells and then runs up the stairs to the third floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Edward watches her go, tears streaming down his face. "Mom, I...I didn't mean for this happen! I honestly thought a day or two to think it over, would make Charlie see things differently.".

I wrap my arms around my son and sit him down on the couch with me. "Jasper, can you please go upstairs and check on Bella?".

"Sure." he says quietly and leaves the room.

"Edward, I know you didn't mean any harm. Bella is just upset, angry and confused right now. Give her time to calm down and process everything that's happened. She's not thinking clearly right now. Give her little while and she'll see things differently." I soothe.

"Like I thought Charlie would see things differently?" he accuses. "I understand that she's hurt and confused, mom. But she's right, I pushed Charlie into doing this. I stood in his kitchen and insulted and threatened him. I did do this.".

"No. No son, you mustn't think that way. Charlie was being unreasonable and cruel to Bella. Had I been there, I would have done the exact same thing you did. Bella is angry right now and is taking it out on you. That is all this is. Charlie is wrong here, not you!".

Damn Charlie Swan and Carlisle Cullen straight to hell. Two fathers hell bent on destroying their own children's happiness and for what? Pride? These are two men who are now on my shit list and will know that hell hath no fury like an Esme Mason Cullen scorned!

"I need to go see her, mom." Edward mumbles. "I can't live without her. What if she decides to leave? Where will she go?".

"Why don't you let me try and talk to her first. She's probably to upset to talk to you right now, maybe I can get her to see reason.".

"OK" Edward sniffles. "Just please, tell her I love her and that I'm sorry.".

**JASPER'S POV**

I'm finally home and just settling in to ice down my broken ass and watch a little "Lost", when I hear all hell break loose downstairs. Like an idiot I go down to investigate and I see a limp and lifeless Bella sprawled out on the couch completely unconscious, with Edward draped over her sobbing like a little girl. What the fuck did I just walk in on?

"Jasper, go up to Carlisles study and get me his medical bag...NOW!" Esme screams at me.

I make it up the stairs and into Carlisles study in record time. I push the door open and am hit smack in the face with the most pungent odor of body sweat and alcohol I have ever smelled. I locate the source pretty quickly.

There laying face down on the leather couch in a puddle of drool, is Carlisle. He's hugging a bottle Scotch like a teddy bear, mumbling something about a red bathing suit and jogging slower with more bounce. What the fuck?'

Where's a video camera when you need one? I stand there for another minute and then remember why I'm up here in the first place. I grab Carlisles medical bag and turn for the door. Right then Carlisle lifts his head up and tell me "Nice tits." and then collapses back onto the couch, snoring. I pause for a moment and look down at my naked chest. Do I need to work out more?

I run back downstairs with the bag and Esme wakes up Bella. Well, more like she wakes up Satan who happens to look a hell of a lot like Bella. One minute she's asking what happened and the next she's screaming at Edward and punching him. I'm totally amused...er, I mean confused.

Bella runs from the room and barricades herself in Edwards room on the third floor. Of course he goes all Weeping Wendy on Esme and she sends me up to check on Bella. What the fuck am I supposed to do? Throw holy water on her?

I get upstairs and knock on the locked door. "Hey Bells, it's Jasper. You OK? You wanna let me in?".

"FUCK OFF JASPER!" she yells at me through the door. OK, strike one.

"You want me to call Alice over for you? Maybe you could talk to her?" I try.

"I SAID FUCK OFF, JASPER!" she yells again. Alright, there's strike two.

"Look Bells, I just want to try and help. You need to talk someone!".

"JASPER I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, I WILL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF WHILE YOU'RE SLEEPING" she screams.

Enough said! I turn around and go back down to the third floor den and sit on my ice pack. Ten minutes later I hear Esme come up the stairs.

"Did you talk to her?" she asks.

"Yup.".

"Well? What did she say?" she presses.

"She told me to fuck off twice and then threatened my balls. I quit trying to communicate after that. Somehow, coming from Bella, it doesn't seem like an idle threat!".

"What about Carlisle? Was he still passed out when you went in the study?"

"Yup. He came around long enough to tell me I had nice tits." I tell her. "After tonight, I am going to have to demand a dead bolt lock for my bedroom door, therapy and gym membership if you want anymore of my help!".

Esme rolls her eyes at me and proceeds down the hall to Edwards room. She knocks lightly on the door. "Bella dear? I know you're upset and you have every right to be. But please, let me in and lets talk about this. You're not alone, sweetheart."

A minute goes by and I hear the lock on door click open. What the fuck?

**BELLA'S POV**

I can't quit pacing around Edwards room. I didn't mean to come up here, I just didn't where else to go! He brings me back to his house in bum fuck Egypt, so I'm trapped with no where to run. I can't go home...he made sure of that. Now I've got his moronic best friend out there banging on the door. He offers to call Alice for me, like I don't know how to use a fucking phone. I realize his heart is in the right place, but Alice is actually the last person I want to talk to right now. While she's a great friend, she also tends to tell what I want to hear, instead of what I need to hear. Which is not helpful in this situation! Right now if I told her I wanted to go and fucking bullet in Rosalie's head, Alice would put the gun in my hand and drive me over there!

Gah! I'm so fucking angry at everyone. Charlie for being such a Douche Bag of a dad. Rosalie for being a first class lying bitch. Edward for stepping in with my dad, thinking he knew what was best and that he could protect me. I've been dealing with Charlie for the last 16 years! I think I know how to handle him. Sure he was being unfair and jerk. And yes, he may have said some things that hurt my feelings, but I've gotten used to it. I just had to suck it up and take one for the team. In a few days it would have all blown over and Charlie would've forgotten about my grounding and it would have been back to life as usual.

Now, thanks to Edwards verbal diarrhea and hero complex, I have no where to live and no parents. Nobody wants me. Not even the two people who made me, want me. I'm alone. I'm totally alone.

Just as that realization is starting to sink in, there is light knock on the door and I hear Esme's voice. "Bella dear? I know you're upset and you have every right to be. But please, let me in and lets talk about this. You're not alone, sweetheart.".

The sound of her voice telling me I'm not alone, stops me in my tracks. Is Esme a fucking mind reader of something? My first instinct was to not open the door. But the caring sound of her voice..the voice of a mother, tears at my heart. The next thing I know, I am walking over to the door and popping the lock. I crack the door open and look into Esme's concerned green eyes. "Is Edward with you?".

"No dear. He's downstairs. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and that he's sorry." she tells me.

I can't help the sarcastic laugh that bubbles up through my tears...of course he's sorry! "I'm not ready to talk to him.".

"I know, sweetheart. Do you mind if I come in?" Esme asks. "It's OK if you want to be alone. But I think that talking to someone may help sort out of all your feelings.".

Part of me wanted to slam the door shut in her face out frustration. But then I realized that I am frustrated because she's right. I do need someone to talk too. I reluctantly open the door enough for her to slide through. As I go to close it behind her, I see Jasper peaking out of the den into the hallway with his jaw on the floor. Sorry buddy, but right now, all men suck. I flip him off and slam the door.

"So I take it that Edward told you everything that happened with my dad today?" I start.

"Yes he did."

"He shouldn't have said those things to my dad and goaded him like that." I state. "I didn't need for him to defend me. I know how to handle Charlie.".

"Forgive me for sounding rude, Bella. But do you know how to handle, Charlie?" she asks. "Granted I don't know a whole lot about your family and your past. But from what I do know, it seems like you weren't handling Charlie...you were just surviving him.".

"What do you mean?".

"I mean that you did everything he told you to do, went to school, went to work, isolated yourself from everyone but Alice and never asked Charlie for anything. Bella, you've not been living. You've just been surviving. Flying under the radar, so as not to give Charlie a reason to come down on you. Maybe you can live with Charlie putting you down and treating you unfairly, but Edward can't. He loves you and when you hurt, he hurts. Don't you understand that?".

I can't help but acknowledge the truth in her words, but at the same time, they seem hypocritical. Hasn't she been the one to stand by and let Carlisle walk all over her and Edward? That thought gives me a new target for my anger.

I point at Esme "Pot" and then point at myself, "Kettle".

Surprisingly she shakes her head and laughs. "You've got me there, Bella. I have just been surviving Carlisles wrath all these years too. I could have stood up to him where myself and Edward were concerned, but I didn't. I thought giving Carlisle his way just made things easier...but I was wrong and I see that now. Luckily, Edward has forgiven me for that and is giving me a second chance to be the mother that I started out to be.".

"Well that's great for you and Edward, Esme." I seethe. "But Charlie isn't ever going to give me a second chance.".

"Oh Bella. It's not about Charlie giving **you** a second chance. You weren't the one who was wrong here. It's going to be about you giving Charlie a second chance. Charlie is the one to blame here. He's the adult. He's your father and he's acting childish and irrational.".

"What if he never comes and asks for a second chance? What if he really doesn't care about me and never comes after me?" I cry. "What am I supposed to do then, Esme? At least when I was home, I could convince myself that he only did the things he did, because he cared and just didn't know how to show it!".

Esme stood from the bed and crossed the room to me then. She wrapped her arms around me and smoothed her hand over the back of my head, cradling it to her chest. "Bella no. People who love you try to lift you up, not pull you down. What Charlie did to you was inexcusable. You shouldn't have to pretend people love and care about you. You should be able to feel it and bask in it, to the point where the words don't even need to be said.".

"It's like that with Edward." I confide. "I know he loves me, even when he doesn't say it, I can feel it.".

Esme pulls back and offers me a watery smile. "I know, Sweet Bella." she says cupping my face. "And what convinced me that what you and Edward have is real, was your reaction downstairs. You knew that Edward loved you so much, that you could push him and blame him and he would never leave you. It's a humans nature to hurt the ones we love the most when we're angry. Because true love knows no bounds. So instead of wallowing up here, you should be on your hands and knees thanking god that in spite of Charlie Swan, you still know how to love. Nothing he could say or do could take that away from you. You should be proud of yourself, Bella.".

It feels like a water fall is running down my face as I take Esme's words in. She's right. I did push Edward. I did know that I no matter how hard I pushed, Edward would never give up on me. Suddenly I feel like the worlds biggest jackass! I've been mourning over the loss of parents I never really had in the first place. I've been too busy focusing on the things I don't have, that I lost sight of the things that I do have...like Edward. He didn't mean to piss Charlie off and he wasn't trying to swoop in and be the hero that saves the Damsel in distress. Edward just loves me and couldn't stand to see Charlie hurt me!

I quickly lean in and give a Esme a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much!" I tell her.

As I turn to leave the room, I hear her call out to me. "Where are you going?".

I offer her a quick smile. "I'm going downstairs to find the love of my life and apologize for being selfish and losing sight of him.".

Esme returns my smile. "You're a quick learner, Bella Swan.".

"And you're a great mom, Esme Cullen. Edward is lucky to have you." I tell her sincerely and then leave the room before I have a chance to see her tears.

On my way back down to Edward, I pass the den and see Jasper laid out on the couch with a bag of ice on his ass. Normally I would ask questions, but this Jasper and something tells me I really don't want to know.

I poke my head in room and call out to him. "Jasper? I'm really sorry about earlier. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

" Well, you're in a better mood. Does this mean I get to keep my balls?" he asks, as his left hand instinctively moves over to cup his boys.

"No, it just means that they are safe for tonight." I tease.

**EPOV**

The longer my mom is gone, the more on edge I feel. I can't handle just sitting around and waiting. I pace laps around the couch and absent mindedly chew on my thumb nail. In just three days, mine and Bella's life went to complete shit. Last weekend we were so happy and in love. We knew going public with our relationship was going to be hard, but we've both been basically disowned by our fathers. The very people who are supposed to be genetically programmed to love us, yet they can't even stand to have us in the same room as them, let alone the same house. This is some seriously fucked up shit.

I can't just sit here and wait while my mom is upstairs trying to reason with the love of my life. I have to do something productive. I have to do something to make all this crazy nonsensical bullshit right. Bella was right, I did kick the ball into play. Me and my big ass mouth cost Bella her relationship with her dad.

Suddenly it becomes very clear what I have to do. I grab a piece of paper, jot down a quick note to Bella and my mom and then grab my car keys. A minute later and I'm out the door, in my car and heading back towards Forks.

**Now I wonder where Edward could be off to? I'm curious to see if anyone can figure out what Carlisle was dreaming about when Jasper went up to get his medical bag? Any guesses? Leave me some love people! You inspire me!**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry for the wait! My brain went on auto pilot while I was writing and detoured from my original plot line. I think I like this better and I hope you will too! A big thank you to all of those who have faithfully submitted reviews for this story! You guys are so inspiring to me and I am so glad that you laugh and cry! It's great to know you are receiving it as I intended! **

***DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT.**

**EPOV**

As I approached the house, I suddenly felt nervous. My supposed well thought out plan, suddenly doesn't seem so well thought out. Initially my conscience told me that I should apologize to Chief Swan and beg him not to hold Bella responsible for my actions. But now, there's a little voice in my head that tells me that apologizing would be wrong. I meant every word I said to him and there isn't an ounce of sorry in me.

As I climb the steps to the front door I make a decision. I am just going to talk to the Chief man to man. Before I leave here tonight, he's going to understand how I feel about Bella and how she feels about me. But more than that, he's going to understand what he's doing to his daughter. If I can't right this with an apology, maybe I can fix it with the truth.

As I knock on the door I find my resolve. I watch as the door slowly opens and reveals Rosalie. She's wearing a smug look on her face, that I just want to slap right off of her.

"Is Chief Swan here?" I ask curtly.

"No, he got called into the Station, he'll be there all night.".

"Fine. Thank you." I return, as I turn to leave.

"Aren't you even going to apologize?" she asks before I can make my escape.

That question stopped me dead in my tracks. I grip tightly onto the porch railing and then spun on my heel back to the front door. "I wouldn't apologize to you if my life depended on it." I snarl.

Rosalie walks away from the door rolling her eyes, leaving the door wide open. I take this as an invitation and walk right in.

"You know Edward, why don't you and Bella just give up this little game before you both get hurt? I mean honestly, did you really expect everyone to believe that you honestly love, Bella? I have to give you credit though, even my dad almost believed you.".

"What?" I questioned. "You mean to tell me that you did this? You are the reason why Charlie threw Bella out?".

Rosalie laughs at this. "Well, duh! I came home and Daddy Dearest was pacing the floor, worried that he had lost poor little Bella for good. It made me sick, actually. Seeing how caring and concerned he was...yeah, OK, whatever. So he tells me everything that went down and how you supposedly called him out on everything. You actually made him believe that it was my fault! I couldn't have that, Edward. Charlie has always been my daddy, wrapped around my little finger, I'M HIS LITTLE GIRL DAMMIT!".

Whoa, this chick is nuts! Watching Rosalie come unraveled is almost scary.

"So anyway" she continues. "I had to set him straight. We're better off without Bella here and now he knows it too. After all, she has you now. Or at least she has you until you get bored with her. God, aren't you even embarrassed to be seen with her?".

**BPOV**

I practically ran down the two flights of stairs to get to Edward. However when I got to main floor, I saw the headlights of Edwards Volvo wash over the window as he sped off down the driveway. I saw a note laying on the couch.

_Mom and Bella,_

_I couldn't sit here and do nothing. I feel partially to blame for everything that happened tonight. Perhaps I can get the answers that Bella deserves._

_Love you both,_

_Edward_

Shit! He's gone to talk to Charlie! "Esme!" I yelled up the stairs.

Suddenly Esme and Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs. "Bella? What is it? What's wrong?".

"It's Edward!" I cried. "He left a note saying that he's gone to get answers. I think he's going to talk to Charlie! We have to stop him!".

Esme sighed and walked down the last flight of steps to me. "Dammit" she groaned. "I told him none of this has anything to do with him.".

"We have to stop him Esme! Charlie has a lot of guns at the house and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have Edward locked up for trespassing or something equally ridiculous!".

"That boy! I swear to god!" Esme growled, before turning to Jasper. "Jasper go pull your car around!".

Seconds later the three of us were speeding back towards Forks. We arrived back at my house just in time to see Edward go inside.

"The cruisers gone." I observed. "Maybe Charlie isn't here after all.".

"Good. Maybe now there's still a chance you'll still be able to have little Edwards someday." Jasper stated dryly.

Before I had a chance to breathe a sigh of relief, reality hit. "Fuck!" I yelled. "That means Edward is in the house with Rosalie...ALONE!".

All at once the three of us were falling all over each other trying to get out of the car. As we approached the porch, I realized that we could hear everything being said. Rosalie kept going on and on about being daddy's little girl and that I was just in the way. Then she asked Edward if he was embarrassed to be seen with me.

Behind me, Jasper started the countdown. "Five, four, three...Esme you may want to grab some ear plugs...two, one.".

_"FUCK NO I'M NOT FUCKING EMBARRASSED TO BE FUCKING SEEN WITH BELLA! YOU STUPID FUCKING TRIFLING FUCKING BITCH!" _Edward screamed in a rage.

I turned to look at Esme and her eyes were as big as saucers. "Did he just say the F-word five times in one sentence?" she whispered.

"Yes" I chuckled. "He tends to have a potty mouth when he's angry". _Like you're any better, Swan. Have you ever paid attention to your internal monologue?_

Esme just shook her head. "He gets that from Carlisle.".

I turned my attention back to Rosalie and Edward. Their voices sounded further away. They had moved to the kitchen. I motioned for Esme and Jasper to follow me. We went around the side of the house and I climbed the trellis so I could peer into the kitchen window.

_"You know Rosalie, you really are a sorry fucking excuse for a human being. All you think about is your fucking self! You destroyed Bella and Charlie's fucking relationship and for what...so Charlie will buy you a new car?"_ Edward fumed at her. He was really mad too. I could see that his knuckles had turned white with the force that he was clenching them with.

_"My dad didn't buy that car, you ass!" _Rosalie retorted. _" I found out 5 years ago that my mother sent him a check monthly for me and Bella. I just wanted to be sure I got what was mine. Charlie hid the fact that he was getting money from mom, so who knows what he was doing with it before I found out about it."._

_"THAT Rosalie, makes you a bigger fucking bitch! Why the fuck wouldn't you tell Bella about that? She has just as much of right to that money as you do!"_

I was livid! Renee sent Charlie money every month? Why wouldn't he tell us that? Does this mean he knows where she is and why she left?

I was pulled from my musing by Esme grabbing onto my shoulder. I looked down and saw that she was straddling Jasper's shoulders to get a closer look. Jasper looked up at me then and saw the amused expression on my face.

"Don't even fucking start, Bella. I've got my best friends moms crotch giving me a neck massage right now! I think it's safe to say I'm traumatized enough!".

"Shh, you two!" Esme whispered. "Just be quiet and listen.".

_"Fuck that!" _Rosalie fumed. _"It's not my problem that Bella is too lost in her own little world to realize what's going on! It's not my job to fucking help her out!"._

"THAT BITCH!" Esme whispered.

_"So it's all about money then? Is that it, Rosalie? You're willing to destroy relationships for the almighty dollar_?".

"You fucking tell her, son." Esme cheered.

"Esme!" I said shocked. "Are you sure Edward gets his colorful vocabulary from Carlisle?".

"It's an excuse!" Jasper chimed in. "She turns into a drunken sailor when she breaks a nail!".

Esme pulled Jasper's head back so she could look down into his face. "Shut the fuck up, Jasper. Or you're going to be beating off for a month while you're grounded from spending time with Alice. Don't think I don't know about you two!".

"Oh god! Paging Dr. Phil!" Jasper cried, while I stifled a giggle.

"OK guys, enough fooling around!" Esme scolded. "I can't hear them over you two!".

I just stared at Esme in disbelief. Wasn't she the one that started it? I shook my head and turned my attention back to the kitchen window.

Rosalie threw her head back and laughed at Edwards assumptions. _"Jesus, you really are dense, aren't you? I wouldn't destroy anyones relationship for money...I would however, destroy Bella. Always playing the poor tortured soul. Everyone is always 'Poor little, Bella!'...it makes me sick!"._

_"You really are mental. Aren't you?"_ Edward asked in disbelief. _"You've done nothing but terrorize her for years. People see the way you are, Rosalie. That's why people feel sorry for her. It's nothing she's doing that makes people pity her, it's the things __**YOU **do and the things that **YOU **say, that causes it. And trust me when I tell you that Bella doesn't thrive on the attention that your abuse draw to her. She would rather walk across hot coals then garner anyones pity! You are just an evil fucking bitch!"._

I look over and see Esme clapping and bouncing on Jasper's shoulders. "GO EDWARD! That's my son!". She goes to throw her hands up in a double fist pump and loses her balance. I watch in horror as she swings around Jasper's head knocking him to the ground. When they finally land, Jasper is flat on his back with Esme straddling his face. I can't contain my laughter. I'm hanging precariously from the trellis, crying with laughter. It's at this point that I don't hear the snap from the trellis and the supports giving way. I hit the ground with a thud.

"FUCK!" I yell, as the trellis comes down on top of me.

I quickly cover my mouth with my hand when I hear Rosalie ask Edward what that noise was. My heart was racing, I didn't need to be discovered rolling around in the mud with Jasper and Edwards mom.

_"It sounded like a bear!" _Rosalie screeched.

I looked over at Jasper with desperate eyes. "Do something" I mouth at him. "Hurry!".

"Um, RAWRRRRR! I'M A BEAR!" Jasper yells.

Esme and I both have equally horrified looks on our face. "You stupid idiot!" Esme whispers, as she slaps him in the head. "Since when would a fucking bear announce himself?".

"Sorry! I panicked...shit!" Jasper whined, grabbing his head.

_"OH MY GOD! IT IS A BEAR!" _we heard Rosalie scream. I could even make out the sound of her feet running up the stairs and her door slamming shut.

Esme throws her hands in the air, rolling her eyes. "Blond!" is all she offers as an explanation.

A minute later Edward walks around the side of the house and takes in the scene unfolding before him. I am laying flat on my back in the mud, with the trellis on top of me and Esme is trying to dislodge Jasper's hoop earring from the front of her pants, so she can climb off his head. We are all covered head to toe in mud.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he laughs, shaking his head. "I guess this is what you get for eaves dropping!".

"Stop laughing you ass and help us!" I beg. The trellis makes me feel like a caged animal and I can't get out from underneath it.

Edward bends over and lifts the trellis off of me. He looks over at his mom and Jasper and cringes. "I don't even want to know how the two of you ended up like that! But I do think it deserves it's place in history.".

Edward reaches into his pocket and pulls out his camera phone, quickly snapping a picture and forwarding it to his Facebook account.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Esme scolds, as she stands, finally freeing herself from Jasper. "You will delete that picture immediately. It looks like I'm molesting that boy!".

Not more then a second later, Jasper's phone goes off and it's Alice screaming into the phone, demanding to know what's going on and why there are pictures of another woman straddling his face on Facebook.

"It's not another woman, Baby." Jasper coo's, to calm her down. "It's just Esme.".

Simultaneously Edward, Esme and I all cringe. He definitely could have worded that better and Alice didn't disappoint when she heard his flimsy explanation.

"What. The. FUCK, Jasper!" Alice's voice boomed down the line. "Now you're all about the cougars?".

"Hey!" Esme whined, offended.

"Come on." I sighed, trying to deflect the tension. "We need to get out of here before Charlie shows up. I can almost guarentee that Rosalie ran up stairs and called him about the bear in the backyard.".

"Yeah, little does she know it's just Pooh and the Gang!" Edward chuckled.

I threw an elbow into his side, which he skillfully dodged. "I hope you know you're not getting in my car all covered in mud like this." Edward laughed.

Crap! I looked over myself, Jasper and Esme in horror. Esme had clumps of mud hanging from her hair, I had it squished in places I didn't even want to think about and Jasper was leaning his hands against the side of the house, while talking with Alice and it made the house look like it was covered in ancient cave drawings. There was no way we could get into any car without destroying the interior.

"Wait here." I told them, as I went around and snuck into the back mud room and swiped a pile of beach towels and bottle of dish washing detergent from the storage pantry.

"Sorry" I told Esme and Jasper. "This is the best I can do. Edward? Why don't you go and move the cars. I'll take these two with me down the street to that empty house on the corner and we can use that hose to clean up.".

A little while later and I was sitting in the front seat of Edwards car, wrapped in nothing but a towel, heading back towards his house. "That hose water was fucking cold!" I complain. "My nipples could cut glass right now!".

"Serves you right." Edward chuckled. "You shouldn't have been eaves dropping.".

"I was trying to keep you from making a huge a mistake!" I defend. "I thought you were going over to the house to apologize to Charlie.".

"I was going too, initially." Edward stated, turning serious. "But as I drove over there, I realized there wasn't an ounce of sorry in me. So I was going to try and appeal to him, man to man.".

"Good! I wouldn't have wanted you to apologize to him, Edward. I know you didn't mean any harm and I am sorry I went all ape shit on you earlier. I wasn't thinking clearly and was angry with Charlie. Since he wasn't there to yell at, I chose to take it out on you. I guess subconsciously I knew that you'd love me enough to just take it and forgive me for it. I was coming down to apologize and thank you for standing up for me, when I saw you leave. Then I saw your note and panicked. Before long we were pulling up in front of Charlies house and I could hear everything said between you and Rosalie." I explained.

"So you did hear all of it?".

"Yes. I can't believe my mom sends Charlie money and he never told me!" I fumed. "He probably knows where she is too and why she left!".

"So out of everything you heard, that's what you're upset about?" Edward asked, clearly shocked. "What about all the nasty things Rosalie said about you. Or the fact that she's made sure that all that money has been used for her benefit and not yours as well?".

"I don't give a shit about the money, Edward." rolling my eyes. "If Rosalie wants it, she can have it. What upsets me, is that Charlie has allowed her to manipulate him and everyone around her. If she wants to be 'Daddy's Little Girl' then by all means, LET HER! I have no use for Charlie Swan anymore!".

"So you're not even going to confront him and get the answers that you deserve?".

"Nope" I stated, popping the p. "I have no interest in hearing anymore of his lies. Although I would love to be a fly a wall when Rosalie tells him about the talking bear in the backyard.".

Just then Edward straightened up in his seat, glaring into the rear view mirror. "Well, you won't have to wait long to find out what he thinks about that, love.".

I followed Edwards gaze behind us and sure enough, speeding down the road towards us was a police cruiser running it's lights and sirens.

**CHARLIE'S POV**

As soon as I got the call from Rosie about the "Bear" in the backyard, I knew something was fishy. I checked around the house and saw that the trellis had been ripped away from the house. There were muddy foot prints leading into the back mud room and all the beach towels were missing. It didn't take a genius to figure out this was no bear.

When I went in the house reassure Rosie that there was no bear, she told me that that delinquent, Edward Cullen had been by the house and threatened her. She went on to say, that she thought Jasper and Bella had been with him and that they were responsible for the damage to the house.

By the time she was done retelling the events, I was seeing red! How dare they come here and defile my house and scare my Rosie! I launched myself out the door in a rage and high tailed it towards the Cullen's house, running my lights and sirens. It wasn't long before I caught up to Edwards silver Volvo. I flagged him over and released my shot gun from it's mount on the dash of the cruiser. I radioed into the station that I was on a traffic stop with some vandalism suspects.

As I approached the car I could hear whispering and see someone wiggling around in the front passengers seat. "Get out of the car with your hands up," I instructed them. "I know it was you who trashed my house tonight Cullen.".

The doors on both sides of the car swung open and Edward Cullen stepped out holding his hands above his head. A second later, Bella emerged from the passenger seat, wrapped in nothing but a towel. She had one hand in the air and the other gripping the top of the towel. I was livid!

"Chief Swan, please just hear us out. There's a good explanation." Edward begged.

Too bad I was beyond listening at this point. I still had the shot gun in my hand. Originally my plan had been to use it for intimidation. But the anger that erupted in me was so fierce, that it was like I was having an out of body experience and I watched everything unfold from the side lines. Before I knew it, I had hit the boy in the side of the head with my butt of the shot gun. He fell to the ground, bleeding from the side of head and unconscious. I heard Bella scream and watched as she ran around the side of car and dropped to her knees next to Edward, cradling his head in her lap.

"WHY?" she screamed at me. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!".

I quickly shook my head as I stared down at Edward and Bella. Shit, this could cost me my job and fuck if I am going to lose everything I've worked so hard for over this non sense. I knelt down and pulled Edwards hands into a pair of cuffs and radioed for back up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bella cried. "He didn't do anything! Stop it, please!".

"The hell he didn't do anything!" I growled, just as a second squad car pulled up to the scene. Deputy Banner ran up to me then.

"You OK, Chief?" he asked.

"I'm fine. But get him to the hospital and have his head checked out. Then I want him booked for Resisting Arrest, Statutory Rape, Vandalism, Harassment, Trespassing and Destruction of Private Property.".

"YOU LYING SONOFABITCH!" Bella screeched, crying and swinging at me. "He didn't do anything wrong!".

"What about her, Chief?" Banner asked.

"Take her down to the station and get her some clothes." I snarled in disgust. Damn kids brought all this on themselves! "Then book her for Assault on an Officer, Indecent Exposure, Trespassing, Harassment, Vandalism and Destruction of Private Property. Oh, and you can keep the towel as evidence.".

Just then the Medic's arrived. I heard them relaying Edwards condition to the hospital. "We got a significant laceration to left temple and a possible skull fracture. Patient is unconscious and not responding to stimuli.".

"NO! EDWARD NO!" Bella's blood curdling screams rang out, as Deputy Banner pulled her away from the scene in cuffs, tossing her into the back of his squad car.

"We'll see you at the station, Chief." he nodded before driving off.

I hesitantly walked over to one of the Medics as they loaded Edward into the ambulance. "Is the kid going to be alright?".

"I don't know, Chief. All signs at the moment point to some brain swelling and a possible bleed. He took the blunt force trauma to the worst possible place, the temple.".

"OK, take him on to the hospital. I'll send a Deputy down to sit with him and remove the cuffs at the hospital. He's got a list of charges and will need to be guarded.".

"Yes, sir." the medic responded, before jumping in the back of the ambulance and driving off running lights and sirens.

I radioed back to the station and arranged to have Edwards Volvo towed into the impound for processing of evidence. I am going to need all the evidence I can get to make these charges stick.

**Didn't see this coming did you? I am anxiously to see what every ones reaction is...so please review!**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. The feedback was interesting to say the least. Some of you loved it and others...not so much. Some thought the whole eavesdropping thing was a little too silly and I understand that. But that was thrown in as a tribute to my friends mom who recently died of breast cancer. I had found out about her death when I was writing chapter 9 and the memories of her were still fresh. She was a young mother and one night we found ourselves in a similar situation with her in high school. We all thought her daughters boyfriend was cheating on her. So we snuck over to his house...needless to say, I was the one that ended up flat on my ass under a trellis in the mud! Her mom fell from our friend, Ryan's shoulders and got his earring snagged in her pants. I thought it would be interesting to add that situation into this story. It might have been silly...but it made me smile! (RIP Shelly! We'll miss you and love you!).**

**OK, so onto Chapter 10...I hope you like it!**

***DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!**

**CHARLIE'S POV**

I arrived back at the station and went straight to my office to write out a very important letter. Now that the anger and adrenaline had worn off, the brutal truth has been realized. I totally screwed up and there's no way I'm not going down for this. I knew that Edward and Bella were serious. The minute that boy stood in my kitchen and stood up for her, I knew he loved her. I knew he was the best possible person for Bella, better than even me.

I don't know how I let things get so out of control. One minute I was living the American Dream with a wife and two kids, and then next I am a single father navigating the mine field of trying to raise two daughters.

Rosalie and Bella were always as different as night and day. Renee and I raised the girls modestly. Renee didn't want them to know the spoils of money. She grew up rich and saw the lasting effect money had on young children. All was good until Renee got a mystery phone call from her mother one night. In the days following, Renee seemed distant. She'd withdrawn from me and the girls, the light in her eyes was gone. Then one day she was gone. I got the paperwork for the divorce a few weeks later and a letter. She begged me to let her go and to continue to raise the girls the way we had always planned. She had gone back to her family and didn't want them exposed to that kind of snobbery and hypocrisy.

The divorce proceeded smoothly. I loved Renee enough to let her go, foolishly thinking that she'd find her way back to me some day. More then 15 years later...I'm still waiting. Every month I'd receive a check from Renee for the girls. It wasn't an obscene amount of money, but it was enough that if I saved it, both girls would one day be able to go to the college of their choice. An opportunity they wouldn't have had on my salary alone. Raising the girls was a challenge, especially at puberty. But thanks to a few sympathetic local women...I got through it.

Everything began change though on Rosalie's 14th birthday. Her attitude was on the decline for sometime, but on this particular day, she turned into the devil incarnate. Turns out she had intercepted a check from Renee. Before I had gotten home, she decided to ransack my bedroom and found 10 years worth of deposit slips. When she brought me the evidence of her findings, she accused me of with holding money that was rightfully hers. Threats were made on her side, knowing full well that my biggest fear was losing my girls. She threatened to leave unless I bowed to her every whim. At first I resisted, but then I found out she was searching for Renee. I couldn't let that happen. If Rosalie found her and approached her with her absurd accusations, Renee might never come back. So I caved.

I gave Rosalie whatever she wanted and slowly watched her drain the account that was supposed to hold their future. In her pursuit of greed, she managed to alienate Bella as well. I knew what she was doing, but everytime I tried to stop it, another threat to find Renee was made. She had me by the love sick balls and knew it. It killed me to have to distance myself from my youngest child, but since Rosalie was so distracted by the money from Renee, I had managed to save some for Bella out of my own earnings and made other financial arrangements. It wouldn't added up to what she would have had, had Rosalie not gotten the mail that day, but hopefully it would make up for everything else.

As time went on, Rosalie became more demanding. She insisted on being 'Daddy's Little Girl' and treated Bella as if she were Cinderella. At first I tried to ease my conscience by telling myself it was just in Bella's nature to want to take care of people. But I knew better. I should've stepped in and said something...but there was always the threat of Rosalie exposing my failures as a parent to Renee.

Looking back, I don't know what I so afraid of. But too much time had passed and after awhile, I allowed my guilt to put a wall between Bella and myself. I took the easy way out with Rosalie and dealt with her, by basically not dealing with her. I gave her all the attention and money she wanted and treated Bella like a servant, that made her content and the threats stopped. Life was bearable again.

Then on Monday I got the phone call from a hysterical Rosalie. Edward had called her out in front of the whole school and she demanded action. My gut instinct was to tell her that she probably had it coming, but once the threat to find Renee got involved, I made the worst decision possible and bowed to her will once again.

And that leads us to where I am today...totally screwed. I'll admit, when I left the house after Rosalie told me what happened, I was more pissed and jealous that Edward had stolen Bella's heart from me. I was still put out by all the truths he violently shoved down my throat during our confrontation earlier. I could've cared less that he confronted Rosalie...she probably had it coming. I could just imagine all the shitty things she had said to him.

No, this was about Bella and then to see her get out of his car in nothing but a towel... I just lost it! I knew that I was the one that had pushed Bella away, but it was just easier to blame him for our destroyed relationship. My anger pushed me over the edge and before I knew it, he was laid out on the ground, unconscious and bleeding from the head. I tried to make excuses and make what I did their fault. But on the drive back to the station, I realized there's no way to cover up my inexcusable actions. I could've killed that boy and taken away the one good thing Bella had left in her life. I'm a miserable excuse of a man and a father. Rosalie's threats don't mean anything now, I am nothing that I would want Renee to come back too. An epiphany that has come too late.

I'm brought out of my musings by a knock on the door. "Charlie, it's Banner. Can I come in?".

"Yeah" I sigh, knowing full well that he's bringing my fate in with him. As he comes in, I am sealing the letter I wrote into a large, fat manila envelope. He opens the door and the look on his face is filled with disappointment and regret.

"Charlie, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but when you came back to the station your cruiser was processed for evidence." he said cautiously.

I just nodded my head in acceptance and for him to continue.

"I guess I don't have to tell you what your dashboard cam recorded, do I? That boy did nothing to provoke your actions.".

"No he didn't." I hang my head and agree. "Where's Bella?" I really wanted to be the one to talk to her about this and explain that I was wrong.

"Esme Cullen came and picked her up a half hour ago after we got back from the hospital. Bella agreed to a physical to refrute the charges of Statutory Rape against Edward.".

"And?" I ask weakly, but already knowing the answer.

"The physical confirmed that Bella is still a virgin, Charlie. The Cullen boy hasn't touched her...or at least penetrated her, anyway. She said she was only wearing the towel because her clothes were wet and muddy. We were able to confirm this when we found them in a plastic shopping bag in the trunk of his car.".

"I think deep down inside I already knew that." I admit. "Bella's got a level head on her shoulders. She wouldn't just give herself to just anyone.".

"That she is, Charlie. But I think you should know that enlight of the situation, the decision has been made to drop all charges against both Bella and Edward.".

I nod my head again. "That's probably for the best.".

"It kills me to have to do this, Charlie. We've known each other a long time and you've been my Mentor, but I'm afraid I am going to have to read you your rights. Charges have been filed against you, both by the State and by the mother of Edward Cullen.".

"I expected as much" I said quietly.

After reading me my rights, Banner lets me know that he had taken the liberty of calling my lawyer for me, since my lawyer is also his brother in-law, he didn't see it as affording me special privileges.

A few minutes later and Sam Ulley is walking through the door. Banner excuses himself and leaves us to it.

"I gotta tell you, Charlie" Sam begins. "I'm a little stunned that we are here doing this right now.".

"It's been a long time in the making." I state. "It was only a matter of time before my sins caught up with me.".

"Do you want to tell me what happened Charlie? Although I think you owe the guys here a big thank you. They are writing it up to say that you turned yourself in, since you came back to the station on your own."

I laugh bitterly. "I don't want any of this made easier on me. I did the crime, I'll do the time and I'm tired of talking about it. There's no defense for the things I've done."

"Don't give up on me, Charlie. There are legal loop holes and seeing as how you've been Chief so long, they'll probably go easy on you.".

"Nope, Sam" I say, slapping both hands down on my knees and standing."For once, I am going to be the one that makes it easy on everyone else. I'm afraid your services as Defense Attorney will not be needed today.".

"But..."

I hold up my hand, palm out and silence him. "I said no, Sam. Let it go. However," reaching down and pick up the manila envelope off of my desk. "I would appreciate it if you held on to these for me and help execute them when the time is right."

Looking shocked, Sam asks "Is this what I think it is?".

"Yep, looks like I'm going to be gone awhile. Things need to be taken care of on that end. You helped me set this up, so it's only right that you are the one to see it through.".

I hold out my hand then and offer Sam a hand shake. "Thanks for your help, Sam.".

"No problem, Charlie. But if you change your mind, don't hesitate to have someone give me a call. I know I could be effective counsel for you.".

"I'll keep that in that mind, Sam." I say indifferently, basically excusing Sam from the room.

As soon as he leaves, I sit back in my chair and open the third drawer from the bottom on my desk. There are only two things housed in this lockable drawer...a small flask filled with my favorite whiskey and my spare service revolver.

**BELLA'S POV**

After Esme picked me up from the Police Station, she took me directly over to the hospital to see Edward. He still looked beautiful laying there with head wrapped in gauze and the side of his head and face swelled up and bruised.

"Is he going to be OK?" I ask between sobs.

"We got lucky, Bella." Esme explained. "His skull didn't fracture and the swelling is minimal and there is no bleeding in his brain".

"Then why isn't he...he wa wa... waking up? It's...it's be be...been hours now." I stutter from the force of my tears.

"The doctors aren't sure, Bella. They just keep telling me that he'll wake up when he's ready.".

"Why isn't Ca...Car...Carlisle here?".

"I sent Jasper home for him a while ago." Esme said, nervously. "I'm afraid my own actions have kept him in a drunken stupor for the last two days. I didn't anticipate that we might actually have a use for him in the next couple of days. I can only hope that Jasper is having luck sobering him up.".

I just nod my head to acknowledge her explanation. I could personally careless that she purposely kept that son-of-a-bitch drunk. I have more pressing things to deal with.

"Before I give you some alone time with Edward, I think you should know that I pressed charges against Charlie for this. I'm sorry to have to do that to you Bella, but this is my **only** son...I have to hold Charlie accountable for what he almost did to him. You can't even imagine what I thought when I got the call from the hospital. One minute Jasper and I are just driving home, laughing about everything and the next I'm getting a phone call and they can't even confirm if my son is alive or dead".

"Don't worry, Esme. I get it. I was there, Charlie was totally out of control.".

"So you're not angry with me?" she asks cautiously.

"No." I answer flatly.

"OK, well I'll leave you alone then. Don't be afraid to talk to him. Maybe your voice can help him find his way back to us."

I didn't even consciously register that Esme had left the room. I was to focused on the love of my life and missing his smile. What I wouldn't give to have him sit up and argue with me right now.

**ESME'S POV**

I left Edwards hospital room and made my way to the waiting room. How did things go so terribly wrong? One minute we were all laughing and I had my son back, the next he's being beaten with the butt of shot gun by the Chief of Police. To date, that phone call telling me what happened to Edward has been the worst of my life. I think my heart stopped beating for a moment. It didn't even register to Jasper or I that we clothed only in towels. Thank god for the nurse that showed up with scrubs for both of us to change into.

As I am pouring myself a cup of coffee, a little whirling tornado of black haired energy comes bounding in the room. "Oh my god, Esme! Jasper just told me what happened. How is Edward? How is Bella? Are they going to be OK?".

"Breathe Alice" I instruct her as I hold her in place by the shoulders. "Edward is still unconscious and they don't know when he'll wake up. Bella is in with him now, you can down and see them both in a little while.".

"I can't believe this happened!" Alice cried. "What the hell was Charlie thinking?".

"I don't know and right now I don't care. Alice do you have a cell phone on you? I left mine in Jasper's car and I have a phone call I need to make. I think today's events have made finding Renee a bigger priority.".

Alice hands me her phone and I retreat to the corner to make my call. The phone rings five times before it is answered.

"Hello?" the smooth male voice answers.

"Aro? It's Esme Cullen. I was calling to see if you've made any head way on that favor I asked you for.".

"Oh! Hello Esme. I was just going to call you about that. I have managed to dig up some information on Renee Dwyer Swan. It would seem that your long lost friend now resides in Portland Oregon.".

"I quickly reach over and grab a pen and magazine off the coffee table and copy down all the information he has for me. I quickly thank him and promise to be in contact with him in a few days.

"Well?" Alice asks. "Any luck?".

"It looks like he found her. She's in Portland Oregon.".

"Are you going to call her? Or are you going to go see her in person?".

"I honestly don't know, Alice. I guess a lot will depend on Edward. I can't leave him, but I also wouldn't know what to say to Renee if I called. I guess I'll give it a day or two and then decide." I say resigned. Now that I had the information I so desperately wanted, I'm not at all sure what to do with it.

Just then Deputy Banner comes rushing into the room. "Hello Mrs. Cullen. I'm here to see Bella, there's been a development."

"A development?" I ask.

His expression turns to stoic, "Yes, I'm afraid it concerns Chief Swan.".

"I'm afraid that Bella is in with my son just now. If the Chief wants to see Bella, I'm afraid he's going to have to wait. I seriously doubt she'd want to talk to him right now anyway." I spit venomously. How dare that man send one of his cronies down here to fetch Bella like a dog.

Deputy Banner sighs and his shoulders slump in defeat. "Look Mrs. Cullen, I know that you are angry with the Chief and just trying to protect Bella...I get it. But I'm not here to drag her back to the station to talk to him. I'm not supposed to even be telling this to anyone but Bella, but honestly, I don't know if I can.".

"So tell me and I'll make sure she gets the message." I say bitterly, still not thrilled with the situation.

He seems to take a moment to debate and then sighs again. "I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, but the Chief committed suicide tonight while in his office. He was supposed to meeting with his attorney after I had read him his rights. It turns out he had a spare service revolver stashed in one of his drawers.".

I heard Alice gasp, before I stumbled backwards into a chair on the other side of the room.

**BELLA'S POV**

I sat down in the chair next his bed and reached out and grabbed Edwards hand, bending my head over it to place kisses on his knuckles. "Edward" I cried through my sobs. "I need you to come back to me, baby. I can't breath without you. I don't even want to try."

Suddenly I couldn't get close enough to him. I crawl up on his bed and curl myself into his chest so I can hear his heart beating and his gentle breaths.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I feel like this is all my fault. If you hadn't loved me, you wouldn't be here right now. I sucked you into the madness that is my life and it broke you." I cried.

'I know it's selfish, but I need you with me. I need to see your smile and feel your lips against mine. I need to hear your velvet voice tell me you love me. I need to feel your arms around me. Please Edward, please come back to me!" I begged. But still, there was nothing. Not a twitch, not an accelerated heart rate, no fluttering eye lids. He just lay there beneath me, still.

I lay there for awhile waiting for him, growing more and more frustrated by the second. Why won't he come back to me? I feel like I could get up from the bed and trash the room. It's taking everything I have to just lay here and not act on the anger that is coursing through me. I start to hum to calm myself and that quickly turns into singing. I start to sing the song that had come on the radio when we were driving home from Port Angeles last weekend. I remember Edward saying that he thought the lyrics were beautiful and then him Googling it when we got home. He found out it was 'I Never Told You' by Colbie Caillat. I remember being shocked he'd like it, but he said "It just says all things I would say if I had to live without, love.". Some how it seemed appropriate to sing it to him now and change the color of the eyes she sings about to green for him. He was right though, the lyrics say everything I feel right now.

I miss those green eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep

Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

I see your green eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you

It's like I'm alone with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

By the time I sing the last verse I have a torrent of tears running down my face and I am tracing small patterns on his chest. I almost feel embarrassed by the wetness my tears have left on his gown. I look up and see Alice standing in the window of the door looking at me.

I kiss Edwards chest over his heart and whisper in his ear, "Come back to me, baby. I'll be here waiting for you. I love you.". Then I went over to the door and met Alice in a fierce hug in the hallway.

"Were you singing to him?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. He heard me singing in the shower the other day and liked it. I thought he might respond...but he didn't." I sob.

Alice pulled back then and looked at me. "Bella, I know today has been hell and that you are really close to breaking, but I am going to need you to find a little a more strength. Do you think you can do that for me?".

"Alice? What's going on?" I asked confused.

"We need to go down and talk to Esme, Bella. But before we do, I need you to promise me that you won't break, Bella. Edward needs you. You have to hold it together for him, OK.".

"OK...of course." I tell her, squaring my shoulders and allowing her to lead me back to the waiting room. I'm a little shocked to see Deputy Banner there, leaning against the wall, unwilling to make eye contact with me.

"Bella Dear, come sit with me please." Esme says, as she pats the seat next to hers. I then find myself sitting between Esme and Alice, something is definitely not right.

"Just spill it, Esme. So I can get back to Edward." I say defiantly. I know whatever they brought me here to tell me is something I am not going to like.

Esme looks down at her lap and nods, "Very well then. Bella, Deputy Banner came here to tell you that your father committed suicide tonight. He'd gone back to the station and turned himself in. They allowed him to talk to his attorney in his office. Sometime after that meeting, Charlie retrieved a revolver from his desk. I'm so sorry, Bella.".

I just stared at Esme and blinked a few times, while Alice hugged my back. I kept waiting for a rush of emotions to wash over me and for the hysterics to begin, but there was nothing.

Finally I heard the words spew from my mouth of there own volition, "Is that it? Can I go now? Edward needs me.".

Esme released my hands and nodded in confusion and with that, I got up and left the room.

**I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks. Did Charlie punk out or did he do everyone a favor? Anyone want to try and guess what was in the envelope he gave to his lawyer? I'll also be posting a link to the music video for the song Bella sang to Edward on my profile page...it really is a beautiful song!**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating. We've had storms that have knocked out our power for days on end and then the brake lines broke on my truck...mild concussion, nothing major. But needless to say, the writing gods have been against me lately! I am hoping now that the drama has subsided, I'll be able to get a more regular posting schedule. OK, so now the fun stuff begins! Lots of questions get answered and the drama gets turned up a notch!**

***DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT.**

**ESME'S POV**

I silently watched as Bella left the room completely numb and void of emotion. I was scared for her. Her heart was pulled in a million directions at the moment and I am sure the confusion was staggering.

"Is she going to be OK?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "She's probably in shock.".

"I've never seen her like this before." Alice said quietly. "I'm not sure I know how to help her.".

I sat down next to Alice and pulled her into my arms. "I think the only people that can help her now is Edward and Renee.".

"Are you going to call Renee?" Alice asked.

"I don't think I have a choice anymore. I would have rather confronted her in person, but this situation changes everything.".

I gave Alice a quick kiss on the top of her head, "I'll be back in a minute. I am going to go down to the courtyard and make a call if anyone needs me.".

As I waited for the elevator, I silently prayed that Renee was still the compassionate person she once was. Her daughter needs her and I'd hate to have to leave here so I can drag her back kicking and screaming.

**BELLA'S POV**

I walked blindly to Edwards hospital room. I couldn't even focus on what was going on around me. I am sure I must have looked like a zombie walking by the nurses station, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I opened the door to Edwards room and he was still laying there, completely unconscious. I went and sat in the chair in the corner of room, pulling my legs up, resting my head against my knees and hugging them to me.

_My dad is dead. He's actually fucking dead. He killed himself. He put a service revolver in his mouth and pulled the trigger._

I kept rolling the facts over in my head, but I couldn't get them to make sense. Why wasn't I upset? Why couldn't I cry? Shouldn't I be freaking out? Was I so broken that I couldn't feel what I was supposed to for my dead father?

My whole body felt numb, like I couldn't feel anything except for the gaping hole in my chest that had opened up the minute Edward lost consciousness. Edward was a part of me, so I could feel it when he left me, but had Charlie and I had been so detached from each other for so long that my heart couldn't make me feel his loss?

I banged my head against my knees in frustration before finally walking over to Edwards bed and collapsing on my knees next to it. I grabbed his hand and dropped my head to the mattress. "Please Edward, I need you.".

**ESME'S POV**

As I was walking through the lobby of the hospital, I heard Deputy Banner call out to me. "Mrs. Cullen, would you mind having a word with me.".

I hesitantly stopped and turned, lifting my eye brows in acknowledgement. "I haven't gone over to the Chiefs house to inform his other daughter, Rosalie of his death yet. I was wondering if you wanted to ride over with me, so she isn't alone.".

I couldn't help the anger that surged through me at his request. All the evil and hateful things she said about her own sister earlier that night, suddenly started ringing in my ears.

"What makes you think I give a flying fuck about Rosalie Swan?" I spat. "That girl is a heartless and souless monster who's done nothing but make her sister's life hell ever since their mother left.".

"I'm...but you...I just thought" Deputy Banner sputtered.

"You assumed what? That because I am close to Bella, that I would automatically be close to that piece of shit?".

Looking almost defeated, Deputy Banner slumped his shoulders, "Do you at least know of anyone that I could call for her?".

"My guess would be either Emmett McCarty or Pastor Webber." I sighed. "I know you think I'm heartless, but my son is up there laying in room unconscious and no one can tell if or when he'll wake up and the love of life is broken and dealing with her sister's rejection, her father's death and Edward. My plate is full. Rosalie is 18, so it's not like she needs a guardian. If she wants to pull her head out of her ass and be civil, then you can tell her where Bella is and it'll be up to her if she wants anything to do with Rosalie. But that's the best I can do right now.".

"OK, I understand and for what it's worth, I am really sorry about your son, Mrs. Cullen.".

"Me too." I smiled sadly and then retreat out the front doors to make my phone call.

I leaned against the building and took a minute to clear my head. This really isn't the way I wanted to do this, but what choice do I have? I took a deep breath and flipped the phone open, punching in the numbers that I had hastily written down on the magazine earlier.

_Please be the same person you were all those years ago, Renee_, I thought as I hit send. Three rings later and male voice with a slightly English accent answered, "Gathright residence.".

My heart stopped! _She couldn't have! Felix?_ I fought down the lump that was forming in my throat, "Yes, is Renee or Felix there, please?".

"Oh I"m sorry Mame" the kindly voice said "If you are looking for Mr. Felix you have the wrong Gathright household. Ms. Renee is married to his brother, Marcus.".

"Oh" I responded, releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Um, I was actually just looking for Renee. Is she there, please?".

"Yes Mame, just one moment.".

Renee married Marcus? I hadn't even realized they knew one another. Marcus was several years older than we were and was in Europe most of the time. Even in all the years that I dated Felix, I'd only met Marcus maybe once or twice.

"Hello, this Renee." her soft and friendly voice floated down the line. I could only hope that it was genuine and that she was as kind as she sounded.

"Renee I know it's been a long time, but this is Esme Masen."

There was silence on the other end of line for a good two minutes until she responded. "Esme Masen? Don't you mean Esme Masen Cullen?".

I looked down at my shoes and nodded my head...I guess I deserved that. "Yes Renee, you're right. It is Esme Cullen now.".

"Well it's been years, Esme. I have to tell you that I am a little shocked to be hearing from you. I hope all is well.".

"It has been awhile Renee and I look forward to catching up, however I am afraid this isn't a social call. We have a problem...a serious problem." I told her, deciding to just cut to the chase.

"We?" she asked confused.

"I really wish I had time to go over all the details with you Renee, but my phone is about to die and I need you to come back to Forks.".

"Come back to Forks? Esme what is going on and what are you doing in Forks?" she demanded.

My phone starting beeping letting me know that battery was about to give out. "Crap, OK Renee, long story short...we moved to Forks and my son, Edward started dating your daughter, Bella. There was a confrontation earlier tonight between Edward and Charlie and Charlie ended up smacking my son upside the head with the butt of a shot gun. My son in unconscious at Forks General Hospital and Charlie killed himself over it.".

"OH GOD!" I heard Renee scream.

"Renee listen to me, I only have a minute left until my phone dies. I need you to come here and help me. Bella is numb and isn't reacting to anything...she needs her mother. Can and will you come...for her?".

"I...does she...oh my god" she sputtered incoherently into the phone. "Esme, does Bella want me there?".

"I don't know Renee" I sighed. "But she needs you, whether she believes that or not.".

A minute went by and then just before my phone disconnected I heard, "I'm coming on the next flight.".

**EDWARD'S POV**

Fuck! What the hell happened to me? Why does my head hurt so bad and why can't I make my eyes open or my body move? I started getting really agitated until I felt my bed dip and the familiar electricity that I feel whenever Bella is near.

Then I heard her sweet voice as she grabbed onto my hand, "Please Edward. I need you?".

What's wrong with my Angel? Why does she sound so broken? Where are we? Why does she need me? Why can't I answer her?

_I'm right here Bella! I can hear you...I am right here with you Baby! _FUCK! Why I can't I tell her this? I felt her drop my hand and heard as she moved away from the bed. _Bella! Don't go baby! I'm right here!_

I could hear the beeping on the monitors picking up. It must be tracking my heart rate or something. I can hear a nurse enter the room and start speaking with Bella.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up honey. An elevated heart rate could mean a lot of things.".

_NO! Goddammit, you fucking bitch!_ Why won't my fucking eyes open?

"BELLA!" I start screaming in head, thinking that somehow she'll hear it. "BELLA!".

All this screaming in my head just makes it hurt more. I'm so frustrated that I feel tear escape my eye and roll down my cheek. Bella must've seen it, because I felt my bed dip and her body wrap around mine on the bed.

"Edward, I'm here! Can you hear me, baby?" she pleads desperately.

I can't move or open my eyes. The only thing I can do is let another tear fall. I felt her hand lift to my face and brush the tear from my cheek.

"I know you can hear me, Edward. I know you're in there somewhere. Don't worry, baby. I'll be here waiting when you wake up. I love you so much, Edward. I'll never let go!" then I felt her press her lips to mine gently.

Another tear rolls down my face. _I'm right here, love. I love you too. I won't let go if you don't._

**ESME'S POV**

I finished up my phone call with Renee and found myself standing outside of Edwards room looking in. Bella was curled up with him on his bed, lovingly stroking his face and talking to him. I couldn't find it in myself to barge in on their moment. It was painfully obvious who the most important woman in his world was and it was easy to accept. Because of my own actions and allowing Carlisle to control the nature of my relationship with my son, I'd never been the center of his world. Right now I am just thankful that he's forgiven me and allowed me to be a part of it.

I felt Alice walk up and wrap her arm around my waist. "They're quite the couple aren't they?".

"Yes they are" I stated, blinking back tears. "I'm so thankful that Edward has Bella...you have no idea.".

"They complete each other. I knew that the first time I saw them together. There was an electricity in the air. It was beautiful to witness." Alice told me through her own tears. "If anyone can bring Edward back, it's her.".

I wiped the tears from my face and turned back towards the waiting room with Alice by my side. "So did you get a hold of Renee?" Alice asked.

"Oh..um..yes I did." I stammered. "She said she was getting on the next plane. Although my phone died before I could get any information from her, so I have no idea when she'll arrive.".

"How did she take the news?".

I let out a humorless chuckle, "Well, given my low battery and time constraints, what little I was able to tell her seemed to upset her. But she sounded genuinely concerned and like she wants to be here for Bella. Which was the most we could ask for.".

Alice nodded her head, "Are you going to tell Bella you called her?".

"No" I sighed. "I think it's for the best that I wait for that. Bella has enough on her plate. I think she needs her mom more than she believes. Hopefully seeing her and having her there will cancel out any feelings of betrayal she has for me.".

"Bella isn't one to hold grudges" Alice reassured me. "She'll come around and know that you did this to help her, not hurt her.".

I nodded my head in acknowledgement before changing the subject. "I saw Deputy Banner downstairs as well. He asked me to go with him to talk to Rosalie. Apparently he mistakenly thought I was close to her as well.".

"Yeah, I talked to Emmett not long ago and gave him a heads up. He's driving down to Charlie's now to be with Rosalie.".

"Good" I said. "Even though I could less for the girl, she should have someone in her corner.".

"Sure" Alice laughed. "But Emmett doesn't know what she's capable of and he'll be none to pleased when he finds out.".

Just then we heard loud voices coming from the hallway. We both got up and poked our heads out of the waiting room and groaned. A very disheveled Carlisle was charging down the hallway, with a very stressed out Jasper in tow.

Carlisle spotted us and immediately started yelling. "What the fuck is a matter with you Esme? My son gets beaten by the Chief of Police and you send Jasper to come get me!".

"Carlisle you really need to lower your voice!" I said calmly, pulling him into the waiting room and closing the door. "Edward has a concussion and hasn't woken up yet.".

"That's fine!" he stormed. "But I called my lawyer on the way over, Charlie Swan will live to regret his actions tonight!".

"No he won't" I told him gently.

"THE HELL HE WON"T" Carlisle fumed.

"Charlies dead, Carlisle!" I blurted. "He killed himself tonight.".

Carlisle got quiet and seemed stunned. A few minutes went by before he spoke again. "Fine. Good. Where's my son?".

"He's down the hall. Bella is with him now. His vitals are strong and there is no internal damage, but the doctors don't know when he'll regain consciousness.".

"What the fuck is Bella doing in that room with MY son!" Carlisle raged, throwing the door open and stomping down the hallway with me hot on his heels.

"Carlisle Cullen!" I yelled. "You will leave MY son and that girl alone! They love each other and have been through ENOUGH! You will not go into that room and upset either one of them!" I told him, my voice laced with venom.

He turned on his heel and towered over me, "The fuck I won't! This is MY hospital, Esme. I can and will make sure she is thrown out of here on her ass and never walks back in! I will not have that piece of trash within a hundred feet of my son!".

"Your son?" I wailed. "Your son? Why is he only ever your your son when he doesn't love who you want him to love or do what you want him to do? This isn't about you, Carlisle! This is about who HE loves and who's good for HIM! And right now, whether you want to believe it or not, that person is Bella. She's the only one that can help him now! You WILL stay away from his room and leave him alone or I will go to court and make damn sure that YOU aren't allowed within a hundred feet of him!".

"You wouldn't dare." he seethed.

"Go ahead and test me!" I sneered. "Your days of hurting my son and bullying me are over!".

I pushed my way past Carlisle and went to stand guard in front of Edwards room. It would be a cold day in hell before that bastard got past me. I watched him turn and make his way back to the bank of elevators. Jasper and Alice joined me outside Edwards room a short time later.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to take any chances." I sighed. "Alice, I need you to go call Deputy Banner and tell him to come up here, please. I need to find out what I can do to keep Carlisle away from this room and Bella and Edward. I'm sure he's gone to call his attorney. Maybe we can do what we need to before Carlisle can play any of his cards.".

Alice nodded at me, "On it!" then turned and ran off down the hall.

"I'm serious, Jasper. I don't want Carlisle Cullen anywhere near this door!" I told him sternly. "We are going to have to guard it in shifts.".

"Esme, I hate to be a pessimist" Jasper cringed. "But Carlisle is Chief of Staff at this hospital. He'll get into that room...trust me. He's probably down in his office making himself Edwards doctor as we speak.".

A wicked grin spread across my face then. "Jasper, when was the last time you saw Carlisle drink?".

Jasper looked confused, "Well I force fed him coffee until he was lucid. Then I told him what happened and he grabbed his flask and was sipping on it on the way over to the hospital.".

I darted over the to nurses station and ripped the phone out of one of the nurses hands. "Hey!" she protested. "I was just talking to the doctor about your son.".

"What doctor?" I asked.

"Your husband, Dr. Cullen. He's taken over your son care."

I slammed the phone and demanded that she get the hospital administrator on the phone, "He's been drinking and there is no way he is going anywhere near my son." I told her.

Without another word, she placed the call and handed the phone off to me. "Dr. McCarty is on the phone, Mrs. Cullen.".

I grabbed the phone from her, "Marty, it's Esme...we have a problem.".

An hour later, I was leaning against Edwards door, when I spotted an enraged Carlisle headed in my direction. "You told them I was drinking? You had me removed as my sons doctor!" he accused.

"Did you pass the blood alcohol test, Carlise?" I asked sternly.

"That's not the point woman!" he fumed. "That's my son in there!".

"And you don't give a shit about him!" I accused. "All you care about is throwing out the girl that's curled up on his bed with him right now!".

"No true!" he denied.

"It is and you know it!" I growled. "All you have ever cared about is that everything was done YOUR way and it's killing you that you can't call the shots right now! But you better get used to it, Carlisle. Marty wasn't the only phone call I made in the last hour. You are being served with a retraining order. You aren't anywhere near your son. Luckily your drinking and your insistence of over seeing his care made that easy to get.".

"You bitch" he snarled at me.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, Carlisle." I smiled up at him. "I've also called my attorney, the paperwork has been started. If I were you, I would be worried about the Prenup that YOU signed!".

"You'll pay for this!" he snorted and then turned to stomp off down the hall.

"No I won't, Carlisle. The prenup guarantees that. It's not my fault your father and grandfather pissed away your families money! The Masens won't pay for their mistakes. I suggest you go home and pack your shit!".

I watched him get on the elevator and then breathed a sigh of relief. Just the thought of being rid of Carlisle Cullen was a huge relief. I never wanted to marry him. It was an arrangement made between our families. He's family's millions had been squandered to bad investments for decades. What little was left, was used to keep up appearances. A marrige between the Cullens and Masens guaranteed their survival and the upkeep of their name. But because of the prenup Carlisle signed, everything bought was mine. The houses, the cars...all of it was mine. Carlisle had been stock piling his doctors salary over the years, trying to rebuild the Cullen nest egg, but it still didn't leave with him much. And considering that I had never signed a prenup, I was entitled to half of whatever he had managed to save, while sponging off me. I almost felt sorry for him...almost. I'm sure it will be a rude awakening for him when his attorney breaks the news to him. But maybe Carlisle needs to be broke for awhile. Maybe it will humble him and make him realize what his snobbery has robbed him of.

I don't know how long I had been standing there staring at the floor, lost in thought, but a hand on my shoulder brought me out of my internal musings. I looked up and was greeted with familiar ice blue eyes, "Renee", I breathed.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know, you know I love to read those reviews! =)**

**Love ~ Kari**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm going to see Eclipse tonight, so I wanted to get this out before then! I have a feeling I am going to be inspired for next chapter after this movie...so I don't want to waste the creative spark on a chapter that was half written! I am soooo excited to see it!**

**Lots happening in this chapter and I have a feeling it may piss off a few people, who were expecting...I don't know...more? So please read the A/N at the bottom when you're finished and please let me explain myself! LOL**

***DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!**

**ESME'S POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing right in front of my eyes, was the ghost of my past. The one person who made a life altering decision for herself, yet the repercussions of that choice, forever changed the course of my life.

Incredibly she still looked much the same. She still had the naturally blond hair, compassionate big blue eyes. Save for a few laugh lines and shorter hairstyle, I'd say she hadn't aged a day.

"Renee" I breathed. "How did you get here so quick?". What time was it even? I had lost track hours ago.

"After I got your call, I decided to take our private jet." she explained. "Where's Bella? How is she holding up? Can I see her?

"Whoa! Slow down, Renee." I pleaded. "First, you can't just go storming in there. Bella doesn't even know you're here, let alone that I made contact with you at all. Second, we need to sit down and talk. You need the whole story before you go in there.".

I grabbed Renee by the arm and started dragging her back down the hall towards the waiting room.

"Jasper" I commanded as we entered the room. "Please go down and watch over Edwards room. Inform security and myself, if you see Carlisle anywhere near it.".

He gave me a quick nod and then excused himself. I turned to Alice, whose eyes were as big as saucer's.

"Alice" I said nervously. "This is Renee, Bella's mom. Renee, this is Alice McCarty and Bella's best friend.".

"Rosalie looks just like you." Alice said quietly.

"Well, I haven't seen her recently, but I know when she was younger you couldn't tell my baby pictures from hers." Renee said quietly. "I remember your family Alice. The last time I saw you, your dad was calling you 'Tiny Terror' and you never sat down.".

"Not much has changed." I sighed. "Our Alice here is still a ball of energy.".

I gestured to the couch and prompted Renee to sit down next Alice, while I took the chair directly in front of her.

"OK, Renee. I am going to tell you everything and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me finish before you respond. A lot of what I have to say is going to be hurtful hear, but please keep in mind that Bella needs your strength right now and not your pitty and remorse. There will be plenty of time for woulda, coulda, shoulda's later. Got it?".

Renee nodded her head in response and motioned for me to continue.

I spent the next 15 minutes going over the sequence of events. From our move to Forks and the reasons for it, to Bella and Edwards improbable romance and love, to Charlie and Rosalie's behavior toward Bella, to the incident that caused Charlie to take his own life and land my son in the hospital, to Carlisles attitude toward Bella and our impending separation. Hell, I even admitted to her that I refused to be there emotionally for Rosalie when the Police went to give her the news. I know it was a lot to dump on her, but she needed to now. I could tell by the endless stream of tears down her cheeks, that her guilt was eating at her. Especially the parts where Charlie and Rosalie were so horrible to Bella.

After I was done, another 5 minutes passed before she finally spoke. When she finally did, what she said caught me completely off guard.

"Rosalie was always such a demanding little attention hog when she was young. I can't even tell you how many times she purposefully bounced a toy off Bella's head when she was an infant. She was always so cruel and heartless. I told Charlie a million times something was wrong with her and that she was a natural born snob. 'It's just a phase' he'd tell me. But I knew better. I knew she was a rotten egg right from the start. I tried so hard with her too. I'd give her extra attention when Bella was napping, but nothing was ever good enough. She was having no part of anything that didn't end with Bella leaving and never coming back.".

"For the longest time I thought it was my fault" she went on. "I thought I had done something to make her believe that Bella was more important. But then I realized that's just who she was, a cruel and loathsome person...a Dwyer through and through.".

"I'm certainly not Rosalie's biggest fan, Renee." I reasoned, trying to bring her thoughts back to Bella. "But right now she doesn't matter. Right now we've got a beautiful and broken girl 10 feet down that hallway and she needs us!".

We spent a good chunk of the next half hour planning. We decided that it was best for Renee and Bella to talk in Edward's room. His presence, unconscious or not, seemed to have a calming effect on Bella and that could be an advantage for Renee. But we also agreed that if Bella ordered Renee out of the room, she would go quietly and wait for another opportunity to talk to her.

With our plan of attack, as it were, in place...I escorted Renee back to Edwards room.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I can't tell you how much it sucks to be a prisoner inside your own head. I can hear everything, feel everything, but I can respond to nothing. I saw a glimmer of hope in the fact that my heart rate increased when I was agitated. Maybe the persistent and rapid beeping would get my message out to the world ... _I'm here. _But that fucking bitch, Nurse Ratchet was quick to suffocate that hope. When I wake up, come to, regain consciousness...fuck I don't know what to call it. But when I do, the hospital is going to get some strongly worded feedback from me about my level of care...my dads job be damned.

Now I was faced with the ultimate torture. Bella's emotionally broken body wrapped around me, while she pleaded with me to come back to her. "I need you", she keeps saying over and over again. I couldn't do anything for her and it was killing me. I was so frustrated and my heart so broken for her, that before I knew it, tears started leaking from my eyes. Bella saw them and knew I was with her...finally.

It wasn't long after that, that she her talking started to slow and breathing leveled up. I felt her tense body relax as she drifted off to sleep next to me. I seized the opportunity to try to find a way out of this mess. For some reason my brain was disconnected from my body. Am I paralyzed? I decided to start small...concentrating on the big toe of my right foot. I've never spent so much time and energy trying to get one little appendage to move in my life! After an hour, my brain was sweating buckets, but my body had yet to feel or move anything.

I was just getting ready to try again, when I heard the door to my room open and strange woman's voice. "Wow, Esme! Your Edward sure is a handsome young man. He looks so much like you.".

"Yes he is" my mother said proudly. "And his heart is even more beautiful.".

"I'm sure he's a very good person, Esme." the strange woman responded.

"Oh, he is" my mother clarified. "But his heart is Bella and she's just an absolute angel.".

I heard a choked sob eminate from one of them and then felt someone stroke Bella's long dark hair. "She sure is. So much like her father." the woman continued in a broken voice. "We used to tease that I wasn't her mother...just her incubator. There isn't a physical drop of Dwyer in her. I thank god for that.".

_Wait! What? Who is this woman? Why is she claiming to be Bella's mother? What the hell is going on?_

"Bella has grown into a wonderful young woman, Renee. In spite of everything, she's still caring, compassionate and loves with all she's worth. She is Edwards missing piece. I never thought my son would be whole again...after Chicago. But Bella, she just walked into his life and reassembled all the pieces.".

_RENEE! Holy shit! What is Renee doing here? Does Bella know about this? _

"Thank you so much, Esme. For taking care of her, for calling me, for giving me a second chance." Renee cried. _Second chance? Why is SHE thanking my mom for her second chance? That isn't my mother's to give! Fucking bitch!_

"I didn't give you a second chance, Renee. Only Bella can do that." _Damn straight...go mom! "_What I've given you is an opportunity. It's up to you to make the most of it.".

_What. The. Fuck? My mom called her? Esme brought her here? Why would she do that? What would make her think that Bella would want to see Renee...especially now!_

"I'm hopeful she'll let me in" Renee whispered quietly. _Dream on lady._ "There is so much more to the story then she knows. I can only pray she gives me the opportunity to tell her.".

"Well that's between you and Bella" Esme sighed. "With Charlie gone, she'll need all the support she can get. Just remember that she needs your love, more then you need her forgiveness. As long as make her and her feelings the priority, I think you'll be OK.".

_Charlie's gone? Where did he go? Why do women always have to be so fucking cryptic when they talk! Man the fuck up and spit it out already...you're frustrating the shit out of the unconscious person!_

"Well, I think I am going to go and leave you to it. I'll be out in the hall in case either of you need me. Just remember...don't push, Renee. If she's not receptive right now, there will be other opportunities later...baby steps, Renee." Esme warned.

"Of course" Renee promised.

I felt my mother run her fingers through my hair and place a small kiss on my forehead, before she left the room. It was quiet for several minutes, which was aggravating the ever loving shit out of me. Now I know how Gold Fish feel. _We aren't a Zoo exhibit, lady! Shit or get off the pot already! I can feel your eyes burning a hole in the side of my head._

I heard her take a deep breath, before bending over Bella and whispering in her ear. "Bella? Baby? Can you wake up, please?".

_Baby? Are you kidding me? She quit being your 'baby', the minute you abandoned her...evil bitch!_

Bella groaned and twisted her fist tighter in my hospital gown. "Mom?" she said sleepily.

"Yes baby, I'm here!"

_You dumbass! Shows how much you know. Even unconscious I know that Bella is still asleep and dreaming. Thanks for insinuating yourself into her subconscious...cow!_

"Mom?" Bella groaned again. "Why did you leave me Mommy?".

I heard Renee gasp. _That's right you stupid bitch. She has nightmares because of you. Listen to your 'daughter' cry out for you in her sleep. I hope it shatters your heart, like you shattered hers!_

"Bella" Renee sobbed. "Please baby wake up! I'm here! Mommy's here!".

_What's a matter, Renee? Do you need her to wake up because you can't handle listening to the fallout of what you did?_

I felt Bella jerk awake with a start. "MOM!" she yelled.

"Yes baby, this isn't a dream. Esme called me and told me about Charlie. I came right away.".

There was absolute silence..you could here a pin drop in that fucking room. _And why the hell do I have to be unconscious for this shit! I can just imagine Bella's horrified expression right now. And what the fuck is with Charlie...speak already woman! _

"He's dead." Bella whispered in a small broken voice. "Charlie's dead.".

_Oh shit! Didn't see that one coming..._

"Yes. I know, baby. He killed himself. Esme told me everything.".

_HE WHAT!_ _I hate my stupid fucking body now more than ever. It never fails to give me hard ons at inappropriate times, yet when my girl needs me emotionally...it totally punks out! I bet if I thought hard enough, my dick would get hard! I can't move a fucking toe, but I can pitch tents! God, stop with all the useless chatter Cullen...THINK! Bella needs me. Charlie probably swallowed a bullet because of me, how can she NOT hate me right now?_

"I can't cry for him." Bella said softly. "I can't make myself feel anything. All I can feel is the pain of not being able to hear Edwards voice, or have him hold me in his arms. I'm completely numb where Charlie is concerned. I think I'm irretrievably broken.".

_Someone just rip my heart out not. You're not broken, love. You're just in shock. FUCK! Why can't I tell her this!_

"No baby, no." Renee cooed. "You've just been through so much. You're mind needs time to process everything.".

_That's my line, bitch!_

"Are you really here? Or am I hallucinating now?" Bella asked quietly.

_She thinks she's seeing things? Jesus, I need to find my way back to her...NOW!_

"I'm really here, Bella and I'm sor...you know what? Now isn't the time for that. Tell me how to help you Bella. Tell me what I can do to make this easier for you." Renee begged. "I want so much to hold you and tell you all the reasons why I left...and I will. I won't even expect your forgiveness. But right now I know that you need me and I'm here. Just tell what you need...please.".

_Tell her, love. Please. I'm not happy about Renee being back either, but if she can give you what I can't right now...then please, take it._

"Can you make him wake up?" Bella asked as she pushed the hair from my forehead. "Can you make him all better? He's what I need...can you give him to me?".

_You're killing me here, love. _I feel another tear escape and run slowly down my cheek, before Bella swipes it with her thumb across my face.

"He hears me." she said confidently. _I do, love. _"The nurse that was in here before tried to tell me that he couldn't, but I know he does. He's still in there somewhere, fighting his way back to me.".

"Esme told me what happened to him, Bella. I'm so sorry, baby." Renee said sadly. "I wish I could undo everything...I really do. Esme tells me that you two have a strong connection and that your love for each other is like nothing she's ever witnessed before.".

_I guess we are a little obvious about our feelings..._

Bella laughed humorlessly. "We're crazy about each other." she said softly. _Understatement, love. _"I love him so much, sometimes I think it's going to suffocate me. He's everything to me. I need him like water, like breath..."

"Like rain?" Renee finished for her.

_The song..._

"You remember?" Bella asked in awe. Like she couldn't believe it.

"I do. I remember singing it to you and telling you that's how love should be. So you'd know the real thing when you found it.". _And she did._

"Where have you been?"

Renee sighed, "Portland. My mother got cancer and I went back to help over see her affairs.".

"Is that why you left?"

"Partly" Renee admitted. "The story is long and complicated, baby. I don't know if now is the right time to go over all this. I mean, we can if you want too, I guess. But I don't want to upset you more and give you more to process. Just know that you never went unloved.".

_Yeah, wait until I'm awake and can verbally kick your ass all over Forks, before you start making excuses._

"I think that I need to be alone with Edward for awhile." Bella sighed.

"OK, baby. I'll be right outside...if you need me.".

"Renee?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Thank you for coming.".

**ESME'S POV**

I happened a glance into Edwards room and saw Bella sitting Indian Style next Edward on his bed, lovingly stroking his face and hair. She looks relaxed as Renee leaned against the wall in front of her. It hardly looked like there was any tension at all between them. _Thank God._

A few minutes later, Renee opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "Well?" I asked impatiently. "How did it go?".

"She's not processing anything at all, emotionally, aside from Edward. The realization of Charlie's death hasn't hit yet. She knows he's dead, but says that she's numb and can't feel anything. You're right about Edward and Bella's connection though. The electricity in that room when she's touches him is palpable.".

"I know" I confirmed. "They are true soul mates.".

"Yes they are" she confirmed. "I got her talking a little. She loves your son so much, Esme. I hope he knows how lucky he is.".

"He does" I sighed proudly.

"An unlikely pair...the two of them." Renee said quietly. "Maybe this is what fate had planned all along. Charlie was supposed to steal my heart from Carlisle, so we could make Bella and you and Carlisle could make Edward. The modern day Romeo and Juliet.".

"You always were a romantic, Renee. A firm believer in the power of fate and love. And a part of me always hated you for that.".

"Why?" she questioned. "Are you not a "Glass half full" kind of woman anymore, Esme?".

"I haven't been for a long time." I confessed, as we both looked in the window of Edwards room, watching our children and the undying love they have for one another. "After my parents made me break things off with Felix, I always hated that you were able to walk away from everything and trust your instincts. I wanted so much to be able to do the same. To tell my parents to kiss my ass and Carlisle to go fuck himself. But I just couldn't. The words wouldn't form in my mouth...it was bizarre. Like someone just took them from me. But looking back and taking into consideration your little epiphany just now, maybe I wasn't supposed to be able to find the words for a reason. I was supposed to stay and go through the motions so I could have Edward.".

"So you believe now?" Renee asked softly.

"I think so. Especially in light of the fact that the words so easily came back to me, after Edward found Bella. It's like the Cosmos is saying "You've fulfilled your destiny and done your job. The fated lovers have found each other. Go find your happiness again.".

Renee nodded her head in agreement and then reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Oh Esme, I know where your happiness is. It's alive and well and living in California. I think fate made you bring me here to help you as well.".

With that said, we shared a quiet and watery hug and then walked hand in hand back down to the waiting room, trusting that Bella and Edwards fated love would be strong enough to help them find their way back to one another.

**OK, give me some reviews...you know I love them! But first, keep in mind that you didn't get a lot of fireworks from Bella over Renee's return for a reason. She's numb and isn't processing any emotions, aside from her love for Edward. That being said, if she can't find it in herself to cry for Charlie, she isn't going to find the anger to go off on Renee either. She needs to process everything and deal with it one at a time. So far, she's just barely dealing with what happened to Edward. Plus, I couldn't very well have a cat fight without Edward being there for it! Obviously he's angry and has some choice words of his own. Hence the reason I made Bella and Renee's reunion from his POV. I don't think he'll get in the way of Bella and Renee's relationship...but he's definitely going to lay down some ground rules to protect Bella. So yeah, no fireworks this chapter...but they are coming! =)...I wonder what Carlisle has been up too? Hmmm? ( I know! I suck!)**

**Love, Kari**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OK, we didn't get into the "fireworks" this chapter. No, I decided this one needed to be all about someone we've been missing lately! So enjoy! The drama will pick up steam next chapter for sure! (Hehehe)**

**I hope everyone had a safe and happy 4th of July! I can't believe how fast this summer going! =(**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight!**

**ESME'S POV**

I woke up the next morning in the hospital waiting room, desperately trying to work out the kinks in my back from sleeping curled up on a hard love seat. I wandered out into the hallway, leaving Alice and Renee each curled up in two of the chair and ottoman sets in the room, looking as uncomfortable as I had been. We'd all need to visit a Chiropractor when this is all said and done.

I walked down to Edwards room and peered in through the window. Bella was in bed with Edward, completely wound around him. I was taken off guard by an older nurse who had overseen Edwards care during the night.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, good morning, Eliza. How's our boy this morning?" I asked her, while trying to fight off a yawn.

She smiled hugely at me, "Well, I don't want to get anyones hopes up. But when I went into his room at 3 am, Bella was sound asleep next to him. She had positioned herself so his left arm lay out stretched so she could rest her head in the crook of his arm...much like she is now.".

"OK?" I asked hesitantly.

"Mrs. Cullen, when I came back in an hour later, his left arm had moved up around her, just like it is now. I am fairly confident that HE moved it himself.".

"Is he waking up?" I gasped, bringing my hand up to cover the trembling in my chin.

"The doctor will be able to tell you more when he comes in for rounds. But I think we have every reason to be optimistic." she smiled. "That girl is so good for him. You can feel their connection...it's amazing.".

"I know, Eliza. My sons been given a gift in Bella." I smiled.

"OK, well I just wanted to share the news with you. I'm off in another 15 minutes, so Victoria will be taking over his care. Hopefully when I come back in tonight, I'll be able to talk to your Edward personally.".

"About Victoria, Eliza." I frowned. " Is she the red head that was in here yesterday caring for him?".

"Yes." Eliza responded, sounding concerned.

I shook my head, "I don't want her anywhere near my son. Yesterday Bella had noticed some fluctuation in Edwards heart rate and Victoria told her, rather harshly, that that didn't mean anything." I told her. "Now I know that it could have been nothing, but there's no telling whether Edward could hear her or not and no one has the right to walk into his room like that and take away Edward and Bella's hope like that.".

Eliza's eyes slanted and you could see the anger written across her delicate and Grandmotherly features. "I couldn't agree with you more, Mrs. Cullen. I will see that Victoria is assigned to another patient until she can be dealt with officially. She isn't cut out to deal with unconscious patients. There is a certain level of sensitivity one needs and she just doesn't have it.".

I nodded in agreement and thanked her again for her understanding, before turning back and taking in the peaceful scene before me. Sure enough, Edwards left arm was wrapped protectively around Bella, holding her to him. It was beautiful and made me smile. It warmed my heart to see my son have something in Bella, that I once had with Felix.

I was broken from my internal musings by a hand wrapping around my shoulders. "How's our love birds doing this morning?" Renee asked.

"Eliza, the night nurse, said that Edward moved his left arm and wrapped it around Bella while she slept." I smiled.

"That's so great, Esme!" Renee squealed. "Does this mean that he's coming around?".

"We'll see when the doctor comes in." I sighed. "But I think when he comes in for rounds, we should push to get Bella out of Edwards room for a little while. She needs to eat or at least unwind a little. I think our best shot with convincing her will be when they come in to check him over.".

"OK, what's the plan? She's Charlie's daughter, so you can expect a fight. She won't go quietly." Renee sighed, almost in defeat. I suppose she would know how stubborn they could be.

"Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Esme?" I turned and saw Heidi Morgan approaching us. "I heard about your son, how is he?" she asked, visibly concerned.

"Hello Heidi" I greeted her. "It looks like he's doing much better. He is still unconscious, but it looks like he's moving his arms.".

"That's great, Esme." she replied hugging me gently and looking into Edwards room. "Wow, he's lucky to have that beauty to help him through this as well." motioning to Bella.

"Yes he is." I smiled, looking over at Renee, who was looking between me and Heidi confused. "Oh! Forgive me! Renee Gathright, this is Dr. Heidi Morgan, she's the head of the Women's Health Unit, here at Forks General. Renee is Bella's mother.".

"And Bella is the girl wrapped around your son, I take it?" Heidi joked. "She's beautiful, Renee. You're very blessed."

"Yes she is." Renee responded, proudly.

"Well, as an OB/GYN I have to ask...are they having sex and are they protected?" Heidi asked, directly. "I would hate to see them get into trouble later on down the road.".

I almost had to laugh. Leave it to Heidi to think of that, when Edward is unconscious and sex is the last thing anyone is thinking, let alone, worried about.

"I honestly don't know if Bella is on anything or not." Renee told her, looking almost ashamed. "We've been estranged for awhile and I don't know that her father would have thought about that.".

"I see" Heidi said without judgement. "Well, I can honestly tell you she's never been in my office before, I would have remembered her. You should bring her up to see me and we can discuss her options.".

"I don't think they are having sex. They only just met and I'm fairly certain they are both virgins." I stated, praying to God I was right.

"They are" Jasper blurted, startling all of us, as he walked up behind us carrying overnight bags for myself, Bella and Alice.

"You're sure?" I asked, relieved.

"Yes. Edward and I talked about it. They were waiting for Bella to go to the Health Department next week and get on the pill or something. They didn't want to take any chances. Plus, neither of them take sex lightly and are in no rush.".

Renee, Heidi and I each released a collective sigh of relief. "Thank God" Renee mumbled.

"Bring her to see me" Heidi reminded Renee. "You don't want her to go through the Health Department. They'll push the pill at her and it might not be the best option for her. Especially with all the shots and what not that have become available. They are far more reliable then just the pill and have a much higher success rate for girls her age, since they aren't committed to having to remember to take a pill the same time everyday.".

Jasper looked genuinely uncomfortable with the conversation topic, but it got my wheels turning. "Heidi, do you think you could squeeze Bella in this morning? We were just plotting to get her out of Edwards room for a little while and she might be more easy going if it benefits Edward as well.".

"Probably. Let me call up to my office."

"I like the way you think, Esme. That was brilliant." Renee smiled.

"Yes it was." I smiled. "Plus I'll have one less thing to worry about, knowing that Bella and Edward will be protected.".

Jasper attempted to swallow back a chuckle next to us. He's face almost purple with the effort.

"Oh good God, just spit it out already, Jasper." I sighed.

"You want Bella to get out of Edwards room, so you send her off for a pelvic exam?" he laughed. "Remind me not to get you worried about me if something were to happen to Alice! You'd probably ship me off to the Proctologist!".

Renee and I looked at each and burst out laughing. It's times like these that I love having Jasper Whitlock around.

Just then Heidi came back over to us. "Have Bella up to my office on the 2nd floor at 9:15. I am going to squeeze her in for you." she smiled.

Renee and I thanked her and then looped arms with Jasper and let him escort us to the cafeteria for some coffee and bagels.

**EDWARDS POV**

I felt Bella's breathing level out when she finally fell asleep, curled up against me, with my left arm stretched out underneath her head. I worked for hours trying to get my brain move my toe, my finger...anything. I was really getting frustrated and was about to give up, when I felt my big toe on my right foot move. The same fucking toe that had been so obstinate the day before.

I concentrated on it again and sure enough...it twitched! I spent awhile concentrating and making it move, until eventually I didn't have to think about so hard. Next I moved to my fingers. More frustration, but eventually I was able to make a fist.

I heard the nighttime nurse come in. I tried to move my fingers and toes and get her attention, but my brain and body weren't quick enough. She left the room right before I made a fist and waved my toes. Shit!

More concentration and before too long, I was able to bring my left arm up around Bella and rest my hand on her shoulder. I was hoping to wake her up, but exhaustion caught up with me and before long the blackness claimed me.

I woke up sometime later to the sound of Bella and my moms voices. "Bella, the doctors won't let you stay in here while they examine him and we really need them to be able to concentrate on their jobs right now. Edward moved his arm...Eliza, the nighttime nurse, was sure of it!".

"I'm not leaving him!" Bella fumed.

"Bella, I realize that I have no right to pry, but you and Edward have talked about having...sex...right?" my mom gulped nervously.

"Jesus Esme! I am soooo not having this conversation with you!" Bella screeched. I couldn't actually feel the heat radiating off of her from her blush.

"Look Bella, Heidi Morgan, an OB/GYN here at the hospital, is a personal friend of mine. She's agreed to meet with you this morning and go over the different options of birth control available to you. I really think you should talk to her. That way if you and Edward get...I don't know...carried away...celebrating his recovery" Esme stuttered, much to my amusement. "You'll at least be protected.".

"So you're saying that you want me to have sex with your son? That the thought of him and together physically doesn't bother you at all?" Bella seethed.

"I never said it didn't bother me, Bella. I would prefer that you both waited for marriage, but I understand that in today's day in age, that's not very realistic. Plus, I know what you and Edward have is special and real. It's only a matter of time before you want to share that love in a more physical manner.". Leave it to Esme to be Diplomatic. "Plus, I really think that it would please, Edward. He was concerned enough about it to have mentioned it to Jasper.".

"What **exactly** did Edward say to Jasper?" Bella asked in a tone that could only mean one thing... _Oh yeah, I'm fucked!_

"Nothing bad, Bella. Just that you both had talked and agreed that you wouldn't have sex until you were protected.". _Thanks for glossing over the details mom. My balls are indebted to you!_

"Oh.." Bella responded, sounding relieved.

"Although I am not so naïve as to not know that the two of you have found...other ways...of being intimate." _MOM! Omg...NOT HAPPENING!_

**BELLA'S POV**

I'm standing there, basically listening to Esme tell me "I know you've had oral sex with my son", when suddenly I hear "Not happening" in a familiar raspy voice.

My head snapped up to Esme's, who was looking just as shocked as me and then we both looked down at Edward. I see his tongue dart out to lick his lips. "Edward? Baby? Did you just say something?" I asked, as my heart raced and tears burned the back of my eyes.

"Yes" he rasped. His voice sounding like he'd been gargling nails. "I'm horrified that my mother and girlfriend are discussing my sex life, like I'm not even here." I notice the corners of his mouth turn up, he seems to be amused about his teasing.

I look up to Esme's watery eyes and burst into tears. "God baby!" I wailed. "I've been so scared! You have no idea!".

Finally Edward opened his green eyes to me and weakly reached up to cradle my cheek in his palm, "I know, love. I heard you.".

I cried harder and barely heard Esme tell us she was going to get the nurse, before Edward pulled me down to the bed and nestled me into his side. "You need to go to that appointment, love." he said weakly.

"Why?" I sobbed. "You just woke up, you've got to be nuts if you think I'm leaving you now!".

"I know, baby." he cooed. "But I very nearly died a virgin. Since I survived, I think it's only fitting that I be allowed to tap that ass without a condom!".

"Edward!" I laughed/groaned/sobbed. "You're unconscious 3 days and you wake up a smart ass! You'd think all these head doctors could've fixed that malfunction!".

"Will you go?" he asked. No traces of humor left in his voice.

"Yes. But only because I love you and I need you.".

"Thank you for not letting go." he said quietly.

"Never." I whispered. "I love you.".

"I love you too" he said, kissing the top of my head.

**ESME'S POV**

"EDWARD'S AWAKE!" I yelled as I came barreling into the waiting room. Alice's magazine went flying up into the air when I startled her. Jasper went backwards out of the chair he had been dozing off in and Renee spilled her coffee down the front of herself.

"What? When? What did he say? Is he alright? Did he know who you were?". I had questions being lobbed at me from all three of them. It was all I could do to keep from laughing at them.

"He's fine. He knew who we were and he thought it was funny that I was calling Bella out on having oral sex with him!" I laughed, as I went from looking at three shocked and happy faces, to suddenly being confronted with three horrified face that looked like they had been victims of a major over share...they'd get over it.

"Anyway, I just wanted you all to know! I have to go find the nurse now. I'll be back when I know more!" then I ran out of the room to go find a nurse.

**EDWARD'S POV**

It wasn't long before my mother came back in the room, with an army of people in white jackets and name tags. Apparently she rounded up anyone who looked like medical staff...including two Candy Stripers and a Janitor. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"See, I told you he's awake!" she said, proudly.

"Yes, I can almost see that." I heard a voice at the back of pack speak up, before a short, portly man with a clipped board appeared through the crowd.

"I think the rest of you can go now." he announced to the crowd with a chuckle.

"Sorry." my mom blushed. _Wait, my mom blushed?_

"It's quite alright Esme, this is an exciting development." he reassured her, before turning his attention to me. "Well, hello there Edward. I can't tell you how happy we are to have you back. My name is Dr. Gerandy and I've been over seeing your care since you were brought in.".

I held my hand out to him, surprised by how big of an effort it still was. "Nice to meet you, Sir".

"The pleasures all mine, Edward." he said sincerely, as he shook my hand. "Now, I am going to have to ask your mother and this beautiful young lady to excuse us. We have some things to talk about and I need to look you over.".

Bella started to argue, but I cut her off, looking at her pointedly as I spoke, "It's fine. Bella here has an important appointment she needs to get to and I know she doesn't want to disappoint me.".

"Fine." she grumbled, getting up from the bed and leaning in for kiss.

"Damn baby!" I chuckled against her lips. "Is that my breath or yours?".

"Both" she laughed. "I'll go round up a toothbrush before going to see Dr. Morgan and then stop by the gift shop and get you some Altoids on my way back up.".

"OK, love. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you more" Bella said, blowing me a kiss and disappearing out the door.

I looked up at my mom and it was like she could read my mind, "I'll take good care of her, Edward. Dr, Morgan is a friend and a good doctor. She'll be fine."

I nodded my head. "Thank you, mom. I know about Charlie and Renee. I'm just afraid it'll hit her when I'm not there.".

"She'll be fine, son." she said, ruffling my hair and kissing the top of my head. "Just worry about yourself right now and let the doctor look you over. The more you cooperate, the sooner he'll let you go. Love you, sweetie".

Giving me one last smile, I watched my mom leave the room. I still can't believe how much she's changed in the last couple of days.

"So, Mr. Cullen. Let's have a look at the damage, shall we" Dr. Gerandy piped up, breaking me from my musings.

After spending the better part of an hour recounting the events that lead me to the hospital and following his little flashlight with my eyes, I was finally deemed fit for life outside of Forks General. Of course my freedom wouldn't be granted for another day or so. Apparently paperwork takes time...fuckers.

I was laying in my bed thinking about Bella and the shit storm that awaited us, when the reality of the last three days finally caught up with her. Of the two of us, I was the one that got off lucky. The benefits of being locked inside your own head for 48 hours...it gives you a lot of time to think, plot and accept. I thought about Charlie and Renee, plotted against Renee (since Charlie already got his) and I finally accepted that an verbal smack down was in Renee's immediate future...courtesy of yours truly.

Granted, the day she came back and talked to Bella in my room, she handled herself appropriately. She didn't attempt to upset Bella or try to play the mom card. She just sat back and let Bella dictate the direction of their conversation. Plus, she allowed Esme to come in this morning and suggest the whole birth control thing. I would be lying if I said I didn't give her major props for stepping back on that one. If she'd come in here and cornered Bella about our sex life, the fallout of that could have landed her in the morgue, along side Charlie.

I glanced up at the clock and noted that Bella had been gone for more than an hour. How long does it take to have your womanly bits checked out? I would think 5 minutes in the stirrups, here's your pills, have a nice day would take care of it. Wait, my mom did say the doctor was female, right? _God you're a sick fuck, Cullen!_

As I laid there with my eyes closed and mentally chastised myself for my own stupidity, I heard the door to my room open.

"It's nice to have you back so soon, love." I smiled, with my eyes still closed.

"I would have come sooner, but I had to pull some strings to get up here" a nasally voice that I could have gone the rest of my life without hearing, greeted me.

My eyes shot open and there stood Jessica Stanley. A huge grin plastered across her face.

"Oh for fucks sake!" I yelled, grabbing the call button and pressing it furiously. "Don't they have security in this fucking place!".

"Edward, baby I've been so worried about you. I tried to come to you the night this all happened, but Alice stopped me in the lobby and had her dad throw me out. It makes me sick to think that her and Bella kept us apart when you needed me.".

"Are you fucking kidding me, Jessica?" I asked with a laugh. "You are the LAST person I need! You need to get the fuck out of here...NOW!".

"Is everything alright in here?" asked a blond haired woman with ice blue eyes. I instantly recognized her...she was a grown up version of Rosalie Swan.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Renee." I fumed.

Jessica turned around and looked Renee over from head to toe. "Are you Bella and Rosalie's mom?".

"Yes" Renee answered, through slanted eyes. Apparently Jessica caused a big blip on Renee's Bitch Radar System.

"Good!" spat Jessica. "Then you can tell Bella to leave Edward and I alone. Everyone has been telling her, but she just won't give it a rest.".

Renee crossed the room in two long strides, stopping right in Jessica's face.

"Little Girl, I am not by nature a violent person. I believe in Karma, Zen, Meditation and Feng Shui...but not even a relaxation chant and cleansing breaths will keep me from kicking your ass if you EVER, have my daughter or Edwards name in your mouth again.".

And just when I didn't think it was possible for Jessica to get any whiter...

Jessica fled the room, half running for her life. Renee turned back to me with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I admit, I don't know you Edward, but even my gay Pomeranian wouldn't touch that with a 10 foot pole.".

"Then I must meet your dog and praise him for good taste." I joked back, despite the anger vibrating off me.

Renee's smile quickly faded as she took in my expression. I could tell she felt uncomfortable and wasn't sure what to say. I figured I'd make it easy for her.

"You need to give Bella and I space, Renee." I told her flat out. "I heard the conversation you and Bella had the other night and I do you give credit for handling it well. Bella just needed someone to connect with and you filled that roll. But things are going to start catching up with her now and I'm afraid that she's going to have some choice words for you.".

"I expect that, Edward." she said, simply. "I'm waiting for it and I won't leave until she's had her chance to run me through the ringer.".

"Good" I sneered. "I think you should meditate on it though. She's going to want to clean your clock but good, Renee. Be ready for it!".

"Thanks for the warning, kid." she smiled as she turned for the door. "But don't worry about me. Bella had to get her sassiness and temper from someone.".

I folded my arms behind my head and watched Renee leave the room with a smile on my face. This was one confrontation I would pay to see.

**Love it? Hate it? I know nothing about head injuries and I'm sure someone waking up from prolonged unconsciousness probably wouldn't be as coherent as Edward was...but he's been mentally alert for awhile now. So it didn't seem that much of a stretch that he would wake and be himself. Thanks for playing along and don't chew me out about the details too much! =)**

**Love, Kari**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: *SORRY IF YOU GUYS GOT A POSTING ALERT, ONLY TO FIND THE CHAPTER HAD BEEN DELETED. FF IS MALIFUNCTIONING TODAY AND POSTED THE NON-EDITED VERSION...SO I HAD DELETE IT AND REPOST! SORRY!***

**Oh I love my Jasper! He's by far my favorite character to write for! But I guess he would come easily to me...since he basically is me! Come on, I gotta put a little bit of myself in there somewhere, right? He he! I hope you like this chapter. It's setting the stage for the future of the storyline! I am anxiously to see how many of you figure out where I am going with this! =)**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I lay there in my bed for awhile, after Renee's little visit, with a shit eating grin on my face. I could just imagine the verbal diarrhea that Bella would unleash on her and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it. My cock gets hard just thinking about it.

I sat up when I heard the door to my room open. I was more then a little disappointed to see Jasper standing there. Don't get me wrong, I love him like a brother from another mother, but I missed my girl.

"Dick" I mumbled, leaning myself back into my pillows.

"Cock bite" Jasper retorted.

I couldn't help but laugh. It's not Male Bonding until you have successfully tore up each others Man Card and insulted their junk.

"Ass Master" I quipped.

"OK, I say we call a truce" Jasper laughed, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Your dick is bigger, but I am Master of my Domain.".

"Fair enough" I agreed. "But you're still a dick.".

"Never said I wasn't" Jasper laughed. "So how are you feeling?".

"Like I'm getting ready to climb the fucking walls. I want Bella and I want out of this hell hole." I complained.

I looked up and Jasper didn't say anything, he just got in my face and had thumb and index fingers pressed together, rubbing them back and fourth against each other.

"What the fuck, Jas." I screeched, as I smacked his hand away.

"That my friend" going back to rubbing his fingers together in my face. "is the worlds smallest violin and it's playing a song for you called "I'm A Pussy".

Just then the door flew open and a grumpy looking Bella came in with a scowl on her face and rubbing her ass.

"He doesn't like the 'P' word, Jasper." she grumbled. "So give it a rest."

"What's the matter, love?" I asked, genuinely concerned. "How did the appointment go?".

"Just fucking dandy...I got a shot!" she fumed.

"A shot?" Jasper asked. "What did the good doctor do? Stab you in the vag with a rusty speculum and they were forced to give you a Tetanus Shot?".

"JASPER GET OUT!" Bella and I screamed in unison. I even went so far as to throw my bed pan at him. I nailed him right in the back of the head, as he spun to run out the door. If only the Piss Dish had been used...next time.

Bella turned and frowned at the door as Jasper disappeared out it, still rubbing her ass. "God he can be such an inconsiderate Asshole sometimes.".

"Come here, love" I told her, opening my arms to her.

"No. Because of YOU I got a shot and it really hurts, Edward." she pouted, adorably. I had to fight to keep the smirk off my face.

"Well, come here and I will kiss it and make it all better. I'm sorry they hurt you. That's not what they said they were going to do. I figured the most you'd have to be afraid of was the stirrups." I said, sarcastically sticking my bottom lip out, in my own mock pout.

"God, you're an even bigger dick now, then you were before you got hit over the head!" she laughed, falling into my arms and nuzzling against my chest.

"Seriously though, love. How was the appointment? Did you get it all taken care of?".

"Yes" she sighed. "Dr. Morgan and I talked. She thought that getting the Depo shot every 3 months would be the best option for me. That way I wouldn't have to worry about taking a pill everyday and getting the prescription refilled every month.".

"Well that's good. So I take it that she gave it to you then. Hence the reason your ass hurts." I questioned.

"Yeah. I think she bent the needle on my ass bone too." Bella whined, reaching back to rub her ass cheek once again. Could she be any cuter?

"So I take it that we are 100% protected now?"I asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Yup" she said, popping the 'P'. "But don't get any ideas, Mister. I am not losing my virginity in a hospital room with your ass hanging out the back of your gown!".

"Drat! My evil plan...foiled again!" I laughed, as I brought her lips to mine.

She kissed me back and tilted her head to deepen it, mumbling "God I missed you!" against my lips.

"Mmm, I missed you to, love. It was hell laying here hearing you and feeling you. I wanted to reach out to you so bad.".

"You heard everything?" she asked, pulling away from my lips.

"Yes"

"So then you know about Charlie and Renee?"

"Yes" I sighed, dragging my hand through my hair and sitting her and myself up. "As a matter of fact, Renee was in here a little while ago.".

"What the fuck was she doing in here, Edward? What did she say?" she stammered, anger lingered in her tone.

"She actually rescued me from Jessica Stanley. She pulverized her. You gotta watch your mom, Bella. She's fucking vicious!" I joked.

"Ha! You're funny."she fumed, getting up from the bed to pace the room. "I'm not sure what I am supposed to more pissed off about. That Renee was in room or that Jessica Stanley was.".

"I'd go with Stanley. The bitch is delusional. Did you know she spent the last 3 days trying figure out how to get around Alice so she could get in the hospital to see me? I'm seriously considering a restraining order." I suggested, trying to lighten her mood.

"Edward, will you please stop cracking jokes." she begged, with tears in her eyes. "I seriously don't know how to handle all of this. It's too much.".

I held my arms open and she dove into them. I could feel her tears soak my gown.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know you've had a lot to deal with and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through it." I told her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "But I'm here now and we'll get through this together. I love you so much and I won't have you hurting.".

"I think I'm broken, Edward." she sniffled, through her tears. "I can't cry for him. What's wrong with me?".

"Nothing." I told her, cradling her face in my hands, so she'd have no choice but to look at me. "He hurt you. You're allowed to feel angry Bella. You're not broken...he was. You will cry for him, love. At some point down the road, maybe a year, two years, seventy years from now, you're going to make peace with him and everything that happened/ You'll have a good cry and let it all go. It will happen, so don't get upset that it isn't happening now.".

"You think so" Bella mumbled.

"I know so, love. I won't allow you to hurt forever and when you're ready to let him go...I'll be there to hold you together or pick up the pieces.".

Bella leaned in and rubbed her nose against mine. "I seriously love you. Do you know that?".

"Yeah, I seriously do. I'm totally irresistible. You can't help yourself." I sighed, right before she landed a playful punch to my chest.

"Oufff" I laughed, leaning over feigning injury. "That's my girl!".

**ESME'S POV**

I actually kind of felt bad, standing out in the hallway with Renee, listening in on Bella and Edward's conversation. But we saw Bella sneak by the waiting room and wanted to know how her appointment went. By the time we got down to his room, they were already engaging in conversation about Charlie and Renee, so we couldn't bring ourselves to intrude.

Finally my guilt over eavesdropping got the best of me, so I reached out to Renee and had her follow me back down the hall.

"I can't believe they've only been together a few days" Renee huffed. "Edward plays her like a fiddle. It's like they've been together years.".

"Soul mates" I answered simply.

"Yes they are." she agreed. "Edward is so good with her and knows just what to say to her. He really is an amazing man, Esme.".

I nodded in agreement. "So.." I started. "What did you think of what Bella had to say. She sounded pretty upset with you.".

"I expected her anger, Esme. So it doesn't surprise me...nor does it detour me from being here for her and trying to fix our relationship.".

"What if she doesn't want that?" I asked, quietly.

Renee stopped walking and leaned against the wall then. "I can't even think of that. Not getting my daughter back is NOT an option for me. She's this totally beautiful and amazing person...it makes me jealous that you all know so much more about her then I do.".

"Bella's an open book, Renee." I told her. "I've only known her a few days, but she loves so easily that it feels like years. So don't worry about knowing her, Renee. If she decides to love you and let you in,it will be easy to get to know her.".

"I hope you're right." Renee sighed. "I need my daughter.".

"I hate to ask, but what about Rosalie?" I couldn't help but sneer her name.

"I don't even know." she said. "I'm not happy with her. I never have been. She's like my mother's Mini Me and she never even met the woman.".

"Wow, that's harsh Renee" I chuckled, knowing full well how big of a snooty and conniving bitch Renee's mother was.

"You knew my mother and you've dealt with Rosalie. Tell me I'm wrong, Esme!"

"Oh, you're not wrong, Renee." I laughed. "No, no, no...not wrong at all.".

**ROSALIE'S POV**

It's been 2 days since Deputy Banner was here and told me that my dad killed himself...coward! He gives Edward a little bump on the head, grows a conscience and then eats a bullet. He's definitely not the man I thought he was.

Now I've got bigger problems. I've spent all morning rooting around in Charlie's room and I can't find the paperwork for his will or life insurance policy anywhere. I'm sure he left most everything to me, but I'm still worried. I need to find them so I know what I'm up against. There's no way I am going to let Bella walk away with half of what should be mine. She has Edward now. She can go mooch off him.

My search was interrupted by the shrill ring of my cell phone. I dropped the dusty 10 year old copies of Playboy I found under Charlie's bed and darted to my room to answer it. Ugh, Jessica...

"What" I snapped into the phone.

"Rosalie?" Jessica asked.

"Like duh, Jess" I said, rolling my eyes. "You called my phone. Who else would it be?".

"Oh, sorry. I just got back from the hospital.".

"Interesting. I'll alert the newspapers." I bit. "Look Jess, I really don't have time for this.".

"That's too bad" she fumed. "I thought you'd want to know that your mother is up at the hospital with Bella.".

What? My mother? What is she talking about?

"What do you mean my mother, Jess? You better not be playing with me!" I yelled.

"I'm not, Rosalie. She introduced herself to me and everything. She looks just likes you. It's really creepy."

"What did she say?" I asked, getting more pissed off by the second.

"She said she was happy for Edward and I." Jessica sang into the phone...sure she did.

"Jess I have to go." I said quickly, snapping my phone shut.

"EMMETT!" I screeched, until he woke up, rolled over and scratched his head. "Come on, we have to go.".

"Where we going baby?" he asked, looking like a confused idiot.

"To the hospital." I sneered, throwing a pile of his clothes in his face. "Get dressed.".

**EMMETT'S POV**

After Rosie threw my clothes in my face and told me to get dressed, we were going to the hospital, I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. I love my Rosie and all that, but since we got the news about Charlie, Rosie has turned into a tyrant. She's spent the last two days ransacking the house looking for anything related to his will or money. I've never seen her so emotionally distant. When I found out that Deputy Banner had been by the house, I figured I'd walk in and find Rosie an emotional wreck. I was all prepared to be the shoulder that she cried on. Instead I found her in the kitchen eating strawberry Pop Tarts, fretting over whether or not Bella was going to be entitled to anything.

Now this going to the hospital business...I just don't know. She's never shown the least bit of concern for Bella or Edward, why the sudden urge to visit them? I figured I'd better poke around her head and find out what's going on.

"So.." I said, as I slipped on my jeans. "I talked to Alice last night and she said Edward woke up.".

"Did she now." was all Rosie said while she reapplied her lip gloss in the mirror.

"Yeah. Isn't that why we're going up there?" I asked.

Rosie laughed an evil cackle, "Hardly. Like I care about Edward surviving a bump on the head.".

"Then why are we going?" I asked, annoyed by her lack of sensitivity.

"Really Emmett, you ask too many damn questions. Now grab your shit and lets go."

I grabbed her arm as she brushed by me to leave the room, "Look Rosie, I am not looking to go up there and start problems. The Cullen's have been friends with my family for a long time and Edward is like a brother to me. So if you're only going up there to start something, I would prefer it if you left me out of it.".

"Emmett.." she whined, batting her eyelashes at me. "I am not looking to cause any problems. There is just someone that I need to talk to there about Charlie. Ya know, funeral arrangements and stuff.".

I still had the sinking feeling in my gut, but I decided to give Rosie the benefit of the doubt. She loves me, right? She'll respect my wishes and not drag me into anything.

I grabbed my keys off her nightstand and motioned towards the door, "After you Milady.".

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella and I were snuggled up on my bed watching the only thing we could find on TV...the movie "Die Hard". The first movie was good, but then they did "Die Hard 2", "Die Hard: With a Vengeance" and "Live Free or Die Hard"...I mean how many times can you put one mans family in danger at the hands of terrorists? I should call Hollywood and suggest another sequel, "Die Hard 5: Just Die Already".

Bella started laughing when I mimicked Bruce Willis's voice and said "Yippee Ki Yay, Motherfucker". Of course her laughter was short lived when we heard screeching coming from down the hall. Bella looked up at me, her brown eyes wide.

"Did that sound like Rosalie to you?" she said, before she bolted out of my arms and out the door.

"Fuck!" I mumbled, before ripping my IV out and following after her.

I made it down to the waiting room, only to find Renee and Rosalie in a heated stand off and Bella situated in the middle of them, with her hands on both of their chests.

"You came back for Bella, but not for me!" Rosalie accused. "I am so sick of everyone and their "Poor Bella" routine! Nobody even thinks about me!".

"You think enough about yourself for everyone, Rosalie" Alice spat, unable to resist the opportunity for a cheap shot.

Bella looked at Rosalie and I watched her eyes narrow in anger. "I am still unsure myself why Renee is back, Rosalie. I haven't even really talked to her, in case you have noticed, the love of life has been in a coma for the last 2 days and only just woke up! And everyone you see here, is here for Edward...NOT ME!".

"Actually Rosalie, I was going to pay you a little visit as well, but Esme and I are old friends, so I decided to wait here and see if I could help her out." Renee seethed. "You know, because that's what friends do. They are there for one another...not like you'd know that!".

"You don't know anything about me Renee." Rosalie sneered. "And if you came back here to try and get your paws in Charlie's cookie jar...well that's not going to happen either."

"Neither of you" Rosalie went on, gesturing between Renee and Bella. "are to step in MY house or on MY property. Bella, I'll make arrangements to have your hunk of crap towed to you. I don't need that eye sore in MY yard.".

"Whoa!" Emmett yelled, stepping in. "Rose, you've been tearing apart that house for two days now looking for paperwork that says everything Charlie had was yours and to the best of my knowledge you have yet to find it.".

"SHUT UP, EMMETT" Rosalie screamed in his face. "You stay the fuck out of this! Daddy would have wanted me to have it and you know it!".

"I don't KNOW anything about what Charlie would have wanted, Rose." Emmett fumed, grabbing her arm and yanking her towards him. "But I do know that you lied to me. You said you were coming here to discuss funeral arrangements, not to ambush Bella and your mother!".

"I had to come down here, Emmett" Rosalie sneered, through gritted teeth. "I can't just sit back and let them plot to take everything from me! Charlie would want me to have it!".

"Sounds to me like you already got more than your fair share." I chimed in. Everyone head in the room turned in my direction. Obviously no one had realized I was here.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rosalie hissed.

I looked away from Rosalie's evil glare and addressed Renee, "The money that you've been sending Charlie for BOTH Rosalie and Bella...well Bella never saw a dime of that money. Queen Bitch, over here made sure to manipulate Charlie so all the money went to her. She'd threaten to leave Charlie like you did and of course that would make him cave in and give her whatever the hell she wanted.".

I could feel Rosalie's eyes burning into the side of my head in a murderous glare. She probably would've attacked me, if Emmett hadn't still had hold of her arm.

"Yeah, your little Rosalie here is quite the Gold Digger" I continued. "You should be proud, Renee.".

"All of the money?" Renee asked in a shocked whisper.

"That's right." I said, pointedly. "She has a brand new Convertible VW Bug Convertible, designer clothes, a fully furnished Princesses Lair for a bedroom, credit cards, cash on hand. While Bella here drives a dilapidated truck, has the miss matched bedroom furniture that she probably had when you left, clothes that she buys at sales and she works at the library for all her spending money.".

"Don't forget about Rosalie's free maid and cleaning service...better known as Bella!" Alice threw in.

I looked over Bella and her head just hung as she stared at the floor. I walked over to her and slide my hand in hers. "Lets go back to my room, love.".

She nodded her head at me and folded herself into my arms, burying her face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lead her out of the room.

**RENEE'S POV**

I watched as Edward lead Bella from the room. It was clear that Bella was embarrassed and emotionally traumatized by Rosalie and the way she treated her. Well, I'm not having that. I spun on my heel to face off with Rosalie.

"How could be that selfish, Rosalie?" I fumed at her. "How could you treat your sister that horribly?".

"What?" Rosalie gasped. "Don't blame me because Bella is door mat!".

"Rose!" the man holding her arm growled. "Bella is nobodies door mat!".

"The hell she isn't Emmett!" Rosalie laughed. "All Charlie and I had to do is snap our fingers and she did whatever we told her to do. She liked it. And she never got anything, because she never asked for anything. That's her stupidity...not mine! Besides Emmett, you were there, you'd sit on the couch and watch the game with Charlie while Bella cleaned and fussed over you...so don't get all righteous on me now!".

The man...Emmett's, eyes got absolutely huge. Then he dropped Rosalie's arm, held up his hands like he was surrendering and whispered, "I don't even know who you are anymore. You're not my Rosie!".

Then he backed out the room and disappeared down the hall. Rosalie watched him leave, then spun back around and flipped her over processed hair over her shoulder.

"Is it lonely out on that ledge all by yourself, Rosalie?" Alice asked smugly, not even trying to hide her smirk.

"Like I need your brother, Alice. He was just dead weight anyway. It was only a matter of time before I dumped him anyway. I can do better." Rosalie huffed.

I just stared her. She was worse then I thought. I always sensed she was evil, like my mother. But she right now, she made Charlotte Dwyer look like a saint.

"I can't believe how heartless you are, Rosalie." I seethed. " I am ashamed to call you my daughter.".

"Then don't" she sneered. "I didn't come up here hoping for a beautiful mother/daughter reunion. I came here to tell you and your OTHER ridiculous daughter to stay out of way! You and Bella can take your broke asses and go live happily ever after somewhere else...in a card board box for all I care. Charlie's house is MINE. His money is MINE. Everything he had is MINE. He would've wanted it that way. Don't mess with me, Renee. You can ask Bella, I always get what I want.".

"Broke asses?" Alice laughed. "Wow, you really don't know anything do you, Rosalie? Renee here..."

"Will gladly give you everything you have coming, Rosalie." I said, cutting Alice off, giving her a pleading look.

"Good. At least we understand each other." Rosalie said, smugly. "Tell Bella she needs to make arrangements for her furniture or I'll turn it into firewood.".

Then she turned and walked out of the room, leaving all of us there fuming. I just shook my head, unable to believe that anyone could be that cruel.

"Why didn't you tell her that you had money?" Alice asked quietly.

"Because now is not the time." I grinned. "First Bella and I fix our relationship. Then WE will take care of Rosalie.".

**Raise your hand if you wanted to follow Rosalie out to the darkened hospital parking lot and beat her senseless! Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Leave me a review...you I love them! I try to answer my reviews, but I don't always get a chance. Please know that if you've haven't heard back from me...I AM reading them and I appreciate them all! You guys ROCK!**

**Love, Kari**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating! I struggled with this chapter. It's kinda pivotal to move the story along and I stressed over it. I probably over thought it...because I tend to do that. Anyway, after numerous edits, changes and nail biting, here it is. I am still not 100% happy with it...but I have to put it out there and let my readers be the judge. Also, I am hoping to get another chapter out in the next couple of days (crosses fingers)...it's my way of saying sorry for the wait!**

**I would like to take an opportunity to thank my pre-reader, LOVE IS A GIFT! She's amazing, gives great feedback and listens to me whine when I get stuck! I owe so much of the storyline to her and her great idea's. Without her, I would have 15 chapters of crap!**

**P.S. I was asked about the Dog Tags and what the engraving said. I haven't forgotten and the unveiling IS coming. I'm not sure if it will be next the chapter or one following...but it is coming. Thank you for your patience! :)**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight! **

**EDWARD'S POV**

I held onto Bella tightly as I escorted her back to my hospital room. She was shaking and I was sure some type of meltdown was emanate. I was so focused on Bella, I couldn't even be bothered by the fact that my ass was hanging out the back of my gown. _Note to self: Change into the clothes Jasper brought for you, before you go traipsing around the hospital, trying to break up family drama's._

I walked through the door to my room and barely had the door closed before Bella blew.

"What. The. Fuck. WAS all that, Edward?" she bellowed, while pacing the room, taking me completely off guard. "Seriously, if you had not taken me out of that waiting room when you did...I would have seriously fucked a bitch up!".

"You know how Rosalie is, Bella. She's stupid and self centered. Did you honestly think that she would sit on this and wait for a more appropriate opportunity?".

"No, I should have expected as much." Bella sighed. "It was only a matter of time before she found out Renee was back. I just didn't want my families drama played out in the middle of the hospital.".

I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her into my chest. "It's OK, love. I think most of the staff has accepted that both of our families are totally screwed.".

"Yeah, no shit." she snorted. "On the bright side though, it looks like Emmett is over all of Rose's shit. I hope the blinders are finally off and he runs for his life.".

"If I know Emmett, he's done with her." I told her honestly. "Emmett is a simple person and doesn't do drama.".

We just stood there, holding each other in the middle of my room for a few minutes, before Bella pulled away from me and started pacing again. I decided to make my way over to the bed and make myself comfortable. It could be a little while before Bella's anger was all played out.

"And what was with Renee?" she continued to fume. "She only stayed to comfort your mom? I almost thought Emmett had farted, the stench of bullshit was so thick!".

I actually had to turn my head and bite down on my lips to keep from cracking up at her creative description.

"Look Bella" my voice cracking as I choked down a chuckle. "I think Renee was just thinking on her feet and trying to keep Rosalie's rant down to a dull roar. I think even Renee was aware of the fact that now just wasn't the time or place for it. You know as well as I do, that Rosalie would have gone off the deep end if she knew Renee was actually here to try and rectify things with you.".

Bella stopped pacing and froze in the middle of room, staring at me.

"Is that really why she's here?" she whispered.

"Um...yeah?" I said, completely mystified as to how she missed that. "Why do you think Renee wants to talk to you, Bella?".

"I figured she just wanted to make excuses for herself, so she could ease her conscience and move on." she admitted, fighting back tears.

I held my arms to out Bella and waited until she crossed the room, got in the bed and nestled into my side.

"Look, love." I started. "I am sure that Renee does feel guilty and does want her conscience cleared. But I also think that she wants to know her daughter again. I can't believe I am actually encouraging this, because I hate that Renee hurt you, but I think that maybe you should talk to her and put all your cards on the table. It will either give you closure or give you your mother back. Either way, what do you have to lose?".

"Nothing" she whispered, answering my rhetorical question.

"Exactly. So why not seize the opportunity to let go of the pain and move on."

Bella looked up at me then, he big brown eyes holding nothing but awe in their depths.

"I love you" she murmured.

"I love you more" I said softly, kissing the tip of her nose.

**EMMETT'S POV**

I can't believe that raging bitch in there is my Rosie. I just can't believe it. How could she have gotten under my radar?

I knew that she was selfish and self centered, but it was always more convenient to blame the Chief for that. From where I sat, it looked like he just spoiled her rotten and part of me thought that once I had gotten her away from his influence, my love would be enough to cancel out his influence on her life. How fucking wrong could I be?

I left my heart, shattered into a million pieces, on the floor of that waiting room.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

"Emmett Andrew McCarty!" I yelled, as I spotted him storming across the parking lot, towards his truck.

He just kept walking like he hadn't even heard me. He didn't even flinch or acknowledge me what-so-fucking-ever...I don't fucking think so.

I pulled off my heels and ran to catch up with him. I grabbed onto his shoulder and attempted to spin him around towards me, but he didn't budge. He just kept walking.

I ran and got ahead of him this time, blocking his path and forcing him to stop.

"Who the fuck do you think are?" I fumed. "You turned traitor and just left me up there!".

"Are you delusional" he yelled. "Have you completely lost your mind? Did you hear yourself up there? You sounded like a crazy person, Rose!".

"Yes I did, Captain Obvious!" I yelled back. "And you can't blame me for wanting to protect what's mine!".

"What's yours?" his eyes narrowing to slits. "How is anything Charlie had, automatically yours, Rose? Do you have a legal document that says so? Nothing short of that guarentees you shit! Newsflash, Bella was just as much his daughter as you are, she deserves as much, if not MORE than you do!".

"So now you're taking Bella's side?" I asked, not believing for second that he would side with that bitch.

"At first...no!" he sighed angrily. "I honestly did see where there was a side to take. The Chief is dead and I thought that you would divide everything down the middle and then we could get on with our lives. I honestly didn't think you had it in you to be this selfish, Rosie. I saw a side of you that I don't like tonight and after listening to you admit how you had screwed over your own flesh and blood for money...well I am just sick and I can't do it.".

"Can't do what? What are you trying to say, Emmett?".

"I'm saying it's over, Rosie." he said in a tone that left no room for argument. "I can't be with someone so cruel and heartless. I used to think that I could change you. And I could have, if selfishness were the only thing I had to work with. But it goes deeper then just that, Rosie. You aren't JUST selfish...you're cruel and thrive on other peoples suffering... something I want no part of.".

"You don't mean it." I said confidently. "Tomorrow morning you'll wake up and realize what a stupid jackass you were and beg for me to come back.".

He laughed humorlessly. "No Rose, for the first time in my life, I can honestly tell you that I will NEVER want you back.".

He's kidding me right? I am just trying to protect what's mine...ours and he's walking away? Nobody leaves Rosalie Swan! I could name a hundred people who would kill to be with me and he's leaving me?

"Whatever, Em...you'll regret this!".

He climbed into his truck and dropped his window, "The only thing I'll regret Rose, is that I didn't see this sooner. Have a nice life.".

Emmett drove off and I was left standing there, staring at his tail lights.

"He'll be back." I mumbled to myself, tossing my hair confidently over my shoulder. "They always comeback.".

**EMMETT'S POV**

I glanced up in the rear view mirror and saw Rosie. I pressed my foot down harder on the accelerator, more eager than ever to get away from her...good riddance.

Just then my cell phone rang and I thought it would be Rosie, realizing that I had driven her to the hospital and that she had no way home. To my surprise, it was Alice.

"What's up, Alice?" I sighed.

"I was just checking to see if you were OK." she said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I breathed into the phone. "I'm more relieved to be done with her than anything. She very easily could have dragged me down with her."

"Soo...I guess now would be a bad time for 'I told ya so'?" she laughed.

I couldn't help but chuckle along with her. Alice and I had never been what you would call 'close', but she did try to tell me what Rose was really about. I just assumed that she was bitter that her friendship with Rose had fallen to the wayside when we started dating. I guess if I'd spent more time with my sister, I would have known that wasn't the case and that Rose was exactly the kind of person that Alice always said she was.

"No Alice, I think you've earned the right to gloat. And just to show that I can Man-Up when I have to...I'm sorry, Sis. I should have taken your word over, Rose's. I know that you aren't the type of person to say petty things for no reason and you were right. Right about Rose, our relationship and the way she treated Bella.".

"Wow Em." she started, the tears obvious in her voice. "I don't know what to say. I know we've had a complicated relationship, but I never wanted to see you hurt.".

"I know that, Alice. And our relationship isn't going to be 'complicated' anymore. If I've learned anything from this, it's that I need to know my sister better, so no one else can so easily comes between us.".

"Yeah OK, I need to go now Em" Alice sobbed into the phone. "This is entirely too much mushy sibling bonding crap for me to handle right now!".

"OK, Pixie Stick" I said, using my childhood nickname for her. "Tell Edward I'll catch up with him when he's home and alls well again. I love you, Sissy.".

"Love you too, Emmy Bear."

With that I closed my phone and breathed a sigh relief. I may have lost Rosie, but I got my sister back...and that makes everything worth it!

**ESME'S POV**

I walked out of the waiting room and into the hall, only to find Alice leaning up against the wall, hugging her phone, sniffling and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Is everything OK, Alice?" I asked quietly, giving her back a gentle rub.

"Yes" she said, nodding her head and wiping away more tears. "I was just talking to Emmett. I wanted to be sure he was alright.".

"Ahh" I said, knowingly. "And how is he doing?".

"Good" she answered, cracking a smile. "I think he's going to be fine. He told me he loved me. I haven't heard that from my brother in years.".

I pulled Alice's trembling body in for hug. "That's great, Sweetheart. Maybe with that evil wench out of the way, you and Emmett can get to know one another again.".

"I hope so." she smiled.

Just then Sylvia approached us. "Excuse Mrs. Cullen, but I have Edwards release papers ready. The doctor will be down to go over his discharge instructions with him and then he's free to leave.".

"Oh great." I said, half heartedly. "Thanks so much, Sylvia.".

She nodded and smiled and then turned back towards the nurses station.

"Wow! That was fast" Alice remarked. "I honestly didn't expect them to let him go so soon.".

"Me either." I sighed. "I was hoping for at least another day. I still have to go home and make sure Carlisle is gone before Edward gets there. The last thing I need is to have the two of them go head to head now.".

"But I thought you told Carlisle to leave two days ago?" Alice asked.

"Oh I did" I laughed humorlessly. "But nothing is ever that easy where Carlisle Cullen is concerned.".

"I'm sorry, Esme. I wish things could be easier for you.".

"Me too, Alice. Me too." I said, shaking my head and chuckling. "Look, I am going to have Jasper run me out to the house. Could you do me a favor and run interference with Edward, while I deal with all this. I don't want him to put more on him right now. The less he knows, the better.".

"Sure." Alice agreed. "Where do you want me to tell him you went?".

"Tell him I went to go get his precious Volvo out of the Police Impound. I'll have Jasper swing by there so that I can get it. The thought of his baby being held hostage, should be a big enough distraction".

"Good one" Alice laughed at my excuse. Clearly she understands Edwards unnatural attachment to his car.

I went back in the waiting room and explained everything to Jasper and Renee, telling Renee that I would call Alice when the coast was clear and then come back to get Edward. Renee suggested I call the house first and find out if Carlisle was still there, but there was no need for that. I already know that there was no way I could be rid of him that easily.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

I continued to pace the circuit around my desk in my home office. Thanks to Esme's restraining order, I couldn't go up to the hospital and when I called I couldn't get any information on Edward. How could she do this to me? He's my son too, Goddammit! I should have some say so on who he spends his time with. I don't understand why all of a sudden I am the bad guy. In our world this is how things are done. There is no 'Happily Ever After' for Societies Elite. There's just money, property and mergers...she knows this.

I have to find some way to make Bella Swan go away. Since that small town trollop came into our lives, I've lost my son, my wife and most likely my job. Why did God have to bring this Demon Spawn into my life? And why does she have to be the offspring of Renee Dwyer? Once upon a time I loved her, but that was before she went off to college 'to find herself' and instead found a working class hero in Charlie Swan.

I'll never forget the ass chewing I got from my father after Renee dumped me at the alter. Marrying Renee was supposed to ensure our families legacy. Thanks to poor investments and decision making, most of the Cullen money had been squandered, leaving us essentially broke. We were able to sell off a lot assets to keep up appearances, while hiding the true nature of our families overwhelming debt behind a good name. I was OK with marrying into the Dwyer family. They were reputable and extremely wealthy. Plus, I had found myself smitten with Renee. She's was beautiful, intelligent and free thinking...everything I always thought I wanted. My mother, of course, had her reservations about the union. She feared that Renee's unbridled nature would get in the way of our relationship. I'll never forget how my mother gloated and all of the "I told you so's" I got after she left.

My father scrambled to find a replacement for Renee. Most wealthy heiress were spoken for, but after some wheeling, dealing and string pulling, Esme Masen suddenly became available. Originally Esme was set to marry Felix Gathright. But her father found himself unhappy with the terms. The Gathright's refused his request for a prenuptial agreement, sighting that the Gathright wealth was comparable to the Masen's and there was no need. That's when my father took advantage and offered to have me sign a prenuptial agreement, in exchange for the Masen's paying off our families debt. It wasn't an agreement that benefited me at all, but it would ensure that my father and mother spent the rest of their days in the comforts with which they'd become accustomed.

Before my fathers death he spelled it out for me. It was now my turn to ensure the continuation of the Cullen family name. Edward, just an infant at the time, would be the key to doing that. His instructions were simple...marry my son off to the highest bidder. With the Masen fortune in his pocket as their only heir...the shame of the Cullen family name would never have to come to life. It could stay buried in the sacrifices made by those in the past.

I didn't really take my father's demands seriously...until after his death. Biographer's eventually came sniffing around, wanting to chronicle the family that brought printed news to Chicago. If they had been allowed to dig, eventually the reality of squandered wealth would be made public. I couldn't allow that to happen. Instead, I thrust Edward into the spotlight and had all of them focus on the sole heir to the Masen and Cullen names. People were chomping at the bit to see who would be the next Mrs. Cullen. By the time Edward had reached his teens, we introduced him to Tanya Denali. The Denali's were old family friends and came from old European wealth. This union would ensure the survival of both families for generations...no matter how many bad investments and decisions were made. It was perfect and fool proof.

We pushed hard for Edward and Tanya's relationship to 'evolve' and eventually it did. All seemed to be going according to plan, until Edward reached his late teens. All of a sudden he didn't want to be with Tanya anymore. He wanted to be alone with his music and find his soul mate...or some such non-sense. After the Prom situation, word spread like wild fire and Edward was labeled 'bad news'. We were forced to leave Chicago and come west, in the hopes that we could bury his reputation and find another suitable bride for Edward.

Things looked promising at first. Esme and I met with the Stanley's. Mr. Stanley was Mayor of Forks and owned several high end car dealerships up and down the West Coast. Their portfolio looked solid and Mrs. Stanley was from old East Coast money, which made them all the more appealing. Their daughter Jessica was nothing special. Just your typical rich teenage girl who thought the world was her oyster. She was even shallow enough to agree to our proposal to date Edward, simply by looking at a photograph. With her signed on, the only thing Esme and I had to do was go home and convince Edward. It was a win/win situation for him. He would start the school year with an in to the Forks Social Elite. There would be no making friends and paying his dues in a new school and he would have the wealthiest and most popular girl on his arm.

To say that I was 'disappointed' in Edward's reaction to our arrangement, would be an understatement. He was entirely unreasonable and kept going on and on about the Chief of Police's daughter, Bella. He claimed she was his soul mate and that he couldn't and wouldn't live without her. I eventually put my foot down to his non-sense and forbid him from seeing her. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. He was determined to keep her in his life.

When it came out that she was the daughter of Renee Dwyer, Esme jumped ship and sided with Edward. Somehow she got it in her head that if Renee came back and let Bella claim the Dwyer wealth...something I had tried and failed to do years before...then Edward and Bella could still be together. Too bad Esme just doesn't get it. Renee had turned her back on being apart of Cullen name, I could not and would not allow her daughter to step up and claim it now.

Now I am faced with a new set of problems. If Esme sticks with her decision and leaves me...I will have nothing but my earnings from my profession to tide me over. Being a doctor I do well financially, but it's nothing that will keep me on top of Society. When word gets out about our separation, I will be eaten alive by the press and go down in history as the Cullen that sunk the family ship.

From here on out I was going to have to carefully play my cards. Esme is obviously trying to turn over a new leaf in her relationship with Edward. Perhaps I should follow suit and then look for weak spots in his relationship with Bella, that I can exploit and use to drive a wedge between them. Yes, whatever tactics I employ to get my way, are going to have to be done covertly. I will work behind the scene's to stay in Esme's good graces and push Edward in the direction I want him to go. There is no way I am going to allow my family to stray from the road we have traveled. If it kills me, I will make sure that Edward and Esme stay the course.

**OK, so we got insight into Carlisle's story...do we sympathize with him? And do you think he's grossly under estimating Esme's resolve? Will she cave and let him reek havoc with Edward and Bella's relationship? So many questions...I'm anxious to hear what you all think! Also, who didn't love Alice and Emmett's bonding moment? Gotta love it when siblings come together for the greater good! Your reviews are amazing and I love them all!**

**Love, Kari**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OK, so it took a little longer to get this chapter out. Honestly, with the kids home for the summer, it's kind of hard to get into writing. Plus my perfectionist nature is starting to get in the way. I rewrote this chapter 4 times, before I came up with something I was proud to publish. So, sorry it took a week to update, I honestly was striving for a quicker update! **

**So, we're starting to pick up some steam now and the drama is getting turned up. I think this story is going to run a few chapters longer than I originally anticipated, but good news...it's looks like there is going to be another sequel. I get so many great idea's from my pre-reader, LOVE IS A GIFT and all of you, that I just can't give up on these characters yet. I also have a few idea's for another story and I think I am going to try and get it up and running when the kids go back to school and I have the time to dedicate to two stories! I'm pretty excited about it too! I've started an outline for it and I think the idea is pretty original! **

**So enough from me...**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight.**

**JASPER'S POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MY FUCKING CAR GOT FUCKING IMPOUNDED!" Edward bellowed.

Ah yes, our adorable, lovable Edward. I wonder if he realizes that he's making himself look like a Volvo obsessed, foul mouthed, imported car humper in front of his woman.

"Chillax man! Can you dial down the drama some, before the doc comes in here and fires a tranquilizer dart into your ass. I took your mom to go get it and she's on her way to the house with it right now so she can grab some shit and then she'll come back with it to pick you up!".

Edward lays back on the back, momentarily pacified, running his fingers frantically through his hair. "It's not so much the car, Jockstrap.".

Alice and I both eye each other and then together shoot Edward a look of disbelief. Even Bella raises her head from his chest and eyes him suspiciously.

He grunts in frustration, throwing his head back into the pillows. "OK, so maybe it is the car, a little bit. I mean, if there's so much as a scratch on my car, I will own the City of Forks." he concedes. "But there was also some important shit in the trunk.".

"Oh yeah! There was a smallish shopping bag that the Officer gave to your mom." I try to reassure him. "He said that it came out of the trunk or some shit.".

"Thank fucking god!" he says, clearly relieved and calmer.

"So Bella!" Alice chirps. "With Renee back, are you still going to be staying the Cullen's guest house?".

"That's the plan." she yawns. Obviously the last nearly 72 hours are starting to catch up with her. "Her eyes are blood shot and she has huge purple rings underneath them.

"And is Edward staying there with you?" Alice presses.

"Fuck Ali! What's the with the 20 fucking Questions?" Edward butts in. Yup, it's always entertaining when Annoyed Edward comes out to play.

"Oh nothing Edward, just looking out for my Best Friend. Ya know, making sure she isn't going to be shacking up on the street or something." Alice throws back at him. I love how my girl and Bella don't bow to his temper. It's fucking hot and makes me hard as hell. I should take Alice down to the hall to the supply closet and make her see god. _One track mind? Guilty!_

"Ugh! I'm fucking sorry Alice, OK!" Edward groans. "I'm just really fucking sick of being here. The doctor signed off on me hours ago. Why do I have to wait for my fucking mom? Why can't Jasper just fucking take us home.".

Alice and I share a look. I really don't have an answer to his question and right now my imagination is in a closet down the hall and has Alice bent over a supply cart, so I can't think clearly enough to begin to formulate a convincing lie. I just shrug and mouth "I got nothing" and toss the ball back in her court.

"Erm...I guess you can't leave unless it's with one of your parents." Alice says quickly. "You know, because you're not 18 or some shit.".

She shoots, she scores! I toss her an under cover thumbs up, mouthing "Good one!". My girl can lie out her ass, when she has too! _Fuck? Is that really a good thing? "Oh Jazz, that feels so good! God, you're cock is so big. I love the way it fills me!". Great...now my inner monologue has given my dick self esteem issues!_

"Fucking technicalities!" Edward sighs, in frustration. Clearly he missed the stench of bullshit, wafting around the room...score!

Alice seizes the opportunity to change the subject. "So do I need to put together a care package for the guest house, then?".

"Care package?" Edward and Bella ask in unison. Clearly confused...I just roll my eyes and mutter "Amateurs" under my breath.

"Yeah. Bella's birthday is tomorrow and you're getting out of the hospital. You guys will have a lot to _celebrate." _purposely emphasizing the last word, raising her eye brow...begging them to follow her.

They both look at each other still not getting it.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Alice yells impatiently. "You're both virgins, spending the night together...do you guys need any condoms, lube, candles, naughty underwear...work with me here, people!".

"Oh! Er...no." Bella stutters, her face glowing red as realization dawns. "I think we're all good.".

"Holy hell!" Edward half yells, catching up with the conversation. "Thanks for the offer Alice, but I think we can manage the "details" of our sex life on our own.".

"Sorry" Alice mutters."I'm just trying to help. I know you guys aren't that experienced and I just want your first experience together to be memorable..."

Edward holds up his hand then, cutting her off. "Dually noted, Alice and we appreciate your concern, but I think that when Bella and I do decided to make love, we'll want the details to remain between the two of us.".

"So you are planning on shagging then?" I ask, unable to hold the word vomit back.

"Shagging? Really?" Edward groans in disgust.

"Hey, your mom is the one that served up the Poon Palace to you guys!" I blurt in my own defense. "You can't tell me you're not going to take advantage of that shit!".

"Jasper...Jesus fuck!" Bella moans, looking like she wants the bed mattress to open up and suck her in.

"Just let it go, already!".

"OK Princess Pelvis, but don't come crying to me when the 'tin roofs rusted'!" unable to stop myself from quoting The B52's...someone shoot me now!

**ESME'S POV**

"OK, thanks so much for your help, Alice. Tell Edward I should be there in an hour or so."

Well, that was Alice calling to tell me that she fed Edward a line of bull, about only being able to leave the hospital with one of his parents. She said he's pacified for now, but he's growing more and more frustrated and impatient.

I pull into the driveway of the house and of course, Carlisle is still here. The man never could take a hint.

I pull the keys out of the ignition and reach across the console to retrieve my purse from the passengers seat, when the shopping bag the Officer gave me, that was in the trunk of the Volvo when they searched it, catches my eye.

I never wanted to be one of those nagging mother's, who went through my child's things, looking for incriminating evidence...god knows that would surely complete the transition into my mother. But I just can't help myself.

I open the bag and two long, slim, retangle shaped, black velvet jewelry boxes fall into my lap. I pick the first one up and find a chain with a set of silver dog dangling from it. I look at the first plate and notice an inscription. It makes me smile. I move it to the side and look at the plate underneath and there's another inscription. I'm not sure what it means. I know I've heard the phrase before, but can't quite place it.

I then open the next box and find another chain and set of tags in that. I again read the inscription on both tags and my eyes start to mist over. One of these must be Bella's birthday gift. My son is such a romantic. It gives me hope that he will grow to be a better man then his father.

I quickly wipe my eyes and check my reflection in the rear view mirror, before I open the glove box, to put the dog tags in for safe keeping. As I am getting ready to shove the bag in, I notice a Walgreens bag, already balled up and taking up residency in there. I cautiously pull the bag out and peer inside...it's a box of latex condoms.

I quickly wad the bag back up a violently shove it back inside, before slamming the door of the glove box shut again, breathing heavily. I think I'm on the verge of a panic attack. A few minutes go by and I manage to get myself under control, taking deep cleansing breaths. Once I feel like I'm totally recovered, the Volvo decides to mind fuck me and the glove box springs open violently and spits the bag of condoms back out at me!

"Gah!" I scream, jumping out of the car like it's on fire, running around to the back of the car and tossing the offending bag and it's contents into the trunk. It's one thing to THINK your child is sexual active and quite another to be confronted with the evidence that he actually already IS sexual active or is at least is considering BECOMING sexual active. I close my eyes and decide to push this whole experience and gained knowledge into the 'Ignorance is Bliss' category.".

Oh who am I kidding. I knew this shit was coming. I all but forced birth control on his girlfriend. I let out a frustrated sigh and decided not to dwell on it. Bella is Edward's soul mate...I can't think of a better person to trust my sons virtue too.

Besides, I have bigger fish fry.

I glanced back up at Carlisle's office window and see his outline highlighted in the lit glass. Great, well now that he knows that I'm here, I might as well get on with the house cleaning. I walk around the car and grab my purse and the copy of the papers that I need. My lawyer was kind enough to use bright yellow and orange highlighter on the parts that would negate any arguments he might have.

Bring it on, Carlisle!

I walked in the house and marched straight up the two flights of stairs, down the hall and directly into his office, without knocking...a first for me.

"What are you still doing here, Carlisle?" I start. He looks caught off guard by my attitude.

"Um, this is my house too." he counters. "Unless you've managed to acquire a divorce in the last 24 hours.".

I roll my eyes at his attempt to thwart me.

"Married or divorced has nothing to do with the issue at hand. These papers..." I tell him, waving the papers in his face. "Say that you can't be here. Edward is being released from the hospital and you can't be anywhere near him.".

"Yes, I've read the papers Esme, and they only apply to the hospital." he says with a confident smirk.

"Well then maybe you should have contacted your attorney and had him explain them to you. This order does not ONLY apply to the hospital." I flip the first page over and start reading the first highlighted section on page two.

"The Defendant will not reside in the same house or surrounding property as the complainant and will maintain a distance of 1000 feet or more when in public situations."

"Yes Esme" he says, sounding bored. "I read that too.".

"Fine, then like I said before...what are you still doing here?".

"I just want to put this non sense behind us and get back to being a family again, OK!" he yells. "I don't want to be kept away from my wife and son! I've had 24 hours of clear thought and see that I may have made mistake by judging Bella.".

"Oh bullshit!" I storm. "Give it rest Carlisle! Nobody grows a conscience and the ability to admit they were wrong in 24 hours! Besides that, we were never a family before! We were just three strangers, bumbling about the same house together and there is no way that either Edward or I want to go back to that!".

"So you speak for the boy now?" he questions. I can see the anger building in his eyes. This act he's got going on is getting ready to crumble.

"Yes I do. The courts said I do when they awarded me these papers!" I snarl. "So just pack your shit and get out!".

"Fine! But I'm staying in the guest house. I want to make sure my son is being cared for and that he's well being isn't being compromised by YOU allowing his homeless girlfriend to move in.".

"Negative Carlisle. These papers specifically state 'The house or surrounding property'...unfortunately, the guest house is on the surrounding property. And just so you know, Bella is not moving into the house!".

Carlisle engages me in a stare down for several minutes, seeming to try and come up with another argument that would keep him in the house or on the property, when realization dawns on him.

"She's not moving into the house, Esme?" he asks, looking like the cat that got the canary. "So she's not moving into the house, but she probably IS moving into the guest house...isn't she?".

Luckily I am legally prepared for this argument also.

"Yes she is. Bella is getting legally emancipated and I'm renting MY second home out to her. The second home is located the same property, yes, but it is more then 3 miles from the main house. Therefore, it is not a conflict of interest to have her in that residence, while Edward is maintained in mine.".

"ARE YOU INSANE!" he bellows, the facade of his confident and caring husband and father routine, falling to shreds around him. "You're giving her a 2000 square foot house, for her and Edward to do god knows what in! She'll probably end up pregnant, then glob onto Edward and suck his trust fund dry! She's probably been planning on doing just that all along! How ignorant can you possibly be?".

"Well, it's nice to see that the 'real' Carlisle has shown up today!" I laugh. "And all of your concerns are unwarranted. We have doctor reports from when Bella submitted to a full physical two days ago and sorry to tell you, but her hymen is intact. Since you're a doctor, I don't need to tell you what that means. But since you're acting like a complete ass, I'll tell you anyway...SHE'S A VIRGIN, CARLISLE! Not to mention that she voluntarily got herself on birth control and is receiving Deprovera shots, so there is no chance of her sabotaging Edward either.".

"Those shots aren't 100% effective..." he starts.

"Yes I know, but you need to give your son some credit. I found a box of condoms in his glove compartment. Obviously, when the time comes, he is planning on being responsible. And you were young once Carlisle. You know as well as I do, that when teenagers decide to have sex, they don't necessarily need a house or a bed. The backseat of car and some soft grass will work just fine! So don't even start about me letting them turn the guest house into a Love Shack!".

"So that's it then! You've decided to get rid of your husband and throw away 20 years together so that Edward can keep his low rent whore!" he storms. "God Esme you are so naïve!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE CARLISLE! Get out before I call the Police and have you removed! I will not stand by and let you call a 17 year old CHILD a whore, when clearly she is not! You're only issue with her, is that her bank account isn't big enough and that she has no financial portfolio to show you her worthiness to be with your son! And as for throwing away 20 years...I've already done that! Now this is me trying to get those 20 years back!".

"You'll reget this!" he snarls, while gathering up his brief case and coat. "I'm going to get a lawyer and you'll pay for this!".

"You do that, Carlisle." I chuckle. "The Prenup is iron clad...I'm not worried.".

Carlisle pushes past me and all but runs down the stairs, but I am hot on his heels.

"Oh, and Carlisle. I'll be needing you to leave the keys to the house. And don't worry, I've already called the Security Company...the codes have been changed as well. After tonight, you won't be able to step foot in this house again. You can get a hold of me once you've settled in somewhere and I'll let you know where your 'things' have been packed and stored.".

He pauses at the door and violently thows his house key down on the hall table.

"Like I said, Esme...you'll regret this!" he threatens, before opening the door and climbing into his Mercedes and peeling out down the driveway.

I stand in the open front doorway and watch him go...feeling lighter then I have in years.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Jesus! When the hell is my mom going to get here? I feel like I am going to start climbing the walls!" I complain for the millionth time. Bella rolls her eyes and snuggles back into me. Too tired to care about my impatience getting the best of me.

"Jesus has nothing to do this, Edward. Why don't you just leave him out of this!" Esme says, breezing into the room like she's walking on air.

"It's about fucking time!" I sigh.

"Language young man!" she scolds. Making Jasper chuckle under his breath. "I had some house cleaning to do before you came home.".

"You? Clean house?" I ask, raising one eyebrow skeptically.

"It's a long story, dear. But suffice it to say, that I removed about 180 pounds worth of shit from the house." she beams, looking completely satisfied with herself.

"So are you going to tell me what that's supposed to mean?".

"Yes, but I think it can wait until we're home and you're settled in." she says, dismissively.

"Did you bring my car? Is it OK? Those bastards didn't scratch her up...did they?"

I hear a collective sigh echo through out the room.

"Yes Edward. Your car is here and there isn't a scratch on it. Everything is as it should be. Even your recent purchase from the drug store." she says, shrivering a little bit, like she's remembering a frightening memory.

It takes me a minute to catch up with what she saying, but then I remember the box of condoms in the glove compartment and I can't stop the blush that heats my face. Of course Jasper see's our exchange and is the first to put two and two together.

"Been doing a little prophalatic shopping, Bro!" he says through hysterical bouts of laughter.

I roll my eyes a wing a pillow at his head!

"Fuck mom! Can you please consider Jasper a privilege? So that I can do something stupid and have you take him away?".

I'm being entirely serious with my request, but that was the straw that broke the camels back. The whole room dissolves into laughter. Jasper is leaning against the wall for support, Alice and Esme are wrapped around each other, almost crying and Bella has her face buried in my shirt and all I can hear is hysterical snorts coming from her.

"I'm glad my embarrassment entertains you fuckers!".

"Oh give it rest, Edward." Alice sniggers. "It's not like you're the first to person to buy a condom!".

"No he's not the first person to buy them." Esme chimes in. "But he's definitely the first person to have his car rat him out! Seriously, the glove compartment all but spit them out at me!".

Well, that got them all going again! Only now Jasper has sunk down to floor against the wall, Alice is actually rolling around on the floor, Esme is leaning against the foot rail of my bed, trying to hold herself up and Bella is now standing up with her hand clamped over mouth, tears streaming down her face and is doing the Pee Pee Dance.

I try to stay angry, but it's impossible. How I ever thought an economy sized box of condoms would fit in my glove box is beyond me. Plus the visual of Esme's face upon discovering them is too much and I join in the laughter.

Ten minutes later, all five us walk out of the hospital, still laughing, headed for home.

**Yay! Edward is going home and Esme cleaned house! I wonder what will become of Carlisle? Does anyone really believe he gave up so easily? Next up, Bella's birthday and the dog tag inscriptions will be revealed! Be sure to leave me some love...you guys inspire me!**

**Love, Kari**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Holy crap, you got 2 chapters in 2 days! OK, got a little creative mojo going today and I'm running with it! I'm writing like a mad woman! That being said...don't be angry with me! I know I said that Bella Birthday was coming up next...and it was...honest! But when I got into it, it didn't feel right! I felt like there was still too much shit hanging over their heads and that it was too early for a celebration. SOOOO, I've pushed it back a chapter or two...but it will be WELL worth the wait and you WON'T be bored in the meantime! I just need to tidey up the story line a bit and tie up a few loose ends...*cough*Rosalie*cough cough*! OK, so that's all the hints you get and you have to read on for the rest and if you're really good...or if I'm really good...depending on how you look at it, you might even see Chapter 18 fairly soon! :)**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight...but Twilight owns me! :)**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I can't believe I'm riding in the backseat of my own car. Esme wouldn't let me drive home, so now I am sitting in the back seat with Bella, who made it two blocks from the hospital, before she rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. The stress and exhaustion from the last few days having finally caught up with her.

"So what's the plan when we get home? Is Daddy Dearest going to be waiting to pounce?" I ask, fearing that another confrontation just might break what's left of Bella's sanity.

I notice my mom sharing a look with Alice, before answering me cryptically, "No. I don't foresee any problems with that particular issue.".

What. The. Fuck? What the hell was THAT supposed to mean? I know she's hiding something from me. Did she finally do the world a favor and off my dad and bury him in the woods, under a mound of bear shit?

"Good answer. That clears everything right up." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

A few minutes later and we were pulling up in front of the house. I was unable to wake Bella up, so I reached in and scooped her up in my arms, to carry her into the house.

"Edward" Esme admonished. "Let Jasper carry Bella inside. You shouldn't be straining yourself that much.".

Jasper stepped forward to take Bella from me, and I gave him the stink eye.

"Dude, shelf the hyper machoism. I am just going to carry her inside, not throw her down on the lawn and hump her brains out!" Jasper sighed.

Even though Bella weighed nothing at all, I still get dizzy sometimes when I walk around. Rather then risk a dizzy spell and dropping Bella, I reluctantly hand her over.

"Take her to my room and lay her down on my bed." I tell him.

I follow Jasper into the house and up the first flight of stairs. On the second flight, he forgets to turn sideways and damn near whacks her head on the banister.

"For fucks sake, watch what you're doing!" I whisper yell, behind him.

"Sorry man, I forgot!" he cringes.

We finally make up to my room and Jasper deposits Bella on my bed. I set to work removing her shoes and zip up hoodie, leaving her in her tank top and skinny jeans. I step back and decide that she still doesn't look comfortable. How comfortable can skin tight jeans be to sleep in?

I finally shrug and say to hell with it. I pop the button on her jeans, close my eyes and slither her jeans down her legs and off the ends of her feet. I breathe a sigh of relief that I didn't wake her and then drop her jeans on the floor. I turn back to her to place her under the covers and holy fucking hell...there's Bella in nothing but a black tank top and black boy shorts. An instant tent forms in my jeans.

Sure I have seen Bella in less, but there is something so dirty about a simple tank top and boy shorts. It's like I expect another chick to barge in the room and start a pillow fight with her. I groan at the visual and do the unthinkable...cover her up with the blankets.

I hear a knock at the door as I am picking up Bella's clothes and hanging them on the back of desk chair. Esme then pokes her head in.

"Edward" she whispers. "Do you mind having a word with me in my office?".

I look back at Bella and want nothing more then to snuggle in beside her.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you." I sigh.

**ESME'S POV**

Edward follows me into my office and I quietly shut the door behind him. I point at the leather love seat in the corner, "Have a seat, dear.".

"Just say what you have to say, Mom" Edward huffed. "I'm not a two year old, you don't have to sugar coat anything for me.".

"Alright then" sitting down next to him. "I suppose I need to start from the beginning then.".

I go on to explain everything that happened while he was unconscious in the hospital. How Carlisle came up to the hospital and tried to take over his care and have Bella banned from seeing him. I told him about the Restraining Order I was able to acquire, since Carlisle had been on a drinking binge and his judgement was clouded. And then I moved onto the messier events.

"I asked him to leave, Edward." I told him, reaching for his hand. "I don't love your father anymore, hell, I don't know that I ever really did. But most of all, I can't have him hurting you or Bella anymore. I think you and Bella are good for each other and I won't stand idly by and watch him try to tear you apart.".

Edward leaned forward on his knees and ran his free hand through his hair. "Do you know what you're giving up, Mom? He'll take everything.".

"No Edward, he won't" I laughed. "There are things about our family that you were never told. Like the fact that the Cullen's were bankrupt when your father and I married. A deal was struck between our parents when your father and I got engaged. In exchange for the marriage, my father agreed to pay off the Cullen's debt. This relieved some of their stress and allowed your Grandparents to live out their days in comfort...but nothing more. All the money that your father rightfully has, is the money that he makes from his job. He was left a few items from his parents, but when they died, most of their possessions were sold off to cover any remaining debt that your Grandfather had acquired after our marriage.".

"So all the money..." he started.

"Is mine. You're father signed an iron clad prenup. His hope was that through you, the Cullen name would once again know wealth, since you are the only living heir to the Masen fortune.".

"That's why he's been pushing so hard for me to marry into wealth." he sighed.

"Yes it is. His Grandfather's second wife was not from money. Unfortunately, his Grandfather passed away shortly after and since she was his wife...".

"She got everything." Edward finished.

"I'm afraid so." I sighed. "The saddest part is that she squandered away the money. She met a man with a gambling problem and his habits eventually cleaned them out. Generations of acquired wealth, gone within a few years. What little your Grandfather inherited, was lost to bad investments and poor money management.".

"Well that explains why dad is the way he is...to some degree."

"Yes it does, but money and resurrecting the Cullen name has become an obsession for him as well." I cautioned. "He won't change and won't let the idea of you marrying into wealth and amassing a combined fortune, go.".

"So he'll never leave Bella and I in peace. That's what you're saying?".

"Well that depends." I told him. "Renee is a Dwyer, Edward. She's the sole heir to a huge fortune. If things can be worked out between Bella and Renee, then that would make Bella Renee's heir. You see where I am going with this?".

"So that's why you brought Renee back?" Edward fumed, standing and pacing the room like a caged animal. "So she could patch things up with Renee and become a suitable bride in Dad's eyes?".

"In the beginning that was my intention, yes." I explained honestly. "But when I confronted him in the hospital, that all changed. Edward, you can let Bella tell Renee to go hell if you want too and I will still support your relationship with her. I realize I was wrong to want to bring Renee back for selfish reasons. But by the time I got her information, Charlie was already dead, you were in the hospital and Bella had no one. By then it had changed and my bringing Renee back, was so Bella would have someone.".

I relaxed some as Edward took in my words and sat back down. I know I had given him a lot to process, but I was happy to see that he was taking it rather well.

"So what does all this mean? Are you divorcing dad?" he asked, quietly.

"That is what I want to do, yes. But I won't if you don't want to me too.".

He laughed at that and then threw himself at me and hugged me tight. "Do it, Mom. You deserve to be as happy as Bella and I are. If you support me, I'll support you. We're a team now.".

I couldn't help the tears that started streaming down my face. I know Edward and I have a long way to go to fix all the wrongs in our relationship...but his acceptance of my wishes, is a huge first step.

**EDWARD'S POV**

By the time I left my moms office, I felt a lot lighter. I could feel the rift in the relationship with my mom healing. It still amazes me how far she's come in just a few days.

I made it back up to my room and found Bella stretching and yawning on my bed. "Hi" she half yawned. "I was just going to come and look for you.".

"I was just talking to my mom in her office." I told her, crossing the room and laying down beside her on my side, propped up on my elbow.

"Good talk?" she asked, rubbing her eyes adorably.

"The best. She's leaving my dad." I smiled.

"Leaving? Like divorcing?" she asked, sitting up in shock.

"Yup" I said, popping the p.

"How do you feel about that?" She asked, staring straight down into my eyes, looking for any sign of bullshit.

"I feel good about it. She doesn't love him and I don't think he loves her either. It's a long story, but they were together strictly for his benefit. It's better this way.".

"I'm glad to see you're taking this so well. But isn't it going to be hard. I mean, will your dad cut you off? Will you still have money?"

"Oh yeah, we will. He won't though. It turns out the Cullen's were bankrupt when my parents married. All the money we have is Masen money and my mom has a prenup." I laughed.

"Go Esme!" Bella snickered along with me.

Just then there was another knock at the door. For the second time today, my mother's head popped in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, kids. But Bella...Renee is here to see you and she has your fathers lawyer with her. Apparently he needs to speak with you about something important.".

"OK, thanks Esme. Tell them we will down in a minute." Bella smiled.

Esme closed the door and Bella tossed the blankets back, noticing for the first time, her obvious state of undress.

"Um Edward?" she asked, nervously. "How did I end up in just my top and underwear?".

"Oh,...er...you didn't look comfortable in your jeans. So I kind of...tookthemoffforyou." I rushed, unable to stop the blush from burning my cheeks.

Bella fell back on the bed laughing hysterically. "Oh Edward your face" she laughed, pointing at me."You'd think you had never seen my naked before!".

"Well, you're not technically naked" I qualified. "But I honestly don't know what is worse, you naked or you in nothing but those little fucking boy shorts and a tank top! Both of them produce the same result...an uncomfortable as fuck situation in my pants.".

"OK, OK...I'm getting dressed." she laughed, getting up from bed and trotting over to her clothes.

She whipped on her jeans, jammed her feet back into her ballet flats and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, before grabbing my hand as she headed out of the room.

We got downstairs and found Renee and a monkey in a suit sitting on the couch. Renee looked excited and the man looked uncomfortable.

"Bella" Renee started. "This is Sam Ulley, your father's attorney."

"Hi" Bella said nervously, shaking his hand. "I remember you, I think we may have met a few times.".

"Yes we have, Bella" Sam smiled. "But it's been awhile. I think you were just a little girl the last time we met.".

Renee broke in then, interrupting their trip down memory lane impatiently.

"Bella, Sam contacted me at the request of Charlie. Since you're not 18 yet, you need to have a legal guardian and it was Charlie's last wish that we be reunited and I be your legal guardian until your 18th birthday.".

"Oh, I..." Bella started.

"It's nothing you have to decide today, Bella. I won't push you on it. The choice is yours and I know we haven't had our talk yet." Renee smiled reassuringly.

"Well, there were other things that we needed to discuss...besides guardianship." Sam said.

He reached down into his brief case and pulled out a huge manilla envelope and handed it to Bella.

"I don't understand. What is this?" she asked. Looking strangely at the thick yellow package.

"Well" Sam started. "Charlie didn't have a will, Bella. A will has to go through Probate and takes time to settle...something Charlie didn't want. Instead, Charlie set up a trust. With a trust, nothing goes through the courts and it is not subject to Inheritance Taxes.".

"OK?" Bella said, clearly still confused. "So why are you giving it to me?".

"Because the trust was set up in your name, Bella. Everything Charlie had now belongs to you." Sam smiled.

Esme and Renee gasped and my jaw bounced off the floor.

"Everything?" Bella asked, still not getting it.

"The house, bank accounts, cars, life insurance policies, stocks, bonds, 401K and a cabin in Vancouver that his parents left to him..all of it is yours Bella." Sam explained.

"What about Rosalie?" Bella asked quietly, still staring at the envelope in her hands.

"Charlie left you a note explaining his position on that, Bella. I am sorry to say that he requested my presence at the station only hours before he took his own life. I didn't know what he was planning to do, but he wrote a note and asked me to put it with the rest of the paperwork. I didn't read it, so I couldn't tell you what it says, but it is in there." Sam said quietly.

"You couldn't have known he was going to...do what he did." Bella reassured Sam, a single tear falling down her cheek. "But I appreciate you bringing this by.".

"I really am sorry, Bella." Sam told her, before shutting his brief case and heading for door. He paused with his hand on the door knob, "Please don't hesitate to call if there is anything I can do for you Bella." and then he was gone.

Bella sat on the couch with the envelope on her lap. "Well, I guess I should I open it...like pulling off a band aid, right?".

"Would you like to be alone?" Renee asked.

"No, you can stay." Bella said quietly, pulling the package open.

She reached in and pulled out another small envelope with "Bella" written in what I can assume is Charlie's handwriting. Bella sucked in a breath and ran her fingers over the script. She then slipped her finger under the closure and proceeded to rip it open. She pulled out a piece of folded notebook paper and opened it. The minute she saw her father's handwriting, her eyes flooded with tears and she held it out to me.

"I can't." she sobbed. "Can you please read this out loud?".

I tentatively reached out for the paper. "Love, are you sure you want all of us to hear this. It's probably pretty personal.".

She just nodded her head and buried her face in her hands.

"OK." I said, clearing my throat.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry. I know that means little to you right now, but that's all I can say. I'm sorry for not loving you the way that I should have, I'm sorry that I let Rosie walk all over you, I'm sorry that I nearly took Edward from you...I'm sorry for all of it. I could make a million excuses for my behavior, but the truth is, I just wasn't man enough. I didn't know how to raise two daughters, I didn't know how to deal with Rosie's manipulations and I didn't have the strength to stand up for you._

_But what I couldn't do for you in life, I am now going to do for you in death. Rosie had it good the last 14 years. She benefited while you suffered...and now that stops today. I giving you all of it. Everything that I have, to do with as you wish. My one request, even though I know I deserve one, is that you NOT share any of it with your sister. She was so convinced that you could make your own way in the world, without any help from me and I think it's about time to see if she can do the same. _

_For what it's worth, I always did love you, Bella. I just wish I could have been more of a man and showed it. I know you and Edward will make it and I trust him to love you and give you all the things that I couldn't. I hope you find your happiness, together._

_Love Always,_

_Dad_

I looked up from the letter and there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Esme and Renee had moved to the couch and had Bella sandwiched between them in a big bear hug.

"See, Bella." Renee sobbed. "That man in the letter, was the one that I fell in love with so long ago. He loved you, I knew he did.".

After a few minutes, the sobs quieted down and the mom's released Bella from their suffocating grasp.

"Are you OK, love?" I asked quietly, as Bella blew her nose.

"Yes, I'm fine." she nodded. "I guess we should see what all is in there, huh?".

She picked up the envelope and poured the contents out onto the coffee table, There was stacks of forms and documents and a couple sets of keys. We spent the next hour going through everything.

"Wow!" Renee sighed, after we organized everything and figured out what was what."According to all this mess, he left you with about $860,000 in cash and insurance. Not including the value of the house, the cabin, stocks, bonds and cars.".

"I'll have to make some calls on Monday, Bella." Esme said, reading over a stock statement. "But it looks like when all is said and done you could be a millionaire!".

"I don't care about the money." Bella sighed, coming over to love seat I was stretched out on and leaning against my chest. "I would rather have him back."

"How are you going to break the news to Rosalie?" Alice asked. "She thinks the house and all is hers.".

Bella smiled then. "How do you all feel about taking a little road trip? I think I know what I am going to do.".

I laughed and sat up, pulling Bella up with me, "I'll just go get my keys.".

As I walked towards the stairs I heard Renee ask Bella quietly.

"Bella, do you mind if I went?".

"No, I don't mind." Bella sighed. "Look Renee, I know we need to talk and we will...in time. But for right now, lets work on being friends, OK. We can get to know each other again and then later on we can get into the heavy stuff.".

Renee smiled a huge smile and pulled Bella into a tight hug.

"You don't know what a gift this is, Bella. I love you and I always have. Please believe that!"

"I do, Bella told her. "We all made mistakes and I am done holding grudges. This is a fresh start for all of us." Bella told her.

I've never been more proud of my love, then at that very moment. She truly has a heart of gold!

A few minutes later and we were all in the driveway getting into the cars. Renee and **Esme** were riding with Bella and I in the Volvo, with Alice and Jasper following behind in his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked Bella.

"We're going to go clean out my house!" Bella smirked.

**So Edward and Esme bond, Renee and Bella come to an understanding and call a truce, Charlie had a trust and not a will...now what will ever become of Rosalie? Will Bella follow Charlie's wishes and give her nothing? Or will her "heart of gold" and forgiving nature get in the way? Leave some love...it inspires and cracks me up! Has anyone read some of the comments from pryo69j? OMG, the girl has a crazy funny sense of humor and cracks me the hell up! Her last review had me in tears! See, told you I read them all! :)**

**Love, Kari**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. It was all me. Instead of writing like I should have, I took the kids to the beach and went out on our boat a couple of times. What can I say? Summer is winding down and I wanted to have some fun! Hopefully this chapter makes it worth the wait. Next up...Bella's Birthday!**

**So, I am going to put something up for vote. I want to do a sequel...I still feel like there is still more story to be told for Edward and Bella. That being said...would anyone be opposed to a time lapse between this story and the sequel. It won't be huge or anything and I glaze over the time inbetween...but I need to move the story forward if I want to continue it. Any thoughts? I know when I started this story, no one want a time lapse. So I am curious to see if that's still the case.**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight...but Twilight owns me! :)**

**BELLA'S POV**

I spent the ten minute drive from the Cullen's house to Charlie's, planning what I was going to say to Rosalie. Part of me was convinced that I was just going to tell her to get the fuck out, but another part of me, probably my conscience, was telling me to have mercy. She had lost her father too.

I pulled out and re-read Charlie's letter to me. I kept going over the part where he requested that I not share any of the Trust Fund with her. He wanted me to do unto her, what she had done to me. I took a deep breath then and made my decision on how best to handle Rosalie Swan.

We pulled up in front of my old house and Edward cut the engine.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked quietly, reaching over and grabbing my hand.

I looked up at the house then and noticed one of the curtains move. "It doesn't really matter now. She already knows we're here.".

I kissed his hand and opened my door. I had barely taken a step outside the car, when the front door was thrown open and Rosalie appeared.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "I thought I made myself clear, this is MY house and you aren't welcomed here! So unless you're here to get that hunk of rust in the backyard, I'd suggest leaving before I call the Police.".

By the time she finished her little rant Edward, Esme, Renee, Jasper and Alice had joined me on the sidewalk. We all looked at one another for a moment, before I burst in laughter and the other's joined me.

It was several minutes before I could bring myself to talk. "Oh Rosalie, I really do feel sorry for you, sister. You've got such a delusional idea of your relationship with Charlie.".

"Delusional? There's nothing delusional about it Bella." she laughed. "Everyone knows he loved me more than you! Look at my car, look at my bedroom...it's obvious.".

"I guess it would LOOK that way" pulling the Manila envelope from behind my back. "Hell, I'd even thought that myself. Until Charlie's attorney, Sam Ulley came to see me today.".

I dug around in the envelope and produced the letter that Charlie left for me. A part of me hated throwing it in her face, but it was necessary.

"Charlie left me a letter that pretty much explains his position on where he wanted his money and belongings to go. I think this should clear up any idea's or doubts you might have.".

I handed Rosalie the letter and then stepped back, giving her time to read it for herself. It only took seconds for her head to start shaking in disbelief.

"Everything?" she cried. "He left YOU everything?".

"It appears so. Apparently he felt that you had gotten more than your fair share while he was alive and didn't deserve anymore after his death.".

"I can fight this!" she challenged.

That's when Esme and Renee stepped forward. "Actually Rosalie, the way he has this set up, means that you can't challenge it. You see, a Trust doesn't go through Probate. Therefore, there is nothing to challenge. The Trust was set up in Bella's name, so everything is in her name, not Charlie's. As far as the courts are concerned, none of it ever belonged to Charlie.".

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she yelled. "How could he leave me with nothing?".

"How could you manipulate your father for your own gains for years and leave nothing for your sister?" Renee asked, clearly disgusted with Rosalie.

"But where am I supposed to live? Don't think for a second that I am going to live here and pay you rent, Bella!" she fumed.

"I don't think that. I wouldn't ask you to pay rent while you live here." I told her honestly.

"Good! Because it wasn't going to happen." she sneered at me.

"BUT, that doesn't mean I was inviting you stay here either, Rosalie. I plan on donating the house to the church. I figure they could use it to help a family in need.".

"Donate? You're just going to give dads house away?".

"Yes I am. This house holds nothing but bad memories for me, I figure something good should come out of it. I'll donate it in Charlie's memory. This way his hard work will mean something to someone in the end. Someone appreciative of Charlie should live here. Clearly you and I are not those people, Rosalie.".

"Where am I supposed to go?" Rosalie cried.

"I'm going to give you first months rent for an apartment. I can at least do that much." I told her. "Since you have to leave the house immediately, I'll also pay for you to get a Motel room for a night.".

"Immediately? I still have to pack and find somewhere to store my bed and stuff!".

"No, you'll be leaving your bedroom with the house, since Charlie bought it all.".

"WHAT?" Rosalie screamed. "What the hell am I supposed to do without a bed, Bella?".

"You're not without a bed, Rosalie. You seemed to think that my old bed and second hand bedroom furniture was good enough for me, so I think it'll be good enough for you too. You can leave it at the house until you're ready for it.". I said smiling. This felt better then I ever imagined. I could also hear Edward, Alice and Jasper snickering behind me. Clearly I wasn't the only one enjoying this.

Rosalie gave me a dirty look and was about argue when Renee stepped in.

"Rosalie, Bella is being more then generous. Charlie intended you to walk away empty handed, I would take what she's offering without argument.".

"Fine" Rosalie spat, looking anywhere but me. "I'll just need time to pack my clothes and load my car."

Ahh, the car. I cleared my throat to get Rosalie's attention once more. I reached into the envelope and produced the title to her precious convertible.

"About that.." I told her, tentatively. "If you'd look here, the title to your car is in my name...so the car belongs to me. I'm afraid I am going to need your keys.".

"MY CAR! YOU'RE TAKING MY CAR?" Rosalie yelled, making us all grimace and plug our ears. "What am I supposed to do without a car?".

"I'm not going to leave you empty handed, Rose. I know you need a car for work and what not, sooo." I reached in the envelope pulling out another set of keys and tossing them to her. "I figure you can have my truck...since it was good enough for me and all.".

Behind me, Edward, Jasper and Alice were holding each other up, they were laughing so hard. I was fighting hard not to join them. Rosalie's face was priceless when I threw the keys at her.

"So that's it?" Rose fumed. "You're going to take my car and drive it and then leave me with your piece of crap?".

"Oh no." I told her seriously. "I wouldn't be caught dead driving your car. It's not really my style.".

"So what? You're going to sell it or trade it in?".

"Nope." turning to throw her set of keys to Alice. "I am going to have Alice here drive it over to the Webber's house and give it to Angela. She's been a good friend to me over the years and deserves to have her own ride.".

"You're giving my car away? If that's the case, just let me keep it?". Rose shrieked.

"No, I don't think I will. You need to learn what it means to give back. Hopefully you'll look back on this and learn to put other's first.".

"But that truck doesn't even run!" Rose complained.

"It will" I told her. "Jacob is going to come over in a little bit and install the parts that it needs. It should get you where ever you need to go.".

"So that's it then. I get your old bedroom furniture, your old truck and that's it then?".

"Don't forget first months rent on an apartment and a free Motel room for the night." Esme reminded her.

Rosalie spun on her heel then and slammed the door on the house as she went in.

"Renee, Esme? Would you mind? " I said, motioning towards the house. "She can take her clothes and personal effects from her room...but that's all.".

"Certainly" they said at the same time and then followed Rose into the house.

Alice stepped up to me then. "Are you really giving Angela Rose's car?".

"Yes, I really am. I would appreciate it if you and Jasper took it over to her." I quickly signed the back of the title over to her and handed it to Alice. "Tell her I said "Merry Christmas" a little early.".

"This is sooo great!" Alice squealed, as she slide into the car.

I watched as Alice disappeared down the street with Jasper following. I couldn't help the big the smile that stretched across my face. I was able to respect Charlie's last wishes and stay true to my giving nature at the same time. It felt good to do something positive with some of what Charlie had.

"Love?" Edward whispered quietly, behind me.

I turned and he was beaming at me...a huge smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella." he said, tears forming in his eyes. "You could have taken everything Charlie left and greedily kept it all for yourself. You constantly amaze me with your goodness and selflessness. You make me want to be a better person.".

I smiled at him and wiped a tear from my face. It felt so good to hear his praise. I'd never really had anyone acknowledge anything I did for them or anyone else before.

"Thank you" I said quietly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You don't how much it means to me to hear you say that.".

We stood there on the side walk in front of my past and whispered to each other our plans for the future.

"So the house is going to the church?" he said quietly.

"Yes, the house and everything in it. I figure they can use it to help families in need. Maybe they can allow battered women and their children to live there until they get back on their feet. I'll have to talk to them and come to an agreement.".

"So are you planning to go back to Portland with Renee then?" Edward asked, his voice cracking a bit, showing his anxiety about my answer.

"No. Renee and I need to start our relationship over again." I told him softly, attempting to ease his stress. "We need to be friends first and go from there. I think I'll probably move for emancipation and then talk to your mom about her offer to let me stay in the guest house, until I can come up with something else.".

He smiled then and kissed me on the lips, while he picked me up and swung me around.

"I can tell you now, Mom will let you stay at the guest house as long as you want. I'm just so happy to hear you say that you're staying!".

"Well I couldn't go to Portland and leave you with Jessica Stanley!" I laughed. "Hell, I couldn't even do that to Rose, that's why I offered to put her up in Motel, knowing that the Stanley's were probably her only choice for places to go.".

"You're too kind for your own good, love. " Edward laughed. "I'd remind Rosalie what a favor you were doing her, if I thought she'd appreciate it.".

I stepped back and looked at Edward seriously in the eye, while running my hands through the back for his hair.

"I won't go anywhere you're not." I told him. "I love you and you're stuck with me now.".

"I wouldn't have it any other way, baby." he said quietly, and then bent down to lay a gentle kiss on my lips.

We were interrupted by cell phone ringing persistently in my pocket. I pulled it out, looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hello Angela." I smiled and flinched as I met with a high pitched squeal ringing down the line.

"I take it she likes the car?" Edward smiled, clearly hearing the excited noise himself.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" Angela wailed. "Are you sure you want me to take this? I couldn't possibly...I mean I could...but only if you're sure.".

"I want you to have it, Angela." I laughed. "It really isn't my style and I have more then enough to buy a car for myself that wasn't Rosalie's first. You've been a great friend to me and I can't think of anyone better to have it.".

"Wow Bella...just WOW!" she squealed. "I can't thank you enough for this!".

"My pleasure, Angela. Just enjoy it, that's all I ask.".

"Oh I will, Bella. Trust me!" Angela promised.

"Good. I'll talk to you later, Angela." I smiled. "And be sure not to break any of Alice's rib from hugging her too tight.".

"Too late" I heard Alice grunt in the background.

"Thanks again, Bella.! Bye!"

I closed my phone and smiled. It felt so good to be able to make Angela happy and thank her for being a true friend. I know I made the right choice. If anyone would appreciate the gesture of being given a car...it's Angela.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" I heard Esme say behind me.

"You have no idea." I smiled, as I felt Edwards arm slip around my waist and I leaned into his side.

"Still planning on staying with us then?" she asked quietly.

"I was hoping you still wanted that. I just couldn't stay in this house." I told her, looking up at it and feeling nothing but sadness. "This house holds nothing but pain and sadness for me.".

"You're welcome to stay with us as long as you like, Bella." Esme smiled. "I was actually kind of hoping you still wanted that.".

"I do." I told her honestly. "I figure I'll call and get Sam's help with the emancipation process. I know my dad wanted me to live with Renee, but I think that would be a really bad idea. We don't really know each other and we need to build a relationship first. I want her in my life, I just think she needs to be my friend first.".

"Of course, sweetheart." Esme said, as she kissed my cheek. "And luckily Renee understands that and is happy to be in your life anyway you'll take her.".

Just then Rosalie stepped out of the house, with Renee following behind.

"So how am I supposed to get to a Motel?" Rosalie spat.

"Call a cab?" I suggested.

Rose huffed and then pulled out her cell phone, making a quick call. Once she was done, I cleared my throat and held out my hand towards her.

"I'm sorry, Rose. But I am going to need to take back your cell phone. It was on contract in Charlie's name and he isn't here to pay the bill anymore. I'm afraid you're going to have to acquire your own cell phone provider from now on.".

"Seriously?" she fumed. "You want my phone too?".

"I don't want it personally...no." I told her. "Like everything else, it will be donated to charity and hopefully end up in the hands of someone who needs and cannot afford a phone of their own.".

"An I-phone? You are seriously going to donate an I-phone?" Rose snarled.

"Yes, I am. The battered women's shelter gives used and donated phones to the women there as a precaution...in case they get into trouble and need to phone 911, since that is a free anyone can make from a cell phone.".

"Whatever Bella!" she snipped. "With you taking everything from me, has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I am the needy one now?".

"Funny, you're leaving with just as much as Bella has had all these years and you didn't see her as needy, Rosalie." Edward said, stepping in. "I don't think it would kill you to walk a mile in Bella's shoes. You left her with no money, no relationship her father and treated her like your own personal slave. At least Bella isn't making you do the same for her.".

"You don't know what you're talking about." Rose spat at Edward.

"Don't I?" he countered. "You made sure I and the entire school knew where Bella stood in your eyes. At least Bella is doing this privately in consideration of your feelings and not publicly so as to embarrass you. You might want to take that into consideration, Rose. She's not leaving you with nothing, like you did to her. She's allowing you to keep your dignity intact...though I am not sure you deserve it.".

While Rosalie was giving Edward the stink eye, a red and white cab pulled up to the curb.

"I'll call Forks Inn and pre-pay one night in your name Rose. After that, it will be on you to pay for another nights or to acquire an apartment. Once you have your living arrangements made, have your Landlord contact me and I will pay your first months rent. After that...rent will be your responsibility.". I explained. "Good luck, Rosalie. Hopefully this is just a first step in you becoming a better person.".

"Whatever Bella." Rosalie said, as she rolled her eyes and stepped into the cab.

"One step forward, three back." I heard Esme murmur to Edward and Renee, as I shut the car door and instructed the cabbie where to take Rosalie, handing him a twenty dollar bill.

We stood on the curb and watched the cab drive off down the street.

"So what now?" Edward asked.

"We go to the hardware store and buy new locks for Jacob to install." I said, smiling. "Then we go home and snuggle. I've had enough excitement for one day.".

**EDWARD'S POV**

As we laid in bed at the guest house and I watched Bella sleep, I couldn't have been more proud of her. Charlie gave her permission to throw Rosalie out on her ass without a penny to her name, yet Bella, being the caring person that she is, found a loophole and way for Rosalie to get exactly what she deserved.

Hopefully Rosalie would take the opportunity and generosity that Bella showed her and put it to good use and grow as a person. I know it was much harder on Bella then she let on, but I also know that she wouldn't dwell on it. Bella was someone who didn't look back, she only moves forward. Her willingness to give Renee a second chance with no explanation, was evidence of that.

Tomorrow would be a new day for Bella and I ...and I couldn't wait. It was also Bella's birthday tomorrow and I couldn't wait to share it with her. I looked over to the bureau drawer that I had stashed her gift in and smiled. Hopefully tomorrow we would turn over a new page in our relationship and she would know for certain that she was and always has been my everything. My soul mate. My air.

I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled a lungful of her scent, as I drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I can't believe that Charlie left everything to Bella. I can't believe that I am being forced to sleep in this flea bag hotel. I can't believe that I am being forced to drive Bella's old rust bucket, that that Indian kid just dropped off to me. I could hear that thing back fire down the block! There's no way I am driving that thing to school. Hell, there's no way I am living in Forks after this. Like I need to find out that Bella gave me boot from my own house.

No. I think I'll get my G.E.D and move to Port Angeles. I think I can find a reasonably priced apartment and find a second job there. Nobody will have to know me and so much of everything is within walking distance, that I won't have to be seen in that truck much. Yeah, I'll make tons of money and show Bella. I'll show all of them. Maybe I'll meet a well off man there and then I won't have to worry about money anymore.

Yeah, Bella thought she screwed me over big time, but I'll show her. What she ended up doing, was me a huge favor. She got me out of Forks...I'll have to send her a post card and thank her. She thinks she has everything because she has Edward and Renee. What a joke. She'll see when they leave her. She'll see what a loser she is and that she has no one. Even Angela will abandon her eventually. Sure she'll stay loyal for awhile, because of the car and everything, but she'll get over it.

Just wait...I'll make sure Bella pays. She'll never know what hit her.

**Do we feel sorry for Rose? Or do we think that Bella was to generous? Obviously Rose isn't the most mentally stable person out there...she still lives in a fantasy land. I wonder if that will mean good things or bad for Edward and Bella? Remember to let me know your thoughts on a time lapse for the sequel...your opinion matters!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Love, Kari**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay folks, here it is! The moment you've been waiting for! Sorry for the wait, but this chapter is nearly twice as long as the others. Plus this chapter had to be right! I hope I did them and you justice! **

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight...but Twilight owns me!**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I opened my eyes and blinked against the invading sunlight. It took me a minute to gather my senses and take in my surroundings. I was in the guest house with Bella and she was still curled into my side, sleeping peacefully.

I brushed a lock of hair out of her face and gently kissed her on the forehead. Today was my Bella's birthday. She's now 17 years old.

I carefully pulled my arm out from underneath her and waited with baited breath for her to roll over and settle back into the covers. I wasn't quite ready for her to get up just yet. I had big plans to spoil my Bella today and make it a birthday she'd never forget.

I thought I would get a shower, run over to the main house quickly to grab us some breakfast and then spend the day hidden away from the world...just the two of us. With all that's happened recently, mine and Bella's "Couple Time" has been non-existent. The last thing I want is for all the recent tragedies to dictate our relationship. So many couples pull together in the hard times and then pull apart in the good times, because they don't know how to relate each other without drama. I want Bella to know everything about me and feel comfortable with me, when it's just me and she doesn't need me to lean on. Though we've only been together a week, it feels like a year. So much has happened and I would be remiss to let the bond that we've forged during that time, slip through my fingers.

I gently placed another kiss on her forehead and went to start the shower. Today was going to be a good day...I could feel it.

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up all alone in the bed, but could hear the sound of the shower running in the bathroom...Edward.

I smiled and stretched wondering what the day would bring, when I remembered it was my birthday. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I really didn't feel like I had anything to celebrate. My father is dead, I evicted my sister, I had to deal with my estranged mother, I was rejected by Edward's possessive and greedy father, saw Edward through a head injury and now I was settling into life as a soon-to-be emancipated minor. Could life get anymore fucked up? _You know what? Don't even answer that!_

I rolled my eyes and then pushed all my recent problems out of my head. This time last year I celebrated my birthday alone, with Alice as the only person who acknowledged it. This year I have Edward and I know that making this day special for me, means a lot to him. So I will put on my "Big Girl" panties and let him have his way with me...both figuritively and literally. _Bad Girl...I know, right?_

Just as I made my decision to be a good sport, I heard the shower shut off in the bathroom. I quickly rolled over and sat up...trying desperately to tame the rats nest that was my hair, with my fingers. _Why do I even bother?_

After a few minutes of pulling and dragging my fingers through the knots in my hair, I gave up. I threw myself backwards into the nest of pillows behind me and huffed. What I wouldn't give for a brush right now.

Just then I heard the latch on the bathroom door click. I looked over and watched a plume of steam rise from the doorway in dramatic fashion. Through the mist and haze of the steam, came Edward. All 6'2 inches of him, clad in an old torn up and bleached out pair of jeans, barefeet and black wife beater, stretched over his muscular chest. _I've died and gone to heaven._

I have never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. He had a towel on his head and was rubbing it through his hair, so I had a few extra seconds of ogling time before he'd see that I was awake. I took full advantage of his distraction and molested him with my eyes.

The jeans, obviously a favorite and well loved pair, were loose, sat low slung on his hips and Dear God, they had a gulp button fly! They had a few bleach spots on them, the left knee was torn out and the hems were frayed to perfection. I actually had to wipe the drool from my chin.

I was still staring at that delicious button fly, when his voice broke through my sinful thoughts.

"Earth to Bella!" he was actually waving around the towel he had used to dry his hair, in an effort to get my attention.

I shook my head quickly, "Er, um, sorry...I totally spaced. What were you saying?".

"I said I didn't realize that you were awake." he repeated with a knowing smirk. _Oh suck it, Cullen!_

"Oh, I haven't been awake long." my face blazing red in embarrassment.

He came over and sat on the edge of the bed and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"I was hoping that you'd sleep in and I would have time to go up to the house and get us breakfast.".

"Oh well, let me get in the shower and I will go with you." I made a move to get up, but was headed off by a hand on my shoulder.

"No you don't." he said, smiling. "The Birthday Girl isn't going to breakfast...it's coming to her.".

Edward then leaned over and kissed the spot just under my ear, that makes me shiver. I couldn't help myself, so I raised my hands up and ran them through his wet, unruly hair.

"Mmm" I hummed in response. "I guess it was too much to hope that you'd forgotten what today was.".

He kissed his way down my neck and was starting the circuit across my collarbone and up the other side.

"Now how could I forget a day like today? Your birth is definitely something to be celebrated, Bella." he mumbled against my skin, raising goosebumps and dampening my panties. God, my boyfriend is a sexy bitch!

"I'll go get breakfast" he started, pulling away from me. "And you go shower, change into something comfortable and then get your gorgeous ass back in bed.".

He shot me one of his panty dropping smiles and then walked out of the room, giving me a clean shot of his ass. I can't even begin to put into words what those jeans did for his backside. I was in awe. Edward Cullen's ass was truly a gift from God. An 8th Wonder of the World, all Beauty and no Beast, Peach Cobbler straight out of the oven and ice cream on hot day all rolled into one. _Yummy!_

My head was so consumed with adjectives to describe Edwards ass in those jeans, that I didn't realize that "said ass" had paused in the doorway and it's owner was now laughing at me.

"Bella!" Edward chuckled.

"Wha...what?" I said, shaking my head again, trying to clear the lust that was clouding my thought processes.

"I asked you if there was anything special you wanted?" still snickering at me.

"Oh, no." I shrugged, kind of annoyed that he was finding this so humorous. "Just grab whatever is there."

I stood up from the bed and let the sheet drop back onto the bed. I raised my arms over my head and gave the body a good upward stretch.

I moaned a little bit, not realizing how stiff my muscles actually were. When I finished I opened my eyes, with a lazy smile on face.

"What?" I asked, when I realized that Edward was staring at me.

"Fuck Bella, you can't do shit like that to me." he growled.

"What?" I asked, totally confused. "What shit?".

"Stretch and moan in nothing but a tank top and boy short panties." he said, waving one hand up and down my body and readjusting himself in his jeans with the other.

"Just go get breakfast, Edward." I snickered, as I walked into the bathroom. "I'm hungry and if you're a really good boy..I might even let you feed it to me."

I laughed as I heard Edward mumble, "Fuck me", just as I closed the door. Maybe that will teach him not to laugh at me when his beauty renders me stupid.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Oh she's good! She took the attention off her ass ogling with one stretch and the suggestion that I can feed her in bed. Little Minx.

I all but ran to my car and skidded into the driveway of the main house. For some reason my dick...er, I mean, I...couldn't get back to the guest house and Bella fast enough.

I crashed through the front door throwing it open, hell bent on grabbing the first thing that resembled edible breakfast food, I could get my hands on. My plans were thwarted when I found Esme and Renee in the kitchen, each with a coffee mug in hand, leaning against the counter, staring daggers right at me.

"Well, Good Morning Edward." Esme cooed. "It's nice to see you up and about so early this morning. I trust that you and Bella didn't have too late of night then?".

I didn't miss the sarcastic under tones of her words.

"You can stop with the Inquisition now, Mom...our virginity is still intact." making a show out of rolling my eyes.

"Look Edward, I meant what I said a couple nights ago when I agreed to let Bella stay in the guest house. You are not going to turn that into your personal Love Shack." she scolded. "You may not take the idea of sex seriously, but I do. Now more than ever since your father has gone off the deep end.".

"You know Mom, not to sound disrespectful or anything, but why did you push for Bella to get birth control, if you're so opposed to us being together?" I asked, kind of miffed about where her attitude is coming from.

"Edward" Renee intervened, quietly. "It's not that Esme or myself are opposed to you and Bella being together. We know you love each other very much and that a physical relationship is the logical next step for you. And honestly, we've accepted that it's going to happen, which is why we pushed for Bella and you to be protected and responsible. We're just concerned that with the new found freedom the guest house brings, that you are both going to get caught up in each other physically for all the wrong reasons. You should be together intimately because it's the right time and not just because you can. Do you understand what we're saying?".

I thought over her words carefully for a minute, digesting them. I didn't want to respond too quickly, giving them the impression that I hadn't heard a word that they said.

"I...we...appreciate your concern, really." I told them sincerely. "But I think that your concerns are really unnecessary. Bella and I have talked at length about the progression of our relationship. We are both in agreement that when the time was right and we were prepared, that we would take the next step. Do I know when we'll be ready? No, I don't. I honestly couldn't tell you if it will be today, tomorrow or next week. But it's not an issue that either of us is pushing, when it happens...it happens.".

"Well, I was happy, and maybe a little bit mortified, to find a rather large box of condoms in your glove box, Edward." Esme said, with a hint of smile on her face. "It made me proud to know that you were thinking responsibly. However, I just want you to not abuse the guest house, Edward. Please use discretion and good judgement, where sex and Bella are concerned.".

"Done." I smiled happily. They weren't telling me to not have sex with Bella, they were just telling me not to have a lot of unprotected, wild monkey sex with Bella.

"So where is the Birthday Girl?" Renee smiled, changing the subject.

"She's taking a shower and then she's under strict orders to get back in bed so she can take breakfast there." I smiled.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" they both cooed at the same time.

"Is there any chance we'll get to see her at some point today?" Esme asked, while digging around in the refrigerator, producing a cantaloupe and pitcher of orange juice for me.

I grabbed a tray and started assembing plates and silvereware on it.

"Well, my plan was to lounge around the guest house today. We've had so much going on, that I thought some alone time would be good for the both of us.".

"That's really sweet, Edward." Renee said, handing me some toast, before turning her attention back to the eggs on the cook top. In minutes both Mom's had helped me whip up a good breakfast of toast, scrambled eggs, cantaloupe and orange juice for Bella.

"I definitely think Bella will appreciate a quiet day." added Esme. "I call you later before we all come down and wish her a Happy Birthday and give her our gifts. I am going to run Renee into Port Angeles so she can pick up something for Bella.".

"Ok, well let me know." I smiled, backing out the door with the covered tray in hand. I carefully placed the tray in the car and then drove at a snails pace back to the guest house. The last thing I needed was an orange juice stain on my leather seats.

I made it back to the guest house without incident and went down to the bedroom. The bedroom door was closed, so I knocked quickly, before stepping into the room and nearly dropping the tray.

There was my beautiful, Bella. r gorgeous, nearly waist length brown hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and she was gulp wearing a clean red tank top and white boy shorts. But the best part was, she was bent over, ass in the air and pointed right at me, rummaging through her suitcase on the floor.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat, getting her attention.

I startled her. She stood up quickly, spinning around facing me, with her hand thrown over her heart.

"Holy shit!" she yelped in surprise.

My eyes were huge and locked on her girly bits, where there were two luscious red cherries printed on the front of her, otherwise, white underwear.

"Fuck" I breathed quietly.

"Edward?" she asked, clearly confused by my expression.

I was frozen in the middle of room, holding the goddamn tray. The cherries were like a tractor beam, sucking me in. I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

"Are you trying to kill me with this shit, Bella?" eyes still glued to the cherries.

"What shit?" she asked, still confused.

I shook my head, clearing it momentarily and set the tray of food down on the dresser, before it splattered on the floor.

"I'm talking about your panties, Bella." pointing at her crotch. "You have two cherries sitting right on top of your kitty.".

"Oh." she giggled. "I guess I wasn't even thinking about it. I meant to slip on a pair of jeans, but I can't seem to find the ones I was looking for." she said, innocently. _Innocent my ass._

"Fuck the jeans, Bella." I said, still staring at the cherries.

"I can't just walk around in my underwear all day, Edward." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Why not?" I questioned, still staring at the cherries.

"Oh screw it!" she huffed. "I'll just throw on the matching boxer shorts for now.".

I watched her reach down and grab a pair of white boxer shorts out of her suitcase. She stepped into them and hoisted them up her long legs. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel like it was criminal to cover up those beautiful cherries. But then she turned back to me and my cock did a somersault with a full twisting layout!

ON THE CROTCH OF THE SHORTS WERE THE SAME TWO CHERRIES.

"Jesus fuck, Bella!" I groaned. "How are those things even legal?".

"What's a matter, Mr. Cullen." she said, innocently twisting the end of her pony tail between her fingers. "Do you like what you see?".

I nodded like an idiot, until a positively evil smile took over my face. I stood there just staring at her, taking in her virginal, school girl act she had going on...right down to her toeing the carpet with her bare foot and staring at me from under her long thick lashes.

Before she had a chance to react, I tackled her down to the bed, pinning her underneath me and relentlessly tickling her.

"You are an evil Seductress, Miss Swan!" I grunted, while continuing to tickle her. "Like you didn't know what seeing you in cherry panties was going to do to me.".

"You're one to talk, Edward!" she squealed with laughter. "Like you didn't know what seeing you in this ass hugging jeans was going to do to me! All's fair in love and war, Baby!".

"These jeans," I laughed, still tickling her. "Are part of your birthday present, my dear! I would've put a bow on my ass, but that seemed too obvious!".

"I'm glad you didn't put a bow on that ass!" she snickered. "Because my favorite part of these jeans is definitely the button fly. It packages your junk perfectly.".

I stopped tickling her and pinned her arms above her, leaning over into her ear.

"Is that so?" I asked, my voice deep and husky.

"Mm hmm" she whimpered underneath me, just barely nodding her head.

I continued holding her arms above her head and ran my nose down her neck to her collar bone. I started placing kisses across the top of her chest, when I noticed her hard nipples straining against the fabric of her tank top and froze.

"Bella?" I whispered. "Are you wearing a bra?".

"No." she half moaned. "You told me to be comfortable today.".

I looked down at her face and she was batting those long ass fucking eye lashes at me. My brain malfunctioned at that point, allowing my cock to seize control of my body. My mouth suddenly crashed into hers, my tongue greedily molesting her mouth. When I pulled away we both were panting for air.

"Fuck Bella! Between the cherries and no bra...I don't know if I can control myself."

"Then don't" she said quietly. Her voice dripping with sincerity.

I stared into her eyes and saw no hint of doubt in them. Bella really did want me to make love to her here and now. I was suddenly swallowing against a huge lump in my throat.

"Bella, do you know what you're saying" I asked her. "What you're giving me permission to do?".

"Yes." she said confidently, leaving no room for argument. "Nothing that I haven't asked you or told you I wanted you to do at least one hundred times before.".

I lowered my forehead to rest against hers and my fingers left their restraining places around her wrists and laced my fingers with hers.

"I love you." I told her, my voice cracking with emotion.

"I love you too." she whispered, holding back her own tears and giving my hands a squeeze. "I almost lost you this week, Edward. I'm done with waiting. Every second we wait, is another second that fate could have to pull us away from one another. I don't want to lose you, before I've had the chance to love you completely.".

"I don't deserve you" I told her, not even trying to hold back the two tears that ran down my cheeks. "But first I want to give you your birthday present.".

"No Edward." she shook her head. "All I want is you.".

"Please Bella?" begging her to understand. "What I got you means something to me and I really need for you to have it before we go any farther.".

"You're not going to propose are you?" she asked, giving me a watery smile.

"No." I laughed. "But if you accept it, it will mark you as mine, remind you of what you mean to me and hold the promise that you own my future.".

"OK" she breathed quietly.

I leaned down and kissed her deeply, our tongues gently massaging one another as I reached into the night stand drawer and retieved the two boxes that I stashed there last night.

I pulled away from her mouth and sat up, pulling her up with me.

"Why don't we eat our breakfast before it gets cold and then you can open your gift." I suggested.

"Fine" she huffed, feigning annoyance. "Hopefully I'll need the energy boost.".

I brought the tray over to the bed and pulled the cover off.

"Mmmm" she hummed, licking her lips.

We spent the next twenty minutes or so, eating and talking. I told her that the Moms and probably Jasper and Alice would be stopping by later this evening. She seemed to be happy that we'd be left alone for the day.

I sat watching her eat in awe. My insides were all twisted up in knots and my cock was in the back of head worrying about stage fright. Yet Bella was the picture of calm. She ate ravenously and even managed to slip me some Fuck Me Eyes, over the top of her orange juice glass as she drank from it.

When we were done, I ran the tray and dirty dishes to the kitchen. When I came back in the room, Bella was leaning against the headboard, toying with the two gift wrapped boxes I left on the bed.

"Can I open my gifts now?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes. But I want you to remove the paper from both of them, before you open the boxes.".

She picked up the boxes and made quick work of the wrapping paper, finding two identical black velvet jewelry boxes inside. She quirked her eyebrow at me in confusion, making me laugh.

"Ones for you and one is for me." I told her. "I thought they were so symbolic, that we should each have one.".

"May I?" she asked, pointing to the boxes.

I nodded my head and watched with baited breath as she opened the first box and gasped.

"Oh Edward" she breathed, fingering the dog tags. "They're beautiful!".

"Read them, love." a stupid smile plastered on my face. I knew she'd love them.

"I.M.S, my initials." she read, in a choked up, watery voice. Then she flipped the tag over and read the second one on the chain. "Like water, like breath, like rain.".

She looked at me and the tears poured down her face. A second went by before she launched herself at me.

"The song!" she cried into my neck.

"Yes...and all the ways that I will always need you." I whispered in her ear, bringing on a fresh round of sobs from her.

"I love it!" she cried.

"Open the other box." I encouraged.

She opened the box and found another set of dog tags.

"E.A.M.C...your initials?" she questioned, with an adorable expression on her face. It never occurred to me that we had never discussed my middle names.

"Yes" I chuckled. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.".

She smiled and another round of tears trickled from her eyes, as she flipped the tag over and read the same inscription that was on hers.

"She gave me another hug and then slipped the set with her initials on it over my head, before slipping the ones with my initials over hers.

"So you'll always have me with you and I'll have you with me." giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Honestly Edward, you couldn't have given me anything I would love more.".

"I just heard you singing that song that morning and it seemed right." I shrugged.

She smiled and pulled herself into my lap, weaving her fingers into my hair.

"I love you so much." she whispered, pulling my lips to hers.

Our kiss started out sweet, soft and loving. But as time went on, it became more heated. It wasn't long before Bella had turned and was now straddling me, as I sat Indian Style on the bed. My mouth left hers and worked it's way down her neck. I felt her hands leave my hair and grab my hands that were splayed across her back and brought them down to the hem of her shirt, encouraging me to lift and remove it.

I pulled away from her mouth and gave myself a mental slap, before I asked, "Bella are you sure this is what you want?".

She gave me a soft smile and brought her hands up to cup my face, her eyes boring into mine. "Yes Edward. I am absolutely 100% sure I want you for my birthday.".

The love and trust in her eyes was over whelming. I want to burst into tears, but managed to swallow the sob that threatened to escape. My hands curled around the hem of her shirt and without breaking eye contact, I lifted it over her head.

Any control I had over my emotions, left me when I looked down and saw her nude chest heaving in my face, with the dog tags with my initials on them, dangling between them. I looked up at her and two tears trickled down my face. She smiled knowingly and brought my mouth back to hers.

I kissed her deeply and then moved down her soft neck, to her collar bone and then to her perfect chest. I had worshipped her breasts before, but today it was like seeing them for the first time. I licked, nipped and sucked them, until she was writing in my lap and had hand fulls of my hair tight in her little fists.

And the noises. God, the little grunts, groans and moans were enough to drive me mad.

Before long, Bella's hands had made their way down to the hem of my own shirt and pulled it over my head. Her hands explored my chest, while her mouth did sinful things to my lips and tongue. She'd literally suck my tongue into her mouth and the sensation went right to my cock. I needed her naked...now!

I gently laid her back on the bed, never separating my mouth from hers. I let my hands roam down her sides and across her taut stomach, while her own hands did some exploring of their own.

I pulled away long enough to sit up and pull her shorts off. I looked back down at her and there were those damn virginal cherry panties staring me right in the face. I looked up at her and Bella was biting her bottom lip, trying to hold back a giggle.

"You did this on purpose!" I playful accused.

I leaned down and kissed right over the cherries, earning a gasp and a moan from Bella, before the sliding the panties down her legs. I sat back up and looked down at the nude beauty before me.

"God you're beautiful." I swallowed thickly. Just taking in everything that was Bella.

She sat up in front of me on her knee's, the same position I was in and slowly started unbuttoning the fly on my jeans, while placing sweet, chaste kisses on my lips. When she finally undid the last button, she reached into the front of my jeans and gasped into my mouth, while I held back a smile.

Her eyes shot open and she pulled her mouth away from mine.

"Edward" she whispered, clearly stunned. "You're not wearing underwear!".

"Nope" I smiled, popping the "P" playfully and winking at her.

"Bad Boy!" an evil grin stretching across her face, right before she attacked me with renewed vigor, assaulting my mouth with hers.

She tugged my jeans down over my hips and then I took over getting them over my knee's and off my feet, until we were both naked and kneeling before each other.

I took her head lovingly in my hands and kissed her sweetly, leaning her back until she was laid out on her back on the bed. Then my mouth kissed down her body slowly, my tongue snaking out to taste her nipples, her navel, her sexy hip bones, her knees, her ankles and then back up to her inner thighs. I paused, so that I was hovering over the naked flesh of her sex...all glistening with moisture and calling to me. I chanced a look up at her and found her resting back on her elbows, her eyes locked onto mine, as I slowly lowered my face to her.

The minute my tongue made contact, her hips bucked and she drew in a loud breath. I locked my hands around her waist to hold her in place, as I lightly drew circles around her tight nub.

"Holy shit" she moaned. "That feels so good, Baby.".

I brought one hand down and slowly slid on finger inside her tight hole. She grabbed onto it like vice.

"God,...fuck...Edward, Baby...I'm gonna..." she all but screamed.

I pulled back from her folds, "Do it. Let go for me, Love." I encouraged.

I slipped a second finger in and took a long lick up her sex and she came apart on my tongue, screaming. I lapped up everything she gave me and then hovered over her waiting for her breathing to return to normal.

"Bella, love. We don't have to do anything else. We can stop here and now." I told her sincerely. The last thing I wanted her to feel was pressure.

Her eyes snapped open and her hand shot up, twisting itself in the chain of my dog tags and pulled my mouth down to hers...devouring it.

My cock had never been harder, knowing that Bella could taste herself on my lips. The way she licked my mouth clean of herself was such a fucking turn on. She pulled her mouth away from mine and put her hands on the back of neck, cradling my head and pulling it down to rest our foreheads together. Her eyes opened and made contact with mine. The love and emotion I saw there made me feel like I was drowning in her.

"Make love to me, Edward." she whispered. "I'm ready.".

"OK" giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "But I need to get the condoms.".

"No." shaking her head. "The shot I got is working. I was protected 24 hours after it was administered. It's been more then 48 hours since I got it. We're both virgins, so we're clean. Please Edward? I want to feel you.".

Those last five words were the key to my undoing. I couldn't say no to her and the truth was, I wanted to feel her too...with no barriers.

I gently kissed the tip of her nose and took her hands in mine, bringing them to rest on the bed by her head.

"Grip my hands as tightly as you need to." I told her. "I'll try to be gentle...just relax for me, love."

I lined myself up at her entrance, took a deep breath and stared into her eyes, telling her I love her, as I slowly pushed myself into her.

The feeling was indescribable. She was so warm and wet and fucking tight. I pushed my way in slowly, releasing a low moan and fighting to keep my eyes from rolling back in my head. I kept my eyes locked on hers and they were huge, round with anticipation and some discomfort.

When I came against her barrier, I stopped and brought my mouth down to hers. "I'm sorry." I murmured against her lips, as I brought my hips back and pushed through quickly, trying to make the pain less.

She gasped into my mouth and her eyes teared up a little, but once I was all the way in, I stilled my hips and gave her time to adjust.

When her grip on my hands started to loosen and she opened up her eyes again, I smiled down at her.

"I'm inside you, Bella." I told her, my voice thick with emotion.

She smiled lovingly at me, tears streaming from her eyes and brought one of her hands up to stroke my face. "I know."

"You feel so good, love. I can't even describe it."I was in awe. I knew it would feel good, but this, this superseded everything I had imagined.

"Are you OK?" I asked, moving my hips slowly to gauge her reactions.

"I'm fine." she smiled. "I want to feel you move.".

I started slowly rocking my hips and it felt like electricity was racing through my veins. She fit me like a glove. Our bodies fitting together so perfectly, like they were made for each other.

I fought to keep my strokes slow and gentle. But there was a warmth in my stomach that was getting hotter every second. I kept my eyes locked with hers, whispering my love for her in her ear. Finally after a few minutes her hips started to move with mine and her legs wrapped around my waist...pulling me in deeper.

"Faster baby.." she moaned.

I picked up my pace some and deepened my strokes. Suddenly her hands were everywhere. One was on my ass, pulling me into her and the other was at the back of my neck, bringing my mouth down on hers.

I wrapped one of my arms underneath her, pulling her hips up some, changing the angle and Oh my motherfucking god. I tore my mouth from hers and let out a long string of curse words.

"Jesusmotherfuckingchrist!"I groaned.

Her arms shot out and started fisting the sheets in her hands.

"Edward...fuck...oh god...I love you...fuck me!" she moaned.

I felt the walls of her sex start to quiver and I knew she was close. So I rolled over and sat up Indian Style, pulling her into my lap, without ever sliding out of her. I gripped her hips and slowly moved her up and down, setting the pace. After a minute or two she got the hang of it and started moving on her own.

"I fucking love you, Bella" I told her, hugging her to me, kissing her hard.

"Edward...Oh god.." she moaned into my mouth.

The burn in my stomach was starting to spread, I looped my hands around her shoulders and pulled her down hard on me, going as deep as I possibly could.

"OH FUCK!" she screamed.

"Come with me, Bella. Let go!" I begged.

I felt her walls spasm and then clamp down on me. Two more thrusts and I was coming with her. I felt myself release inside of her, while she milked me dry. Our mouths connected the whole time, moaning into each other.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." she chanted, while she came back down.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella." I cried back to her, holding her like I couldn't get close enough.

Her hips kept slowly rocking against me, creating sensations in me I never knew existed, while we clung to each other for dear life.

Eventually I moved Bella from my lap and laid her down on the bed. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up, bringing back a wet wash cloth and towel, doing the same for her. When we were both clean, I got back into bed, pulling her into me.

"Edward" she whispered, her voice choked with tears. "that was...beautiful.".

"I know" letting a few of my own tears go. "But that was more than beautiful. That was everything.".

Bella leaned up on her elbow kissing me once on the lips, then over my heart and finally on the dog tags that hung around my neck.

"Like water, like breath, like rain." she whispered, looking deep into my eyes and smiling.

I cradled her beautiful face in my hands, tracing her lips with my thumb and whispered, "Forever".

**Opinions? I've never written a full blown lemon before, I hope it was good! It was an important chapter and I really worked hard to make it good! Hopefully you felt the love. **

**Love, Kari**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: OK, so in this chapter, the time line goes in fast forward a bit. Instead of filling 5 Chapters of fluff and filler...I gave you an over view. I hope you like it. **

**So I need some help! We have one Chapter left and then I'd like to move onto a sequel. Problem is...I need some idea's for a Title. I'm kind of at loss for what to call it. Any suggestions would be appreciated! **

***DISCLAIMER*** **I own nothing Twilight...but Twilight owns me! :)**

**BELLA'S POV**

I can't believe that Edward and I finally made love. As I lay here in his arms naked, with our legs tangled together, I play with the dog tags that Edward gave me for my birthday.

It's so amazing to me. He's only known me a week, yet he knew enough about me, to get me something that I absolutely love. It puts a lump in my throat whenever I think about the inscription. He took a song that was painful to listen and reminded me of my mother and made it something special between us. It's symbolic and as much as I hate to admit it, Renee was right. "I need you like water, like breath, like rain"...that DOES sum up the way love should be. Because it definitely defines my feelings for Edward. He only just has to leave the room and I feel like all the air has been sucked out of it.

I bring the tags up to my mouth and kiss the tag with his initials engraved on it. I know when he bought them, he intended for me to wear the set that had my own initials on them. But it didn't feel right. I WANT people to see my necklace and ask whose initials are on it. I WANT to tell people that Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is MINE. But most of all, I WANT someone to ask HIM whose initials are on his necklace and I WANT to hear HIM tell people Isabella Marie Swan is HIS. Maybe it's selfish, but I actually love that three little letters, brand Edward as mine.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispers, while twisting his fingers in my ponytail.

"About you, about us and how much I love you.".

"Mmm...I love you too." he mumbles, planting a kiss on the top of my head and rolling over on his side so we are facing each other. "Tell me how you feel about what we just did.".

"How do I feel?" I mused, reaching out my hand to trace his features."I feel so full of love, that I am having a hard time containing it. I never thought that I could be so close to someone and love them so completely. But more than that, I can actually feel how much you love me and I will never doubt that love for a second.".

He tilts his head into my palm that is holding his face, while my thumb rubs across his cheek bone. His green eyes are boring into mine and the love that I find there is palpable.

"So no regrets?" he asks. Lacing his finger with my own and bringing them to his lips.

"No regrets" I smile, while fighting desperately to hold my emotions in check. "I could never regret anything that brings us closer together. But what about you?".

"Not a one." he blinks, struggling with to get a grip on his own feelings. "Nothing I have ever done in my life has felt more right. Being inside you, it just felt like..home.".

Right when he said "being inside you", I was reminded of when he told me that he was inside of me when we were making love. I remember my heart stopping and restarting at his words. I couldn't believe that he was thinking that exact same thing at the exact same time that I was. When he entered me, I couldn't stop thinking 'Edward is inside of me!". When he verbalized my thoughts, I wondered if maybe he could read my mind or something. But then I thought, well maybe we are just so connected right now, that even our thoughts have come together.

Our love making was definitely intense. We weren't just making love. We two halves of the same soul, finally coming together. I swear the earth moved and Jesus wept when we finally came together. Edward was definitely right, being with him did feel like home.

"I know what you mean. I've never felt anything like that before. When you and I orgasmed together, I felt all the missing pieces of myself fill in and come together." I told him through my tears. "You're my other half, Edward. You are what makes me whole.".

At my words, Edward raised up, propping himself on his elbow, forcing me over on my back. He hovered over me for a few minutes, just looking into my eyes, before he lowered his mouth to mine. The kiss was sweet and loving...like he was giving me all the love he felt inside, through his lips.

He pulled away from my mouth and rested his forehead on my own, looking into my eyes.

"I hate to bring this up now, but when I went up to the house earlier for breakfast...Renee and Esme cornered me in the kitchen and gave me a lecture.".

"Oh god!" rolling my eyes. "What did they have to say now?".

"Nothing bad" he reassured me. "They just wanted to make sure that when we had sex for the first time, it was for the right reasons.".

"The right reasons?" OK, now I am totally confused and a little pissed off. Was all their "We know you love each other" just lip service? Did they honestly believe that what Edward and I had was just lust and not love?

"They know we love each other" he started, correctly reading the expression on my face and answering my unspoken questions. "Their concern was that we would have sex because we are alone in the guest house and could. ".

"Oh I get it!" I spat, sitting up...completely annoyed. "They thought we'd just go at because the opportunity presented itself and not because we were ready, the time was right and we love each other.".

"Yes and no, love." rubbing his hands through his hair. "They know that we love each other and that we are both virgins. They also know that we've discussed taking our relationship to the next level and that we both agreed to be responsible about it and wait for the right time.".

"Well if they know that, then why are they so concerned?" throwing my hands up in the air, completely frustrated.

"Because Bella" he sighed, fighting off his annoyance...with me. "At the end of the day, we are still only 17 years old and completely ruled by our hormones. Now normally I would shun that rationalization, but the truth is that I can't. I think about being inside of you, more than I think about anything else. I've actually almost run into walls, because I've been so distracted.".

"So what did you tell them?" I huffed, knowing he was right and not liking it.

"I told them that we would be careful, use good judgement and wait until the time was right." he said anxiously. "I just didn't realize at the time, that the "right time" was going be less then an hour later.".

Then he flashed me that drop dead gorgeous, lopsided grin that he does oh so well. I can't help but roll my eyes and smirk back at him.

"Oh! And according to Esme, we are not to turn this into our own personal 'Love Shack'." he laughed.

"Oh really? Is she that worried about the tin roof rusting?" I joked.

Then I bit my lip and tried to think of how to voice my concerns on this subject. I knew that if I wasn't careful, my words could sound more like rejection and less like concern.

"Actually Edward, I have my own concerns about that."

"Concerns" he mused, his eye brows drawing together.

"Yeah. I mean I know when people have sex together for the first time, they tend to...I don't know...want to do it all the time. And I'm really scared that if that were to happen, then our relationship would be less about us and more about sex.".

Edward seemed to ponder that for a minute, while I watched a plethora of emotions dance across his gorgeous face. There was fear, hurt, love and understanding all there. Finally a small grin crept across his mouth.

"Are you saying that you're afraid you'll want nothing from me but sex?".

"Wh..what? No...well yes...I mean...no." I stuttered, completely flustered. Damn him! "What I am trying to say, is that I don't want to do it all the time and cheapen the experience. People who do it all the time, don't appreciate all the love and emotion that they show each other.".

I was silently begging him with my eyes to understand where I was coming from. I wanted more than anything to jump his bones at will, but I didn't want our love to become expressed solely in the bed. I wanted us to be able to communicate it through conversation, snuggles and stolen glances.

"I get what you're saying Bella and I respect it. I'm not going to pressure you or just expect sex. I just want to be with you...regardless if we're making love or not.".

"I love you" my smile so big, that it practically hurt. "Thank you.".

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella and I spent the rest of the afternoon naked and in bed together. We didn't make love again, but we were both content to just lay together and talk. It got a little tense when I told her about our Moms ambushing me this morning, but once we discussed it, she understood their concerns and even had a few of her own. Luckily our relationship is such, that she could throw them on the table and so we could talk about them. I loved that she trusted me to hear her out. That right there that gave me confidence that everything I was doing, I was doing right.

In the end, we both agreed that making love would be a privilege that we wouldn't over indulge in. It was important for us to still be able to communicate through words and touch. And I loved that we were both on the same page about it.

Around 6 pm I got a call from Esme letting me know that they were on their way down with gifts and a cake for Bella. We quickly showered and got ourselves presentable before they arrived. By the time Jasper barged in the door without knocking, we were just getting settled on the living room sofa.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Jasper boomed. Swooping her up off the couch and swinging her around like a rag doll, before putting her down on unbalanced feet. She teetered a few steps and ended up falling right into my lap.

"Happy Birthday Bells!" Alice screeched, in her high pitched voice, that sounds a lot like I would imagine a squirrels would...if it were trapped in a blender.

Esme and Renee were the last through the door, saying "Happy Birthday" at the same time. It was totally obvious that had been close friends at one point...they were already back to finishing each others sentences.

'We come bearing gifts and cake!" Jasper announced, clapping his hands and bouncing in the chair like a 5 year old on Christmas morning.

"Gifts or cake first, Bella?" Alice asked...all business.

"Cake!" Jasper chimed in, not giving Bella a chance to answer for herself.

"Is your name Bella?" Alice snapped. Clearly not amused by Jasper's antics.

"That depends" he smirked. "Are we roll playing right now?".

Alice's face went beet red with embarrassment or anger. I don't really know which, I couldn't tell. I could see, plain as day, that Bella, Esme and Renee felt the same way I did...that Jasper's joke was an epic overshare!

"Why don't we let Bella open her gifts first." Esme chimed in, changing the subject before Jasper had a chance to expose anymore skeletons in their closet.

**BELLA'S POV**

My little birthday party started off a little awkward, thanks to Jasper outing himself and Alice as being sexual deviants. Luckily Esme stepped in and was able to change the subject, but I think the damage was already done. I could tell that Edwards imagination had already conjured up visions of Jasper and Alice role playing in the bedroom...the mortified look on his face said it all.

But aside from that, it was otherwise fun. I had gotten a nice Coach Tote from Esme and a matching Coach wallet from Renee. It was obvious that Esme had come to Renee's rescue and coordinated their gifts. I wondered idlely if Renee even remembered it was my birthday without someone telling her. But I quickly pushed that thought aside. She and I were starting over and thoughts like that were going to be counter productive.

It was obvious Jasper had gone shopping on his own at some point. But why he thought I would need or want a suction cup dildo is completely beyond me. Edward laughed when he saw it and said that Jasper had become "rather attached to it" at some point. I figured there was more to the story then that, but something told me I didn't really want to know.

In true Alice fashion, she went completely over board. I opened boxes of clothes from Hollister, Abercrombie and Pac Sun. I was now the proud owner of a pair of neon purple skinny jeans, that Alice insisted would look "phenomenal" on me. I smiled and thanked her. But inside I was mentally cringing. I had prayed to the fashion Gods that Alice wouldn't get caught up in the Retro 80's fashion comeback. Looks like they weren't listening...as usual!

We had cake and ice cream after the gifts were opened. Conversation flowed, while I was warding off strange looks from Alice. She'd cock her eye brow and smirk at me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and asked for her help with the dishes. We got two steps out the room before she yanked me down to her level.

"So? How was it?" she was practically bouncing on her tip toes.

"How was what?"

"Oh come on! I know you two finally did the deed. It's written all over your 'I just had the best orgasm of my life' face, Bella!".

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Alice." I panicked, rushing into the kitchen to start rinsing dishes.

"But we talk about everything!" she pouted.

"That was before Edward, Alice. I know you want the gorey details, but if you don't mind, I'd like to keep them between Edward and myself. It was special, wonderful and just beautiful...and that's all you need to know!".

Surprisingly Alice didn't argue about my lack of detail. She just gave me a knowing smile and a hug, whispering, "I'm happy for you" in my ear and before going back out to rejoin the party.

Edward and I spent the remainder of the weekend getting me settled into the guest house. I went back to Charlies and got somethings that I wanted to keep and Edward brought a few of his things down from the main house. I could tell that Esme wasn't entirely pleased with the thought of Edward staying down here with me, but in the end she decided that we were trust worthy.

Monday at school was a bit awkward. Thanks to Jessica Stanley, everyone had heard about Charlie's death, Rosalie's eviction and Edward and I practically living together. There was lots of whispering and finger pointing, but we mostly ignored it.

On Tuesday I was called into the Guidance Counselor's office. It turns out that Rosalie had decided to drop out of Forks High and move to Port Angeles, where she would get her High School Equivalency Certificate. Mrs. Cope was hoping that I could shed some light on why Rosalie would choose to do such a thing, but I gave her nothing. If Rosalie had intended for her to know, she would have told her herself. But our talk wasn't all about Rosalie quitting school. We talked about Charlie. She offered to help me with funeral arrangements, but I told her it wasn't necessary. We had chosen to fore go a traditional service and opt for a small memorial gathering at a later date. It was Charlie's wish to be cremated and his ashes spread over his favorite fishing hole and Billy Black was nice enough to make sure that was taken care of. As far as I was concerned, my father was gone and I had permission to move on.

On Thursday I had Edward take me to the Library so I could formally quit my job. We had discussed it at length and now that the burden of Charlie and Rosalie was gone, Edward suggested that I take some time and just be a normal kid. His reasoning was solid. I had been taking care of everyone but myself for years and if anything, "your teens years are the perfect time to be selfish"...as he put it. Plus it would give him and I more time together. _SOLD! Just tell me where to sign to resign!_

On Saturday Renee flew back to Portland. She would back in a few weeks to finalize the sale on a house in Forks that she and her husband were purchasing. The plan was for Esme to help her refurbish it and "make it livable". Though I thought the house was charming and just fine as it was. I begged her not to go out of her way for me, but she insisted that she missed the quiet that Forks had to offer and that the house was a good investment if nothing else. Luckily she wasn't forcing herself on me and she'd even signed the papers so I could begin the process of emancipation. Although we did get into a heated discussion in the lawyers office when she insisted upon setting up her own trust for me. In Renee's eyes, she had more than enough financially to help support me. She said that Charlie's money should be an investment in my future and that I should invest it and save it to pass on to future generations. Since Charlie was the last heir to carry the name Swan, it was only right to help build dynasty for it. In the end, I decided Renee was probably right and any argument I had would only fall on deaf ears anyway. By the time we left the lawyers offices, I was the proud owner of a new trust fund and a shiny black AMEX Card. With Edwards help and overly enthusiastic opinion, I was also the new owner of a black Audi R8 sports car. It was a bit flashy for my taste, but Edward loved it and drove it every chance he got. By the end of the month, Edward had taken over the Audi completely and I was content driving his less conspicuous Volvo.

As for Carlisle, no one had heard from him personally in weeks. Last Esme had heard, he had resigned his position at Forks General and moved to Port Angeles to join a private practice there. He was still trying to contest their prenuptial agreement and was threatening Esme with an ugly custody battle, but most of it was just lip service from his attorney's, who were trying to all but Black Mail Esme into giving Carlisle money to go away.

As for mine and Edwards relationship, it had never been stronger. We had only made love one other time that month. It was on a Sunday morning, three weeks after our first time. Forks had been experiencing a rare occurrence of Indian Summer and the temperatures had been averaging in the high 70's and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Edward woke me up that morning just after dawn. He had packed a picnic basket and two blankets, telling me that it would be criminal to waste such beautiful weather. I dressed quickly and was lead outside to Edwards 4-Wheeler.

After a hair raising ten minute trip through the woods at high speeds, we finally broke out of the forrest and into the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. It was round and looked to be cut out of the forrest and was covered in a carpet of wild flowers. Edward helped me off his death trap and spread the blanket on the ground for us. We talked and laughed in the sun over a breakfast of bagels and fruit, just enjoying each others company.

As the morning wore on, we found it increasingly hard to keep our hands off of one another. Before too long we were both free of our clothes and exploring each others bodies...slowly. Together we found new places that made the other shiver and moan. Who knew the dimples at the base of a mans spine were so sensitive?

When we finally joined together, it was so much more then it was the first time. Edward painlessly slid into my depths, while whispering his love for me. Between moans, he told me of how he saw his future with me. Our wedding, our children, growing old together. He told me that I made him the happiest man in the world and that he regrets none of the decisions that brought him to me. I cried quietly, absorbing his words and all the sensations that his body was giving mine. We moved together in unison, our bodies doing a sacred dance to bring the other to climax. When we finally came, we did it together...hands, mouths and bodies joined. We stayed in the meadow all day, not leaving until the last of the sunlight disappeared over the horizon. It was the most perfect day ever created.

As the months rolled on, all the bad crap that seemed to plague the beginning of our relationship, was quickly fading into the past. I had finally made peace with Charlie's death. One morning in October, Edward awoke to find me huddled on the bathroom floor, a crying mess. I had dreamed of Charlie that night and when I woke up, all the tears that I thought I'd never cry for him, finally came. Edward asked no questions. He just slide down the wall next to me and pulled me into his lap. He never complained about and we never discussed, the four hours we spent on the cold tile of the bathroom floor that day. He just allowed me to cry myself out and finally let all of my feelings for my father go.

One day in November, as Esme, Renee (who was now living in Forks full time) and I worked on Thanksgiving dinner, I received a phone call from a number I didn't recognize. Stepping out of the kitchen, I took the call in private.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly.

"Hello. I am looking for a Miss Bella Swan, please." came a friendly female voice down the line.

"This is Bella Swan.".

"Miss Swan, my name is Jane Harper, I'm a Social Worker at Port Angeles Regional Hospital and we had a patient admitted last night that listed you as her emergency contact.".

"Me?" who the hell would have listed me as an emergency contact?

Edward, who had been playing video games with Jasper in the next room, over heard the conversation and had come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Everything OK, love?".

I held my finger up, indicating for him to wait and turned my attention back to the call.

"Who would put me down as a contact?" I asked, Jane.

"Rosalie Swan. She says she's your sister." she told me.

"Yes, Rosalie is my sister, but we've been estranged for months. What's wrong with her? Why has she been admitted?".

There was a dramatic pause and the sound of shuffling papers on the other end of the line, before Jane finally sighed.

"Look Miss Swan.." she started. "I could lose my job for telling you this, but I am afraid your sister was raped and brutally assaulted last night on her way home from work.".

**I would really love some feedback on this. If you like the moving time line, let me know. Your opinions will dictate how I handle the sequel! And I am sorry about the cliffy...but it had to be done!**

**Love, Kari**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ugh, this chapter was a bear for me to write. I rewrote it at least 10 different times. Every time I felt like Bella came out looking like a wimp. Like she couldn't face anything alone. So, I decided to give Bella a back bone. This will stretch the story out for one more chapter before we get into a sequel. Sorry about that...I am just really close to this story and want it perfect. :)**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight...but Twilight owns me! **

**EDWARD'S POV**

Too easy! I don't even know why Jasper challenges me to a game of Halo anymore. I totally own him every time. The only real entertainment value I get out of it, is by pissing him off when I tea bag his character after slaying him with my Gravity Hammer.

We had just finished our sixth round of Rumble Pit, when I caught Bella coming out the kitchen with her phone to her ear and a concerned look on her face. I nodded my head in her direction, to let Jasper know I would be right back and then went over and wrapped my arms around her waist. I could just barely make out the voice on the other end of the phone, but I distinctly heard the words "raped" and "assaulted" before Bella gasped and went limp in my arms. I held her with one arm and then snatched her phone out of mid air with my free hand.

"Oh Jesus! Bella?" nothing. She was as limp as a noodle and completely unconscious in my arms.

"MOM!" I screamed, lowering Bella to the floor. The kitchen door burst open and Esme appeared with Renee hot on her heels.

They took one look at the pale and lifeless Bella on the floor and panicked. "What the hell happened?" they asked in unison. Each squatting down beside Bella checking for a pulse.

"I don't know! She was talking on the phone and then fainted! I just happened to have my arms around her and kept her from hitting the floor.".

"Who the hell was on the phone?" Renee screeched.

Just then I remembered I still had Bella's phone in my hand. I raised it to my ear and could still here a womans voice, asking repeatedly if things were OK.

"Who is this?" I asked tentatively.

"Who is this?" the woman countered.

"Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." I said shortly. "Who the hell is this and what the fuck did you say to her to make her faint?

"I'm Jane Harper. I'm a Social Worker at Port Angeles Regional Hospital.".

"And? What the fuck do you want?" I was really starting to lose my patience with this bitch. Whatever she said upset Bella...just spill it already!

"I'm afraid I can't discuss that with you, Sir." she said. "You're not family.".

"Family? What the fuck is this about?" just fucking tell me something, so I can understand why the love of my life is out cold on the floor with her head in my lap!

"It's about Rosalie Swan, Sir. I am afraid that's all I can tell you.".

Fucking hell...Rosalie strikes again. "Here, talk to Rosalie's _mother_ then" I sneered...stupid fucking worthless bitch. I all but threw the phone at Renee. "Here, she wants to talk to you. Something about Rosalie and only being allowed to talk to _family._".

Renee got up and walked across the room with the phone and left Esme and I to fuss over Bella. "It's been 5 minutes, Mom. Why isn't she waking up?".

"It's fine dear. Her pulse is strong and steady. Whatever was said to her, was obviously a huge shock. Give her mind time to process everything.".

Alice came in just then and took in Bella, sprawled out on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?".

Jasper heard Alice screech and came sliding into the room behind her. "Oh shit!".

"It's fine. She'll be fine." Esme reassured them. "She just fainted.".

"Why?" Alice breathed.

"A phone call." I snarled bitterly. "About Rosalie.".

Before Alice could respond, my mother sent her to the bathroom for a cool wash cloth. "You need to calm down, Edward." my mother chastised. "You're not doing Bella any good by cocking an attitude. When she comes to, she's going to be disoriented and emotional. She's going to need you and won't understand your anger.".

"I know." I seethed. "It just seems like every time something starts going right for us...Rosalie comes back into the picture and fucks it all up again.".

Just then, Alice returns with the wash cloth and Renee had finished up the phone call. I look up at her to demand an explanation and notice that her eyes are red and watery.

"Um, that was a Social Worker from the Port Angeles Hospital." she explained, holding back a sob. "It seems they were contacting Bella, at Rosalie's request. Apparently Rosalie was raped and assaulted last night as she was leaving work. She gave Bella's name as her emergency contact.".

I looked down at Bella and brushed my fingers across her cheek. "Oh Bella." I breathed.

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say. We all just stood looking down at Bella thinking the same thing...there's no way Bella is not going blame herself for this.

**BELLA'S POV**

I blinked open my eyes and was met with a pair greens ones staring back at me, looking worried.

"Bella, love? Are you OK?"

"What happened?" I asked, wondering how the hell I ended up on the floor with my head in Edwards lap.

"You fainted, dear." Esme told me, startling me. I hadn't realized she was here. I looked around and saw Jasper, Alice and Renee all staring at me, looking upset.

"Fainted?" Why the hell would I have fainted?

"You got a phone call, love." Edward told me cautiously.

A phone call. A phone call? I was confused. It took a minute, but I remember my phone ringing and not knowing the number.

"Oh wait! I remember! A woman named, Joan called." Almost proud of myself for remembering.

"Um, I think her name was Jane, baby." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. "Jane...Joan...whatever.".

"Do you remember the conversation?" Esme asked, nervously eyeing Edward and Renee.

I thought about it for a minute and then gasped. "Rosalie...she...raped...OH GOD!"

I threw my hand over my mouth and hauled ass for the bathroom with Edward right behind me. I cried and emptied my stomach into the toilet at the same time.

Edward held my hair for me and rubbed my back. "Shh, love. You need to calm down and breathe, Bella." he soothed, while I continued to sob and wretch at the same time.

By the time I was done, I was wrapped around the toilet, clinging to it with white knuckles, like it was my life line.

"My...fault...shouldn't...have...left...her" I blubbered, between sobs. If I hadn't forced her out of Charlie's house, she wouldn't have been in Port Angeles alone at night. If I hadn't taken her car away from her, she wouldn't have been walking alone. If I would've gone against Charlie's wishes and shared some of the money with her, she wouldn't have been working in a Strip Club.

"No. No Bella." Edward seethed. Grabbing my head and forcing me to look at him. "Rosalie is a big girl and made her own decisions. Those decisions led to what happened to her. You had _nothing_ to do with that.".

I just stared at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me, Edward!" I screeched, pulling myself from his lap. "It has _everything _to do with me. I was stupid and selfish and out to prove a point. I wanted to hurt Rosalie like she hurt me. I wanted her to feel what it was like to have nothing. But what I never stopped to think about, was that I never had nothing! I always had Alice and Angela and Jacob and people to look out for me when Rosalie and Charlie weren't. But me...I left her with nothing. Emmett abandoned her, Jessica...everyone she knew abandoned her. She had _no one _and I made sure of that, Edward!_"._

I scrambled out his grip and ran from the bathroom, past everyone gathered in the hallway and out the front door. I ran over to my car, got in and peeled out of the driveway. I looked back in the rear view and saw Edward running out the front door, trying to catch up with me. I could see the tears streaming down his face and hear him yelling my name. But I couldn't stop. This was something I had to do alone.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Shit, fuck, mother of fuck, shit, shit, FUCKKKKK" I raged as I watched Bella's car drive away from me.

"I have my keys Edward, we can still catch her." Jasper offers, having followed me down the driveway in my futile attempt to stop Bella. I was hoping to be able to make her see reason, to prepare her before she went to see Rosalie. There was no way I could let her walk into that Lions Den as wounded prey. She needed to be strong and confident. But here she was, bitter and broken...ready to be served up to Rosalie on a platter.

"You have to stop her Edward!" Alice screeched. "Rosalie is just going to break her down and walk all over her."

I just shook my head and laughed through my tears. "No. We aren't going after her. It wouldn't do any good. Bella is past reason at this point.".

"So that's it? You're just going to let her walk in there and be smacked down by that bitch!".

"No. I am going wait in our bed for her to come back to me, so I can put the pieces of Bella back together and we can move on with our lives. Bella wouldn't listen to us now if we tried. She needs to do this on her own.".

Where the hell was all this reason coming from? Why was I willingly standing by, letting Rosalie take away another piece of Bella? Fuck! I wanted to smack the shit out of myself. So it came as no surprise that Alice beat me to it.

SMACK! "You son of a bitch! Do you love her at all or is this all just a game to you? If you loved her, you would be trying to stop her right now. You know Rosalie is going to let her blame herself for this and suck her dry!" she screamed, while Jasper held her back.

I rubbed my jaw and spit the blood from my split lip out on the ground by Alice's feet, before getting in her face. "How can you question my love for Bella? I was in the hospital and _BLED_ for her Alice! But the fact still remains that Bella doesn't need us or want us right now. That's why _SHE_ left and I'm the one still standing here. So ask me again, _Alice..._do I love Bella?".

"Edward...I'm...I'm...sor" she stuttered, tears falling in rivers down her face.

"Save it, Alice. Bella needs to grow up and learn to handle Rosalie on her own. She's never going to do that if you...if we...keep swooping in to save her all the time. Like it or not, she still has a sense of loyalty to her sister. Let Rosalie be the one to open her eyes to the truth. Because I, for one, am sick of talking about it. Hopefully by the end of today, Rosalie will be out of all our lives.".

I looked up at Jasper and told him to tell Esme and Renee that I would be done in the Guest House waiting for Bella. I would call when I heard something.

As I walked the trail between the Main House and Guest House my thoughts got away from me. I can't be angry with Bella for running from me. I would've talked both our ears off, trying to make Bella see that Rosalie holds sacred none of the loyalties that she did. Bella tries to act confident about the decision she made to push Rosalie out of her life, but I've been paying attention. I see how much it hurts her. I think somewhere deep inside of herself, she never believed that it would ever go that far. She thought that Rosalie would come back and together they would fix their relationship, the same way Renee had come back.

My poor, sweet, empathetic and forgiving Bella. But that description right there is the problem. Everyone sees "Poor Bella" and then fact that she can still love, in spite of having spent years being unloved, just makes people want to take pity on her and shelter her. But Bella doesn't need pity or protection. Being unloved isn't a flaw...it's a strength. If I went after her today, I would be the Knight in Shining Armor and no one would see Bella's true greatness. Bella may come to me more broken then when she left, but she will still know how to love and will never let anyone take that away from her. Not even Rosalie.

No matter what Alice says, I am doing the right thing. Sitting this one out and waiting for Bella to need me, is the best thing I can do for her now.

**ESME'S POV**

"HE'S WHAT!" I screamed in Jasper's face.

"He said he's not going after her. He said he was going back to the Guest House to wait for her and would call if he heard anything." he repeated...for the third time.

I grabbed my phone off the counter and punched out a text to Bella, while I paced the kitchen.

"We've already tried texting her..she won't answer us." Alice said quietly.

"I can't believe this! How could he let her go in there alone and defenseless?" I thought out loud to no one. So I was shocked when I got an answer.

"Who says she's defenseless?" Renee asked. Staring at me blankly.

"Bella's an innocent, Renee. She's allowed Rosalie to walk all over her, her whole life. She's not prepared for all that Rosalie is going to throw at her.".

Renee nodded her head and then laughed sarcastically. "Wow, you really don't know Bella at all, do you Esme?".

I couldn't help but get my hair up at that comment. "Oh and you, the "Absentee Mother" think you know her so much better?".

Renee slapped her hand down on the kitchen table and stood up. "I'll tell you what I know, Esme Masen Cullen. I know that Bella's compassion, doesn't make her weak. It takes a stronger person then you, or even ME, to over look all the wrong done to them and still find mercy. Bella is one of the strongest people I have ever met. But because of you and everyone else being so quick to jump in and save her...she doesn't know it. Her running out of here today wasn't about weakness, Esme. It was about finding herself. Some part of her still believes that she has a sister waiting for her in Port Angeles and not some heartless bitch in a bed with an attitude problem! She needs to see the truth for herself, so she can reconcile the two Rosalie's in her head.".

Can you say, 'Verbal Bitch Slap'?

"She's right." Alice mumbled. "We've all tried to save Bella. But she never needed it. She was always the strongest person I ever knew. She would go home to that house, knowing what was waiting for her and never complained about it once. I was the one who always did the complaining.".

Alice laughed bitterly then. "God, everyday I would point out how bad her life was and everyday she'd say the same thing..."If I fail without trying, then I just fail. When I walk away, I want to know that I tried everything to have them in my life".

"She's a smart girl." I stuttered, choking on the lump in my throat. How could I ever write Bella off as weak? She's handled everything thrown at her with so much grace and dignity.

"Renee, I am so sorry about what I said." God I'm such a bitch.

"It's OK, Esme." she said hugging me. "But just because I didn't raise my daughter, doesn't mean I can't be proud of the woman that she's become.".

"I know" I sighed. "I'm pretty proud of both our kids right now. Edward already knew what I am just figuring out. I guess it's my turn to be proud...he's grown into such a good man.".

"Yes, he has." Renee mused. "I can't even imagine the strength it took to not go after her.".

"I still don't get this." Jasper blurted, from his perch on a stool at the counter.

"Don't get what, Sweetie?" I asked.

"WOMEN!" he screeched, pulling at his hair. "When you want us to chase and we don't...kicked in the balls. When we do chase and you don't want us too...kicked in the balls. How the fuck is a dude supposed to know when to chase and when to play dead?".

Renee, Alice and I all stared at each other in stunned silence, before we burst out in laughter.

"Oh Jazz!" Alice sang. "You'll never have that problem, baby. Luckily, I'm not as deep as Bella...if I'm ever running...you better be too.".

"But she'll probably still out run you..." I laughed.

"In designer shoes, no less" Renee finished, bringing us all to tears.

"OK, come on ladies" I called after we calmed down. "Thanksgiving dinner isn't going to cook itself.".

Jasper took that as his cue to leave and tried to sneak out the side door, when Alice caught him.

"Not so fast, Lover" she chided. "Same theory applies...if I'm peeling potato's...so are you!".

**BELLA'S POV**

As I drove to Port Angeles, I kept glancing in the rear view mirror, expecting to see a Volvo or a Mustang come screaming up on my ass. But now I was over half way there and there was nothing but road and green forest behind me. He didn't come after me.

My phone kept alerting me to new text messages. When I stopped for gas, I checked them.

"_Bella don't do this. Come home, please."~A_

"_Bella we are worried. You shouldn't be going alone."~Esme_

"_Bella I can't control the Pixie. Call her, please. I'm begging." ~Jazz_

I kept rolling my eyes as I scrolled through the countless texts, begging me to come back and call. All the usual suspects were accounted for, except for Edward. He had sent nothing.

I felt my chest tighten, wondering if this latest break down and interference from my past, was the straw that broke the camels back. Have I finally run him off for good? I swallowed back the tears that threatened and quickly typed out a text to him.

"_I am almost to Port Angeles. I'm sorry for leaving you. I just had to do this on my own. Please understand. I love you."~B_

I waited for what seems like a lifetime, before my phone finally chirped indicating a new message. I took a deep breath, opened it and read.

"_I know. I'm in our bed, waiting for you. Do what you must. I love you." ~E_

I closed my phone and thanked whatever god it was that thought I deserved an Edward Cullen.

**Our little Bella is growing up so fast! What did we think about Renee schooling Esme? When I first started writing this, I had no intention of liking Renee. But now she's growing on me. She really see's people and doesn't judge. Does anyone find her likable as well? So, thoughts? Opinions? Idea's? You know what to do...REVIEW!**

**Love, Kari**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long. I had an upper respiratory infection that morphed into walking pneumonia. That didn't make writing a top priority. Sorry...**

**Anywho, the chapter wrote itself and didn't leave me with the opportunity to wrap things up just yet. So we still have at least another chapter to go. **

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight. But Twilight owns me.**

**BELLA'S POV**

I sat in my car, in the parking of the Port Angeles hospital, nervously chewing on my fingernails. Maybe I didn't think this through. Maybe I should've waited and brought Edward with me. Maybe I am not ready to face Rosalie on my own.

I took out my phone and pulled up Edward's number...my finger hovering over the send button. I could call him and he would say something genius and give me the confidence boost that I needed to at least get out of the car. I nervously chewed on my bottom lip, willing my finger to hit Send. But apparently my finger requires more than will power to cooperate. With this realization, came my inner voice.

"_Go ahead, call him Bella. He'll tell you how great you are and that you can do this. You'll get out of the car then, but have to call him back 5 minutes later, so he can give you the courage to go in the door. Then 5 minutes after that, another call, so he can talk you onto the elevator. Then another call to get you off the elevator. Then another call to get you out of the Waiting Room you've barricaded yourself in. Then another call to get you to walk in the room. Yup, when it's all said and done, you've walked into that hospital alone...but Edward was in your ear, helping you do it."._

"FUUUCK!" I screamed, throwing my phone down on the seat and beating my head against the steering wheel. I was in the middle of a full on temper tantrum and couldn't be bothered with the strange looks I was getting from other people in the parking lot.

I took a deep breath and raised my head from the steering wheel, deciding that I would give myself my own goddamn Pep Talk.

"_OK Bella, here's what you're going to do. You are going to get your Pansy ass out of this car and walk it into that hospital with your head held high. You are going to go in there and see your sister and NOT let her intimidate you. You are going to own this, Bella. OWN THIS!"._

With my resolve temporarily in place, I opened the car door and slid out. I slammed the door shut and turned toward the hospital.

"_Good job! Now, one foot in front of the other Swan. You can do this!"._

I took another cleansing breath and took the first step towards the hospital. Forty six steps later and I found myself in front of the door. All I had to do now, is push.

"_You've so got this girl...open the door!"_

Suddenly my inner voice appeared to me with Pom Poms and was doing back flips. I stopped dead in my tracks, taking another huge breath.

"_OK, inner voice...you were being helpful, but you lost me with the whole Cheerleader BS. So could you just cut the crap and not annoy me right now?"._

"_Sorry!"_

"_It's OK, just don't do that shit again. If you must materialize in my head, come to me as something cool and bad ass...like James Dean or Buffy The Vampire Slayer."._

"_I was just trying to help."._

"_Yeah, caught that. But a bubbly blonde tart in a mini skirt, I am not."._

I actually took a minute to shake my head. Since when did my inner voice, have more than one voice? Should I be concerned? Run this by a professional maybe?

"_Can we talk shrink later? Open the fucking door and lets do this! We have a gorgeous man at home waiting for us!"._

I smiled a bit a that. Edward was at home waiting for..._"Wait, did my inner voice just say "us"_? I shook my head again...ponder the plural later. I opened the door and stepped inside, quickly making my way over to the reception desk, where a portly older lady sat with a pair of horn rimmed reading glasses perched on the end of her nose, was sitting.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Not even bothering to look up at me.

"Yes. I need to find a patients room number, please." I squeaked. Completely intimidated by this woman. Anyone with a bun pulled as tight as hers, had to feel no pain.

"Name?" she huffed.

"Rosalie Swan" I nearly whispered. My throat suddenly feeling very dry.

After clicking some buttons on her keyboard, she finally sighed and looked at me, over the top of her glasses. "Miss Swan is on the 3rd floor, but I am going to have to call Jane, so she can take you up.".

"OK. I think she was the one who called me." I told her with a smile, thinking maybe by being sweet, she'd warm up a little. But it was a lost cause. She just rolled her eyes, grabbed the phone, punched in an extension and pointed a chubby finger in the direction of some chairs. Clearly, I was being dismissed.

I made my over and sat down. I glanced down at the huge table in front of me and noticed the selection of magazines spread haphazardly across the table. I picked up a "People Magazine", with a much younger Mel Gibson on the cover, with the headline reading "Mel Gibson is People Magazines Sexiest Man Alive.".

"_Mel Gibson? Hello! Have these people at "People" never heard of Robert Pattinson?"._

Just as my inner voice started in about protesting "Peoples" decision, I noticed the date on the cover...June 1, 1985. I couldn't help but laugh. Robert Pattinson hadn't even been born yet!

"Bella?" a woman with blonde hair fashioned into a short, severly cut bob, asked.

"Yes." was my witty reply. Who else would I be? There was no one else in the room, besides the bitchy information lady.

"I"m Jane." she smiled, extending her hand to me.

As I shook her hand, something clicked. "Wait. How did you know who I was?". I hadn't given my name to the information bitch.

"Oh!" Jane laughed nervously. "Well, it's simple really. Besides Rosalie's doctors and her mother, you are the only one who knows she's here. Since you're too young to be her mother and her doctor is male...it didn't take much for me to figure out who you are.".

"That makes sense." I mused. Feeling like an ass. "So, how she is?". Attempting to change the subject.

"I'm not going to lie to you." Jane said, her tone serious. "She's not in a good place right now. She's been assaulted and violated and I am afraid that the trauma has made her aggressive and combative. The whole situation has put her on the defensive.".

"Aggressive and combative?" I asked her, confused by what she meant.

"Yes" Jane huffed. "She refuses to do anything for herself and is complaining a lot. It's not uncommon behavior for someone who is in shock.".

I looked at Jane blankly for several minutes, before the giggles erupted...I couldn't stop them.

"Shock!" I laughed. "That isn't shock, lady. That's Rosalie!".

"What do you mean?" her eyes narrowed, looking at me as if I had gone insane.

"I mean Rosalie is like that by nature. She does nothing for herself, unless it benefits herself and she's always had an attitude and complained a lot...about everything.".

"Hm...yes...well." Jane stuttered. "But she still could be exhibiting signs of shock and it just intensifying those traits. I mean she's really unbearable right now. The staff on her floor has started a petition, requesting that we move her to another ward.".

I cringed at that. "I am so sorry!".

"It's fine." she assured me, as she guided me toward the elevator bank, across the reception area. "Shall we go see her now?".

I hesitated then and looked at Jane with wide eyes. "Only if you can promise me that I am not going to be tarred and feathered by the staff, for being her sister.".

Jane laughed then. "I can promise you that no harm will come to you...". I let out the breath I had been holding then, relieved by her words. But I apparently jumped shark, because she finished with, "with me escorting you on the floor, they should leave you alone.".

_Did she really just say, "they SHOULD leave you alone?". Oh god..._

**ROSALIE'S POV**

"Green jello?" These people are idiots! Who the hell likes green jello? "I told you this morning that I don't like green jello and I won't eat green jello! Have you people never heard of red jello? Take this out of here! I'm not eating it.".

"Look Miss Swan, I don't make the menu.."

"I SAID TAKE IT OUT OF HERE!". I swear, these hospital people only understand screaming. I asked for orange soda and they brought me orange juice with 7-Up in it. It wasn't until the glass was chucked across the room, that someone found it in themselves to go to a store and actually get me an orange soda, that I was able to relax. Just get what I ask for and no one gets hurt. Is that so hard to remember?

It doesn't matter, they could have brought me the red jello I asked for and I still would have found a reason to go off. I had that Jane woman call Bella hours ago, and the little twit still hasn't shown up. I would have figured that her pathetic conscience would have gone on auto pilot and she would have been here already...groveling.

I'm still on the fence though. I don't know if I'll ever forgive her for this. Jane tried to say "Forgiveness is divine." Yeah right, talk to me about forgiveness, when you have to grind your crotch on a pole all night to make a hundred bucks!

Three months ago I had everything. A wealthy boyfriend. An entire school of pathetic wannabe's, who worshipped the ground I walked on. I had a good and stylish car, that was totally me. I had my own room and didn't have to lift a finger around the house. I always had money at my disposal.

Now here I am and I have nothing. I live in a studio apartment, over a tattoo parlor. I work at a club that had a crab epidemic run through it a month ago. I still have the hunk of crap truck Bella gave me. It runs, but I refuse to drive it. Emmett left me and won't return my calls. I don't have any friends. The girls at work are all jealous of me and are constantly trying to gang up on me. I have a new man in my life, but he won't let me tell anyone about him. He pays for my cell phone, but other than that, I can't get anymore out of him.

Bella ruined my life and when she gets here, I am going to let her know it!

**BELLA'S POV**

Jane escorted me up to Rosalie's floor and pointed me in the direction of her room, before disappearing into her office, claiming the need "to give us a few private moments.". Yeah, nice duck and cover, if I do say so myself.

I make my way down the hall and as I pass the nurse's station, I over hear a nurse and an orderly in a heated conversation.

"Today she is bitching about green Jello! Can you believe it?" the orderly says, rolling her eyes dramatically.

The nurse chuckles, humorlessly, "That's OK, yesterday she demanded orange soda. I brought her a 7-UP and orange juice, explaining me didn't have orange soda on the floor and she lost it on me. Wouldn't stop yelling and carrying on until we sent someone down to the 7/11 for a damn orange soda! She even painted the wall with the 7-Up and OJ!".

I can't help my cringe. There's only one person they could possibly be talking about...Rosalie. She is an orange soda junky and would have tantrums if I didn't keep it stocked in the fridge at all times. I can't even count how many times I have been on the receiving end of one of those rages!

"Well, Blondie is going to end up with a laxative added to her dinner, if she doesn't check herself!" the orderly laughed. "I'm not going to listen to her bitching about the chicken broth the doctor ordered.".

"She hasn't even had any visitors." the nurse replies, with a raised eye brow.

"Shoot!" the orderly scoffs. "That doesn't surprise me in the least!".

I force my feet to continue moving me up the hallway. I can't listen to their conversation anymore. I know Rosalie is a difficult and unforgiving person to deal with, but she's still my sister and it hurts me to hear people dismiss her so quickly.

It isn't long before I find myself standing outside of Rosalie's room...Room 352. The curtain separating the beds is partially drawn, only allowing me to view her feet at the end of the bed and that she is watching an "America's Next Top Model" marathon...sooo typically Rosalie! I swear she's watched every season at least six times!

I take a few deep breaths, square my shoulders and walk in the room. I am not even around the curtain before her bitching begins.

"Jesus Christ! Can't you people leave me alone for one damn minute! I told you I would buzz you if..." the bitching comes to an abrupt halt as I step around the curtain and make myself known. Clearly she wasn't expecting me to be the unwelcome intruder.

"Hello Rose." I say quietly. "I'm here because Jane called me. She said that you were attacked leaving work.".

I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked by her appearance. I don't know exactly know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. Her eyes were puffy and blackened. Her nose was taped and swollen. Her lips were cut, swollen and badly bruised. She had a deep cut and disgustingly blackened and painful looking bruise running the length of her cheek bone. Her left arm was casted and supported by a sling and there were clearly defined hand marks bruised around her neck. And those were just the injuries that I COULD see.

I couldn't help the tears that flooded my eyes.

"Well, well, well" she spat, revealing a chipped front tooth. "Look what the cat dragged in.".

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and cast my eyes down to the floor. "Rose, I...". But was immediately cut off.

"You've what, Bella?" she seethed. "You've come to say you're sorry? That you're little plan to stick it to me back fired and that you're so sorry that because of YOU, I'm in here!".

The tears finally spill over and I'm unable to stop them. "I wasn't trying to stick it to you, Rose!" I cry. "I never expected you to leave school and move away! I thought you'd see the error of your ways and we'd work it out! I never wanted anything bad to happen to you, Rose! You have to believe that!".

She pulled herself up straighter in the bed then. "I'll tell you what I know, Bella. I know that you're a selfish bitch and that you somehow managed to steal everything that was rightfully mine, right out from underneath me! Everything you did, landed me here! I wouldn't be here right now if I were still in the house that should have been mine! I wouldn't have been walking if I still had the car that Daddy had bought me! I wouldn't be working in that hell hole, if I had Daddy's money that should have been mine! You did this Bella Swan, don't even come in here and try to pass of your actions as "for my own good"!".

I stood there and stared at her, feeling my tears change from tears of sympathy and remorse, to tears of anger. My whole body was vibrating with fury. Years and years of intense repressed anger and resentment was finally bubbling to surface and I was powerless to stop it. Suddenly I didn't see my wounded and violated sister lying in that bed. I just saw a selfish, greedy, bitch wrapped in plaster and gauze.

Before I'd even made a conscious decision to move, I found myself standing next to her bed, leaning over the rail, putting myself directly in her face.

"You listen to me, Rosalie Lillian Swan and you listen good. Charlie Swan was MY father too. Anything he had, I had a right to as well. You've dismissed me and tortured me for YEARS and ruined my relationship with Charlie! And for what? Money? A car? And now you have the audicity to lay here and play the victim? I didn't tell you to be stripper, Rose! I didn't tell you to quit school! I gave you alternatives. I gave you a place to stay, a truck to drive. I gave you more respect and consideration then you EVER tried to give me! You want to know what got you where you are right now?" I seethed, angrily poking my finger in her chest. "Your own stupidity and choices, Rose! You are the ONLY person responsible for the condition you're in!".

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed in my face.

I laughed then and pulled back from her. "Is that all you've got for me?" I prod. "Is that honestly the best you can do? You know what Rose? I'm done! There is nothing more I can do for you, until you can start to see yourself clearly.".

"That's fucking fine! I don't want a fucking thing from you!" she cries. The cracks in her wall of bitch, clearly showing. "You're nothing but a heartless bitch, Bella! You're the one who doesn't see things clearly!".

"That's where you're wrong, Rose." I say calmly. "For the first time, in a long time, I see everything crystal clear. And I can't regret anything I've done, until you've started regretting the things you did first. You set the ball in the motion, Rose. I just kicked it into play. I wish you the best, Rose. I hope you find happiness and learn to love someone more than yourself.".

With nothing left to say, I turned and made my way out of her room, almost in a daze. Nothing about this visit went as I planned. I fully expected to grovel and beg for Rose's forgiveness. Never in a million years, did I expect to walk in there and release years of pent up anger and guilt. I felt lighter...freer.

"Bella?" the sound of Jane calling me, pulling me out of my trance.

I turn and find her jogging down the hall towards me. "How did it go?" she asks, concerned.

"Not the way I thought it would."

"I'm so sorry. Give her time. She'll come around and..." but I hold up one hand to silence her.

"Mine and Rosalie's relationship is beyond repair. I see that now. She just wants to put all the blame on me and for the first time in my life, I'm not going to allow it." I tell her confidently. "I'm done being her punching bag. She needs help and I hope and pray that you can help her find it. But it can't be me, Jane. It can't be me.".

Jane nods her head, accepting the finality in my tone. "I'm really am sorry, Bella. And please know that I'll do all I can to help her.".

"I know you will." I smile. "I would like your help with something though. I would like it if you had her bill forwarded to me. I'll at least help her with that.".

"That's very generous of you." Jane smiled.

"She's still my sister." I say simply.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella." Jane says, extending her hand for me to shake.

"You as well, Jane.".

I turn then and make my way to elevators. I push the down button and pull my cell phone from my pocket and scroll through to pull up Edward number, so I can call him as soon as I am out of the hospital. I desperately need to hear his voice right about now! The nurses station is just around the corner and I can hear a conversation between what sounds like a doctor and nurse.

"I have the test results on your patient in 352." the nurse says.

"And?" the doctor, who's voice sounds familiar says sternly.

"Dr. Cullen...she's pregnant.".

**Rut-Roh! I need some help Dear Readers! I suck at summarizing my stories and I have a feeling that it causing my story to get passed over. SOOOO...if you would kindly help me out and write a summary for all 3 of my stories (one for each) and PM it to me...I would love you forever! Maybe with a good summary, we can boost my readership! **

**Love, Kari**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**OK kids, the good news is...you get an extra long chapter! The bad news...this is it, the last official chapter of LOTB! That's right, it's finished, finito, stick a fork in it...it's done. *Sniff Sniff*. However, coming soon (so add me to your Author Alert list) is the SEQUEL! That's right, I am currently hard at work on "Lives In Chaos"! Look for it to publish sometime next week!**

**Now as exciting as this news is...it gets better. I am also working on another NEW story! It's not ready to published just yet, I am still fine tuning the plot line with Beta/Pre-Reader LOVE IS A GIFT. But if you add me to your Author Alert list, you'll know when it gets published! I am really excited about this story! It's still an E&B driven story, titled "With or Without You". I can't wait to share it with you!**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight. But Twilight owns me! :)**

**BPOV**

I couldn't help the gasp that left my lungs! Rosalie is fucking pregnant? Right then my mouth disconnected from my brain and before I knew it, "Oh my mother of fuck!" had left my mouth and sounded like I had shouted it through a bull horn.

I slapped my hand over my mouth in horror, right before Carlisle Cullen walked around the corner. He's eyes went huge, as he took me in. Obviously he had figured out that I had been eavesdropping on his conversation with the nurse. Without saying anything at all, he grabbed by my elbow and dragged me down the hall, to what appeared to be a doctors lounge. He gave me a push into the room and then turned and slammed the door shut.

"Bella" he said tersely, without turning to face me. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here.".

"The hospital called me." I replied. My voice sounded pathetic and nervous.

"Do you always make a habit out of listening in on other peoples conversations?" he turned back to me then.

The look of anger, resentment and disgust on his face instantly pissing me off.

"I was just waiting on the elevator and happened to overhear you. It's not like you guys were talking in hushed voices or something.".

"Semantics." he sneered, clearly not accepting my explanation. "I have to worry about things like doctor/patient confidentiality. Rosalie doesn't even know her test results yet. How am I supposed to explain to her that you knew before she even did?".

I rolled my eyes then. "Look, I could really give a rip shit that Rosalie is knocked up. We're not exactly on speaking terms right now. I came to see that she was alright and left the ball in her court. What she chooses to do now, is totally up to her. However, I would hope that you encourage her to get a hold of Emmett. He deserves to know.".

"Emmett?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, the father of the baby. Her boyfriend, up until two months ago.". Duh...he's friends with the McCarty's, why wouldn't he know this?

If it was possible, Carlisle looked even more angry.

"Right. I'll tell her to call, Emmett." he all but spat.

"Fine" I said, tired of his attitude. I started to reach around him, going for the door knob, when he stopped me.

"Are you and my son still together?"

"Yes we are. But I don't really want to get into this with you." shaking his hand off my arm.

"He won't see me because of you." he accused.

I couldn't find it in myself to hold back my laughter. "No Carlisle, he won't see you because you made him choose and tried to run his life. You can blame me all you want, but at the end of the day, it was all you!".

I whipped the door open then and launched myself out it. I was walking a brisk pace back to the elevators, when I heard Rosalie's voice.

"Carlisle! What were doing talking to Bella? You didn't tell her about us did you?".

I froze then and spun on my heel. There in the hall was Rosalie, with her arm around Carlisle's waist, while he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger and hugged his clip board to his chest.

Rose gave me a smug look as I gasped, "NO!".

**EPOV**

"Still haven't heard anything from Bella?" Jasper asked.

I just shook my head and continued pacing around the living room of the Guest House.

"She's been gone 4 fucking hours, Jazz. I'm starting to freak out, I think." I say, as I pulled my hand violently through my hair for the hundredth time.

Jasper's eyes got as big saucers and his jaw went slack. "You freak out?" he mocked. "Get right out of town!".

"Fuck you!" I told him, chucking one of the dozen throw pillows from the couch at his head. I wonder idly why the fuck a couch needs so many damn pillows for anyway.

"Has she called?".

"No."

"Have you called her?".

"No.".

"Are you going to call her.".

"NO!" I shouted, completely frustrated. "If I call her, then the point I was making by letting her do this on her own, is all for nothing.".

"Yeah, but Ed Man, she could be in trouble. I think after 4 hours of being MIA, she can't hold a concern phone call against you.".

"Ya think?" I ask, hardly able to believe that I am actually considering taking advice from Jasper. Desperate much?

Just then the door slowly opened and Bella stepped through. She paused inside the door and her tired eyes lock with mine. She looks like she's been through a war. Her eyes are watery and rimmed in red. Her eye lashes are still wet and stuck together.

Jasper takes in the scene before him and quietly excuses himself, giving Bella a quick hug and a whispers something in her ear. She shakes her head in answer to whatever he said and offers a small forced smile.

"Everything alright?" I ask after a few tense minutes.

Bella humorlessly laughs at my question and points at her face. "Does it look like it?".

I cross the room then and wrap her in my arms. "Do you at least want to talk to me about it?".

"No" she sobs into my chest. Her legs barely supporting her weight.

Quickly becoming more frustrated by the second, I rub her back soothingly. "Bella, I am really trying to keep my cool here. But baby, you've got to give me something to work with."

"I'm going to be an Aunt." she blurts.

What. The. Fuck?

"Wait? What? Rosalie is pregnant?" I ask, making sure I heard her right.

Bella just nods her head into my chest and cries harder. OK, obviously this news upsets her. But why?

"Um, love...sorry, but I am really not following you here. Why does this news have you so upset? Did something happen to the baby?".

"No." she sniffles.

"OK, well does Emmett know?".

"It's not Emmett's baby." she cries.

I pull back from her then so I can see her face. "Alright, well if it's not Emmett's whose is it?".

Bella shakes her head back and fourth and whispers "I can't" and then runs and locks herself in the bathroom.

I just stand there and try to make sense of what the hell has Bella so upset. I mean the thought of Rosalie reproducing is scary as hell to think about, but it still doesn't explain Bella's reaction to the news.

**BPOV**

I really thought I was going to be able to break the news to Edward. But now that I am standing right in front of him, the words just won't come out. How do you tell the person you love, that your niece or nephew is going to also be their brother or sister? And what if Edward and I get married? Would I still be that baby's Aunt or would I be their Sister In-law?

As I sit on the closed toilet, going over all the possibilities in my head for the millionth time since I left the hospital, I heard Edward knock quietly on the door.

"Bella, love, just talk to me, please. I'm really worried about you, baby.".

I guess I've put it off long enough. Locking myself in here isn't being fair to Edward and he'll find out eventually anyway. Better that he hear from me, instead of waiting for Carlisle to catch up with him. Although, how and why he would end up with my sister, when he hates everything about my mom and me, will never make sense to me. Maybe he was trying to get even with Renee and I? Ugh...but the thought of Carlisle and Rose having sex...gag me!

I give myself a look in the mirror and cringe at what I see. I wipe my eyes one last time with the sleeves of my hoodie and reach to unlock the door.

Edward is standing on the other side, both hands supporting him on either side of the door frame. He looks concerned, the crease between his eyebrows deeper than ever.

"Ready to talk?" he asks, standing up straight and holding his arms out to me.

"I don't know where to start." I whisper, stepping into his embrace.

He guides us over to the couch and starts cursing about "fucking pillows" as he tosses all the throw pillows over his shoulder, so we can sit down.

"The beginning works me." he finally says, as he sits and pulls me down into his lap.

I rest my head in the crook of his neck and release a deep breath, as I play with his fingers. "It's really complicated, Edward.".

"Well, then tell me how Rosalie was. Did you work everything out?".

"No." I chuckled, without humor. "I told her that when she was ready to change her life, she could call me. But as long as she wasn't willing to accept that she is where she is, because of her own choices...well, I didn't want anything to do with her.".

Edward nodded his head in agreement and a small smile played on his lips. He cocked his head and kissed my forehead, before catching my eyes with his. "I'm proud of you." he said quietly.

We stared at each other for a minute, before I broke eye contact and went back to playing with his fingers.

"I was leaving and waiting by the elevator. I actually had my phone out so I could call you on my way to my car. But then I over heard a conversation between one of the nurses and a doctor. She was telling him that Rosalie's test results came back and that she was pregnant.".

"I can see where that would be a shock and upset you. Especially since it sounds like Rosalie didn't even know at that point.".

"No. No she didn't." I say. Swallowing against the lump in my throat.

"So then what happened?" he asked.

"I got caught eaves dropping. The doctor walked around the corner and saw me standing there. It didn't take much to figure out I had over heard Rosalie's test results.".

Edward nodded his head, while digesting what I was telling him. "I guess what I don't understand is, how the doctor knew who you were. I mean, you said that you "got caught". How did he know you weren't some random person waiting on an elevator.".

Shit! It's now or never. I swallowed hard and whispered, "Because Rosalie's doctor is your dad.".

There was maybe one minute of silence before Edward responded.

"What! My dad is Rosalie's doctor? Are you sure?".

I looked up at him then, like he had three heads.

"Seriously Edward? You think I don't know who your dad is?".

"No, it's not that. I mean that's not what I meant. I just don't understand why or how my dad could be her doctor.".

"Um...well..." I started, before losing my nerve to continue.

Edward repositions me on his lap then, so I am straddling him. He lifts my chin and makes me look him in the eye.

"Tell me." is all he says.

"He''sthefatherofherbaby!" I blurt out as fast as I can, before slapping a hand across my mouth and bracing myself for his reaction.

**A/N: Bella says "He's her doctor because they are seeing each other and he's the father of her baby."...just in case you didn't catch it! :)**

It takes him exactly three minutes to process what I just said. He's eyes go wide, as he stares at me. He carefully removes me from his lap and sets me to his side, before he stands up and starts pacing.

"So what your saying is..."

"That my niece or nephew is going to be your brother or sister." I finish for him.

"No." he says simply. Like that one word will make it less true.

"Yes." I say quietly.

"No." he says again.

"Yes." I say, rolling my eyes this time. This is getting really old.

"NO!" he shouts then, making me jump in response. He starts storming around the coffee table, pulling at his hair like he's trying to rip it out by the root. "NO, NO,NO...NO BELLA...JUST NO!".

I stand then and place myself directly in his path. I free his hair from his death grip and look him in the eye.

"I don't like it either, Edward. But this is happening. My sister and your dad have been fucking and made a baby together. It's done. It's happening. Accept it.".

His eyes are positively huge and he's staring at me like I've lost my mind.

"Accept it? Do you have any idea how fucked up this is, Bella? ".

Now I'm pissed off.

"No Edward, I have absolutely no idea how fucked up this situation is. None at all! I mean sure, if I marry you, my niece or nephew also becomes my brother or sister in-law and my father in-law, should Rose and Carlisle marry, would also become my brother in-law! Now why would THAT be fucked up?".

Edwards whole posture deflated then and he looked down at the floor, like he was child being scolded by his mother.

"Sorry. I just really wasn't prepared for this scenario." he says quietly.

"Ha!" I laugh. "And you think I was? I drove down to La Push and hung out at the beach trying to figure out how the hell I was going to break this news to you!".

Edward looks up at me through his lashes,"I really don't want to fight with you, love.".

I stare at him for a minute, before I start to feel my anger dissolve. The rational part of my brain was screaming "You're a hypocrite!" at the top of it's lungs. I freaked out just as badly, if not worse, when I found out! I can't fault him for his reaction, when it was fairly sedate next to my own!

"I don't either." I sigh, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. "We just have to accept that we are two fucked up people, with fuck up families and a dad and a sister who are also fucking!".

Edward pulled back from me then and the look on his face, mirrored the look on my own. I counted to ten in my head, before we collapsed to the ground in hysterics.

"God, Bella!" Edward laughed. "That just conjured up the most disgusting visual I've seen! So thanks for forcing the image of my dads old balls, slapping against Rosalie's ass!".

"EDWARD!" I laughed. "That's so gross!".

We laid there for a good twenty minutes cracking up and trading disgusting sexual visuals, before we got it under control enough to roll over on our sides to face each other on the floor.

"Should we tell our Moms?" Edward asked.

I grimaced then and visibly shuddered.

"God! I don't even want to think about the reaction this news will bring!"

"I know." Edward sighed. "I guess I could always call my dad and give him an ultimatum...tell my Mom or else. ".

A few minutes of silence passed, while we were both deep in thought, contemplating our next move, when Edward started to laugh again.

"Oh god!" he laughed. "Can you imagine what my Mom is going to do with this information? Legally my parents are still married and here he is knocking up a teenager! She's going to wipe the Court House floor with his ass!".

We both started laughing again. He was so right! All the wheeling and dealing for more money that Carlisle's attorney's have been doing on his behalf, is going to go to waste. He'll have no leg to stand on once this news goes public.

The realization of the follow out of Rosalie's pregnancy going public hits me right then and I roll away from Edward and on to my back so I am staring up at the ceiling.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Your dad is probably going to lose his job and my sister is going to be painted a whore by the town gossips. She might be a bitch, but Rosalie isn't a whore. She just made a mistake.".

"She's made a LOT of mistakes, Bella." Edward clarified.

I roll my eyes.

"Yes, she's made a lot of mistakes. But none of them earned her the reputation of a whore!". My tears threatening to spill over once again.

Edward rolled up onto his side and was supporting his head in his hand, as he looked down at me, gently wiping away traitor tears with the sleeve of his free hand.

"So what do you think we should do, love?" he asked.

I just shook my head and closed my eyes in defeat. There was no easy answer here. Either way, someone was going to get hurt. Esme will be upset that her husband is having a child with someone else, Renee will suffer the loss of not having a relationship with not only Rosalie, but her grandchild as well. Who, ironically, was fathered by the man she was intended to marry. Carlisle will lose his job and be labeled a pedophile, even though Rosalie is over the age of 18. Rosalie will be the scandalous small town whore, who broke up the good Doctor's happy home and trapped him for his money. Because that's the really sad part about living in such a small town. None of the town gossips give a shit about the details and what is or isn't true.

I can't even begin to think of what they will say about Edward and I. I am sure it will be bullshit and pale largely in comparison to what they'll say about Esme, Renee, Carlisle and Rosalie...but still.

No, there are definitely no easy answers here.

"What did my dad have to say about all this. I mean he confronted you, so he had to have said something?".

"Oh, he did." I laughed humorlessly. "He said it was none of my damn business and that it was between him and Rosalie and that they hadn't even discussed what they were going to do about the situation yet.".

"What they were going to do about it?" Edward asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, I am assuming that he meant whether or not they were going keep the baby. I guess Rosalie assumed the same thing, because when I left, she had dragged him back to her room and they were screaming at each other.".,

A few more minutes of silence passed and when I looked up at Edward, he was staring at me, like he was debating whether or not to ask me something.

"What?" I asked, taking a defensive attitude.

"I was just thinking. If I got you pregnant right now, would you want to keep my baby?" he asked quietly, playing with a piece of my hair.

"If I...you...we...what?" I stuttered.

Edward sat up indian style next to me then and stared down into his lap as he repeated his question.

"If I got you pregnant right now. Would you want to keep my baby?".

Fuck! Why does this feel like a loaded question? Go for the rational approach!

"Well, I wouldn't get pregnant, Edward. We've taken all the necessary precautions to make sure that doesn't happen.".

Edward rolled his eyes then, seeing right through my attempt to deflect the question.

"Yes Bella. I understand that. But what if, despite our best efforts, you became pregnant anyway? Would you want to keep my baby?".

"Yeah Edward, but come on." I try to deflect again. "The odds of that happening are astronomical. I mean for that happen, both my birth control and the condom would have to fail and...".

"BELLA!" he shouted. "Just answer the fucking question! Forget about all the highly unlikely things that would have to happen and just go with your gut! Would you keep the baby?".

"Yes." I squeaked.

"You would?" a small smile tugging at the corners of Edwards lips.

"Of course." I say, taking one his hands in mine. "I love you and that baby would be us. A tangible product of our love. Of course I would keep it, you silly boy!".

Edward stared into my eyes, looking for any trace of insincerity. Upon finding nothing but truth, he startled me when he attacked me and tackled me to the floor and covered my face in kisses.

"I love you so fucking much!" he sang between kisses.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I giggled. "I'm glad that makes you happy, Edward. But that doesn't mean that I am going to be having your baby anytime soon!".

"I know" he mumbled into my neck, that he was now covering in wet sloppy kisses.

"You're going to have to put a ring on it first, Mister!" I laughed.

Edward suddenly froze and lifted his head, looking me in the eye.

I immediately stop laughing when I see the look on his face.

"Edward? Edward what's wrong? What did I do?" I asked in panic.

"You want to marry me?" he whispered.

"What?" what the hell was he talking about?

"You said I had to put a ring on it first. Do you want to marry me?" he asked again.

I just stared at him like he'd completely lost his mind. Was he nuts?

"Um, DUH!" I answered. I mean, I would have thought that was painfully obvious! I gave up everything for him!

A huge goofy grin broke across his face and then he attacked my lips again.

"I am soooo going to marry you, Isabella Swan." he laughed against my lips.

Soon, Edward's innocent and celebratory kisses were turning into something more. His hands started roaming and his lips were headed south.

"So Edward..." I started.

"Mmmhmmm" he hummed against my collarbone.

"The thought of marriage makes you horny." it wasn't a question.

Edward chuckled against my breast bone. "The thought of you as my wife, makes my dick want to stay hard for life. Seriously Bella, I can't wait for it. All of it.".

"Me either." I said quietly, pulling his lips back to my own.

We spent the next hour making out on the floor. Eventually clothes started disappearing, layer by layer and I found myself sitting topless on Edwards lap, with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"How far do you want this to go, love." he mumbled into my nipple, like it was microphone.

How far do I want this to go? I love Edward, more than life itself. But sometimes, in situations like this...I just want him to shut up and take me. No fan fare, discussions, or declarations of love. I just want his need for me to trump everything.

I guess it's now or never.

I grab his head and angle it up, so he's looking into my eyes and I hold it in place as I lean into his ear and whisper, "I want you to fuck me, Edward. I want you to bend me over the back of the couch and make me yours.".

To say that Edward was stunned by bold words, would be an understatement. He was frozen solid...not even breathing. The only hing that signaled that he'd heard anything I had said...was the lustful darkening of his eyes.

After a minute or two, a flip was switched within him. His gentlemanly sweet crooked smile, was quickly replaced by a positively evil smirk. My sweet, lovable Edward had left the building.

In one fell swoop, I found myself on my feet with my chest pressed against the back of the couch. Edwards bare chest rested against my back, as he leaned down to give me some dirty talk of his own.

"Is this what you want, Bella? For me to fuck you hard from behind?".

"Oh god fucking yes!" I moaned, as he reached around and undid the button and zipper on my jeans. In no time at all he had them and my panties pulled down and discarded.

At some point he had also managed to dispose of his own pants and boxers. When he leaned into me again, I could feel the hardness of his cock, pressing against the backside of my thigh.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" he asked, as he sank two fingers deeply into my core. A loud moan escaped me on contact.

"So fucking wet." Edward groaned in my ear.

He pulled his fingers from me and I whimpered at the loss. He pulled his hands up and threaded his fingers with mine, bringing them to rest on the edge of the back of the couch on either side of me.

"You may want to hold on for this, love." he growled in my ear.

Before I could react, he pulled his hand from mine and slammed his cock into me, taking my breath away.

"Jesus...fuck!" Edward hissed in my ear.

His thrusts were fast and hard. The only sounds in the room were our strangled moans and the sound of our skin slapping together from the force of his hips.

I felt the tell tale tightening in my stomach and the tingle in my limbs.

"Oh god! I'm...I'm almost there, Edward!" I moaned loudly.

"So fucking good!" he answered, bringing his fingers down to my core to circle my clit.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" I chanted, as my walls started to clench tightly around him.

"That's right, baby! Fucking cum for me, Bella. Cum all over me." he growled into my ear, his thrusts becoming fast and erratic, signaling his impending release as well.

Three more thrusts was all it took and then there were stars, bright lights and exploding Kaleidoscopes of colors. I came harder then ever before, while Edward fucked me from behind.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Edward roared, as his release broke free and my milked him of everything he had.

He collapsed against my back and together we slide to the floor. A mass of sweaty limbs and heavy breathing.

"Bella...that was...unexpected." Edward chuckled, as he fought to gain control over his breathing.

"I would have said it was more intense, then unexpected." I laughed.

"Where the hell did all that come from?" Edward asked, turning his head to look at me.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, shrugging my shoulders. "Sometimes a girl wants it hard and rough.".

He seemed to like that answer, because before I knew it...he was attacking my mouth and telling me how much he loved me. I think we'll definitely be "fucking" more often from now on!

We lay there on the floor, wrapped up in each other for several minutes, before Edward broke the silence.

"I hate to bring it up again, but what should we do? Should we go have a talk with our Moms or do I call my dad and issue threats and ultimatums?".

"Ugh." I groaned. "Isn't there an Option C...we play stupid and let them all work it out on their own?".

"We could do that." Edward said, rolling over on his side and rubbing my back. "But you know, as well as I do, that we will be sucked into the drama one way or another. I would rather be the deliverer of the news, then be the one who didn't spill what they knew.".

"You're probably right." I sighed.

We quickly showered and put the couch back together, before leaving to make the walk back up to the main house. We decided to play it by ear and wait for an opening.

We walked in through the back mud room and were immediately ambushed by Esme and Renee. They pulled me into a group hug and were trying so hard to console me. I guess if they'd been paying attention, they would have realized I didn't need their pity. But whatever.

"So" Renee pushed. "How did things go?".

"Fine." I said, munching on a carrot stick from one of the vegtable trays they were assembling for dinner tomorrow. "She blamed me, I told her to call me when she was ready to accept responsibility and that was mostly it.".

"That was mostly it?" Esme repeated, cocking her eye brow.

"Well yeah. I mean there's the whole pregnancy thing...but I over heard her doctor getting the test results from the nurse.".

I felt Edwards elbow in my ribs, as he leaned over and whispered "Subtle" in my ear.

"Wait...who's pregnant?" Renee asked, giving Edward the look of death.

Edward threw his hands up in surrender and grabbed a handful of black olives from the tray. "Don't even look at me!" he said, before heading for the living room.

"Excuse me!" I yelled at him. "And just where do you think you're going?".

"Running for cover. Good luck, love." he winked at me and waltzed out of the room.

"So let me get this straight. You're not pregnant." Renee pushed.

"NO!" I all but yelled., making sure Edward could hear me. And apparently he did, because I could faintly hear his ghostly chuckle, echo in from the other room. Asshole.

"OK, so if you're not pregnant, then who is?" Esme asked, still holding the knife she had been using to chop carrots with earlier.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise to put down the knife, Esme." I squeaked, getting up from the island and backing slowly towards the door. I could hear Edwards snort of laughter. I am glad he can find this shit amusing.

Esme set the knife down in the sink and then turned back to me and motioned for me to continue.

I took a deep breath and just went for it.

"Rosalieispregnant!" I blurted.

Both woman froze and blinked furiously while they made sense of my word vomit. I can tell you the exact moment it clicked for both of them. It was when Renee looked like she could spit nails and Esme looked relieved.

"Wow." Esme was the first to speak. "She's so young. And poor Emmett.".

"No shit." Renee muttered. "So am I. Do I look like I could somebodies Grandmother?".

Esme smirked at her and exhaled loudly.

"And I here I thought Bella asked me to put the knife down, because it had something to do with me!" she chuckled.

I cringed then.

"Um...actually..." I trailed off, losing my nerve to finish.

"Um, actually...what?" Esme asked, her brow furrowing deeply. "What aren't you telling us, Bella?".

"Emmett isn't the father." I said quietly, while wringing my hands and toeing the floor with my shoe.

"Then who is, Bella?" Renee's patience was definitely wearing thin. It was time to put up, shut up and then get the hell out of dodge.

I gulped loudly and counted to ten.

"Carlisle is!" I said quickly.

Both women froze with a look of horror on their faces. Esme's face was turning purple and Renee's was a puce green.

My mom ran and did a swan dive ( no pun intended), face first into the sink, while Esme literally vibrated with anger. Before I could even process what happened next, a strong arm gripped me around the waist and pulled.

"Move, baby! GO!" Edward yelled, as he pushed me toward the front door.

We were half way down the driveway before it happened. A howling scream of rage tore through the air, followed quickly by the sound of shattering glass and splintering wood.

"That mother fucking, no good, piece of shit eating, fucking..." and the list of profanities went on and on. Esme had completely lost her shit.

"Oh god! Edward, what should we do?" I panicked.

"The only thing we can do, love. FUCKING RUN!".

**Does anyone else suspect that Edward will pay dearly for bailing on Bella and leaving her to break the news? He's such a typical man! Well, that's it for LOTB. It's wrapped up with a nice little bow on top! Now onto the sequel "Lives in Chaos"! **

**Love, Kari**


	24. Chapter 24

**Forgive me for closing this story out with an Author's Note, but I have an important announcement that I am REALLY excited about! **

**I started a BLOG for "It Happened One Weekend (EPOV, too), "Life Outside the Bubble" and "Lives in Chaos"! On it you can see the cast of characters, the cars, the clothes, listen to music from story and get teaser's when they're posted! So Follow Me and stay up to date on the story happenings. As an added bonus, I will be posting a teaser page on the blog for my NEW story that I am currently developing and writing, called "With or Without You". **

**The blog is still a work in progress, but there's already a bunch of stuff on there alreadyt! So please go to...**

**www(dot)kiwibeme(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Just replace the (dots) with actual dots in the address bar! **

**Thanks for reading "Life Outside the Bubble" and I'll see you when "Lives in Chaos" posts later this week. FYI...look for a teaser on the blog soon! :)**

**Love,**

**Kari**


End file.
